Look at Me
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Ichigo es un chico común y corriente de 18 años, el hijo perfecto que cualquier familia quisiera tener, el mejor estudiante de todo el colegio y por supuesto un chico ejemplar. Pero en su cumpleaños numero 19 la vida de Ichigo esta por terminar... Summary dentro.
1. Prologo

**Look at me**

Bueno aquí un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita** ICHIRUKI**, ok para comenzar no soy buena presentándome por dos simples razón; la primera es porque soy un poco tímida y no se por donde comenzar. Y la segunda es que me da tanta emoción de comenzar con este proyecto. Ya sé que suena loco para ustedes, pero me vale. Nada más una cosa si les diré, y esto es para los **ICHIHIME**, si no quieren leer mi fic se pueden retirar cuando ustedes lo deseen; pero si ustedes quieren seguir leyendo mi fic adelante no los detengo, como se los dije esto será un** ICHIRUKI**. Bien comencemos con lo siguiente.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus PERSONAJES no me pertenece sino a nuestro queridísimo KUBO TITE-SENSEI, quien por cierto muchas felicidades por su matrimonio, espero que dure por siempre y claro que su esposa lo convence para que ICHIGO y RUKIA terminen juntos. En fin el fic si es mio.**

**SINOPSIS:** _Ichigo es un chico común y corriente de 18 años, el hijo perfecto que cualquier familia quisiera tener, el mejor estudiante de todo el colegio y por supuesto un chico ejemplar. Pero en su cumpleaños numero 19 la vida de Ichigo esta por terminar; ya que una chica de cabello como el ébano, de piel blanca como luna y de ojos azules-violetas, lo atormenta en sus sueños diciéndole que muy pronto su vida cambiara. Poco a poco Ichigo descubrirá un secreto que su familia le han atormentado por muchas generaciones. ¿Qué clase de secretos descubrirá Ichigo?, ¿Qué cosas tendrá que enfrentar él?, ¿Quién es aquella chica que lo ha estado molestando?_

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Prologo**

Ichigo's Pov:

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar en ese momento, no era por el frio… era por miedo. En toda mi larga vida jamás había sentido así, alguien comienza a acercase hasta mi, mientras que la cama comenzó a sumirse de mas de lo que ya estaba. Trate de gritar pero nada salía de mi boca, mi sudor comenzaba a deslizarse de mi rostro has mi mentón, luego en ese instante sentí algo húmedo limpiar aquellas gotas de sudor, mire sorprendido la figura de aquella chica que estaba jugando con su lengua sobre mi piel. Una sonrisa sobrenatural y a la vez cariñosa apareció en sus labios, mientras que ella se alejaba de mí para luego retirarse una especie de bata blanca de su cuerpo; dejándola completamente desnuda. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos mientras sentía en mis mejillas un calor inmenso, mi respiración estaba acelerada al igual que mi corazón; de pronto sentí su mano fría sobre mi caliente mejilla, su toque me es difícil describirlo pero debo admitir que me hace sentir… tan bien. Su respiración fría pero a la vez tranquila chocaba contra mi rostro mientras que sentía sus dos manos sobre mis mejillas, comencé a temblar aun mas pero… ya no era de miedo, ni tampoco de frio sino mas bien era de… nervios. En ese momento ella me susurro al oído repitiéndome muchas y muchas veces aquella palabra que rehusaba escuchar, poco a poco como si fuera una especie de hechizo abrí mis ojos lenta y nerviosamente. Allí esta ella mirándome con lujuria, deseo, pasión y… amor, con sus manos –aun en mejillas– comenzó a acercarme hasta ella mientras que ella también hacia lo mismo, sentí sus labios rozar junto con los míos mientras que nuestras alientos comenzaban a sincronizarse entre si, pego su cuerpo contra el mio haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran. Solté un gruñido de placer mientras que ella suspiraba con deseo, nos miramos; ella encontró mi iris ámbares y yo su iris azulada-violeta. Antes de que ella me besara con pasión y deseo susurro entre mis labios aquella frase, y esa fue…

_Mírame_.  
_

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen los comentarios que ustedes deseen, ya sé que es muy corto pero es para darle un poco de acción a la historia, por cierto se me olvidaba decirle otra cosa. Este fic será un lemmon, para aquellas personas de mente inocente o bueno ya no tan pura, aun tienen oportunidad de dejar este fic. Aunque dudo de lo que hagan porque apuesto que ya estarán curioseando que habrá en los siguientes capítulos.

En fin arigatou-gosaimasdesu.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire**


	2. Capítulo 1: Un Extraño Presentimiento

**Look at me**

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y me alegro de que les haya gustado, bueno en fin no los quiero demorar más con el capi así que sigan con lo suyo.

Aun tienen oportunidad de abandonar este fic chicos, y ya es un aviso eh.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI, quien por cierto ya se esta tardando con el ICHIRUKI. Si BLEACH fuera mio ya estaría casando a RUKIA y a ICHIGO ¬3¬**

**NOTA:** En este fic va a aparecer Masaki (la madre de Ichigo) y por supuesto que NO la voy a matar.

Bueno sigan continuando.

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un extraño presentimiento.**

Ichigo's Pov:

Hola mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki. Vivo en la ciudad de Karakura, Japón; en fin en este momento estoy cursando el primer grado de la Universidad de Karakura, y dentro de muy poco cumpliré los 19 años de edad. Tengo dos hermanas menores de 13 años; sus nombre son Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki, ellas dos son inseparables y además son mellizas. Yuzu tiene el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y Karin tiene el cabello negro y ojos color ónix. Mis padres son; Masaki e Isshin Kurosaki, mi madre es una mujer de un buen carácter y muy ejemplar para nuestra familia, ella es todo nuestro mundo; tiene una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada llena de calidez. Su cabello es de un naranja-castaño y sus ojos son de color ámbar. Mi padre es un hombre difícil y además una cabra loca, no es como si estuviera en su contra es un buen padre pero hay algunas veces que nos saca a mí y a mi hermana Karin de quicio, claro cuando se trata de ataques de defensa personal o abrazos sorpresas. Su cabello es negro y sus ojos son cafés.

Me encontraba en mi habitación mientras estaba en mi computadora revisando mi cuenta de Facebook (N/A: Por derechos de la cuenta de Ichigo me ha pedido que lo censurara para no recibir ningún mensaje de las fans, sorry ˆ-ˆ), observe en mi estado una que otras invitaciones de mis amigos para pasarlo de lo genial de en estas vacaciones y por cierto también para los pocos días que me faltan mi cumpleaños. En ese momento escuche la voz de mi hermana menor Yuzu gritándome que la comida ya estaba lista, me levante de la silla mientras salía de mi habitación, cuando abrí la puerta un viento frio recorrió por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera raro, pero no le di importancia pues total que era normal teníamos todos los aires acondicionados de la casa encendidos. Salí de mi habitación para después bajar las escaleras, justamente cuando llegue en el último escalón de estas, el grito de mi padre irrumpió mi zona de paz. En ese momento lo golpee en la cara haciendo que él se estrellara contra el piso.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo decirte… QUE SEAS UN PADRE NORMAL COMO TODOS LOS DEMAS? – le grite furioso al inútil de mi padre.

– Muy bien Ichigo, ese es mi muchacho veo que ya has aprendido todo lo que tu padre te a enseñado. – me dijo en un tono de orgulloso mientras que mi nivel de paciencia se estaba consumiendo. – MASAKI NUESTRO HIJO POR FIN ME HA SUPERADO.

– Me aguanto porque esta mi madre presente. – pensé en ese momento.

– Deja al pobre de Ichigo, Isshin. – la voz dulce de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos, mientras comenzaba a tranquilizarme en ese momento. – Siéntense todos que ya vamos a comer. – dijo mi madre mientras que mis hermanas Yuzu, Karin, mis padre y yo no sentamos cada quien en su lugar.

– Oye Ichi-nii, ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando tengas 19? – pregunto mi hermana menor Karin mientras comía su arroz.

– La verdad es que no lo se. – le respondí en un tono aburrido.

– Ichi-nii ¿Cuándo vas a tener novia? – en ese momento cuando Yuzu me pregunto ese tema de la novia, le escupí a la cara a mi padre con el refresco de cola.

– Ichigo amor ¿estas bien? – pregunto mi madre preocupada.

– Ichi-nii eso es asqueroso. – dijo Yuzu llamándome la atención.

– Nah, no le hagas caso a Yuzu Ichi-nii, mi padre se lo merecía por andar molestándote, todo los días de la semana. – comento Karin en un tono alegre mientras seguía comiendo su comida.

– Karin-chan eso fue grosero y no lo defiendas. – solté una leve risa al escuchar mi hermana decirle eso a su melliza.

– Yuzu si no me hubieras preguntado eso, tal vez no le hubiera escupido la cara de nuestro padre. – le respondí tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo.

– ESCUCHASTE ESO MASAKI NUESTRO ME VALORA. – grito el exagerado de mi padre.

– Siempre te ha valorado amor. – agrego mi madre en un tono cariñoso.

– Cuando se lo merece. – dijimos al unísono Karin y yo mientras nos proponíamos a comer nuestros alimentos, y para el colmo escuchar las tonterías de la cabra loca.

Una vez que terminamos de comer decidí irme nuevamente a mi habitación, una vez que llegue allí me recosté en mi cama y comencé a sacar debajo de mi almohada una novela de mi escritor favorito; William Shakespeare. Empecé a leer la página donde me había quedado mientras me concentraba en mi lectura, después de unos minutos el sueño comenzó a invadirme, deje de leer el libro mientras colocaba el separador en la página donde me había quedado. Me levante de mi cama mientras me quedaba sentado en esta, sentí una extraña sensación que había invadido por completo todo mi cuerpo; la temperatura de mi habitación estaba totalmente helada, no había ruido absoluto en la casa como si no hubiera nadie dentro de ella y finalmente sentí que me costaba respirar. Salí de mi cama para dirigirme a la salida de mi habitación, cuando coloque mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta mientras que me proponía salir de esta, pero… no podía. Gire varias veces la perilla para jalar la puerta pero parecía estar atrancada. En ese momento algo o mejor dicho alguien me estaba llamando, mientras que sentí la temperatura de mi habitación bajar a un más; podía hasta sentir el frio calándome hasta los huesos. Me dirigí hasta la puerta de mi armario y de allí saque una chamarra de invierno, no lo pensé ni en un segundo y me lo puse, poco a poco sentí entrar en calor. En ese mismo instante algo me llamo atención, era la ventana de mi habitación, estaba empañado; como esos días extremos de invierno cuando decides poner la calefacción. Me dirigí hacia la ventana mientras la limpiaba con la palma de mi mano, en ese momento me sentí pasmado, afuera estaba soleado mientras que las personas usaban sus ropas de verano. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?, fue lo único que pensé, sentí un terrible sudor frio mientras escuchaba aquella voz; parecía como la de un muchacho pero a la vez me era muy femenina por su tono. Sentí un peso extra en el colchón de la cama mientras que una respiración fría lo sentía detrás de mi nuca haciendo que mis cabellos comenzaran a levantarse del tremendo escalofrió, después seguido por unos brazos desnudos y helados rodearon mi cuello mientras me ponía aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, la voz de aquella persona repetía y repetía mi nombre seguido por un "mírame". Mi respiración se había complicado en ese momento mientras trataba de ignorar aquella voz, pero… poco a poco sentí mi cuerpo moviéndose como si comenzara a reaccionar debido a la voz de esa persona quien me llamaba, en ese momento comencé a cerrar fuertemente mis ojos para no ver aquel ser que me estaba llamando, nunca en mi vida me he sentido de esta forma ni mucho menos que ahora soy un joven adulto, nunca y en verdad nunca he tenido… miedo. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse al igual que los latidos de mi corazón, aquella voz me llamaba a la vez que me decía "mírame" en un tono que no pude reconocer; poco a poco comencé a abrirlos pero mi miraba solamente estaba fija entre una especie de tela blanca. En ese momento lentamente alce mi mirada hasta quedar fijamente en el rostro de aquella persona, pero… no lo pude ver completo ya que solamente tenia descubierto la mitad de su rostro mientras que la otra mitad estaba siendo cubierto por una especie de velo **(N/A: me estoy inspirando en la parte donde llevan a Rukia en la torre de los lamentos, solamente que le cambie en algunas partes.)**. sentí mi cuerpo temblar en ese momento al sentir las frías manos de aquella persona o más bien de la chica, su piel era terriblemente blanca como la nieve mientras que su cabello era completamente negro como la noche.

– Al fin, después de esperar por mucho tiempo de que naciera y de que crecieras como todo un hombre… por fin te encontré, mi Ichigo. – dijo la extraña muchacha mientras que ella se acercaba su rostro contra el mio.

– De… de… – trate de hablar pero mi voz temblorosa y mis palabras atoradas en mi garganta me impedían hablar.

– Sin duda alguna vas a hacer mio. – comento la misteriosa chica mientras que ella se aferro a mi, comenzó a susurrarme al oído en un tono frio y a la vez amenazador. – No dejare que nadie, absolutamente nadie me quito lo que es mio.

– Detente. – grite asustado mientras empujaba a la chica con fuerza bruta.

– ¡Ichi-nii, ya despiértate! – una voz familiar me llamaba, abrí bruscamente y lo único que alcance a distinguir fueron los orbes color almendra de mi hermana menor Yuzu.

– Yuzu, ¿Qué paso? – pregunte confundido mientras pasaba una mano sobre mi rostro.

– Ichi-nii, oka-sama, oto-sama, Karin-chan y yo iremos a la feria de la ciudad y me preguntaba si ¿Quisieras venir con nosotros? – me pregunto inocentemente mi hermana.

– Yuzu no tengas de ir. – le respondí cansado mire a Yuzu quien comenzaba a hacer un puchero.

– Ándale Ichi-nii tan siquiera un ratito diviértete con nosotros, te la has pasado en tu habitación desde el inicio de las vacaciones haciendo–no–se–que–cosa–en–la–computadora. – siguió insistiéndome Yuzu. – Además no quiero tener un hermano tan gordo.

– Oye ¿Quién dice que me voy a poner gordo? – pregunte en un tono divertido pero a la vez serio.

– Pues si sigues comiendo y posado en cama vas a quedar gordito Ichi-nii. – dijo Yuzu divertida mientras soltaba una carcajada. – Ándale Ichi-nii, ven con nosotros ¿Si? – en ese momento puso la mirada del gato con botas mientras juntaba sus manos como señal de "por favor".

– Esta bien tu ganas Yuzu. – no me resistí así que no dio otra opción más que aceptar.

– ¡Si, gracias Ichi-nii! – grito de emoción mientras se había abalanzado hacia a mi para después darme un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento. – Bueno te esperamos abajo. – asentí mientras veía a mi dulce hermanita retirarse pero en ese momento ella se detuvo justamente en la entrada de mi habitación, me miro y después me señalo. – Por cierto Ichi-nii, ¿No tendrás calor con esa chaqueta que traes puesta? Apenas estamos en verano.

– ¿Qué chaqueta Yuzu? – me mire confundido mientras que sentí mi mirada dilatarse de más, tenia puesta la chaqueta. Sentí en ese momento un sudor frio recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

– Ichi-nii ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Yuzu preocupada.

– Eh?, si Yuzu estoy bien. Y con respecto a la chaqueta me dio frio un poco de frio. – le dije la verdad aunque se me hizo raro toda esa verdad que tuve con aquel sueño. – ¿Bueno nos vamos?

– Si. – dijo muy animada mientras salía de mi habitación.

– ¿Entonces todo eso fue verdad o simplemente fue un sueño? – pensé en mi mismo mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, me fui de la habitación para después irme a la salida junto con mi familia.

Nos subimos al auto familiar mientras escuchaba los comentarios de mi hermanas quienes estaban muy emocionada por la feria, no pude evitar sonreír con ver a mi dos hermanas felices estaré satisfecho. Tal vez estas vacaciones puedan ser las mejores que antes tuve, claro con el fin de que el tonto de mi padre no las arruine. Una vez que llegamos a la feria, Yuzu comenzó a gritar de la emoción mientras que Karin ponía una cara de irritación, cuando mi padre estaciono el auto todos nos comenzamos a bajar de este, caminamos hasta la entrada donde vendían las entradas para los juegos. Mi padre compro cinco brazaletes para cada quien, en fin cuando entramos a la entrada de la feria mis hermanas arrastraron a mis padre mientras señalaban a los juegos mecánicos que querían subirse; yo en cambio mire con aburrición el lugar la verdad no me llamaba la atención ninguno. Mis padres me avisaron que irían a acompañar a las mellizas en uno de los juegos, yo en cambio les dije que iría a ver el lugar y por supuesto accedieron con eso. Unos minutos después comencé a aburrirme, ni siquiera ni a ningún juego me subido debido a que no tenia ganas; me senté en una banca para descansar tan siquiera un rato, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio. En ese momento sentí una brisa helada acariciar mi rostro, y bueno debo admitir que con este calor inmenso necesitaba un poco de aire frio, cerré por un momento mis ojos mientras disfrutaba aquella brisa de aire frio. Comencé a abrir mis ojos después de ya no sentir aquel aire, de un momento a otro comencé a sentirme extraño; sentí como si alguien me estaba observando en el momento preciso, me sentí nervioso y además casi no podía mover mi cuerpo. Trague gruesamente mi saliva cuando sentí un peso inmenso en el lugar donde estaba, solamente lo único que podía eran mis ojos; mire por ambos lados tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando en ese justo momento en una tienda que se encontraba enfrente de mi note a una persona verdaderamente extraña, era de estatura pequeña y solamente pude la mitad de su rostro totalmente blanco como la nieve, y además era extraño ya que vestía como una especie de túnica blanca. Atreves de aquella capucha blanca que llevaba puesta sobre su cabeza podía sentir su mirada oculta, como si me estuviera observando más allá de mi interior. Cerré en ese momento mis ojos tratando de no mirar a aquella persona, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no bajara la guardia, los abrí bruscamente mientras seguía por la ventana del local; en ese momento aquella extraña persona se encontraba en la salida del local, cada vez que la gente pasaba como par arte de magia avanzaba y avanzaba rápidamente. Cuando pasaron dos o tres personas aquella figura ya se encontraba justamente enfrente de mi, mi respiración estaba acelerada y mi corazón se detenía poco a poco, trate de gritar pero mis palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y también trata de huir de aquel lugar pero me fue imposible es como si algo o alguien impidiera que me moviera en ese momento. Aquella persona levanto su brazo mientras descubría su mano de la larga manga blanca, pude sentir una horrendo presentimiento y además una presión en todo mi cuerpo; el audio comenzó a fallarme solamente podía escuchar claramente los latidos de mi corazón lo demás ya no. La mano de aquel ser comenzó a avanzar más y más mientras que yo no hacia nada más que mirar aquella escena, en ese momento cerré tan fuerte lo ojos y me dije a mi mismo que esto era un simple sueño; repetí y repetí varias veces que nada de esto era real. En eso abrí bruscamente mis ojos para saber si aquel ser estaba enfrente de mí, para mi suerte, ya no estaba. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras llevaba una mano sobre mi cabeza para después acariciar mi cabello, bueno también tengo suerte de que todo eso no fuera nada real y al igual que recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo. Me recargue en el respaldo de la banca mientras cerraba mis ojos debido al cansancio, en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al sentir que algo o alguien esta detrás de mi; no quise voltear en ese momento porque no quería saber lo que me esperaba. De repente unas manos se posaron en mis hombros haciendo que todo se paralizara del miedo y después comencé a gritar luego de escuchar que alguien había gritado mi nombre haciendo que me callera de la banca; y para el colmo que una bola de chismosos comenzaran a ver lo que había pasado en ese momento. Mire con molestia a la persona de aquella voz, no era más ni nada menos que…

– Karin se puede saber ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunte enojado a mi hermana menor.

– No era para tanto Ichi-nii, es más, solamente venia a decirte que ya nos vamos. – dijo Karin en un tono aburrido.

– Eh?, ¿Irnos? – pregunte confundido mientras miraba a Karin.

– Sip, ya son las 6:30 p.m. y papá y mamá nos están esperando en la fuente de la salida. – dijo en un tono aun más aburrido, coloco sus brazos detrás de su nuca como su pose cool.

– Ya veo. – musite. – Que raro si cuando llegamos aquí, eran como la de la tarde. – pensé en ese momento.

– Ichi-nii ¿te vas a quedar todo el santo día allí parado como tonto o te vas con nosotros? – grito mi "dulce y tierna" hermanita haciendo que las miradas de los chismoso me vieran con burla.

– ¡Cállate Karin! – grite avergonzado y enojado mientras me iba corriendo detrás de ella, una vez que llegue a un lado le pregunte lo siguiente. – Oye ¿Qué juegos se subieron tu, Yuzu, mamá y papá? – note la mirada irritada y seria.

– Yo que se, me retire del viejo, de mamá y de Karin; cuando el loco de papá empezó a gritar como niña chiquita de que lo bajaran del juego del "Vikingo". – me explico algo molesta. – Como tu sabes bien que a mi me gusta subirme en los juegos extremos, me subí en todos. – dijo ya algo tranquila mientras note una sonrisa satisfecha.

– Ya veo. – le respondí tranquilo mientras miraba a mis padre y a mi otra hermana sentados en la fuente, en ese momento sentí una aire frio y tenso que recorrió por todo mi cuerpo; a la vez sentí como si algo o alguien me observara en ese momento. Mire en todo mi alrededor y nada, pero en ese instante pude notar a un sujeto realmente extraño. Su expresión era tan fría como el invierno, tenia cabello negro, tez blanca, delgado y vestía de una forma rara.

– Ichigo. – la voz de mi madre me hizo reaccionar en ese momento. – mi amor ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto mi mamá preocupada.

– No… no me pasa nada mamá. – le mentí a mi a madre para no preocuparla, la mire mientras que ella me dedicaba una sonrisa.

– ¿Estas seguro Ichigo? – pregunto nuevamente mi madre, mientras que yo le asentí. – Bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos, porque si no tu padre hará de sus locuras. – dijo burlonamente mi mamá mientras soltaba una risa.

– Si. – fue lo único que dije mientras mi familia y yo nos dirigimos a la salida, pero antes de que yo siguiera avanzando mire nuevamente el lugar donde estaba parada aquel extraño hombre de vestimenta rara; para mi sorpresa él ya no estaba. Deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras me iba del lugar. – _Tal vez era mi imaginación._ – pensé en mis adentros.

Una vez que me subí al auto, mi padre se puso en marcha mire por el lado de mi ventana el parque de diversiones; mientras pegaba mi frente sobre la fría ventana. El aire acondicionado golpeaba mi rostro haciendo que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar, les dije a mis padre que pusiera la calefacción; pues tenía demasiado frio. En ese momento escuche a Karin sermonearme que estaba lo suficientemente loco para que pusiera la calefacción, ya que estamos en verano. Me sentí realmente cansado así que decidí dormir un poco antes de llegar a casa.

* * *

Normal's Pov:

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar:**

Dos hombres de estatura alta junto con una chica de estatura pequeña miraban el auto de la familia Kurosaki abandonar el estacionamiento del parque de diversiones, la chica miraba de una distancia lejana al joven de cabellos naranja quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de la chica mientras que la mirada fría del hombre observaba la camioneta, y al final el ultimo hombre no mostraba ninguna emoción en su mirada.

– Ya quiero que ese día llegue. – dijo la misteriosa chica así misma.

– Si tanto quieres a ese patético humano ¿Por qué esperas tanto? – comento el primer hombre mientras miraba a la muchacha con irritación.

– Quiero que él disfrute un momento feliz con su familia. – respondió la chica en un tono burlón mientras sonreía siniestramente.

– ¿Qué harás con ese humano? – pregunto el hombre con una voz seria.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia ni de nadie más. – respondió con frialdad la misteriosa chica.

– Recuerda bien que si él se rehúsa, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – comento el otro hombre sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– Si, nii-sama. – dijo sin ninguna emoción la chica. – Vámonos, tenemos que preparar todo para la ceremonia. – al decir eso, el hombre que estaba en su lado izquierdo pronuncio unas palabras en un raro lenguaje; en ese momento un sekaimon apareció.

– EL sekaimon ya esta listo sus majestades. – aviso el hombre mientras hacia una reverencia hacia la muchacha y el hombre.

– No te retrases. – dijo el hombre con una mirada fría y sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– Si. – respondió la misteriosa chica mientras miraba por ultima vez la camioneta perdiéndose en la oscuridad del camino. – _Muy pronto nos veremos y muy pronto serás mio, solo mio, Kurosaki Ichigo._ – pensó con seriedad y orgullo la muchacha mientras entraba al sekaimon.

* * *

¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Desastroso, horrible, pasable, interesante, fantástico? Ustedes opinen, acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, pastelazos, bakudos, bankais, kidous, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Pero por fa opinen.

No se les olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

**Look at Me**

Eh aquí, otro capitulo más de fic. Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios y me alegro mucho de que les esté gustando este fic. Bueno no les quito más de su tiempo de su lectura así que sigan continuando por favor.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus PERSONAJES no me pertenecen sino a nuestro queridísimo KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si BLEACH fuera mio yo no hubiera permitido la cancelación de la temporada T-T y además pondría mucho per mucho ICHIRUKI en el manga y en el anime.**

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15 **  
**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

ahora si que disfruten de la lectura ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Qué está sucediendo?**

Ichigo's Pov:

Escuche la voz de mi padre llamarme mientras que alguien comenzaba a zarandearme de una forma leve, abrí pesadamente mis ojos para luego mirar con un poco de dificultad a mis padre y mi hermanas. Alcance a escuchar a mi madre decirme con su tono maternal y cariñosa que habíamos llegado a la casa, me quite el cinturón mientras que abría la puerta, cuando Salí de la camioneta me estire haciendo que algunos de mis huesos comenzaran a tronar. Mis padres y mis hermanas se habían bajado del auto mientras que ellos se dirigieron a la puerta de la entrada de la casa, cuando mi padre abrió la puerta todos entramos en ese momento, nos quitamos los zapatos y dejamos en la entrada. Antes de que mi madre nos avisara que iba a preparar la cena yo le dije con una voz cansada que me iba a acostar, ya que tenía demasiado sueño. Mi madre me miro preocupada al principio pero luego la cambio a una forma cariñosa, cuando llegue a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue quitarme la playera y los pantalones dejándome solamente con mi ropa interior. Quite la colcha y la sabana del colchón para después meterme en esta, me cubrí hasta el cuello mientras observaba la alumbrante luna junto con las estrellas. Fue lo único que mire en ese momento antes de que mis ojos comenzaran a cerrarse.

Empecé a abrir los ojos perezosamente, en ese momento tenia demasiada sed; me levante de la cama mientras me balanceaba de un lado a otro debido al cansancio que tenia. Cuando Salí de mi habitación comencé a bajar las escalares para después dirigirme a la cocina, sin hacer el posible ruido saque con cuidadosamente un vaso de la alacena, abrí la llave del lavabo mientras comenzaba a llenar el vaso. Una vez que estaba lleno comencé a beber toda el agua mientras sentía que mi garganta comenzaba a rasparme debido a que la tenía demasiada seca. Cuando termine de beber el agua deje el vaso en el fregadero y después me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación, subí con cuidado las escaleras y trate de hacer tanto ruido. Justamente cuando llegue a mi habitación una corriente fría de aire choco contra mi cuerpo, al principio me sentí raro pero luego no le di importancia alguna pues recordé que teníamos los aires acondicionados encendidos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y en ese momento me que mire un punto de mi habitación me dejo en shock, era aquella persona que estaba en la feria pero había raro en esa persona, ya no estaba usando esa rara vestimenta blanca ni mucho menos tenia nada puesto sobre su cabeza. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse furiosamente, mi respiración estaba entrecortaba y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido al frio que habitaba en mi habitación. La luz de la luna me ayudaba a distinguir la figura de aquella persona quien se encontraba de espaldas y sentada sobre mi cama, lo único que podía distinguir era su cabello negro y la sabana con la que estaba durmiendo.

Poco a poco aquella persona de pequeña estatura comenzó a voltearse para después mirarme fijamente, en un momento a otro me sentí extraño cuando mire esos ojos; me resulto bastante extraños su color era como entre azul y violeta. Trague saliva en ese entonces, no sé en qué momento había entrado completamente a mi habitación, o cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, o cuando comencé a acercarme hacia aquella persona quien resultaba ser una chica, o cuando ya estaba justamente enfrente de ella observándola confundido. Ella comenzó a acercar una de sus manos hasta colocármela sobre mi mejilla mientras que la otra la tenía aferrada en la sabana, su toque me era bastante frío pero a la vez su piel era suave. Sentí como la yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro, haciendo que una parte empezara a relajarse, aquel toque era mágico y único; aquellos dedos comenzaron a juguetear en cada parte mi cuerpo. Sentí en ese momento un calor en mis mejillas y en todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus dos manos acariciar mi pecho y mi espalda, abrí bruscamente mis ojos cuando sentí algo raro rozar mi pecho y lo que vi me dejo bastante en shock y avergonzado. Aquella chica se encontraba desnuda mientras que ella juntaba todo cuerpo contra el mio, haciendo que yo sintiera la desnudes de sus senos contra mi pecho; pude sentir como una de sus manos tomaron una de las mías mientras que ella lo colocaba sobre uno de sus senos. Me dejo bastante avergonzado por el tal acto que ella hizo cuando soltó un suspiro, trate de quitar mi mano de su cuerpo y de la suya pero no podía hacerlo, no podía moverme en ese momento; poco a poco vi como ella comenzó a recorrer mi mano sobre su pequeño y frío cuerpo, el calor aumentaba más y más en mi cuerpo mientras que la vergüenza y la culpa comenzó a atormentar mi alma. Cerré mis ojos en ese momento cuando ella coloco mi mano en su intimidad, no quería ver el error que me haría cometer esa chica. En ese momento escuche su voz.

– Mírame. – me susurro en un tono seductivo y tentador. – Mírame solamente a mí. – su voz era angelical pero sus palabras me sonaban frías como el hielo.

– No mires, no mires, no mires. Hagas lo que hagas no mires. – me dije a mi misma en mis adentros, pero en ese momento abrí bruscamente los ojos cuando uno de mis dedos sintió la cavidad intima de aquella chica; a la vez que ella soltó un gemido de placer.

– Después de muchos siglos de espera, al fin naciste Ichigo. – me susurro al odio con lujuria. – Dentro de unos pocos días tu… Kurosaki Ichigo… serás mío al fin. – sus brazos rodearon de mi cuello a la vez que juntaba nuevamente su cuerpo contra el mío mientras movía bruscamente su cadera, rozando su intimidad contra mi mano y a la vez que ella soltaba gemidos de placer.

– D-detente. – dije en un tono nervioso mientras intentaba separarme de ella. – Yo no soy… nada tuyo. – comente en un tono molesto y avergonzado, en ese momento la extraña chica se detuvo en seco. Algo me decía que no estaba nada bien, mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ya no era por el frio sino que era por el miedo. Intente hablar pero mis palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

– No importa cuantas veces digas que no eres nada mio… lo hecho, hecho esta; tu, Ichigo Kurosaki dentro de unos poco días serás de mi propiedad. – me respondió de manera tranquila pero a la vez seria y fría. – Y lo sé, traes una marca en tu espalda que lo indica todo. – ¿Cómo sabe…? ¿Cómo sabe de aquella marca de nacimiento? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver mi marca de… nacimiento con todo esto? – pregunte asustado y nervioso a la chica.

– Muy pronto Kurosaki Ichigo, muy pronto me desearas, me amaras, me pedirás que te amé y que me te a ti; en cuerpo, mente y alma… tal como yo ahora lo siento yo en ti. – poco a poco ella levanto su cabeza y en vez de que sus orbes tuvieran ese precioso color de ojos, ahora los tenia en un color lila claro pero lo que tanto me impresiono fue que aquella mirada la tuviera en forma de una serpiente. De un momento a otro me ataco por sorpresa sus manos ahora las tenia alrededor de mi cuello, me estaba ahorcando. – ¡Eres mío me escuchaste mío, mío y de nadie más. Si tú no vas a hacer mio entonces de nadie lo serás! – grito con un profundo odio mientras que ella me seguía ahorcando con más y más fuerza, intente separarla de mi pero me era inútil; era más fuerte que yo… imposible como una chica de pequeña estatura tendría una fuerza así… no, no es una chica normal era otra cosa.

– ¡Ichi-nii! ¡El desayuno esta listo! – en ese preciso momento cuando escuche la voz de mi hermana Karin abrí bruscamente mis ojos, mientras que comenzaba a dar bocanadas de aire. Luego me di cuenta de algo, tenía mis manos sujetadas al cuello mientras que sentía una presión en mi tráquea. Me las quite rápidamente mientras comenzaba a mirar con horror el acto que me estaba haciendo así mismo. – fue una pesadilla nada más, otra pesadilla… pero… ¿Qué demonios me esta ocurriendo? – me sujete la cabeza con mi manos mientras jalaba mi cabello cuando solté un sollozo. Comencé a llorar mientras ocultaba mi rosto sobre las sabanas, me aferre a estas mientras comenzaba a sollozar más y más. En ese momento escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, no quería saber quien era en ese instante. Pero solamente pude escuchar la voz de aquella persona quien solamente podía tranquilizarme.

– Ichigo… amor ¿Hijo qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando? Ichigo háblame. – era mi mamá quien me hablaba, la mire directamente a los ojos mientras que ella me miro asustada y preocupada. En ese momento la abrace procurando de lastimarla, pues la estaba a abrazando con fuerzas. – Ichigo ¿Qué tienes amor? ¿Por qué estas llorando y temblando amor? – me pregunto mientras que yo comenzaba a llorar sobre su hombro.

– Mamá… ¿Qué me esta pasando? – pregunte en un tono entrecortado mientras me aferraba más a mi madre.

– Ichigo… tranquilo ¿Si? Tranquilo mi vida. – me susurro mi madre mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme. – ¿Por qué dices eso amor? ¿Qué te ocurre mi vida?

– Mamá… – ahogue un sollozo de dolor.

– Shhh… tranquilo, mamá está aquí Ichigo… mamá esta aquí. – comenzó a tranquilizarme mientras me cantaba una canción de cuna, la canción de cuna que ella solía cantarme de niño cuando no podía dormir o cuando tenia miedo. Poco a poco me tranquilice mientras sentí que el sueño me invadía nuevamente, pero esta vez me quedaba dormido en el regazo de mi madre.

Comencé en abrir los ojos perezosamente mientras miraba un poco borroso mi habitación, me levante de la cama mientras me quedaba sentado de esta. La luz del sol alumbraba toda mi habitación, la calidez de los rayos que pasaban por mi ventana me hacían sentir una paz en mi interior, luego de un momento a otro recordé lo que me había pasado esta mañana, sentí mi arder de la vergüenza cuando actué de esa manera delante mi mamá, me revolví mi cabello de la tremenda vergüenza mientras salía de la cama, saque del armario un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja. Una vez que me lo puse Salí de mi habitación mientras que bajaba las escaleras, solamente encontré a mis padres sentados mientras que tomaban una taza de café. Les dije los buenos días mientras que ellos me miraron y luego dejaron escapar una risa, mi madre me corrigió que ya era mediodía. Solté una risa nerviosa mientras me dirigía donde estaban mis padres para luego sentarme en mi lugar correspondiente, mi madre me miro cariñosamente mientras me preguntaba si quería un poco de café; yo en cambio asentí mientras miraba a mi mamá levantarse de su silla para luego ir a la cocina por mi café. Mi padre en cambio comenzó a preguntarme por qué había actuado de esa manera esta mañana, yo solamente quería que me tragara en ese momento la tierra por aquella pregunta, cuando le iba a contestar escuche el grito mi madre mientras el sonido de taza se estrellaba contra el piso.

– Mamá/Masaki. – dijimos mi padre y yo al unísono mientras fui a ver si mi mamá no se había lastimado. – Mamá ¿Estas bien? – pregunte preocupado mientras notaba la mirada de mi madre asustada.

– E-estoy bien, solamente me queme eso es todo Ichigo. – me dijo en un tono tembloroso mientras notaba sus manos comenzaron a temblar. – Ichigo, ¿podrías tráeme las toallas de papel por favor? – me ordeno mi mamá mientras que yo asentía, en ese momento cuando iba por las toallas de papel alcance a escuchar a mi madre decirle a mi padre un "mira por la ventana, tenemos que hablar".

– ¿Mirar por la ventana? ¿Qué habrá afuera? – pensé en mis adentros mientras observaba la ventana, pero no había nada. – ¿Qué raro yo no veo nada? ¿Y qué habrá con eso de que mi madre quiera hablar con mi padre? – otra vez me pensé en mis adentros, ladee mi cabeza mientras tomaba las toallas de papel para después dársela a mi madre. – Aquí tienes mamá.

– Gracias hijo. – murmuro mi madre en un tono cariñoso pero había algo más en su voz.

– Ichigo. – la voz seria de mi padre me saco de onda a mi y a mi madre mientras que el me miro con algo de seriedad. – Llevare a tu madre en la clínica para ver como esta su mano, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de esto por favor? – me dijo mi padre en un tono tranquilo.

– Sí. – dije tranquilamente mientras arrancaba como cinco o seis toallas de papel para luego ponerlas en donde estaba el café, mire de reojo a mi padre llevarse a mi madre mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Una vez que termine de limpiar aquel desastre decidí tomar un baño, subí las escaleras mientras me dirigía directamente al baño. Cuando llegue allí lo primero que hice fue abrir la llave de la regadera mientras que comenzaba a quitarme la ropa, una vez que me la quite me metí a la regadera mientras sentía el agua caliente chocar contra mi desnudo cuerpo; empecé a enjabonarme todo mi cuerpo para después enjuagarme. Tome el shampoo del cabello y comencé a tallarme la cabeza aplicándome todo el shampoo en mi cabello, me coloque en el agua sintiendo el jabón caer de toda mi cabeza. Una vez que termine de bañarme tome la toalla que se encontraba en el perchero de la pared para después enredármela en mi cintura; me salí de la regadera para después obsérvame en el espejo, en ese momento me quede en shock al ver lo que estaba en el espejo. En este tenia escrito en letras mayúsculas un "ERES MIO, SOLO MIO" tome una pequeña toalla de la base donde ponemos las toallas para luego limpiar aquel empañado espejo. Deje escapar un suspiro cansado mientras apoyaba mis manos sobre el lavamanos, me mire en el espejo donde pude ver mi reflejo, veía totalmente pálido en ese momento. Pase una mano sobre mis cabellos, me sentía cansado por todo lo que me estaba pasando, me di la media vuelta para observar mi marca de nacimiento; tenía la forma de un sol. Mis padres me dijeron que aquella marca de nacimiento lo utilizaron nuestros antepasados en su escudo de armas en los tiempos de la Era Edo. Me retire del baño mientras me dirigía a mi recamara, en ese momento escuche a mis padres discutir de algo, me asome un poco por las escaleras para escuchar claramente lo que estaban hablando.

– Ya no podremos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo Masaki. – dijo mi padre en un tono serio a mi madre. – No importa cuántas veces nos mudemos ellos nos encontraran, en especial ella.

– Lo sé, pero Isshin es nuestro hijo. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento que mis antepasados nos hayan hecho esto… en especial a Ichigo ya que todo esto es una carga para él. – me dolió al escuchar la voz quebrarse mientras dejaba escapar sus sollozos.

– ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? ¿Qué me están ocultando mis padres? ¿Qué han hecho mis antepasados? – muchas preguntas comenzaban a formularse en mi mente mientras que prestaba más atención en la plática de mis padres.

– ¿Qué le diremos a Ichigo, Isshin? – pregunto mi madre a mi padre.

– La verdad Masaki, nada más que la verdad… Ichigo… debe saber que él… – mi padre comenzó sollozar en ese momento cuando dejo de hablarle a mi madre, me sentí confundido y a la vez asustado al escuchar esta conversación.

– ¿Cuándo… cuándo se le diremos? – pregunto nuevamente mi madre en un tono entrecortado.

– Hoy… se lo diremos hoy, ya faltan cinco días para su cumpleaños… Masaki… ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano este día llegaría. – la voz de mi padre cada vez se hacía más corta que casi ni le podía entender bien lo que decía. Me retire de allí silenciosamente mientras me iba a mi habitación mi mirada la tenía perdida, sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba cada vez que recordaba esa platica, y sentí que una parte comenzó a llover.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue cambiarme y después recostarme en mi cama, me coloque en mi costado derecho dando la espalda hacia la puerta. Comencé a entrecerrar mis ojos mientras tragaba difícilmente mi saliva sentí como un nudo en mi garganta en ese momento, escuche unos cuantos golpes en la puerta mientras que esta se había abierto para luego escuchar la voz de mi madre en un tono triste y preocupado.

– Ichigo… tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirte, es algo que tienes saber. – me levante de la cama pero sin mirar a mi madre, no era porque la odiaba no, sino porque no quería verla con aquella mirada triste.

– Ya voy. – dije con dificultad mientras salía junto con mi madre fuera de mi habitación, ambos bajamos las escaleras y justamente allí pude ver a mi padre sentado en su lugar de la mesa. Cuando llegamos mi madre y yo ambos nos sentamos para verle la cara a mi padre.

– Ichigo. – uso su voz seria mientras me miraba con algo de tristeza, alce la mirada y le dedique algo de seriedad y a la vez con algo de tristeza. – Tu madre y yo tenemos que contarte algo, y quiero aprovechar este día ya que tus hermanas no están… y además… la razón por la que has nacido. – mire confundido a mi padre, que estará tratando de decirme.

– Habla ya padre. – dije en mi tono más serio que pude, pero a la vez con algo de temor. Vi a mi padre dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras me miraba fijamente.

– Ichigo quiero relatarte algo, que ha pasado en la generación Kurosaki. – trague saliva, en este momento estaba nervioso y a la vez con miedo.

– ¿Y se puede saber lo que es? – pregunte con seriedad mientras utilizaba mi ceño fruncido para no mostrar nada de miedo en mi mirada.

– Ichigo… hijo mío… lamentamos que estés cargando los pecados de tus antepasados… Ichigo, dentro de cinco días tu serás entregado a tus cobradores… a la familia Kuchiki… o mejor dicho… a los guardianes del caos. – sentí en ese momento todo mi mundo colapsarse, mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Guardianes del caos? ¿La familia Kuchiki? ¿Acaso me estás jugando una broma padre? – pregunte anonado. – Porque si es así padre me atrapaste, caí en tu broma. – intente creerme todo lo que mi padre me dijo, pero al ver la seriedad de mi padre sabía que no era ninguna broma.

– No es ninguna broma Ichigo… yo también quisiera que lo fuera, pero no es así. – dijo con seriedad mientras me miraba con tristeza. – Déjame contarte la historia de cómo inicio todo esto. De cómo nuestra familia debía pagar el mayor precio de la familia Kuchiki.

Allí fui dándome cuenta de que mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre, cuando terminarían de escuchar toda la historia que mi padre me contaría.

* * *

Kyaaaaa! ¡Por fin termine! ¿Qué les precio? ¿Horrible, aburrido, pasable, interesante, excelente? Ustedes opinen, acepto pastelazos, tomatazos, zapatazos, bankais, kidous, lo que ustedes quieren pero opinen ¿Si?

Se preguntaran que le pasa a Ichigo y que le dirán Isshin y Masaki cuando le relaten la historia de lo que hicieron sus antepasados, bueno eso lo sabrán muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

No olviden comentar ;D,

Jannae

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	4. Capítulo 3: La Verdad de los Kurosaki

**Look at Me**

Kyaaaa! En serio muchas por los comentarios me hacen tan feliz de que les siga gustando mi historia, en fin déjenme informales que este capítulo será la revelación que tanto han estado, las preguntas que tanto tenían en mente de que cual sería destino de Ichigo aquí y ahora será revelado. Ah!, no puedo pensar ya que estoy bastante emocionada de escribir esta magnifico fic. En fin quiero agradecerle a jessy moon 15 por darme la mejor idea que no se me pudo ocurrir, bueno se supone que en el capítulo anterior no se me ocurrió que poner que es lo que iban a hacer Rukia y la familia Kuchiki, así que decidí ponerlos como "Vampiros" pero luego de ver el comentario de jessy-chan sobre de que los vampiros ya estaban hasta el tope; ella me dio uno de sus ejemplos así que decidí poner "Los Guardianes del Caos". En este capítulo les tendrá alguna información de quienes son ellos. Bueno ya los dejo para que sigan leyendo.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus PERSONAJES no me pertenecen sino a nuestro KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ICHIGO ya se le hubiera declarado a RUKIA desde hace mucho tiempo y además de eso ya habría boda XD.**

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15:** muchas gracias por tus ideas.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La Verdad de los Kurosaki**

Normal Pov:

Ichigo no tenía nada que decir lo que su padre le había dicho acerca de lo que sus antepasados hicieron lo dejo en shock, su mirada no tenía aquel brillo que tanto les alegraba ver Masaki y Isshin. La culpa de ambos padres destruyó cada vez la vida de su primogénito. Masaki tomo de la mano a su hijo mientras notaba que el toque de Ichigo era cada vez más fría, la mirada de la madre de Ichigo comenzó a llenarse de culpa y tristeza en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Masaki mientras trataba de contener un sollozo. Ichigo tenía su mirada perdida y su mente estaba totalmente en blanco se sentía devastado, decepcionado, triste y asustado. Poco a poco el joven pelinaranja comenzó a apretar la mano de su madre recibiendo su calidez sobre su fría mano, Isshin miraba con profunda tristeza a su único hijo varón tenía ganas abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien; pero el padre del muchacho sabía que no había nada que hacer, sintió su un nudo en su garganta mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse debido a las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo en ese momento. Al ver a su hijo tan pálido y con su mirada sin vida no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, se levantó de su asiento mientras lo abrazaba como si fuese lo último que él vería. Ichigo ni siquiera se musito estaba ido, no sabía que hacer en ese momento si llorar, gritar, molestarse con sus padres; no sabía, no sabía qué hacer.

Lo único que tenía en ese momento en mente era desaparecer, morirse antes de entregarse a ellos. Se soltó de la mano de su madre y luego con cuidadosamente retiro los brazos de su padre que lo tenía rodeado alrededor de su cabeza mientras lo aferraba a su pecho. Ichigo se levantó de su asiento mientras ocultaba su mirada entre el fleco de su cabello, con su voz apagada y cansada les dijo a sus padres un "gracias… por haberme dicho la verdad, ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa" con eso se retiró del comedor mientras subía las escaleras sin ganas; en ese momento el pelinaranja sintió una vuelco en su corazón cuando escucho los sollozos de su madre mientras que ella repetía un "lo siento, lo siento Ichigo… todo esto es mi culpa", una sonrisa torcida y triste apareció en su rostro mientras que él dijo en un susurro un "no tienes nada de que perdonar… mamá". Ichigo camino hasta su habitación mientras que se encerró en esta, una vez que se encerró coloco el seguro de la puerta. Su mirada estaba perdida en la puerta mientras que apretaba con fuerza la perilla haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran totalmente blancos, en ese momento un grito de dolor escapo de su garganta mientras golpeaba con fuerza la madera de la puerta. Se sintió destrozado y usado, golpeo y golpeo aun con más fuerza la puerta haciendo que aquellos sonidos secos llegaran a los oídos de Masaki y de Isshin mientras que ellos lloraban con tristeza y dolor. Una vez que Ichigo se calmó su cuerpo colapso mientras que él se aferraba a la puerta, sus lágrimas salían como si fueran la misma lluvia que sentía en su interior y por supuesto la de su corazón; jadeo cansado de gritar, golpear la puerta y de llorar. Se levantó con dificultad mientras caminaba sin ganas hasta la cama mientras que él se acostaba bocabajo cubriendo su rostro contra la almohada. Se aferró con fuerza en la almohada mientras que él seguía y seguía derramando sus lágrimas de dolor. Aún tenía en su mente todo aquel relato que su padre le contó, trato de sacárselo de su mente pero siempre que lo hacía más le dolía recordar cada palabra salir de la boca de su padre.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_– A que te refieres con eso de que nuestra familia debía pagarle a esa tal familia Kuchiki. – dijo Ichigo en un tono serio mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué hicieron mis antepasados?_

_– Si me dejaras contarte la historia de nuestra familia, allí sabrás todas las respuestas. – dijo Isshin en un tono serio._

_– ¿Y que estas esperando? ¿Vas a contármelo o no? – pregunto seriamente el pelinaranja hacia su padre._

_– Pero antes de contártela Ichigo, ten por seguro que tu destino… ya está marcado hijo mío. – agrego el mayor de los Kurosaki mientras miraba a su mujer con una tristeza en su mirada y a su hijo confundido._

_– ¿Mi destino que esta qué? Estás loco viejo. – comentó Ichigo mientras se iba a retirar de su asiento pero en ese momento una voz seria y a la vez triste hablo._

_–Siéntate Ichigo. – era Masaki quien hablo, eso dejo a Isshin y a Ichigo perplejos. – Y deja que tu padre te cuente sobre lo que nuestra hizo hace tiempo. – con eso Ichigo no dijo nada simplemente se sentó en su asiento._

_– Bien ahora presta con atención Ichigo, que esto es algo serio. – dijo Isshin mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio, miro a su hijo y luego hablo. – Esto sucedió en los tiempos de la Era Edo, tu antepasado Kuroi Kurosaki era un samurái en ese tiempo; uno de los mejores en esa época. Tenía una vida llenas de lujos ya que era el favorito del emperador y además de eso era reconocido por la nobleza, ya que el recibió un reconocimiento como noble. En fin el emperador al tener la confianza de Kuroi le dio la mano de su única hija en matrimonio, Kuroi acepto la propuesta y se casó con la hija del emperador. – en ese momento Ichigo lo interrumpió._

_– ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tal Kuroi y tal princesa con el pago de nuestra familia con esa familia Kuchiki? – pregunto algo confundido el pelinaranja._

_– Si me dejaras hablar sin que me interrumpieras ya sabrías la razón Ichigo. – comento con algo de molestia Isshin mientras que una venita le salía de su nuca y a la vez que comenzó a darle un tic en uno de sus ojos. Cosa que a Masaki le causo un poco de gracia. – En fin… ¿En dónde me quede? – pregunto ya algo ido mientras que escuchaba a su esposa soltar una leve risa, e Ichigo se golpeó con la palma de su mano sobre su cara._

_– Te quedaste que ese Kuroi se casa con esa tal princesa. – respondió el primogénito de los Kurosaki ya algo irritado._

_– Ah!, si ya me acorde. En fin Kuroi y la princesa se casaron, Unos meses después Kuroi se dio cuenta de algo que le cambiaría la vida; iba a ser padre, la noticia que había recibido de su esposa le ilumino su vida ya que tendría a su primer hijo(a) con la persona quien más amaba en todo su mundo. – cuando menciono eso el mayor de los Kurosaki, a Masaki se le salían las lágrimas como si estuviera viendo la novela de las 9 p.m., mientras tanto a Ichigo ponía cara de "que ridiculez" o "ya me quiero ir". – En fin cuando el emperador supo la noticia se puso feliz, pero luego de unos días de recibir la noticia el emperador mando a Kuroi para informarle de una misión que le tenía preparada. No se sabe con exactitud qué clase de misión era, pero Kuroi acepto, en eso el partió hacia su destino; Kuroi paso dos días terminando su misión, cuando termino el partió nuevamente para ver a su mujer y a su futuro hijo(a). En ese momento ocurrió algo que marco de Kuroi Kurosaki para siempre; Kuroi fue emboscado por una banda de ladrones, en el cual él murió. – Isshin hizo una pausa al ver a su esposa con una mirada de tristeza y a su hijo con una mirada llena de shock, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y siguió continuando con su historia. – En ese momento en que Kuroi murió, unos sujetos llevaron su cuerpo con el emperador, cuando la esposa de Kuroi se enteró trato de quitarse la vida junto con la de su hijo(a) nonato. Pero fue detenida a tiempo por su padre, en ese momento la princesa le suplico a los dioses que le entregaran nuevamente a su esposo; y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. Unos sujetos aparecieron de la nada en el reino y fueron bien recibido por el emperador quien ese momento iba a dar sepultar a Kuroi, aquellos sujetos hablaron con la viuda de Kuroi preguntándole sobre la tragedia del samurái, una vez que la viuda del samurái les conto la trágica muerte de su marido aquellas personas le daría a la viuda devuelta a su marido. Ella al principio no creyó en aquellas palabras, pero en cambio ellos al ver el cuerpo del difunto samurái sobre la cama en el cual lo velaban se lo demostraron a la viuda que no estaban bromeando. Y en ese mismo instante ella lo vio, su esposo estaba de pie como si nada; estaba de nuevo vivo. La mujer complacida les agradeció en ese instante que se los compensaría, y por su puesto ellos accedieron. Uno de ellos hablo, era una mujer, y por supuesto ella accedió pero ella no aceptaría para nada dinero o cosas materiales; cosa que dejo a la princesa confundida y eso también a su marido. Aquella mujer le dijo a la princesa que para mantener a su marido con devuelta a la vida le entregaría lo único que ella valoraría. – en ese instante Isshin dejo de hablar cuando Ichigo le pregunto con una voz temblorosa._

_– ¿Y qué era eso papá? – Isshin lo miro con seriedad y le dijo con una voz seca._

_– Ella dijo… que quería al hijo que la princesa estaba esperando. – aquellas palabras dejaron a Ichigo en shock mientras que su rostro poco a poco comenzó a palidecer. – Esa mujer quería al hijo que estaba esperando la princesa y su marido, y por su puesto Kuroi lo negó le dijo que no le entregaría a si hijo(a) a esas personas; justamente cuando Kuroi iba a atacar a la mujer ella desenvaino su katana hasta matarlo. La princesa dolida tomo a su esposo quien se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, ella desesperada accedió la petición de aquella mujer; quien por su accedió. De la nada Kuroi fue revivido, pero antes de eso la princesa firmo con su sangre un contrato en el cual se le entregaría a su hijo a cambio de volver a la vida a su esposo. La mujer le advirtió a la pareja que si les nacía un varón ella se lo llevaría, pero si nacía una niña la pareja se los quedaría. En ese momento la mujer les advirtió una cosa que si ellos se rehusaban a entregarles el niño que ella quería los mataría junto con el niño. Ellos accedieron mientras que la mujer desapareció junto con los otros. Meses después la misma mujer apareció para llegar en el parto de la princesa, pero para la mala suerte de aquella mujer; Kuroi y la princesa les había nacido una niña, eso le había dado tanto coraje a la mujer que les dijo que si su hija le naciera un varón se lo entregaría y si no era así su descendencia se encargaría hasta que alguien se encargara darle el niño que ella quiere. Esa mujer les dijo a ambos esposos que para que su descendencia no les engañara con el sexo del bebé. El niño tendría una marca de nacimiento en la parte de su espalda; esa marca la tendría en forma de sol, que eso significaría que sería de ella. – con eso Isshin termino la historia, Ichigo no sabía si creerle o no aquella historia le impacto pero en ese momento una pregunta se le vino a la mente del pelinanranja._

_– Papá dime una cosa ¿En toda esta decencia ha nacido otro niño a parte de mí? – pregunto con una voz apagada, mientras miraba con un poco de esperanza a que su padre le dijera que si pero todo fue lo contrario._

_– En toda esta descendencia Ichigo han nacido puras mujeres, así que… no… no ha nacido otro varón, tu eres el primer hombre de toda esta larga decencia. – aquel fue un golpe bajo para Ichigo mientras que rápidamente su mirada se opacó, ya no tenía vida ni brillo en sus ojos, agacho la cabeza lentamente mientras miraba perdidamente sus mano pálidas._

_– Y si es así… ¿Por qué no me llevaron en ese instante? – pregunto Ichigo con una voz apagada, en ese momento Masaki hablo._

_– Yo les insistí en que no te llevaran Ichigo. – cuando dijo eso, Ichigo la miro con sorpresa mientras que un poco de brillo apareció en su mirada. – Cuando mi madre me conto aquella historia, yo se la conté a tu padre. Cuando quede embarazada ti, mi pequeño… me sentí feliz… y a la vez asustada. Cada vez que yo estaba sola en casa o en otro lugar, ella siempre se me aparecía… observándome… al principio pensé que era normal que siempre ella y yo nos encontrábamos por casualidad. Pero luego ella aparecía en la afueras de mi casa o cuando fingía que estaba dormida, cada vez que yo fingía estar dormida recuerdo que ella acariciaba mi vientre mientras susurraba que muy pronto serias de ella. – Masaki ahogo un sollozo cuando le relataba a su hijo lo que le pasaba a ella cuando estaba embarazada. – Pero también… fue muy generosa en ese momento… un día cuando salía de compras a… comprarte tu ropa de bebé… un auto que iba a toda velocidad casi me atropellaba, lo único que yo pensaba en ese momento era en ti… justamente cuando iba a recibir el golpe aquella mujer apareció de la nada, me jalo de uno de mis brazos haciendo que me hiciera para atrás. En ese momento estaba aliviada, al ver a la mujer ella se encontraba furiosa que me dijo "eres tonta o que… que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo", en eso comprendí que ella no solamente te había salvado sino también a mí. Luego llego ese día que tanto había esperado… era el día de tu nacimiento, recuerdo que ella estaba en una esquina del cuarto mientras que yo te había dado a luz. En eso ella se me acerco mientras que de la nada apareció un hombre alto con una expresión fría, cuando ella me dijo que habías sido un varón mi mundo se desplomo… yo no quería que nada ni nadie te me arrebatara de mí. así que yo le suplique… le suplique aquella mujer que te dejara conmigo hasta que el día en que tu crecieras, en un principio ella me lo negó… pero luego ella cambio de opinión me permitió en que tú te quedarías con nosotros hasta la edad de los 19 años, ese número seria el que ella te llevaría. No tuve otra opción más que aceptar, ella me salvo la vida y yo tengo que pagársela. – cuando Masaki termino de relatar su historia, su corazón se destrozó al ver a su niño cabizbajo, pálido y con una mirada perdida._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Los sollozos cambiaron a suspiros tranquilos, Ichigo miro cansado un punto de la pared mientras aún seguía recordando aquella historia de sus padres, aquellas apariciones de la chica seria de la misma mujer de la historia que sus padres le relato. Ichigo cerro sus ojos pesadamente mientras comenzaba a calmar todo su cuerpo, una corriente de aire frio le dio un tremendo escalofrió en todo su cuerpo; pero en vez de prestarle atención no le importo, ya sabía lo que era así que lo ignoro en ese mismo instante. Estaba cansado de tanto llorar y de tanto pensar, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y exhausto, mientras que su mirada aún se encontraba cerrada pero eso no quería que estaba durmiendo al contrario todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos. En ese momento sintió que su cama comenzaba a sumirse de más mientras que unos brazos delgados y un poco largos lo abrazaban por detrás, una respiración fría recorría en su cálida espalda, poco a poco sintió una pierna enredarse en su cintura. Ichigo abrió un ojo con dificultad mientras miraba borroso la pierna, lo único que Ichigo alcanzo a ver de esa pierna es que estaba desnuda y además sabía que era de ella. El joven al verse cansado comenzó a cerrar nuevamente su ojo mientras se dejaba llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Lo sé, este capítulo es tan corto como mis calcetines pero bueno lo que cuenta es la historia, la verdad me dolió mucho en hacer sufrir a Ichigo con esa verdad de su familia. Y ustedes ¿Qué dicen? ¿Horrible, aburrido, pasable, interesante, excelente? Ustedes opinen lo que quieran, acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, pastelazos, bakudos, kidous, bankais; lo que quieren pero opinen por fa.

No olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	5. Capítulo 4: La Aparicion (Parte I)

**Look at Me**

Bueno, otro capitulo más de este interesante fic, les agradezco a todos ustedes por sus comentarios; bueno primero que nada una vez más le agradezco a mi amiga jessy-chan quien me ha estado ayudando con este fic. Oki doki ya falta muy poco para que esta se ponga caliente e interesante, si algunos de ustedes desean ayudarme para los siguientes capítulos adelante. Ok ahora si pueden continuar con este fic.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus PERSONAJES no me pertenecen sino a su creador KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si BLEACH fuera pondría más escenas muy interesantes de ICHIRUKI incluso hasta pondría un hentai *¬*. (N/A: No me culpen a mi sino a mi mente pervert XD).**

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La Aparición (Parte I): La niña de cabellos rosados**

Ichigo's Pov:

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo de cansancio, mire un poco borroso la mitad de mi habitación mientras me iba acomodando en mi cama pero sentí raro al en mi cintura y en mi costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, en ese momento retire el brazo de mí, luego cuidadosamente retire la pierna de mi cintura. Trague saliva cuando vi el dueño del brazo y de la pierna, sin duda alguna era pero lo que vi en ese momento es que ella se encontraba complemente desnuda. Cuidadosamente comencé a retirarme de la cama mientras intentaba no hacer ningún ruido para que ella no se levantara, cuando Salí de la cama camine con dificulta hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando llegue lleve una mano sobre la perilla mientras la giraba despacio, pero algo no andaba bien en ese momento, la perilla tenía el seguro puesto… esperen si la perilla tenía el seguro como pudo entrar ella en mi habitación, en ese instante comencé a sudar frio; poco a poco me fui girando y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Cuando me gire hasta la cama ella se encontraba despierta mientras estaba sentada sobre el colchón, y para la col tenía que estar desnuda. Me miro como si yo fuera su presa, en un movimiento lento quite el seguro de la puerta mientras que comenzó a girar la perilla. Pero había algo raro en esta, me gire a ver lo que estaba pasando comencé a girar desesperadamente la perilla mientras intentaba en abrir la puerta pero… esta nunca se abría.

– No puedes salir utilice una técnica para sellar la puerta. – trague grueso cuando la escuche detrás de mí. – No te hare daño Ichigo… no te hare daño. – su voz poco a poco me tranquilizaba mientras que sentí sus manos recorrer por la tela de mi camiseta mi espalda. – ¿Por qué estas callado Ichigo? – me pregunto ella, mientras sentí su respiración fría traspasar mi camiseta.

– Hace frio. – pensé en mí mismo mientras sentí la temperatura de mi recamara bajar. - ¿Por qué cada vez que ella viene siento frio? – comencé a respirar y exhalar mientras notaba un vapor saliendo mi boca, en ese momento escuche algo rasgarse detrás de mí; reaccione bruscamente note que mi camiseta ya no la tenía puesta. – ¿Pero qué…

– No sabes… cuanto me alegra de hayas nacido al fin. – pude sentir sus palabras tan claras y llena de calidez, coloco su frente fría contra mi espalda mientras que me abraza por detrás, poniendo sus heladas manos sobre mi pecho. – Tus latidos son tan rápidos, Ichigo. – pude sentir un leve calor en mis mejillas cuando ella junto su cuerpo desnudo sobre mi descubierta espalda.

– ¡E-espera! – grite nervioso mientras me separaba de ella bruscamente, cuando hice aquel movimiento me resbale haciendo que cayera de sonoramente sobre mi trasero. – Maldición, eso dolió. – me queje mientras me sobaba la cabeza al golpearme contra la dichosa puerta.

– Ichigo. – abrí mis ojos rápidamente mientras aquel calor aumentaba más mis mejillas, aquella chica además de estar desnuda se encontraba justamente enfrente de mi… pero pude ver en sus ojos tristeza y rechazo. – ¿Por qué me rechazas? – me pregunto en un tono triste mientras colocaba sus heladas manos sobre mis mejillas, ella comenzó a acercarse hasta a mi mientras podía sentir su fría respiración y exhalación golpear suavemente mi cara.

– ¿Q-qué… – iba a decirle algo pero ella me callo.

– Shhhh… muy pronto terminara todo esto, lo prometo… lamento toda esta tortura que te he hecho pasar, Ichigo. – no entendí a lo que ella me estaba diciendo, en ese momento ella beso mi frente mientras que yo estaba confundido y nervioso por todo lo que me estaba pasando. – Me tengo que ir… adiós. – ella se separó de mi mientras se iba levantando, una parte me decía que no la dejara ir que necesitaba que ella estuviera aquí conmigo… pero mi otra parte aún estaba confundida por todo esto lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento en un movimiento brusco tome la muñeca de ella y la jale hacia a mi mientras la abrazaba sin importar que estaba desnuda.

– No te vayas. – le susurre al oído mientras que ella comenzaba a abrazarme.

– Nunca te he dejado Ichigo y nunca lo hare. – susurro en un tono lleno de calidez mientras se separaba de mi para después mirarme con esos hermosos ojos que mostraban un brillo hermoso.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué siempre me sigues en donde yo estoy? – pregunte confundido sin dejar de mirarla o soltarla.

– Tu ya debes saberlo Ichigo… – me dijo en un murmullo dulce mientras me acariciaba el rostro. – Y con respecto a mi nombre… ya te lo había dicho ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? – la mire confundido, ¿Cuándo me dijo su nombre que nunca me había dado cuenta? – Ya veo… ya no le recuerdas ¿Verdad? – me dijo en un tono triste mientras que su mirada había cambiado a una tristeza y a la vez con cariño. – Muy pronto lo sabrás, lo prometo… solamente que ahora no es momento.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte confundido, en ese momento mi vista se dilato cuando su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer. Un miedo se apodero en mí ser mientras que me aferraba más a ella.

– No temas Ichigo, esto pasa cuando estas apunto de despertar. – me dijo en un tono cariñoso, sentí como ella levanto mi cara para que la viera. – Prometo regresar… una vez que ya cumplas los 19 te llevare conmigo… solamente espera un poco más. – pude sentir sinceridad en su voz, sentí que mi corazón di un salto cuando dijo eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Si antes le tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no lo tengo más. Junto su frente junto con la mía mientras que yo cerraba mis ojos al sentir su contacto con el mío.

Abrí nuevamente mis ojos mientras que yo me encontraba sobre mi cama, solamente fue un sueño más. Me levante de la cama mientras comenzaba a estirarme, en ese momento me sentí algo raro, sentí algo de frio en todo mi cuerpo en ese instante. Pase una mano sobre mi pecho y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba usando mi camiseta, un escalofrió recorrió por todo mi cuerpo en ese entonces, mire la puerta y casi se sentía que se me baja la presión cuando vi la camiseta allí tirada y además desgarrada. Entonces siempre no fue un sueño, me senté sobre el colchón mientras pasaba una mano sobre mi cabello; fue en eso que recordé todo lo que me paso el día de ayer, es por esa razón que esa chica siempre me sigue en mis sueños… pero ¿Por qué me persigue en mis sueños y no como esas niñas latosas que siempre andaban persiguiendo en la preparatoria?, ladee mi cabeza mientras me golpeaba levemente mis mejillas al sentir ese calor nuevamente cuando recordé que siempre me la encontraba desnuda. Su color de piel era tan blanca como la luna y además fría como el iceberg… y además… tenía un hermoso color de ojos. Deje escapar un gruñido de molestia ¿Por qué pienso en esa chica? Ladee bruscamente mi cabeza mientras me dirigía al armario allí saque una camiseta deportiva color azul marino, me la puse y después Salí mi habitación. Baje las escaleras mientras observa el comedor y la sala al saber que mis padres aún estaban dormidos decidí irme a caminar un rato; les deje una nota el cual les informaba que iba dar una vuelta y que me esperaran para el almuerzo. Tome las llaves de la casa y después Salí de esta para luego ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Camine pensativo mientras miraba cabizbajo el camino, aun no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando con mi vida; siempre creí que tendría una vida normal como cualquier persona de este mundo. Siempre pensé en terminar la preparatoria, estudiar en la Universidad de Medicina de Karakura, comenzar con mi carrera de médico, enamorarme, casarme con la persona a quien iba a amar, tener mis hijos con aquella persona y por ultimo envejecer con esa persona. Pero lamentablemente ya no iba a hacer así, ahora sé que mi destino ya estaba marcado yo no tengo nada más que hacer. Tendré que pagar la deuda que mis antepasados no pudieron pagar, me detuve en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que había terminado en el parque; me senté en una banca mientras observaba a unos cuantos niños jugando en juegos, en ese momento mire la caja de arena. Ese era mi lugar favorito de todo el parque, recuerdo que una vez hice mi primer amigo… o mejor dicho amiga. No recuerdo con exactitud cómo era ya que cuando yo la conocí tenía alrededor de unos cuatro o cinco años; pero… cuando cumplí los siete años ya no la volví a ver, lo último que yo recuerdo de ella fue su sonrisa. Deje escapar un suspiro mientras observaba con nostalgia el lugar donde yo solía jugar en mi infancia, como me gustaría volver aquellos tiempos en el que no tenía que preocuparme por nada y además… volver a ver a aquella persona con quien solía jugar, como desearía volver esa sonrisa angelical que tanto me gustaba ver.

– Hola. – una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, para mi sorpresa era una niña de tez blanca, con ojos rubíes y además cabello rosa… esperen ¿Acaso esa niña tenía el rosa?

– Umm… hola. – le respondí algo desconcentrado mientras miraba a la niña quien mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Qué andas haciendo? – pregunto la niña inocentemente.

– Nada en realidad. – le dije mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

– ¿Esperas a alguien? – pregunto nuevamente la niña mientras que yo la miraba confundido a la vez que le sonreía cálidamente, pude notar a la niña como la niña comenzaba a sonrojarle sus blancas mejillas.

– No en realidad, solamente disfruto el aire libre. – le comente en un tranquilo, mire como aquella niña se sentó a un lado de mi mientras que ella me miraba de forma curiosa. – Dime ¿Acaso estas perdida? – le pregunte a la niña mientras que ella me lo negaba. – ¿Dónde están tus padres? – volví a preguntarle.

– No tengo. – me respondió en un tranquilo mientras me sonreía alegremente, me sentí en ese momento como un tonto al escuchar su respuesta. – Pero Ken-chan ahora me está observando en este momento, está justo allí. – me dijo la niña en un tono alegre mientras apuntaba con su dedo entre los árboles que se encontraban a unos centímetros del área de juegos; aunque claro yo no vi nada.

– Ya veo. – le seguí la corriente a la niña, aunque la verdad no vi absolutamente nada.

– ¿Por qué estas triste? – pregunto la niña curiosa, mientras que yo la miraba sorprendido.

– No estoy triste. – le mentí a la niña, pero al parecer ella no me creyó ya que puso una cara de "me estas mintiendo" mientras hacia un puchero. – ¿Qué?

– Estas mintiendo. – me dejo sin habla el comentario de la niña. – Estas mintiendo porque tus ojos me lo dicen. – me señalo la niña mientras que yo estaba anonado. – Sé que hay algo en ti que te molesta y por eso estas así de triste.

– La verdad… la verdad es que sí, pero no lo entenderías. – le dije a la niña en un tono triste y cansado mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la banca y a la vez miraba el cielo azul.

– Si lo entendería, además he vivido más que tú. – en ese momento mire a la niña quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que has vivido más que yo? – pregunte confundido, en ese momento vi como la niña dio un salto de la banca mientras me miraba con alegría.

– Eso muy pronto lo sabrás, pero no de mi sino de ella. – me dijo con alegría mientras que ella me sonreía, sentí que mis ojos se abrían de más por impresión de aquella información que la niña soltó. – Bueno yo ya me voy, nos veremos muy pronto fresita-kun. - mire a la niña irse pero en eso ella se detuvo para luego decirme otra cosa que en verdad me dejo impactado. – Ah!, se me olvidaba me gusta mucho tu marca de nacimiento fresita-kun.

– ¡E-espera! – le grite a la niña mientras la seguía hasta llegar a los árboles, pero una vez que la busque y la busque no la encontraba por ningún lado. – ¿Cómo sabe esas cosas esa niña? Sera que ella… – trate pensar lo que había pasado en ese momento, pero cada vez trataba de hacerlo me sentía extraño y además confundido. Mire entre la copas de los arboles sintiendo que algo o alguien me estaba observando en ese momento.

* * *

Normal's Pov:

En un punto fijo una niña de alrededor de uno años de edad se encontraba aferrada en el cuello de un hombre mientras que ella asomaba su cabeza en el hombre del adulto. Los pocos rayos del se asomaban entre los arboles mientras que iluminaban a un muchacho pelinaranja mirando confundido en todo su alrededor, como si tratara de buscar al o alguien (N/A: Dah, es obvio). La niña de cabellos rosados comenzaba a reír muy animadamente mientras miraba al hombre con alegría, en cambio el hombre que tenía un aspecto de asesino miraba al muchacho como un cazador a su presa mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

– Ken-chan está feliz. – dijo la niña muy feliz al ver al hombre. (N/A: La verdad a mí me daría miedo si estuviera en su lugar, pero bueno cada quien puede pensar lo que quiera)– Je, muy pronto me divertiré con ese muchacho; a ver qué tan fuerte es realmente. – dijo el hombre con una voz siniestra.

– Jajajaja, que bueno que Ken-chan está feliz. – dijo la niña mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al hombre. – Por cierto, Ken-chan tú crees que fresita-kun sea… – antes de que la pequeña siguiera el hombre asintió.

– Sin duda alguna, él es. – respondió el hombro aun con su voz siniestra.

– Ken-chan ¿Qué pasaría si fresita-kun se rehúsa venirse con nosotros? – pregunto inocentemente la pelirosada.

– Je, lo que todos haría. – dijo el hombre con una voz de ultratumba y siniestra. – Matarlo.

– Uh, pero sabes muy bien Ken-chan que ella no te lo permitiría; además queda claro que ella es la única puede hacer ese acto Ken-chan. – dijo la niña mientras le sonreía divertidamente al adulto.

– Grrr, eso ya lo sé. Maldita sea esa mocosa que nunca me deja hacer lo que yo quiero hacer con ese humano insignificante. – gruño molesto el adulto mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula. – Je, pero ya vera cuando llegue el día en que me enfrente con él. – dijo el extraño hombre mientras sonreía macabramente.

– Ken-chan será mejor irnos ya se nos hace tarde para la reunión. – comento la pequeña a él.

– Tienes razón, será mejor irnos. – replico el adulto a la niña mientras que sacaba de sus ropa una esfera para luego estrellarla contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaban, en ese momento apareció una garganta mientras que en esta entraban el hombre junto con la niña. – Nos veremos muy pronto, Ichigo Kurosaki. – murmuro siniestramente mientras miraba por última vez al joven pelinaranja para luego entrar en la garganta y después que esta desapareció de la nada.

* * *

Wow, dure nada más de poco tiempo en terminar este capítulo, pero al fin… ¡lo termine!, la verdad es que me estoy emocionando mucho escribiendo este fic. Y ben que les pareció el capítulo ¿Horrible, aburrido, exagerado, pasable, interesante excelente? Ustedes lo deciden, es su opinión. Acepto cualquier crítica, es más, hasta acepto pastelazos, zapatazos, tomatazos, bakudos, kiduos, bakais, lo que sea; pero háganmelo saber por fa.

Dejen sus comentarios onegai.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Él será mío

**Look at Met**

¡Waaaah, shugoi! Arigatou-gosaimas por sus comentarios minna-san. Me alegro mucho que les estén gustando mi fic, ahora me siento feliz de recibir sus buenos comentarios. En fin en este capítulo aparecerán sus personajes favoritos, así es como lo leyeron, aparecerán nuestros personajes favoritos en especial a nuestra queridísima RUKIA. Bueno los dejo para que sigan con su lectura.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus PERSONAJES no me perecen sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI, quien por cierto ya se está tardando mucho en unir el ICHIRUKI. Pero algún día, algún día BLEACH será mío todo mío *risa maniática*. Y además así pondría demasiadas escenas ICHIRUKI. (N/A: Hasta el hentai incluido XD).**

**NOTA: En este fic pondré a Hissana (N/A: La esposa de Byakuya y la hermana mayor de Rukia), solamente que ella NO va a morir, tal como lo hizo TITE-SENSEI en el manga y en el anime TˆT.**

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15**  
**Kotsuki Kurosaki**  
**Foreveryour**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ÉL será mío**

Ichigo's Pov:

Volví a casa después de estar unos momentos en el parque y en el centro de la ciudad (N/A: No se confundan con el centro comercial), la verdad es que esta caminata me dejo cansado. Saque las llaves de la casa mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta, en ese momento cuando entre noquee a mi padre cuando trata de darme un golpe bajo; que por cierto me dejo tan bien en desquitarme con algo o mejor dicho con alguien. Mi madre me recibió con una cálida bienvenida mientras que su carácter cambio al criticar a mi padre de hacer tal atrocidad conmigo. Me dio tanta vergüenza por el viejo cuando comenzó a llorar en una esquina mientras veía un aura negra cubriéndolo, deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio en ese instante. Me quite los zapatos y luego comencé a subir las escaleras para ir directamente a mi habitación, mi madre me llamo para que comiera el almuerzo que ella había preparado; yo en cambio le dije que no tenía hambre que estaba cansado por la caminata. Pude notar la mirada preocupada de mi madre, en ese instante le sonreí cálidamente mientras le decía que no se preocupara pues que más tarde comería algo. Ella asintió levemente mientras me dedicaba una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, lo primero que hice cuando llegue arriba fue dirigirme al baño; allí tome un buen baño de agua fría. Después de terminar de bañarme me dirigí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y después me acosté en mi cama. Sentí todo mi cuerpo estremecerse debido al cansancio que tenía en ese momento, poco a poco comencé a cerrar mi ojos y comencé a caer rápidamente en el sueño.

* * *

Normal's Pov:

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar desconocido: (N/A: Así o más largo XD)**

Una chica de cabello negro como la noche y tez blanca como la luna comenzó a mirar por su ventana la luna carmesí, el resplandor hacia que el lugar donde se encontraba la chica se viera una escena de terror. La joven morena dejo escapar un suspiro nostálgico al recordar al muchacho de cabellos naranjas, una sonrisa triste comenzó a aparecer en sus labios cuando "visito" al chico y él le había preguntado quien era ella. en ese momento sintió un vuelco en su corazón al recordar eso, se abrazó así misma mientras se imaginaba ser abrazada por el pelinaranja; imaginándose el cálido cuerpo de él mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de ella. La joven nombro entre un suspiro al chico, entreabrió los ojos recordando aquellas facciones de Ichigo cuando la veía. Poco a poco el corazón de la joven mujer comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente cuando recordó el abrazo, mientras que una sonrisa de alegría apareció en su rostro; en su mente solamente aparecía solo una cosa… que muy pronto el pelinaranja seria de ella. unos golpes que provenían de la puerta de su habitación la sacaron de sus pensamiento mientras que ella soltó un gruñido de coraje, en un tono molesto respondió con un adelante, mientras que escuchaba la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas.

– Rukia. – una voz femenina y gentil la llamo, mientras que la chica cambio su mirada fruncida y fría a una de alegría. En ese momento Rukia se volteo mientras miraba a una chica parecida igual a ella, solamente que aquella chica era un poco más alta que ella y además se veía más femenina.

– Hissana-nee-sama. – grito Rukia alegremente mientras corría a abrazar a su hermana mayor, quien por supuesto ella también había correspondido al abrazo. – ¿Qué haces aquí Hissana-nee-sama? Pensé que estarías en la reunión con nii-sama. – pregunto entre preocupada y a la vez asombrada la joven de cabellos azabaches.

– Byakuya-sama me dijo que esa reunión no era tan importante, así que él me dijo que te hiciera compañía. – respondió Hissana en un tono tranquilo y a la vez dulce a su hermanita. – Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en el mundo humano? – pregunto curiosa la joven a Rukia.

– Aunque estuve allí solo unos minutos, fue genial. Hay muchas cosas muy interesantes en ese lugar... en especial Ichigo Kurosaki. – respondió emocionada y a la vez tranquila Rukia mientras que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas al mencionar a un cierto muchacho de cabello naranja.

– Ya veo… ¿Con qué fuiste al mundo humano solamente para verlo a él o me equivoco? – pregunto curiosa Hissana mientras miraba a su hermana con cariño, en cuanto a la chica menor su rostro comenzó a colorarse. – Rukia, puedo hacerte una pregunta. – insistió la chica mayor a su hermana mientras que ella asentía. – ¿Por qué atormentas a ese pobre chico en sus sueños?

– Porque él es mío Hissana-nee-sama. – respondió con tranquilidad Rukia mientras que la mirada de su hermana comenzó a preocuparse.

– Ya veo… Rukia sé que ha pasado mucho y necesito saberlo, ¿Por qué razón dejaste a ese muchacho con su familia si tú misma dijiste que te lo llevarías siendo aún solo un bebé? – pregunto confundida Hissana a Rukia.

– Solamente sé que… una parte de mi me dijo que él pertenecía allí. – respondió la joven con una voz nostálgica al recordar ese momento cuando decidió dejar a Ichigo a carga de su propia madre. – Pero sabes… por alguna razón esa parte me decía que hice lo correcto, pero siempre una parte contraria que me siempre me invadía; y eso fue… que yo siempre quise criar a Ichigo como si fuera mi propio hijo. Enseñarle cosas que hay en nuestro mundo, escuchar sus primeras palabras salir de su boca, enseñarle a caminar, tomarlo de la mano para que él siempre me acompañara a donde yo iba… e incluso… que él siempre me mirara solo a mí y a nadie más… pero… al ver aquella mujer rogarme que no me llevara a su hijo una parte de mí se destrozó cuando acepte que ella se lo quedara. Siempre he envidiado a esa mujer, todo lo que siempre había deseado ella lo tenía. – una vez que Rukia le explico a su Hissana aquel motivo de porque quería al pelinaranja comenzó a llorar, Hissana al ver a su hermana en ese estado la abrazo mientras la consolaba.

– Ahora ya veo el motivo de porque querías a ese muchacho cuando apenas era tan un bebé, Rukia. – pensó la chica mayor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hermana mientras que ella lloraba sobre su hombro. – Hiciste bien en dejarlo con su madre Rukia, deberías sentirte feliz por él. – dijo Hissana en un tono cariño y maternal.

– ¿Feliz? ¿Feliz de qué, Hissana? Yo solamente quería que ese niño estuviera en brazos, que creciera junto a mi… me dolió al dejarlo con esa mujer, Hissana. – replico Rukia mientras que su voz se entrecortaba más y más. Su hermana mayor comenzó a secarle las lágrimas mientras que con una voz maternal le decía.

– Esa mujer de que tanto hablas Rukia, es su madre, tanto para ella como para ti tiene más derecho en tener a su hijo a su lado. – Hissana retiro a su hermana mientras le secaba las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. – Además tu misma le dijiste a la madre de ese muchacho que a partir de los 19 años seria tuyo ¿O me equivoco, Rukia? – cuando la joven mayor le dijo eso a la menor ella comenzó en asentir mientras que sus lágrimas se detenían poco a poco.

– Tienes razón. – dijo Rukia ya algo más calmada.

– ¿Qué te parece si caminamos en el jardín? Así podemos disfrutar del aire libre. – comento Hissana a su hermana menor.

– Esta bien… un poco de aire fresco no me caería mal. – dijo casi en un susurro la joven morena mientras que salía de su habitación junto con su hermana.

Ambas hermanas caminaron por los estrechos y largos pasillos mientras que ninguna de las dos decía nada, Hissana al ver de reojo a su pequeña hermana se sintió triste al notar la mirada perdida de Rukia; ella sabía muy bien lo que su hermana y su esposo hicieron aquellos siglos atrás. Devolverle la vida a un humano a cambio del hijo de aquella pareja, la joven mayor dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Miro nuevamente a su hermana quien aún seguía perdida en sus pensamiento por aquel chico, una vez que ambas hermanas salieron al jardín la fresca brisa de la noche de verano había golpeado suavemente sus rostros, mientras que sus cabellos se mecían con el cálido aire. Rukia al sentir eso recordó con exactitud aquella calidez que solía arrebatarle al muchacho de cabellos naranjas, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que él le había suplicado que no se fuera en ese momento de su lado… pero… ella sabía que aquellas palabras no eran de él.

– Sabes Hissana. – llamo la atención de su hermana mayor mientras que ella la miraba cariñosamente. – Cuando lo visite por última vez, él me pregunto cuál era mi nombre. – su voz sonaba tranquila pero a la vez con algo de nostalgia. – Él no recordó mi nombre. – susurro la joven mientras ocultaba su mirada.

– Rukia. – Hissana miro a su pequeña hermana preocupada. – Tan siquiera él se acuerda que tu… – Rukia negó levemente con la cabeza mientras que su hermana la miraba con tristeza.

– Si él me hubiera recordado, también se hubiera acordado de mi nombre. – respondió Rukia con nostalgia.

– Rukia. – nombro a su hermana en casi un susurro triste, en ese momento la joven menor miro a su hermana y le dijo.

– Pero sabes… eso ya no importa, lo importante es que le prometí regresar por él y además decirle quien soy yo en realidad. – ante eso Hissana no pudo evitar más que sonreírle a su pequeña hermana, cada vez que Rukia sonreía ella también lo hacía.

– _Creo que hay algo en ese chico que te hace cambiar repentinamente Rukia._ – pensó Hissana algo burlón mientras soltaba una leve risa.

– ¿Crees que hice lo correcto Hissana? – pregunto Rukia en un tono tranquilo, mientras que ella y su hermana se encontraban sentadas en las sillas de jardín.

– Correcto en que Rukia. – miro a su hermana confundida por aquella pregunta mientras que la morena menor dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

– En dejarlo con aquella mujer… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiera dado esa oportunidad en dejarle a su hijo? – volvió a preguntar la menor mientras observaba en un punto del jardín.

– Bueno, si te hubieras llevado a ese muchacho cuando apenas era un bebé su madre estaría devastada, con una gran culpabilidad que llevaría consigo durante toda su vida y además una gran tristeza en que su pequeño se lo arrebataran de sus brazos. – explico Hissana, mientras observaba a Rukia quien tenía una expresión de tristeza al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana. – Y en cuanto a ti… tal vez si lo hubieras criado como a tu hijo, aunque él tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad de que lo separaste de su madre. Y eso a él le causaría un gran rencor hacia nosotros, en especial a ti Rukia. Así que si, hiciste lo correcto en dejarlo con su madre. – una vez que Hissana termino de explicarle aquella situación del "hubiera", Rukia lo medito por unos segundos mientras que una sonrisa sincera aprecio en sus labios haciendo que su hermana mayor se sintiera ya más tranquila.

– Gracias por tu sabiduría Hissana-nee-sama. – dijo Rukia agradecida mientras sentía la cálida brisa en su rostro. – En este momento hice algo bueno por él y por su madre. – murmuro la joven mientras que la morena mayor la escuchaba atentamente.

– ¿Y qué fue eso Rukia? – pregunto Hissana en un tono gentil y dulce.

– En que… en ese momento hice feliz a una familia que después de varios siglos deje que se quedaran con un gran tesoro que ellos siempre desearon tener. – comentó la morena menor mientras que sonreía cálidamente al recordar aquel día en que accedió en que el muchacho de cabellos naranja se quedara con su familia. – Hissana-nee-sama…

– Si Rukia. – miro a su hermana con una calidez en su mirada.

- ¿Tú crees que… Ichigo será feliz aquí conmigo? – pregunto al temerosa y con una gran duda.

– Eso no te lo puedo asegurar Rukia, él mismo te lo tendrá que decir si es o no feliz en nuestro mundo. – respondió con sinceridad Hissana pero dentro de ella quería que su hermanita también fuera feliz con la llegada del muchacho.

– Gracias… nuevamente te agradezco una vez más por tu sabiduría Hissana-nee-sama. – comento Rukia mientras forzaba una sonrisa, la cual a Hissana le destrozaba el corazón al ver a su hermana de esa forma.

– _Rukia, solamente te pido que no pierdas tus esperanzas._ – pensó Hissana tratando de dejar escapar esas palabras pero prefirió mantenerse callada en vez de decirlas.

Cuando ambas hermanas terminaron de platicar ambas decidieron ir a descansar en sus respetivas habitaciones, cuando Rukia llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue en cambiarse; una vez que termino de ponerse la pijama se dirigió a su cama y retiro las colcha junto con las sabanas para luego meterse entre estas. Rukia miro el lugar vacío de la enorme cama mientras se imaginaba la compañía del chico de cabellos naranja. Un leve rubor apareció en sus blancas mejillas mientras se imaginaba otro tipo de cosas en su mente; se imaginaba los besos Ichigo besar sus labios y su parte de su rostro y cuello, mientras que aquellas manos masculinas acariciaban cada célula de su desnuda piel. Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro al imaginarse eso, lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento era que el tiempo pasara volando para que así él estuviera a su lado. La joven morena comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para entregarse completamente en su sueño, mientras que en lo único que ella pensaba era que en unos días más el chico seria suyo al fin.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar:**

Diez misteriosas siluetas estaban sentadas alrededor de una enorme pileta de cristal mientras que en esta contenía una clara y cristalina agua. Una de las siluetas dio la orden que le mostrara a las misteriosas siluetas su futuro, y por supuesto en ese momento la primera silueta saco entre sus ropas un pequeño jarrito color morado mientras vería una pequeña gota de un líquido carmesí sobre la pileta. En ese mismo instante en que la pequeña gota callo sobre la clara agua esta se tornó en un color rosado metálico, poco a poco una extraña y brillante burbuja salió de la pileta mientras que la burbuja se tornaba blanca a la vez que caía pequeñas gotas del agua.

– ¿Dinos que deseas ver en tu futuro? – preguntaron al unísono las nueve siluetas.

– Quiero saberlo todo. – respondió la voz tétrica de la silueta, mientras observaba como una de las nueve siluetas comenzó a mover con sus manos de una especie de danza mientras que aquella burbuja comenzaba a revelar su futuro.

– Serás temido por todos lo que te rodean, un nuevo poder nacerá dentro de ti e incluso hasta se arrodillaran ante ti como su nuevo rey y señor de todo el Seretei. – dijo la voz de una mujer mientras miraba a aquel ser que le había preguntado su futuro quien sonreía satisfecho.

– Bien parece que todavía mi futuro de ser rey de todo el Seretei aún sigue en pie. – comento la misteriosa silueta mientras soltaba una risa triunfante a la vez que una sonrisa.

– Todavía no termino, mi señor. – agrego otra silueta mientras observaba a su cliente quien había dejado de sonreír.

– ¿Qué? – exclamo con enojo y confusión.

– Veo algo más en su futuro mi señor. Un alma pura, llena de coraje y valor será el único en enfrentarlo a usted y sus planes de destruir la paz de todo el reino. – agrego otra silueta mientras que sus demás compañeros asintieron.

– Ya veo, díganme ¿Quién es? – pregunto tétricamente la silueta.

– Es el quien llevara la marca del sol negro en su espalda. – dijo la primera silueta que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la pileta.

– Sera el guerrero y defensor del reino y del clan más poderoso y reconocido de todo el Seretei. – respondió la quinta silueta.

– Si no quieres que esa persona arruine tus planes debes matarlo, antes de que sus poderes despierten y además… de una bestia que esta oculta dentro de su ser. – agrego otra silueta con una voz seria y tranquila.

– ¿Cómo debo enfrentarlo y matarlo? – pregunto la misteriosa silueta con una voz seca y aún más tétrica.

– La única razón de enfrentarlo es buscar su punto débil y para matarlo debes buscar la espada legendaria del clan que una vez traiciono al reino y luego atravesársela justamente en el corazón. – respondió una séptima silueta con una voz tranquila.

– ¿Dónde puedo encontrar esa espada? – pregunto nuevamente la silueta.

– Se encuentra en el mundo humano, en la ciudad de Karakura, Japón. – respondió la silueta que estaba encargada de la burbuja.

– Bien con eso es más que suficiente. – dicho eso la misteriosa silueta se retiró del lugar mientras que encorvó una sonrisa satisfactoria y burlona.

* * *

Bien con eso es más que suficiente, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible, desastroso, aburrido, exagerado, pasable, interesante, excelente? Ustedes tienen la opción; acepto críticas, pastelazos, zapatazos, tomatazos, bankais, kiduos, bakudos, etc… si hice algún error háganmelo saber plissss.

No olviden comentar.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	7. Capítulo 6: La Aparicion (Parte II)

**Look at Me**

Hola minna-san!, eh aquí otro capítulo más. Pero esta es de la buena ya que en este capítulo pondré a mi otra pareja favorita de **BLEACH; HITSUKARIN**, así es, como ustedes lo leyeron este capítulo contendrá un **HITSUKARIN**. Espero que sea de su agrado, bueno para aquellos que les gusta la pareja, porque hay algunos que les gusta las parejas **HITSURANGIKU** o **HITSUMOMO**. En fin espero que disfruten del capítulo.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, sino a nuestro KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya habría hecho otra película ICHIRUKI o mejor aún uno de HITSUKARIN.**

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Aparición (Parte II): El muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas**

**Al día siguiente en Karakura:**

Karin's Pov:

Estaba en el campo de futbol junto con mis compañeros de equipo, algunos de ellos estaban emocionados de enfrentar a nuestros rivales de la preparatoria que antes estudiaba mi hermano, mientras que otros empezaron a hacer el calentamiento antes de comenzar el juego. Me coloque las espinilleras mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio, aun recordaba lo que le había pasado a Ichi-nii la mañana de ayer cuando mi madre decidió ir a levantarlo, jamás en mi vida había visto de esa forma a Onii-chan. Se veía asustado y triste… ¿Qué le estará pasando?

En ese momento mis compañeros comenzaron a llamarme diciéndome que los del otro equipo ya estaban allí, mire con seguridad y a la vez con seriedad al capitán de aquel equipo mientras notaba una sonrisa sádica y burlona, mientras que en su mirada mostraba otra cosa; que la verdad me sentía totalmente asqueada de tan solo mirar esa mirada pervertida de ese muchacho. Di la orden a mis compañeros que tomaran sus lugares para comenzar el juego, una vez que estuvimos frente a frente el líder del equipo contrario y yo comenzamos a mirarnos retadoramente, él me miraba algo más que una mirada retadora mientras que yo solamente lo miraba retadora y seriamente. En ese momento un muchacho, quien decidió ser árbitro, tomo una moneda para hacer un volado, yo escogí cara mientras que el chico con quien me iba a enfrentar escogió escudo/cruz. Sonreí orgullosamente cuando la moneda marco cara.

Comenzamos a jugar muy rudo y con todas nuestras ganas el marcador se encontraba 1 a 0, nuestro equipo estaba ganando, solamente nos faltaba cuatro goles para ganar el juego. Unos de mis compañeros me lanzo la pelota a una distancia larga, y por supuesto la atrape dejando a al equipo contrario boquiabiertos hasta su líder estaba en shock y a la vez rojo del coraje que le había dado. "Gol" gritaron mis compañeros cuando metí el gol a un poco distancia de la portería después de esquivar a dos muchachos que estaban estorbando mi pasada, el muchacho que le hacía reportero nos avisó que descansáramos 5 minutos antes de continuar, uno de mis compañeros decidieron ir a una tienda que estaba cerca de donde estábamos jugando, decidí ir a descansar fuera de las canchas mientras disfrutaba de la fresca brisa.

Llegue hasta un barandal de metal mientras miraba a unos niños que parecía de primaria jugando con una pelota de futbol, en ese momento uno de ellos la lanzo tan fuerte que esta reboto tantas veces hasta quedar justamente en medio de la calle; cuando decidí ir por la pelota en ese mismo instante mi cuerpo se detuvo. De la nada había aparecido un muchacho más o menos de mi estatura pero era unos centímetros más alto que yo, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve y su tez era más o menos morena; el muchacho usaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla (N/A: Es algo parecido de la escena de Beach, donde Karin conoce a Toshiro por primera vez; aunque algo diferente). El muchacho miro el balón y después en un movimiento sorprendente lo lanzo hasta donde los niños, jamás en mi vida había visto algo así, en ese momento el extraño muchacho me miro con una mirada fruncida y aburrida mientras que yo lo miraba sorprendida. Sentí en ese momento algo extraño en mi estómago e incluso en mi corazón al sentir la mirada de aquel chico sobre mí, pero lo que me llamo la atención de él eran el color de sus ojos turquesas.

– ¿Se te perdió algo niña? – pregunto aquel muchacho en un tono serio pero tranquilo, en ese momento reaccione.

– No. – respondí tranquilamente pero me sentí algo raro cuando escuche su voz, en ese instante aquel muchacho comenzó a retirarse pero lo detuve a tiempo antes de que se fuera. – ¡Espera!

– ¿Qué? – aquel muchacho se volteo a verme mientras que su voz sonaba ya algo molesto.

– Umm… ¿Quieres jugar a un partido futbol? – no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía algo de confía hacia él.

– No tengo tiempo para juegos, adiós. – respondió fríamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, justamente cuando iba a detenerlo algo o mejor dicho alguien me detuvo.

– ¡Kurosaki ya vamos a jugar! – me gritaron mis compañeros mientras que yo los miraba con molestia.

– ¡Ya voy! – les grite enojada mientras corría hacia mis compañeros.

– Oye ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando estuvimos en la tienda? – pregunto Daisuke, un compañero de mi escuela; su tez es aperlada, cabello negro y ojos grises metálicos.

– Además de decir descansar un rato, unos niños lanzaron su pelota hasta la calle y bueno iba por ella hasta que un chico apareció para entregársela. – les explique en un tono tranquilo pero también algo cansado.

– Ya veo, bueno ya vamos a jugar que el molesto de Ryo esta con sus berrinches. – dijo Daisuke en un tono burlón mientras que mis compañeros y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

Vi a mis amigos irse mientras que ellos se decían uno al otro comentarios graciosos de Ryo, si hablo del líder del otro equipo, mientras tanto yo me gire al lugar donde me había encontrado al muchacho pero… él ya no estaba. Pero su mirada, esa mirada de sorpresa me dejo algo confundida, ladee levemente mi cabeza mientras seguí a mi equipo al campo de juego. En ese momento sentí como si algo o alguien me estuviera observando, me gire para saber que era, pero al ver que no había nada ya no le di importancia; tal vez sea mi imaginación. Cuando llegue junto con mi equipo al campo de futbol tomamos nuestras posiciones y luego comenzamos a jugar, uno de los chicos le lanzo la pelota a Daisuke mientras que él comenzaba a esquivar junto con la pelota de los otros jugadores del equipo contrario. Corrí rápidamente hasta llegar a un lado de Daisuke quien en ese momento me lanzo la pelota mientras que yo la tomaba con facilidad, esquive sin dificultad a los otros muchachos del otro equipo mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos patee con fuerza la pelota hasta que esta entrara en la portería y también golpeando la cara del portero, quien por cierto a los chicos le causaron gracia mientras que el equipo de Ryo nos mirara con tanta rabia. Creo que este es mi día de suerte.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado del campo:**

Normal's Pov:

Un muchacho de cabello blanco como la nieve, tez morena clara y ojos turquesa comenzó a mirar a Karin jugando como toda un profesional en el juego, dejo escapar un suspiro cansado sin ni siquiera pestañear. Aquel muchacho miraba con seriedad y tranquiliza a la joven morena mientras metía un increíble gol, algo le decía que aquella chica tenía algo especial que él ni siquiera sabía cómo describir. Al escuchar el nombre de la joven muchacha una parte de él se quedó sorprendido y a la vez sintió algo de decepción, se llevó una mano en su rostro mientras que sus dedos comenzaron a masajear la fuente de su nariz. Abrió los ojos mientras observa el cielo azul siendo acompañado por unas cuantas nubes.

– _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_ – pensó así mismo mientras que miraba nuevamente a Karin. – Sé que me has estado espiando, sal ya de tu escondite Hyōrinmaru. – dijo el peliblanco con una voz seria y justa mientras que un viento frio revolvió los cabellos del muchacho; en ese momento de la nada apareció un joven hombre de tez extremadamente blanca, cabello color turquesa, ojos color aqua mientras que su rostro tenía una marca en forma de "X" color celeste claro y en vez de tener manos humanas tenía la forma como la de un dragón pero… además de eso parecía ser hechas de hielo puro.

– Mi señor. – dijo Hyōrinmaru mientras hacia una reverencia al muchacho. – Veo que aún no pierde su tiempo en ver jovencitas amo. – comento burlonamente el adulto mientras que el joven muchacho comenzaba a salirle una venita en su sien.

– Déjate de tonterías Hyōrinmaru, sabes muy bien que estamos en una misión. – respondió el joven molesto y serio a Hyōrinmaru.

– Si estamos en una misión como usted dice amo ¿Por qué esta allí sentado y mirando a esa jovencita humana? – pregunto Hyōrinmaru curioso a la vez que miraba al joven de cabellera blanca picaronamente, mientras que el joven chico se le notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

– Garrar, yo no la estoy mirando Hyōrinmaru. Y ya vámonos, tenemos que acabar la misión antes de que anochezca. – grito con extrema furia el muchacho mientras se levanta de su lugar para después alejarse del adulto de allí.

– Como usted lo desee mi señor – dijo Hyōrinmaru mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el chico para después seguirlo. – Amo solamente tengo una pregunta que hacerle. – dijo con algo de seriedad el hombre mientras que el peliblanco lo miraba con una mirada seria y fría.

– ¿Cuál es Hyōrinmaru? – pregunto con seriedad.

– Cada vez que venimos al mundo humano ¿Por qué siempre venimos primero hacia acá antes de comenzar la misión? – pregunto tranquilamente mientras observaba a su amo quien se había tensado y con una mirada de sorpresa, eso quedo le quedo en claro una cosa a Hyōrinmaru pero jamás se atrevería a decírselo a su señor.

– Eso no es tu incumbencia Hyōrinmaru. – respondió con frialdad el chico mientras le daba la espalda al adulto. – Una cosa más Hyōrinmaru no me vuelvas a preguntar esa pregunta. – el hombre ni siquiera se musito ante la voz sombría y fría de su amo.

– Como usted lo desee amo. – respondió tranquilamente mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto hacia el muchacho.

– Vámonos Hyōrinmaru. – dicho esto el peliblanco y el adulto se retiraron del lugar, pero en ese momento el muchacho vio por última vez a Karin ante de desaparecer.

* * *

Karin´s Pov:

– Uh? – mire en el tejado de la tienda, me sentí observada por algo o por alguien en ese instante.

– Karin… oye Karin ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Daisuke sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– Si, es solamente que… – deje de hablar porque nuevamente me sentí observada volví a mirar el lugar mientras me sentía confundida.

– Karin. – sentí la mano de Daisuke sobre mi hombro salvándome nuevamente de mis pensamientos. – ¿Dime te pasa algo? Últimamente te he encontrado distraída.

– Daisuke no te preocupes estoy bien, es solamente que… en 2 días será el cumpleaños de Ichi-nii. – mentí pero en parte era cierto últimamente también he estado pensando que regalarle a mi hermano de regalo de cumpleaños.

– Ya veo… oye que te parece si te acompaño al centro comercial para ayudarte con el regalo de tu hermano. – mire a Daisuke agradecida pero luego negué levemente.

– Gracias Daisuke, pero hoy me quede de ver a mi mamá con las compras para la cena. – mire a Daisuke con pena mientras que él me sonreía amistosamente. – ¿Pero qué te parece si mañana me acompañas a comprar el regalo de Ichi-nii después de la practica? – le pregunte a mi Daisuke mientras que su mirada se notó un brillo de alegría.

– Claro. Bueno nos vemos mañana Karin, adiós. – se despidió rápidamente sin dejar que yo me despidiera de él.

Eleve y baje mis hombros en señal de "bueno" mientras tomaba mis cosas que había dejado en la banca, luego de despedirme de mis otros compañeros me fui de la cancha tranquila y feliz después de ganar el partido. Después de caminando y caminando no-sé-que-cuantas-cuadras al fin llegue a mi casa, me quite los zapatos mientras gritaba un "ya llegue", pero al parecer nadie contesto. Camine hasta la cocina mientras encontraba una nota sobre la mesa, la tome y la comencé a leer ya algo cansada.

_"Querida Karin:_

_Tu padre tuvo una emergencia en la clínica, tu hermana Yuzu fue a quedarse a dormir en la casa de una de sus amigas, y tú hermano Ichigo y yo fuimos a comprar la despensa ya que apuesto que estarás cansada después del partido. Hija te deje tu comida en el microondas por si te da hambre, que descanses Karin y no te preocupes si un ladrón quiere entrar a la casa tu padre ya instalo la alarma._

_Cuídate mi vida, con amor mami"_

Solté una risa sarcástica mientras que dejaba la carta en su lugar, "muy chistosita mamá ya tengo 15 años no 5" fue lo único que pensé en ese momento mientras subía las escaleras. Lo primero que hice fue darme un baño de agua fría y después me fui directamente a mi habitación para ponerme ropa limpia, me dirigí a mi cama mientras encendía mi laptop y luego revisar mi correo y mi Facebook. Luego de leer tantas peticiones y no-se-que-basura que ponían mis compañeros de la escuela cerré mi laptop y me acosté en mi cama, mientras que escuchaba música en mi iPod. Poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirme, trate de no quedarme dormida pero mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban sumamente cansados; "una pequeña siesta no me caería mal" pensé, apague mi iPod mientras me acurrucaba cómodamente entre las sabanas para luego dejarme llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Normal's Pov:

Una vez que Karin ya estaba dormida de la nada un muchacho de raras vestimentas miro a la joven dormida en su cama, el chico se incoó hasta la altura de la muchacha. Un pequeño y travieso mechón de la chica se encontraba cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, el misterioso chico al ver eso llevo cuidadosamente su mano sobre el mechón mientras que en un ligero roce acaricio la suave y cálida piel de Karin; haciendo que el muchacho de cabellera blanca le diera un soltó en su corazón a la vez que sentido unas cuantas descargas en su cuerpo. Miro aún más de cerca a Karin contemplándola mientras que ella aún estaba dormía, al observar lo tranquila que estaba una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, cuidadosamente se acercó hasta su rostro para después depositarle un pequeño beso sobre su frente, en ese momento él alcanzo a escuchar un leve quejido de parte de la chica, ni siquiera se musito al haberlo escuchado; porque sabía perfectamente que ella no despertaría después de aquel juego que ella lo invito a jugar.

– Que descanses… mi pequeña Karin. – dijo casi en un susurro mientras acaricio aquel pequeño mechón que había retirado del bello de Karin. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome Hyōrinmaru? – pregunto ya algo irritado el muchacho de cabello blanco.

– Más lo que suficiente, amo. – respondió con tranquilidad el hombre. – Amo… – antes de que Hyōrinmaru siguiera hablando el muchacho lo interrumpió.

– Se lo que me vas a preguntar Hyōrinmaru, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. – el joven de cabellos blanco ni siquiera lo miro, estaba tan atento mirando a Karin dormida y además acariciando sus negros cabellos. – No quiero exponerla… ni mucho menos ahora ya que ella ni siquiera me recuerda. – su semblante era tranquilo y serio, pero su voz sonaba triste y nostálgico.

– ¿Qué pasaría lo llegara a recordar amo? – pregunto Hyōrinmaru al muchacho.

– Seguiré con la promesa que le hice. – respondió con sinceridad, el muchacho se levantó del colchón mientras que aún seguía mirando a Karin.

– Ya veo. – entrecerró los ojos el adulto mientras asentía levemente. – ¿Qué les dirás a los jefes del caos y a… – en ese momento el muchacho nuevamente lo interrumpió.

– Ellos lo entenderán. – respondió con seriedad y con decisión. – Vámonos Hyōrinmaru.

– como usted lo ordene, amo. – hizo una reverencia el hombre mientras el muchacho miro por última vez a Karin.

–_ Espero que algún día me recuerdes Karin… me hace falta tu compañía. _– pensó en sus adentros el joven peliblanco tristemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña Kurosaki. En ese momento el muchacho y el adulto atravesaron un sekaimon sin pensarlo dos veces, una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. – _Algún día… algún día estaremos otra vez juntos Karin, solamente espera._

* * *

¡Waaaaaaah! Por fin después de tanto tiempo de escribe y escribe por fin termine… aunque la verdad suena cursi este fic pero qué más da. En fin ¿Qué les pareció? ¿horrible, desastroso, aburrido, pasable, interesante, excelente? Decidan onegai, ok acepto de todo, y si digo de todo es todo, no importa lo que sea lo acepto.

Dejen sus comentarios onegai.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Un Regalo Adelantado

**Look at Me**

Hola, holitas. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por escogerme como su escritora favorita y también por poner mi historia en sus favoritos. En fin nada más le tengo que decir una cosa antes de que lean este capítulo.

ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTRENDRA UN LIME, YA QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS ASI QUE NO ME HECHEN LA CULPA DE QUE LES ARRUINE SU INOCENCIA… CLARO ESO LO DUDO ¬_¬

**AVERTENCIA: BLEACH ni tampoco sus PERSONAJES no me pertenecen, sino a nuestro querido KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si BLEACH fuera mío, yo no hubiera matado a Masaki ni tampoco a Hissana; porque Masaki es el centro de la felicidad de Ichigo y su familia. Hissana estaría al lado de Byakuya y también junto con su hermana menor.**

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15**

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

Disfruten el capítulo ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un Regalo Adelantado**

Ichigo's Pov:

Después de comprar la despensa junto con mi madre por fin llegamos a la casa, la verdad estuve muy cansado de estar aquí y allá; pero la verdad es… que casi me siento cansado cuando "ella" me visita en mis sueños, bueno ahora que ya se la razón de aparecer ya no tendré ningún problema con ello. Pero… lo más raro es que esa chica nunca menciono su nombre cuando le pregunte quien era, y desde cuando ella me dijo su nombre, comencé a masajear mis sienes para controlar el dolor de mi cabeza. Me quite los zapatos y le dije a mi madre con una voz tranquila pero a la vez cansada que me iba a acostar, mi madre asintió mientras que ella me decía que haría la cena. Camine hasta mi habitación para después acostarme en la cama; una parte de mí no quería dormir ya que no sabría si ya no departiera o si terminaría en otro lugar y apartado de mi familia, pero… una parte contraria me decía que quería verla otra vez, sentir su toque sobre mi piel y además escuchar su voz y la calidez de esos hermosos. "No te duermas" esa palabra siempre se me cruzaba a la mente, comencé a tallar mis parpados tratando de no dormirme pero cada vez que lo hacia el sueño caía sobre mí; retire mis manos de mi rostro abrí bruscamente mis ojos antes de caer en el sueño. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación, justamente cuando iba a girar la perilla de la puerta una cosa se me cruzo a la mente, "y si me quede dormido" o "si ella de nuevo me dejaría encerrado junto con ella en mi propia habitación", ladee bruscamente mi cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro largo. En ese momento cuando gire la perilla para después jalar poco a poco la puerta, para mi sorpresa esta se abría cuando la jalaba. Solté una risa de alivio mientras salía de mi habitación, camine hasta las escaleras mientras sentí algo raro en ese momento; el lugar estaba muy tenso y casi me costaba respirar o caminar. Una vez que baje las escaleras me di cuenta de que mi madre ya no estaba allí, tal vez se fue acostar ya que después de estar todo el día comprando lo que nos faltaba para despensa fue muy agotador, camine hasta la cocina ya que me dio un poco de hambre cuando abrí la puerta del refrigerador no encontré nada. La verdad esto se me hizo raro, cerré la puerta y comencé en abrir las puertas de las alacenas pero nada… no había nada… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?, comencé a sudar frio y ponerme nervioso.

En ese momento sentí una caricia en mi antebrazo, mi respiración se detuvo al igual que mi corazón y casi sentí que se me iba el alma de mi cuerpo. Trague con dificultad mi saliva cuando sentí aquellas manos acariciar desde mi torso hasta mi abdomen, solté un gruñido cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombría hasta acariciarlo. Aferre mis manos sobre el borde del fregadero mientras que aquella mano comenzaba a masajear más mi hombría, intente hablar pero cada vez que lo hacía mis labios soltaban un suspiros y gruñidos de… ¿Placer?, en eso aquella mano se detuvo mientras que yo estaba aliviado de que aquella atrocidad; justo cuando me voltee allí estaba ella con una sonrisa satisfactoria y triunfadora, trague saliva cuando ella se me acerco más a mi mientras me abrazaba y a la vez respiraba y exhalaba mi camiseta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?, ya estaba harto, si harto; harto de que ella no me deja tranquilo ni por un minuto. Justamente cuando le iba a gritarle a esa loca de que ya me dejara en paz en eso solté gemido ronco, en ese momento cuando puse mi mirada en aquella chica sentí una gran vergüenza invadir todo mi cuerpo y mi ser; no sé qué momento ella me había quitado mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior y dejándome al descubierto, sentí mi rostro arder en ese instante cuando ella comenzó a jugar con su mano en mi hombría. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblarme mientras que yo comencé a soltar suspiros y gruñidos de placer, trate de alejarla de mí pero no pude hacerlo ya que mi cuerpo no respondía, en eso solté un gran gemido ronco y lleno de placer cuando paso su lengua en mi miembro. Pude sentir como aquella lengua cálida y mojada pasaba cada parte de mi anatomía mientras que yo ahogaba mis gemidos y gruñidos; "maldita" esa fue la única palabra que tenía en mente antes de comenzar con este acto. Mire a la muchacha con lujuria y odio cuando ella metió toda mi hombría dentro de su boca, solté un gemido de placer cuando hizo eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos coloque mis manos detrás de su nuca mientras la acercaba más hacia a mí para sentir aquel placer; los gemidos y los gruñidos comenzaron a salir de mi boca, mientras aferraba más y más a la chica hacia a mí. En ese momento sentí que llegaba hasta mi limite, intente separar a la chica de mi pero parecía que mi cuerpo no me respondía debido al placer que recibía de parte de ella; pude sentir como su legua recorría y jugaba con mi miembro mientras que yo escuchaba sus suspiros de satisfacción de parte de ella, luego de un momento a otro sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi trasero mientras que ella me empujaba más y más hacia ella.

En ese instante solté un gemido ronco y placentero cuando hizo eso, acaricie los suaves cabellos de ella; no sé lo que me estaba pasando, en un principio intente detenerla haciendo esta atrocidad… pero… ahora ya no quiero que se detenga. Poco a poco las piernas comenzaron a temblarme mientras que me deslizaba quedándome sentado en el suelo, en ese momento sentí las manos de la chica separar un poco más mis piernas mientras que llevo un mano sobre mis testículos para después masajearlos; arquee en ese instante mi espalda al sentir aquel toque frio y a la vez del electrizante placer de todo mi cuerpo. Trate de no jalar tan fuerte los cabellos negros de la chica mientras que ella seguía y seguía con su labor, sentí en ese momento una corriente eléctrica mientras soltaba un gran y fuerte gemido ronco y lleno de placer y a la vez que arqueaba mi espalda de aquel éxtasis, en ese instante sabia que llegaría a mi limite intente a advertirle a la chica, pero el placer y el deseo me estaban cegando. Así que comencé a jalarle fuertemente sus cabellos negros tratando de que captara mi mensaje de ella tenía que separarse de mí, pero fue demasiado tarde, sentí una fuerte y deliciosa explosión dentro de mí; mientras que me di cuenta de que mi fluidos habían entrado a la boca de la chica. Sentí mi cuerpo relajado, poco a poco fui recuperando mis sentidos, mi respiración estaba acelerada al igual que los de mi corazón, el sudor comenzó a deslizarse por todo de mi sema-desnudo cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse de los mojados y suaves cabellos negros de la chica. Mire con un poco vergüenza y a la vez de placer a la chica mientras que ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y a la vez limpiándose su hermoso rostro de aquel semen blanco que no pude contener, mire aun peor con vergüenza a aquella chica pasar su lengua en sus dedos mientras que comenzaba a saborear aquel espeso liquido blanco.

– Espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo adelanto Ichigo. – no sabía que decir o que pensar, estaba confundido y en shock; mire a la chica levantarse del suelo mientras me miraba con lujuria, jalo con cuidadosamente de mi camiseta mientras que yo me incuba hasta llegar a su altura. – Pero sabes… aún tengo más obsequios que darte I-chi-go, y el más interesante te lo daré cuando cumplas los 19. – me susurro al oído en un tono seductor, se separó de mi oreja mientras que ella me depositaba un beso sobre mi mejilla.

– ¿Por qué… haces esto? – pregunte con dificultad mientras la miraba entre odio y deseo, ella me sonrió con tranquiliza y calidez mientras que me dijo.

– Porque ya eres mío, Kurosaki Ichigo. – pude sentir su frio aliento golpeando suavemente mi cara, ella me sonrió de una forma juguetona mientras que ella tomo una de mis manos para después obligarme a recorrer una de sus piernas desnudas hasta pasar por debajo de su vestido color carmín, justamente cuando supe lo que iba a hacer retire rápidamente la mano antes de que llegara a tocar su intimidad. – Jajaja, veo que aun te resistes a mi Ichigo, pero está bien, por esta vez te lo dejare pasar… pero… cuando nos volvamos a ver otra vez Ichigo no te vas a librar de mí. – sentí sus labios como sus labios comenzaron a rozarse junto los míos, eran suaves y cálidos… pero que estoy pensando, no debo caer como un maldito debilucho tengo que resistir a todo esto.

– Eso en tus sueños. – gruñí realmente molesto mientras observa a esa loco desquiciada que ponía una mirada de asombro pero luego la cambio a una juguetona.

– Pues en mi sueños eres muy diferente a lo que eres ahora. – comenzó a ronronear en mi oreja mientras lamia y mordía mi lóbulo; en ese momento no pude reprimir un suspiro que escapo de mi labios, pude sentir la sonrisa de ella en mi oreja. – Veo que te gusta disfrutar los placeres que te estoy dando, ni Ichigo. – ahogue un gemido cuando ella comenzó a meter su mano dentro de mi camiseta hasta recorrer todo mi cuerpo. – No te resistas Ichigo, ambos sabemos que te gusta esto… los placeres de la carne.

– E-estas l-loca. – me sentí avergonzado y nervioso cuando esa loca menciono eso, no sé en qué momento me había despojado de la camiseta dejándome ya completamente desnudo. – ¿Q-qué demonios e-estás haciendo? – pude sentir mi sangre hervir del coraje mientras que mi rostro lo sentí sumamente caliente.

– Je, solamente te hare otro regalito I-chi-go. – en ese momento que dijo esa psicópata enana me recostó bocabajo mientras que ella estaba encima de mí. – Y esta vez, te demostrare que tú Kurosaki Ichigo eres y serás completamente mío. – en ese momento sentí como aquella loca enana comenzó a lamer la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras que con sus manos empezaron a masajear mi espalda, poco a poco sentí todo mi cuerpo relajado mientras que comencé a suspirar de la relajación.

– N-ni creas que… con eso… – suspire mientras aquella enana paso su lengua sobre el hueco de mi espalda.

– Y ahora la parte más interesante. – me susurro al oído seductoramente, en eso sentí un dolor púnzate en la parte donde tenía mi marca de nacimiento.

– AH!, maldita ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – grite con furia mientras empujaba a la muy maldita de mí.

–¿Qué que estoy haciendo? Pues te estoy marcando como de mi propiedad en este momento. – solté un gruñido de dolor al sentir una cosa puntiaguda encajarse sobre mi piel, una vez que eso termino la chica comenzó a lamer aquella parte de mi espalda haciendo que soltara un suspiro. – Termine… espero que te guste el regalito I-chi-go. – me dijo en un tono juguetón mientras soltó una leve risa.

– ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – pregunte molesto mientras me levantaba para quedar sentado en mis rodillas, en ese momento cuando la vi sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse mientras que sentí que todo los colores se me subieron a mi rostro… otra vez esa loca enana estaba desnuda.

– Eso muy pronto lo sabrás Ichigo. – al decir eso ella se incoó quedando hasta mi altura, para después abrazar mi cabeza y aferrármela en su desnudo pecho. – Veo que aún no te acostumbras a verme desnuda, no te preocupes una vez que te lleve al lugar donde vengo te acostumbraras a verme así. – me sentí raro y confundido cuando esa enana menciono eso, ¿De qué lugar está hablando? ¿Es que acaso ella…, pude sentir como ella besaba mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. – Me gusta mucho el color de tu cabello, me recuerda mucho el atardecer… e incluso debo admitir que es bastante suave como el pelaje de un conejo.

– ¿Conejo? – fruncí el ceño en ese momento, como se atreve a comparar mi cabello con el pelaje de un animal.

– Jejeje, te ves lindo cuando te pones asi Ichigo. – y ahora que trae está loca, separo mi cabeza de su pecho desnudo para después mirarme de una forma cariñosa, trague saliva cuando ella comenzó a acercarse hacia a mí. – Solamente te quedan dos días para disfrutar tus últimos momentos con tu familia, porque muy pronto vendré por ti… – pude sentir sus labios rozarse junto con los míos mientras que su aliento frio golpeaba delicadamente mi caliente rostro. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón cuando menciono.

– ¿Solo dos días?... ¿Ya no volveré a ver a mi familia? – agache mi vista mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mandíbula, mis manos y mis ojos. En ese momento sentí que aquella chica levanto mi cabeza mientras sentí como ella pasaba sus pulgares en mis mejillas.

– No llores Ichigo… por favor… nunca me ha gustado verte llorar… – escuche claramente como su voz sonaba triste, yo solamente la mire con odio y dolor. – Por favor no llores. Ella volvió a juntar mi cabeza junto a su pecho mientras abrazaba y a la vez acariciaba mi cabeza.

No sé en qué momento termino mi mano en uno de sus pechos o cuando fue que termine masajeándolo mientras besaba su cuello, escuche claramente como ella soltaba gemidor de placer mientras me pedía que continuara que me dejara llevar por el placer de la carne, termine acostado en el suelo mientras que ella quedo encima de mí, gemí roncamente cuando ella comenzó a jugar con mi hombría con sus manos. Aquella chica comenzó a lamer mi cuello, mi torso e incluso llego a morder cuidadosa y sensualmente mis pezones, poco a poco ella fue recorriendo con su lengua cada parte desnudo de mi cuerpo hasta llegar nuevamente a mi miembro; cada vez que ella hacia "eso", los gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros de placer y deseo salían de mi boca. Alcance a escucharla decir que todo eso lo que hacía eran como música para sus oídos, en ese momento sentí una gran y fuerte explosión en mi interior mientras que liberaba un fuerte y sonoro gemido ronco de placer. Abrí mis ojos y lo único que pude distinguir era… que estaba en mi habitación, me levante con dificultad mientras sentí una molesta punzada en la parte de mi entrepierna; casi me da un paro cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una enorme erección… malditos sueños mojados, malditas hormonas, maldita enana loca y sexy que siempre irrumpe mis sueños. Gruñí desesperado mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis manos, me doy hasta vergüenza. Deje escapar un suspiro de rendición mientras salía de mi cama para luego salir de mi habitación, me dirigí directamente hacia el baño donde allí tome una ducha bien fría… en ese momento sentí una punzada en mi espalda y además era en la parte donde tenía mi marca de nacimiento; cuando termine de bañarme, me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y después me mire al espejo para ver qué era lo que tenía.

En ese momento casi me da un paro cardíaco, pues, en el costado derecho tenía un enorme arañazo que la tenía en la parte de mi lomo hasta lo que terminaba de mi cintura, pero eso no era el dolor que me había provocado; me gire un poco para ver lo que tenía en la parte de mi espalda y en ese momento lo vi… uno de los rayos de aquel sol lo tenía de color negro… que demonios me hizo esa maldita… acaso ella… no entendí bien lo que me estaba pasando, pero esto ya me estaba hartando hasta la coronilla. Gruñí molesto mientras chaqueaba la lengua, salí del baño sumamente enojado mientras me dirigía hasta a mi habitación. Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue en cambiarme, ya cuando estaba vestido me senté en el escritorio mientras me apoyaba con los dorsos de mi manos sobre mi mentón, siempre suelo hacer cuando estoy pensando o preocupado, deje escapar un suspiro cansado y largo mientras entrecerraba mis ojos. Mire perdidamente un punto de mi escritorio mientras aún seguía pensando y pensando en que es lo que estaba pasando, entonces fue allí cuando lo pensé; abrí mi computadora portátil mientras escribía mi contraseña para ingresar a mi estado. Una vez que ingrese comencé a buscar en Google las extrañas cosas que me estaban pasando, pero… no obtenía respuesta alguna… me masajee la puente de la nariz mientras cerraba mis ojos para descansar un poco la vista, deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras volvía a ver la pantalla de mi computadora. En ese momento vi, o mejor dicho leí, algo que me llamo la atención.

Le di doble click a la página publicitaria, comencé a leer el título que aparecía en la página mientras comencé a leer la información. Trague saliva en ese momento, no podía creer lo que había estado leyendo en ese instante; los sueños en donde se me aparecían aquella chica, las alucinaciones, el cansancio que siempre tenía, y entre otras cosas más que me estaban pasando concuerdan con todo lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento. Para aclarar más mis dudas comencé a investigar otros casos iguales a los míos, las comenzaron a temblarme por los nervios y el miedo; el resultado fue de una 15 casos iguales a los míos. Comencé a leer aquellos cosas pero simplemente todo eso no tenía nada que ver a lo que a mí me estaba pasando… pero… 1 de esos 15 me dejo en shock; era el caso de una chica de unos 17 años de edad, leí su historia y me dejo bastante en shock. A la pobre chica la atormentaban en sus sueños e incluso en carne propia, luego de que ella lo consultara con especialistas en psicología a ella la tuvieron que internar en un manicomio. Luego de 6 meses de terapia los doctores que trataron con ella la encontraron muerta en su habitación, pero, también habían encontrado algo en su cadáver… era un mensaje… pero… aquel mensaje estaba escrito en su espalda y en el estómago. En aquel mensaje decía en letras mayúsculas; "ELLA LES DECIA LA VERDAD… PERO USTEDES NO LE CREYERON".

Me levante rápidamente de mi silla al leer aquel mensaje mientras sentí que todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y a sudar frio, mi mente comenzó a crear esa imagen mientras leía aquel espantoso y triste caso de la chica. Eso quería decir que… todo este tiempo había sido tentado, acechado y atormentado por un… ¿Súcubo?, caí de rodillas en ese momento; debo admitir que jamás hubiera creído que aquella chica sería un ser sobrenatural y maligno. Tenía que aclarar mis dudas, ¿para qué me querría esa… súcubo?, me levante mientras me sentaba nuevamente en la silla; comencé a buscar alguna información sobre los súcubos. Cuando lo encontré allí fue que las respuestas me tomaron por sorpresa, aquella información describía lo siguiente.

_"Súcubo: es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías. En general son mujeres de gran sensualidad, y de una extrema belleza incandescente._

_La apariencia de los súcubos varía, en general, tanto como la de los demonios; no hay ninguna apariencia o representación definitiva. Sin embargo, se suelen pintar casi universalmente como seductoras mujeres desnudas con una belleza no terrenal, a menudo con alas demoníacas. De vez en cuando, se les dan otros rasgos demoníacos, como pueden ser los cuernos, una cola con una punta terminada en triángulo, ojos de serpiente, colmillos, serpientes enrolladas a su cuerpo, etc. A menudo, simplemente aparecen en los sueños como una mujer atractiva y desnuda de la que la víctima no puede deshacerse de ella ni olvidarla, incluso después de despertar._

_Los súcubos atacan a sus víctimas para absorber la sangre o energía vital del hombre y así alimentarse. A menudo, esto provoca en el hombre dolencias físicas y espirituales, y hasta la muerte."_

En ese momento mi respiración se detuvo al igual que mi corazón, mis manos me temblaban, mi cuerpo temblaba, el sudor frio rápidamente fue apareciendo en cada poro de cuerpo. Me levante de la silla y luego me senté en la cama, no sabía que pensar en ese momento… pero… lo único que pensé fue que… en toda esta semana me estaba tentado un súcubo. Es por esa razón que me sentía cansado y… no deje de pensar en ella por un instante… comencé a llevar mis manos sobre mi cabeza mientras las pase por mi cabellera, deje escapar un largo suspiro de rendición para luego dejar escapar un risa débil y triste.

Fui tentado por una loca–enana–obsesionada–súcubo.

* * *

¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Horrible, desastroso, aburrido, pasable, interesante, excelente, caliente? Háganmelo saber onegai; acepto cualquier tipo de crítica. Además acepto zapatazos, pastelazos, tomatazos, bankais, kiduos, bakudos, etc…

Dejen los comentarios que ustedes deseen.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Qué me esta pasando?

**Look at Me**

Hola, holitas mis lectores. Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de mi fic, espero que les agrade ya que la verdad me he estado esforzando en este capítulo. Lamento por la tardanza de esta publicación la verdad es que he tenido muchos trabajos y muchos exámenes del colegio y la verdad no he tenido tiempo como para escribir. Pero en fin ya lo termine espero que les guste.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus PERSONAJES no me pertenecen sino a nuestro KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si el anime y el manga fueran mío ya habría boda de mi pareja: ICHIRUKI y además haría una película de ellos dos. Algún día, algún día será mío.**

**NOTA: En este capítulo va a ver un chibi ICHIGO y el ICHIGO original así que les dejare esta para que no se vayan a confundir.**

**Chibi Ichigo:** _bla, bla, bla._

**Ichigo (el verdadero):** bla, bla, bla.

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 8: ¿Qué me esta pasando?**

Ichigo's Pov:

Un día. Solamente me queda un día para que esa maldita súcubo me separe de mi familia. Hubiera preferido jamás haber nacido como varón… pero… no sé qué más pensar, si este destino me fue marcado entonces no tengo otra opción más que aceptar esta estúpida maldición que mi familia ha cargado siglos y siglos. Deje escapar un suspiro cansando mientras salía de mi habitación, baje distraídamente las escaleras mientras observa a mi familia desayunando felizmente; pero… sé que mis padres ocultan su tristeza por una máscara de felicidad, mientras que mis hermanas aún no saben lo que me sucederá cuando ya no vean… ¿Qué pasara con mis hermanas? ¿Qué les dirán mis padres a ellas, cuando yo ya no estaré con ellos? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Terminare igual como aquella chica?... un frio aire se apodero en todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar por culpa de este, ladeé levemente mi cabeza mientras bajaba completamente las escaleras. Escuche a mi hermana Yuzu dándome los buenos días, camine hacia la mesa para después sentarme en mi lugar donde me corresponde; escuche a Yuzu emocionada que mañana seria mi cumpleaños, yo en cambio le sonreí cuando me dijo que ella y mamá me prepararían mi pastel favorito; el de chocolate con decorado de fresa naturales. Mire a mi hermana de forma cariñosa pero a la vez con tristeza, luego mire a mis padre quienes también me miraron con tristeza y a la vez con amor; mi madre me sirvió el desayuno mientras lo comía con dificultad, la verdad es, que había perdido en ese instante el apetito. Cuando termine la mitad de mi desayuno le agradecí a mi madre por atenderme y luego me fui directamente a mi habitación, no tenía las fuerzas para ver a mis padres tristes o a mis hermanas tan felices en especial Yuzu. Cuando llegue a mi habitación una lágrima cayo de mi ojos hasta que esta callo en el suelo de madera, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Escuche claramente como unos golpes tocaron a mi puerta, deje escapar un suspiro mientras dije un "adelante", en eso la puerta se abrió mientras que vi que era mi hermana menor Karin.

– Karin… ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte mientras miraba a Karin tranquilo.

– Ichi-nii, me podrías acompañar al centro comercial ¿por favor? – respondió en su tono cool.

– Ahora no tengo ganas Karin… Porque no se le dices a oka-sama o a oto-sama que te lleven. – respondí en un tono cansado.

– Papá no puede porque tuvo que atender a un paciente en la clínica, y mamá se fue a la casa de la chismosa de la vecina. – vi lo irritada que estaba Karin, suspiro rendido mientras me levantaba de mi cama.

– Bien pero que sea rápido, por cierto pregúntale a Yuzu si quiere venir con nosotros.

– Ella ya nos esta esperando en la entrada. – menciono Karin mientras salía de mi habitación, la verdad no sé qué voy a hacer con esa niña que siempre me tiene convencer en todo.

– Bueno… tal vez un pequeño paseo no me hará daño. – me dije a mis mismo después de que Salí de mi habitación. – También… tendré que disfrutar este con mis hermanas… ya que… será mi último día con ellas y con mis padres también. – pensé en ese momento mientras sentí un nudo en mi garganta y a la vez que contenía mis lágrimas al recordar mi última estadía con mi familia.

– Apresúrate Ichi-nii. – grito Karin irritada, forcé una sonrisa mientras tomaba las llave de la camioneta para después quitar el seguro a las puertas, conservé a las gemelas entrar en la camioneta y después entre yo en el asiento del piloto.

– Abróchense los cinturones. – acomode el espejo retrovisor mientras observaba a las gemelas ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, deje escapar un suspiro mientras que me ponía el mío. – Bien aquí vamos. – murmure mientras encendía la camioneta moví un poco más el espejo retrovisor para ver un poco más mejor en donde iba saliendo. – Karin, Yuzu échenme aguas si no viene carro.

– No hay nada Ichi-nii. – respondieron al unísono ellas, comencé a salir de la casa cuidadosamente hasta quedar en la plena calle.

Una vez que salimos de casa comencé a conducir por la calles del vecindario hasta salir de estas, escuche a mis hermanas que querían escuchar música para matar el aburrimiento. Encendí la radio y lo coloque en mi estación favorita, en ese momento Karin me grito que le subiera a todo el volumen para que ella escuchara la canción, deje escapar un suspiro mientras le subía al estéreo. Comencé a escuchar la canción y a la vez a mis hermanas cantando, tenía ganas de reírme o tan siquiera de grabar a Karin con mi celular mientras que ella cantaba pero no podía hacerlo por dos cosas; 1.) no puedo grabar porque estoy conduciendo y además puedo ocasionar un accidente o me quitan la licencia de conducir, que por cierto no recibo ninguno de los dos. Y 2.) si grabo a Karin cantando de aseguro que ella me mata o peor aún ella tomaría venganza extrema. Una vez que la canción y mis hermanas terminaron de cantar, el locutor de la radio comenzó a decir sobre de una banda extranjera y además nueva que habían compuesto una canción que tenía a la mitad del mundo loco. Encogí mis hombros mientras escuchaba al aburrido locutor terminar su "ensayo" tan aburrido, en ese momento se empezó a escuchar como un piano pero de esos antiguos y entonces la música de fondo se hizo presente y después la voz de la chica comenzó a cantar la canción

**_Dark lunacy begins…_**  
_(La locura oscura comienza…)_  
**_Already in the afternoon in the snack_**  
_(Ya por la tarde… en la merienda)_  
**_A game I want you_**  
_(Un juego yo quiero contigo)_  
**_It's fun or complicated?_**  
_(¿Es divertido o complicado?)_  
**_It's better not to know_**  
_(Pues es mejor no saberlo)_

Escuche a mi hermana Yuzu que le subiera un poco más el volumen de la radio, y así lo hice.

_**Be careful… that I will capable…** _  
_(Ten cuidado… que soy capaz…)_  
**_Of get… your heart_**  
_(De obtener… tu corazón)_  
**_A game rare, strange in truth_**  
_(Un juego raro, extraño en verdad)_  
**_The end your will death ensure_**  
_(El final será tu muerte asegurar..)_

Me detuve en ese instante cuando el semáforo se puso en color rojo, comencé a escuchar con un poco de interés a la letra de la canción.

**_No matter in that site you are_**  
_(No importa en qué sitio tu estés) _  
**_I will always be… by your side eternally_**  
_(Yo siempre estaré… a tu lado eternamente)_  
**_This is not a game… not a dream_**  
_(Esto no es un simple juego… tampoco un sueño)_  
**_Is much worse… an dark lunacy_**  
_(Es algo mucho peor…una locura oscura)_

Cuando escuche aquella parte de la canción sentí algo extraño, como si todo mí alrededor desapareciera y a la vez se pusiera denso y extraño. Mis manos comenzaron a temblarme debido a que me sentía… nervioso.

_**In it deep… of a hidden dream** _  
_(En lo profundo…de un sueño oculto)_  
_**My pressence will reality**_  
_(Mi presencia se hará realidad) _  
**_Hunts you and you're afraid_**  
_(Te atormenta y te da miedo)_  
_**I hope to close your eyes…** _  
_(Espero que cierres los ojos…)_

En ese instante sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, al escuchar cada parte de esa canción me hacía recordar a aquella enana súcubo que siempre invadía mis sueños.

**_The sweet dreams begins… and you never wake up_**  
_(El dulce sueño comienza… ya jamás podrás despertar)_  
_**Always at night…** _  
_(Siempre en las noches…)_  
**_And days also…_**  
_(Y en días también…)_  
**_Your life could get to the end_**  
_(Tu vida podría llegar al fin)_

Intente apagar el radio pero no podía hacerlo, mis manos estaban pegadas al volente y a la vez sentía que no podía mover mi cuerpo. Esa canción parecía estar tomando el control sobre mí.

**_The clock began to ring_**  
_(El reloj empezó a resonar)_  
**_And your heart… soon in my hands will be_**  
_(Y tu corazón… pronto en mis manos estará)_  
**_Your fate is doomed… fear not already_**  
_(Tu destino condenado está… no temas que ya)_  
**_These dead by a game… a dark lunacy_**  
_(Muerto estas por un juego… una locura oscura)_

Recordé en ese momento cuando aquella enana de la súcubo siempre me decía que muy pronto yo seria, la verdad cada vez que recordaba eso me sentía con una rabia en mi interior.

**_The snack must… pick up and play_**  
_(La merienda hay que… tomar y jugar)_  
**_It's a game you like…_**  
_(Un juego que te gustara…)_  
**_Is dangerous…_**  
_(Peligroso es…)_  
**_Your end can be… your life can easily lose_**  
_(Tu final puede ser… tu vida fácil puedes perder)_

Mi respiración cada vez se entrecortaba más y más, mientras que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. No sé con exactitud el porqué, pero me sentía extraño en ese momento.

**_Be careful… that I am capable_**  
_(Ten cuidado… que soy capaz…)_  
**_Of get… you heart…_**  
_(De obtener… tu corazón…)_  
**_A rare game, strange in truth_**  
_(Un juego raro, extraño en verdad)_  
**_The end your will death ensure…_**  
_(El final será tu muerte asegurar…)_

Cada vez las palabras de aquella súcubo hacían un eco por mi mente "eres mío, solo mío", comencé a fruncir mi ceño mientras trataba de ignorar la maldita canción o las palabras de aquella chica súcubo.

_**Your conscience is playing**_  
_(Tu consciencia te está jugando)_  
_**A joke… very dangerous**_  
_(Bromas de una… manera muy engañosa)_  
_**This is not a simple game… not a dream**_  
_(Esto no es un simple juego… tampoco un sueño)_  
_**Is much worse…**_  
_(Es algo mucho peor…)_

Ya no sabía si mi mente estaba entre la realidad o en mi sueño, todo estaba confuso, ya comencé a dudar en este momento. Tal vez estoy dormido y soñando que en este momento estoy con mis hermanas.. o… simplemente tal vez esto sea real. ¿Estoy soñando o estoy viviendo la realidad?

_**The clock began to ring**_  
_(El reloj empezó a resonar)_  
_**And your heart… soon in my hands will be**_  
_(Y tu corazón… pronto en mis manos estará)_  
_**Your fate is doomed… fear not already**_  
_(Tu destino condenado está… no temas que ya)_  
**_These dead by a game… dark lunacy end_**  
_(Muerto estas por un juego… locura oscura termina)_

– Bueno en este momento acabamos de escuchar "Dark Lunacy" de Hatsuki Yura. – en ese momento reaccione cuando el locutor comenzó a hablar.

– Ichi-nii, ¿Ya nos podemos bajar? – pregunto Yuzu inocentemente, mientras que la mire confundido.

– ¿Qué? – pregunte confundido.

– Ya llegamos al centro comercial Ichi-nii. – mire a mi hermana mientras señalaba el edificio ¿Pero cómo demonios llegue aquí?

– ¿Cuándo llegue aquí sin que me diera cuenta? – me dije en mis adentros, mire confundido y en shock el lugar. La mera verdad ya ni se donde tengo la cabeza. **(N/A: La verdad es que también me ha pasado muchas veces cuando voy en algún lugar con mi familia o mis amigos, ¿A quién de ustedes les ha pasado esto?)**

– Ichi-nii… ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto mi hermana menor Yuzu, deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio y luego la mire con tranquilidad.

– Si, solamente que tengo muchas en mente… pero no te preocupes por eso Yuzu. – le explique mientras trataba de no preocuparla, le sonreí cálidamente y le dije a las gemelas lo siguiente. – Bueno hora de bajarse del auto. – mis hermanas asintieron emocionadas mientras abrían rápidamente las puerta para luego bajarse. Me quite el cinturón, apague el auto y último me baje junto con mis hermanas.

Camine a un lado de mi hermanas hasta el centro comercial, antes de entrar al edificio les dije a mis hermanas que era lo que querían hacer primero; Yuzu y Karin se miraron entre si mientras que yo me sentía raro, cada vez que yo paseaba con la gemelas y les preguntaba a donde querían ir, siempre pero siempre, hacían esta clase de mirada; era como si estuviera en una película de terror cuando observaba esas miradas de esas dos. Yuzu y Karin me miraron ya decididas mientras que me decían que querían estar por su lado, fruncí mi ceño mientras ponía la mirada de "ni siquiera lo piensen"; una cosa que me molestaba por ser el hermano mayor era que Karin o Yuzu no estuvieran separadas y además cuando yo estaba a cargo de ellas. Y tenía dos razones por las cuales estaba en contra de que las gemelas se separaban; 1.) Que nunca las puedo encontrar. Y 2.) Que siempre tengo el pendiente de que algún chico se sobrepasen con ellas… en especial con Yuzu. Si debo admitirlo soy un hermano sobreprotector… pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Yuzu y Karin cuando yo ya no este con ellas?, sentí un vuelco en mi corazón al pensar en eso mientras que un sabor amargo podía sentir en mi boca.

– Ichi-nii ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Karin haciendo que volviera nuevamente a la realidad.

– Sí, estoy bien. – respondí tranquilamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada. – ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieren ir primero? – pregunte, y la respuesta es en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

– Ichi-nii, ¿No te importa que nos podamos separar y así poder disfrutar nuestras compras? – preguntaron al unísono las gemelas mientras ponían aquellas miradas de súplica.

– Ni en un millón de años permitiré esa locura. – pensé en mis adentros mientras ponía mi ceño fruncido. – Y ¿Por qué razón quieren hacer eso? – pregunte con una voz tranquila pero sabía que una parte de ese tono tranquilo tenía algo de inseguridad y molesta.

– Cosas de chicas Ichi-nii. – comento Yuzu mientras ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Cuándo y dónde nos reuniremos Ichi-nii? – pregunto Karin en un tono tranquilo.

– Bueno son las 2:12 p.m., así que a las 5:30 p.m. nos reuniremos en la entrada. – respondí en un tono aburrido pero tranquilo. – No se metan en problemas. – fue lo único que les dije antes de que Karin y Yuzu se fueran a no sé que donde. – Bueno y ahora que hare en este momento. – me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba los locales del centro comercial.

Comencé a caminar por todo el centro comercial mientras miraba cada tienda del edificio, pude sentir las miradas de todas chicas que no dejaban de mirarme, es más, aun estando con sus novios me miraban mientras que los chicos solamente me miraban con odio y molestia. Me senté en una banca que se encontraba enfrente de una heladería, comencé a tallarme los ojos ya que me estaba dando sueño en ese momento; mire a mi alrededor mientras observaba a las personas ir y venir, entrar y salir de las tiendas. Escuche muchas conversaciones, risas, gritos y otras cosas más que decían las personas, coloque mis manos sobre mi cabeza ya que esta comenzaba a dolerme. En ese momento todo se calmó, abrí bruscamente mis ojos mientras levantaba mi vista totalmente confundido, para después mirar en profundo shock todo mi alrededor. Las personas, todas las personas estaban congeladas. No había ruido alguno, no había nada de movimiento a excepción de mí. Respire con dificultad mientras me levantaba bruscamente de la banca, trague saliva sonoramente mientras observaba todo mi alrededor; ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? En eso una fría corriente de aire recorrió por toda mi espalda haciendo que sintiera un tremendo escalofrió, tenía frio en ese instante, aquel frio aire hacia que todos los huesos de mi cuerpo me calaran tremendamente, me lleve ambas manos a mi boca mientras comencé a soplar estas para mantenerlas calientes. En ese momento escuche mi nombre entre susurros, mire a mi alrededor pero no había nadie diciendo absolutamente nada. Qué raro.

Camine por el centro comercial pero me sentí raro al ver que ninguna persona se movía o hablaba, pareciera como esas película de terror o de thriller, en ese momento sentí algo raro cuando cruce un pasillo del centro. Me detuve en ese instante mientras miraba una puerta que decía "Empleados Solamente", cada vez que me acercaba a la puerta sentí una energía sorprendente y a la vez poderosa. Una parte me decía que abriera aquella puerta que no lo pensara dos veces… pero… mi parte contraria me decía que no lo hiciera. Estaba en pos y contra no sabía con exactitud qué hacer, cada vez me empecé a desesperarme por eso, no lo pensé ni en un segundo así que abrí la puerta por impulso. En ese instante cuando abrí la puerta un destello de luz blanca apareció en la entrada, casi me quedaba ciego por aquel resplandor, me cubrí mis ojos por un momento y poco a poco fui descubriéndomelos. Una vez que aquella luz se apagaba poco a poco, me en shock mientras observaba el lugar; era el parque donde jugaba de niño. Camine en el "parque" mientras observe una parte que me dejo en profundo shock, era yo mismo a mis 5 años jugando en la caja de arena. En ese momento mi otro yo miro con curiosidad uno de los árboles que estaban en aquel parque, mire confundido y a la vez extrañado por "mi" reacción, mi otro yo se levantó y se retiró de la caja de arena mientras que yo le seguía. En ese instante mi otro yo hablo enseguida.

–_ ¿Por qué estas allá arriba?_ – mi otro yo pregunto curioso, yo en cambio mire el árbol pero no había absolutamente nada. –_ Claro que puedo verte._ – ok esto se está poniendo bastante extraño y a la vez bien creepy.

– ¿Así era yo a esa edad? – pensé en mis adentros mientras que sentí una gota de sudor caer detrás de mí nuca.

–_ ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? _– mi otro yo le pregunto a la nada para luego asentir alegremente. – _¡Qué bien!_ – grito con emoción mi otro yo, mientras iba corriendo y a la vez estaba jalando algo o alguien.

–_ ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ – pensé confundido mientras observa al mini yo jugando nuevamente en la caja de arena y platicando nuevamente en la nada.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el mini yo. –_ Yo me llamo Ichigo, Rukia. _– en ese momento sentí una calidez en todo mi cuerpo y a la vez en mi interior cuando escuche ese nombre.

– _¿Rukia? ¿Quién es Rukia?_ – me pregunte a mí mismo extrañado.

– _Mande Rukia._ – mi otro yo miro nuevamente el vacío espacio de la caja de arena. - ¿Prometerte que Rukia? – mire con curiosidad al mini yo mientras que "él" miro y pregunto confundido a la nada. Me sentí nervioso y a la vez la curiosidad me carcomía el alma al verme a mí mismo en esa situación. – ¿Vivir contigo?

– ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? – dije furioso y a la vez nervioso, en ese momento me cubrí la boca esperando a que mi otro yo no me escuchara… pero… ni siquiera me prestó atención. – ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

– _Tendré que preguntárselo a mami._ – dijo mi otro yo con algo de miedo pero tranquilo, hubo un larga pausa en ese momento hasta que el mini yo hablo nuevamente. – _Bueno lo prometo Rukia, cuando sea grande como mi papá me iré contigo._ – en ese instante mi respiración y mi corazón se detuvieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar lo que dijo mi otro yo.

– ¿Esto es… acaso un recuerdo o solamente una parte de mi loca y cansada mente? – me dije a mi mismo confundido mientras veía al pequeño yo haciendo un juramento con el dedo meñique.

En ese momento sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza mientras me colocaba mis manos sobre de esta, caí de rodillas bruscamente mientras gritaba del dolor. Comencé a apretar con las palmas de mis manos los bordes de mi cabeza para que el dolor disminuyera, era como si tuviera en ese momento una fuerte migraña o más peor que una resaca después de una borrachera. Sentí un par de lágrimas caer de mis ojos mientras gritaba del horrible dolor que tenía en mi cabeza, en ese instante mi vista comenzó a nublarse pero antes de que perdiera la conciencia mire a mi otro jugando en la caja de arena con una hermosa chica de cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda mientras que en su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Luego de eso abrí bruscamente mis ojos mientras que mi respiración estaba acelerada, en eso mire a mi alrededor mientras que veía a las personas caminar de un lado a otro y a la vez me miraron con extrañeza y burlonamente, en ese instante no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido. Deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras ocultaba mi rostro en mis manos, sentí mi rostro caliente en ese momento, saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón mi iPhone5 para saber qué horas eran, las 3:05 p.m.

Me levante de la banca para caminar un rato y no se tal vez ver algo en las tiendas departamentales, empecé a caminar algo distraído aquel extraño sueño o recuerdo invadía mi mente; ya no sabía en qué pensar ¿Era o no era un sueño? La verdad ni yo mismo lo sabía, suspire cansado mientras miraba distraídamente el suelo, en ese momento alguien había chocado contra mí. reaccione de manera inmediata mientras observaba a mi alrededor a la persona con la que había chocado pero luego no le di importancia alguna ya que podría ser una que otra persona, me encogí los hombros como señal de que ya no me importara, justamente cuando iba a hacer nuevamente mi caminata sentí algo extraño debajo de mi zapato, separe mi pie y luego lo vi; era un collar de forma de sol, me agaché para recoger aquel objeto y luego mire a mi alrededor para buscar al dueño de aquel collar; pero como iba yo saber quién era si ni siquiera sabía cómo era esa persona. Observe el objeto mientras sentí una nostalgia en mi corazón; el color del collar era completamente negro, en el centro de este tenía una piedra del mismo color de negro mientras que la cadena era plateada. En ese momento sentí nuevamente aquel dolor punzante en mi cabeza, me lleve mi mano libre sobre mi sien y comencé a masajearme para calmar un poco el dolor; en eso una imagen apareció en mi mente. Era de aquel collar. En ese instante el dolor desapareció cuando la imagen de aquel objeto desaparecía. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Acaso todo esto tiene algo que ver con esa súcubo alocada? La verdad es que todo esto ya me estaba comenzando a molestar, si todo esto tiene algo que ver con esa maldita súcubo tendré que sacarle respuestas cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

¡Kyaaaaaaa! Por fin, por fin termine esta obra maestra. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Y bien qué les pareció? ¿Horrible, desastroso, aburrido, pasable, bien, excelente, interesante? Ustedes opinen por fa. Acepto cualquier comentario positivo y negativo. También acepto zampakutos, bankais, kiduos, pastelazos, tomatazos, zapatazos, etc…

Por cierto la cancion se llama **"Dark Lunacy de Hatsuki Yura"** no pude encontrar la letra original de la canción así que tuve que ponerla en ingles ¬3¬

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire**.


	10. Capítulo 9: ¿Qué es esto?

**Look at Me**

Hola minna-san muchas por sus comentarios y por agregar esta historia en sus favoritos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya que por cierto he batallado mucho con la imaginación -.-'. En fin muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH y sus PERSONAJES no me pertenecen sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Por cierto si todo eso me perteneciera en este momento ICHIGO Y RUKIA ya se hubieran besado y además… ya hubieran hecho "eso" ˆ/ˆ**

**NOTA: Nuevamente pondré al chibi Ichigo en este capítulo.**

Chibi Ichigo:_ bla, bla, bla._  
Ichigo mayor: bla, bla, bla.

Los que me comentaron:

**yagami rin**  
**Zoe Zinnecker**  
**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

Disfruten de la lectura ;D  
_

**Capítulo 9: ¿Qué es esto?**

Normal's Pov:

Dos horas después Ichigo y sus hermanas se reunieron nuevamente en la salida del centro comercial, cuando los hermanos Kurosaki se subieron a la camioneta, se pusieron en marcha para irse a casa. Silencio, solamente había silencio; no hubo platica ni tampoco estaba encendida la radio todo estaba en completo silencio. Una vez que los hermanos Kurosaki llegaron a casa cada quien se fue a su recamara **(N/A: Karin y Yuzu tiene su propia habitación)**, Ichigo se recostó en su cama mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio, saco de su bolsillo de su pantalón el extraño y a la vez hermoso collar, comenzó a alzar el collar a unos centímetros lejos de su rostro mientras miraba el objeto con seriedad y confusión. Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se llevaba su mano libre sobre sus ojos para después masajear la fuente de su nariz, en ese momento los ojos del pelinaranja se fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras que sus sentidos se fueron apagando lentamente. Para eso entonces Ichigo se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Pocas horas después Ichigo despertó perezosamente mientras se levantaba del… ¿Suelo?, el pelinaranja miro confundido el lugar donde se había quedado dormido; pero luego una parte de él no le dio importancia alguna ya que tal vez se había caído de la cama cuando dormía, se levantó del suelo mientras se estiraba haciendo que todos los huesos de su cuerpo tronarán como si fueran ramas. Su mirada estaba algo borrosa y cansada a la vez se tallo levemente sus ojos haciendo que poco a poco su vista se fueran aclarando. En ese momento cuando su vista se aclaró perfectamente bien, el muchacho de cabellera naranja miro confundido y a la vez asustado su habitación; o bueno más bien su antigua habitación de la infancia. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración se había detenido repentinamente debido al susto que le había dado. Su habitación estaba decorada de un color azul marino mientras que en el techo estaba decorado con estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad, su cama –que en ese momento era de tamaño TWIN– estaba decorada con unas colchas que tenía unas figuras de diferentes clases de aviones, en todas las esquinas al igual que en el piso estaban regadas por muchos juguetes de tamaños grandes y pequeños, desde peluches hasta figuras de acción. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe mientras que Ichigo algo espantado y en shock se vio así mismo de pequeño. Era su otro yo. El pequeño Ichigo se veía tan emocionado y alegre, se quitó su pequeña mochila de su espalda mientras la dejaba de golpe en el suelo y a la vez se quitaba su chalequito color celeste mientras que esta la aventaba en la cama.

– _¡RUKIA!_ – grito el pequeño Ichigo emocionado mientras abría la puerta del closet de golpe. – _¿Rukia?_ – los dos Ichigo miraron confundidos el vacío closet mientras que ambos sintieron un sentimiento de tristeza y de nostalgia. – _Rukia ¿Dónde estás?_ – pregunto con una voz de tristeza y a la vez asustada el pequeño pelinaranja mientras se asomaba en el gran closet.

– Ichigo, Ichigo amor es hora de comer . – dijo Masaki, mientras miraba a su pequeño retoño con una mirada llena de calidez, el Ichigo mayor miro a su madre quien ese momento estaba embarazada de uno meses de embarazo.

– _Mamá no está._ – exclamó el pequeño pelinaranja mientras señalaba con su dedo índice el armario.

– ¿Qué no está? – pregunto Masaki en un tono cariñoso mientras se incoó para quedar en la altura de su hijo.

– _Rukia._ – grito en un tono desesperado el niño, la madre del pequeño pelinaranja lo miro confundida. – _Mami Rukia no está. Ella me prometió que estaría aquí después de que saliera de la escuela._ – las lágrimas del pequeño Ichigo comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas mientras que su madre comenzaba a limpiarlas.

– Ichigo, cariño tranquilo. – la voz de Masaki comenzó a tranquilizar al niño mientras que él asentía. – Haber dime… ¿Quién es esta Rukia? – pregunto tranquila y a la vez confundida.

– _Es mi mejor amiga mami._ – respondió el pequeño pelinaranja.

– ¿Es tu amiga imaginaria? – pregunto cariñosamente mientras que el mini Ichigo negaba bruscamente con su cabeza.

– _¡No mami, ella es real!_ – grito decepcionado y triste mientras que Masaki lo miro un poco asombrada. – ¡Rukia es real mami en verdad, ella es real! – la voz del niño comenzó a quebrarse.

– No llores Ichigo. – Masaki comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas del niño mientras lo miraba cariñosamente, en cuanto a el Ichigo mayor miraba a su madre y a si mismo inseparables. – Ichigo me podrías decir ¿Quién es esta Rukia? – pregunto tranquilamente la mujer.

– _Es mi mejor amiga mami._ – respondió el chibi Ichigo.

– Ya veo ¿Y cómo es Rukia-chan? – pregunto Masaki mientras le seguía la corriente a su hijo. - Los niños de ahora. – pensó la mujer mientras miraba a su hijo cariñosamente.

– _Ella es bonita, es alta, delgada, tiene el cabello largo como el tuyo y tiene bonitos ojos, mami._ – dijo emocionado el chibi Ichigo.

– Jajaja, ya veo Ichigo. Y dime Ichigo ¿Qué hace Rukia-chan cuando llegas de la escuela? – pregunto nuevamente la madre del niño mientras se levantaba para sentarse en la cama de su hijo, mientras tanto el Ichigo mayor miraba a su otro yo curioso y a la vez confundido.

– _Platicamos._ –respondió el niño de cabellos naranja mientras se sentaba a lado de su mamá. En cuanto Ichigo mayor se sentó a un lado de su mini yo.

– Ah!, ¿Y de qué platican tú y Rukia-chan? – pregunto la mujer mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida al niño.

– _Ella no me permite decírselo a nadie, mami._ – cuando el niño dijo eso, el pelinaranja mayor se quedó confundido y a la vez nervioso.

– ¿Y por qué ella no quiere que no le digas a nadie lo que te dice? – pregunto tranquilamente Masaki pero a la vez su tono estaba algo nervioso.

– _Porque… porque se lo prometí mami._ – respondió el chibi Ichigo.

– Ya veo… – Masaki dejo escapar un suspiro mientras observaba a su hijo preocupada.

El Ichigo mayor se llevó una mano sobre su vista mientras comenzaba a masajear los parpados de sus ojos, cuando se retiró la mano de su rostro su vista se dilato de más cuando se había dado cuenta de que la noche había gobernado los cielos. Miro a su alrededor de la habitación infantil de sí mismo, mientras que la luz de la lámpara infantil mostraba unas figuras de aviones **(N/A: Si no lo saben son de esas lámparas giratorias y tienen imágenes de… argh solo búsquenlo en Google allí se les va a aparecer ¬3¬)** Ichigo se vio así mismo dormido mientras que chibi naranja abrazaba a un león de felpa, en ese momento el pelinaranja mayor sintió la temperatura baja de la habitación mientras que de su boca salía un vapor notable. En ese momento Ichigo se giró y noto que la ventanilla estaba abierta, luego escucho un leve quejido que provenía de su otro yo. El pelinaranja mayor miro a su otro yo mientras que el pequeño se encontraba aun dormido.

– Vaya, así siempre me veía de pequeño cuando dormido. – se dijo así mismo Ichigo mientras se miraba así mismo dormido.

– _¿Qué?_ – dijo un chibi Ichigo adormilado mientras se levantaba de su sueño y a la vez se tallaba sus ojitos con la manga de su pijama. –_ ¿Rukia?... ¡Rukia! _– grito emocionado el niño.

– Y otra vez con eso de Rukia. – Ichigo frunció su ceño algo molesto e irritado… pero… luego su mirada cambio cuando vio a su otro yo sonriente y con un brillo en su mirada.

–_ Pensé que no regresarías Rukia._ – dijo alegremente el pequeño pelinaranja hacia la nada. – _Sabes Rukia… hoy en la escuela hubo niña que me dijo que me quería mucho._ – en ese momento la mirada de alegría del chibi Ichigo cambio a una triste y preocupada. – _¿Estas bien Rukia?_

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esta Rukia que tanto habla mi otro yo? – se preguntó así mismo el Ichigo mayor ya algo desesperado y molesto.

–_ Rukia ¿Estas enojada conmigo?_ – pregunto el pequeño pelinaranja en un tono triste. – _Si, aún recuerdo la promesa Rukia._ – respondió el niño un poco preocupado. –_ ¿A ti? ¿Quieres que solamente te mire solamente a ti y no a otra niña?_

– ¿A que me recuerda esto? – se preguntó así mismo el pelinaranja mayor. – ¿A quién tengo mirar? Si yo no miro a nadie más que a mí mismo, por todos los cielos. – gruño con enfado el muchacho.

–_ Es que… si yo no miro a otra niña… yo…_ – en ese momento el niño hizo una pausa mientras que miraba a la nada con una expresión de preocupación y dolor. –_ ¿Rukia? ¿Rukia por qué lloras?_ – pregunto asustado y triste el pequeño pelinaranja. – _No llores Rukia, no llores._

– ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho? ¿Por qué me duele? – el Ichigo mayor se llevó una mano sobre su pecho mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su camiseta.

– _¿Si te prometo que no veré a ninguna niña dejaras de llorar Rukia?_ – pregunto con tristeza el chibi Ichigo mientras que sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos. – _Entonces… lo prometo Rukia, prometo no ver a otra niña más que a ti._ – una vez que el niño dijo eso una luz color blanca combinada con celeste lo rodeo mientras que el Ichigo mayor miro con incredulidad.

– ¿Qué demonios "me" está pasando? – grito con horror e incredulidad el pelinaranja mayor.

– _¿Qué fue eso Rukia?_ – pregunto inocentemente el pequeño pelinaranja, mientras que el mayor lo miro con curiosidad. –_ Ya veo._

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esta tal Rukia? ¡Respóndame por favor! – grito desesperado el joven Kurosaki mayor mientras trataba de zarandear a su otro yo, pero, no podía hacerlo ya que su toque lo atravesaba como si fuese un fantasma. – ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – se preguntó así mismo realmente molesto.

– _Rukia… ¿prometes que siempre estarás conmigo hasta que crezca, que no me dejaras solo?_ – pregunto en un tono inocente el niño mientras juntaba ambas manos al iré. – _Yo también te lo prometo Rukia._

El Ichigo mayor no sabía que decir en ese momento todo para él estaba confuso. Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando consigo mismo o con su otro yo, todo eso era extraño para el pelinaranja. Se sentó de golpe en el colchón de la cama mientras se llevaba sus manos en su cabeza mientras se la masajeaba y a la vez se jalaba levemente sus cabellos naranjas. Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras volvía a mirar a su otro yo ya algo dormido mientras que una sonrisa cálida y sonriente se le apareció en sus labios. En ese momento el sueño comenzó a invadir a Ichigo, el joven pelinaranja se recostó en la esquina del colchón mientras que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando para después dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. Segundo más tarde una pequeña mano blanca y pequeña acaricio la cálida mejilla del joven quien estaba ya profundamente dormido, aquella mano empezó a acariciar con delicadeza el rostro de Ichigo hasta llegar a su cabeza donde allí comenzó a acariciar el cabello naranja del muchacho. Unos labios finos y fríos besaron la frente de Ichigo mientras que él dejo escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio, una sonrisa cálida aparecieron en aquellos labios femeninos. Al ver al muchacho plácidamente dormido nuevamente no resistió en besarlo pero esta vez fue en la mejilla, cubrió a Ichigo con la colcha mientras le acariciaba la mejilla donde lo había besado.

– Rukia-sama será mejor que nos vayas antes de que los líderes se enteren de que usted no está con su hermano y su hermana. – dijo nerviosamente una chica de tez aperlada, de estatura media alta, cabello celeste y ojos grises a la joven morena.

– Ellos lo entenderán, quiero quedarme hasta que él despierte. – respondió Rukia en un tranquilo sin dejar mirar al pelinaranja.

– Pero… R-Rukia-sama… – en ese momento ella fue interrumpida por la Kuchiki.

– Ni que fuera la primera vez que me escabullo de mis deberes como Guardiana del Caos. – dijo en un tono tranquilo la joven.

– Rukia-sama… sé que no debo meterme en sus asunto pero… ¿Usted cree que este joven sea… – nuevamente la chica fue interrumpida.

– Sí. – respondió Rukia con seguridad mientras miraba al joven pelinaranja con una mirada de gentileza.

– ¿Qué le dirá a Kurosaki-sama? – pregunto preocupada la joven peli celeste.

– La verdad… le diré la verdad pero todo a su tiempo. – Rukia se levantó del suelo sin quitar su vista de Ichigo. – Ichigo ya sabe la verdad de lo que sus antepasados hicieron hace mucho tiempo… pero… él no sabe la razón de su existencia ni tampoco de lo que le espera para lo que se aproxima en nuestro mundo. – la joven de cabellos azabache miro con tranquilidad y a la vez preocupada al muchacho mientras le sonreía alegremente.

– Rukia-sama… – murmuro preocupada la chica al ver a Rukia quietecita.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos. – la Kuchiki menor se volteo para ver a la peli celeste mientras que esta asentía, la peli azabache miro por última vez a Ichigo antes de que se retirara de la habitación. Pero antes. – Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeño Ichigo. – cuando menciono eso Rukia se inclinó y luego lo beso en la frente mientras respiraba entre sus cabellos naranja aquella fragancia varonil que tanto le gustaba. – Vámonos.

– Como usted ordene, Rukia-sama. – la joven de cabellos celeste hizo una reverencia mientras abría la puerta del closet donde allí se abrió de la nada un portal, justamente cuando Rukia y la otra chica se iban algo las detuvo en seco.

– Rukia. – fue la voz de Ichigo que se escuchó, la mencionada se volteo hasta donde estaba el chico mientras lo miraba sorprendida. En ese momento una sonrisa llena de alegría apareció en sus labios, al igual que sintió una calidez y un gran salto en su corazón.

– Me alegra de que hayas mencionado una vez más mi nombre Ichigo. – pensó en sí misma la joven Kuchiki mientras miraba con cariño al pelinaranja. – Espero que… nunca olvides otra vez Ichigo. – se dijo así misma Rukia mientras que una sonrisa de nostalgia aprecio en sus labios.

Con eso la joven Kuchiki junto con su acompañante se fueron dejando completamente al pelinaranja profundamente dormido, pero lo que ellas no sabía fue que cuando ellas desaparecieran Ichigo alcanzo a ver a Rukia mirarlo por última vez antes de irse del portal. Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia combinada con una calidez invadió al muchacho mientras que el sueño comenzó a envolverlo nuevamente.

* * *

Bueno y con esto termino el capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible desastroso, aburrido, pasable, bien, interesante, excelente, magnifico? Ustedes tienen la opinión. Acepto zampakutos, bankais, kiduos, bakudos, pastelazos, tomatazos, zapatazos, etc…

No olviden comentar.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	11. Capítulo 10: La Leyenda del Sol Negro

**Look at Me**

Bueno para comenzar muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho de que les estén gustando el trama de esta historia. Si quieren leer más de mis historias **ICHIRUKISTAS** les recomiendo que lean **_"My Little Moonbeam on My Darkness"_** que es un One-Shot y**_ "¿Cómo se lo digo?"_** al principio fue un One-Shot pero debido a los comentarios de las personas que me dejaron sus reviews me pidieron que la continuara y asi lo hare. Ahora ya no les quitare su tiempo para que lean la historia.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si fuera mio ICHIGO y RUKIA ya estarían casados y formando una linda familia.**

Los que me comentaron:

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La Leyenda del Sol Negro (Parte I) y Un accidente de Cumpleaños**

Normal´s Pov:

Ichigo se levantó cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron con calidad el rostro del muchacho, miro distraídamente por la ventana el cielo despejado y azul. Dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras que su mirada tenía una tristeza, despejo su vista de la ventana mientras observaba distraídamente la colcha que cubría la parte de debajo de su cuerpo; con sus manos apretó con fuerza el material mientras trataba de aguantar de aguantar la rabia que tenía en su interior. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe mientras que unas voces familiares gritaron con emoción un "¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo!". Esto hizo que el joven pelinaranja dejara atrás un poco la tristeza y la rabia al ver a sus hermanas Karin y Yuzu sonrientes y alegres por celebrar un años más de vida de su hermano mayor. Ichigo miro y escucho a las gemelas cantarle la canción del "feliz cumpleaños". Una vez que las niñas terminaron de cantar comenzaron a arrojarle al pelinaranja confeti y espirales de papel haciendo que al joven cumpleañero soltara una leve risa mientras miraba a sus hermanas cariñosamente. Ichigo se levantó de su cama mientras que Yuzu no lo pensó dos veces y abrazo a su hermano cariñosamente, el pelinaranja correspondió el abrazo de su hermana menor mientras escucho a Karin decirle en su tono cool y un poco alegre un "feliz cumpleaños Ichi-nii".

Ichigo y sus hermanas salieron de la habitación mientras se dirigieron a desayunar, cuando llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron Masaki miro a su hijo con alegría y a la vez tristeza. De los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a salir lágrimas, Yuzu y Karin observaron a su madre con ternura; ella miraron a Masaki abrazar a su hijo sobreprotectoramente "tal vez sea porque Ichi-nii ya tiene mayor de edad" se dijeron en sus adentros… pero… la cruda y cruel verdad era que ese día todo cambiaria en la vida de Ichigo y de su familia también. Masaki trato de ser fuerte para su hijo, quería demostrarle que no quería estar débil para él quería ser como aquellas madres fuertes y valientes… pero… simplemente no podía hacerlo. Su único hijo varón le seria arrebatado de ella, de Isshin y de las gemelas. La mujer dejo de abrazar a su hijo mientras lo miraba con una inmensa tristeza, Ichigo ni siquiera mostraba nada de tristeza solamente una calidez, valor y decisión. Masaki tomo las mejillas de su hijo para después acercarlo y besarlo en la frente. Aquel beso que Ichigo recibió de parte de su madre era tan cálido que dejo atrás toda tristeza que su corazón habitaba en ese momento. Isshin fue el siguiente en felicitar a su hijo, lo abrazo tan fuerte que hasta los huesos del cuerpo del pelinaranja se tronaron; eso sí fue un gran abrazo de oso… pero lástima que no duro por mucho tiempo… pues en ese momento Karin le dio una tremenda patada voladora en la cabeza de su primogenitor.

A Ichigo se le encorvo una sonrisa de tristeza y a la vez de felicidad, esta sería la última vez que vería a su hermana menor discutir con su padre. Yuzu tomo la mano de su hermano mayor mientras que é la miraba con cariño, luego la pelicastaña llevo a Ichigo a que se sentara pues para que empezara a desayunar. Una vez que la familia se sentó Masaki le sirvió primero a su primogénito su desayuno que contenía una tortilla de huevo, dos tocino, un vaso de leche, un vaso de jugo de naranja y por el ultimo una rebana de pan tostado con mantequilla. Todos comenzaron a comer su desayuno gustosamente aunque para la mirada de Ichigo sabía que sus padres comían a la fuerza pues observaba como ellos masticaban con fuerza sus alimentos y luego pasárselos con dificultad, cuando la familia termino de comer Isshin y Masaki miraron a su hijo con tristeza y a la vez con cariño mientras les decía a sus hijos que se alistarán para salir como familia y a celebrar el cumpleaños del pelinaranja. Yuzu y Karin se fueran corriendo emocionadas en las escaleras mientras se escuchaban como las puertas de sus habitaciones se azotaban fuertemente. Ichigo permaneció sentado en su lugar pensando en lo que le esperaría cuando el momento en que aquella chica-súcubo –como ahora le decía– se lo llevaría de su familia. Sintió en ese momento una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que el muchacho se saliera de sus pensamientos, miro aquella mano mientras observaba el bello y triste rostro de su madre; Masaki en ese momento abrazo a su hijo aferrándose hacia a él, no quería que nada y nadie se lo llevara de su lado, de su familia. Ichigo correspondió el abrazo de su madre mientras que ella le decía con una voz entrecortada pero a la vez cariñosa y dulce un "no importa lo que pase siempre estaré allí contigo Ichigo", una lagrima traicionera cayo de los ojos del pelinaranja mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su madre; quiso sentir aquella calidez del abrazo de Masaki por última vez antes de que él se fuera para siempre.

Una vez que madre e hijo se separaron, Ichigo se retiró rápidamente de aquel lugar subiendo con prisa las escaleras sin que él se tropezara. Cuando llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la pijama para después ponerse una camiseta de color negro y pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino. Ichigo se dirigió hacia el escritorio mientras que de allí tomo su billetera y su iPhone5, antes de que el pelinaranja se retirara del escritorio hubo algo que le llamo la atención, era el collar de sol. Tomó el extraño objeto mientras lo miraba con extrañeza y a la vez con curiosidad, algo le decía que aquel collar le hacía sentir algo; algo que él no sabía cómo explicar. Ichigo enarco sus hombros mientras que por impulso guardo el collar dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón. Antes de que se fuera de su habitación miro con algo de tristeza el lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Dejo escapar un suspiro nostálgico mientras cerraba puerta de su habitación detrás de él.

Cuando Ichigo bajo las escaleras su familia ya lo estaba esperando en la salida de la casa, sus hermanas le sonreían de oreja a oreja mientras que sus padre le sonreía de una manera triste pero a la vez cariñosa. La familia Kurosaki salieron de la casa mientras que todos se subieron a la camioneta y después irse de allí. Isshin miro por el espejo retrovisor a su primogénito, quien en ese momento se encontraba pensativo mientras miraba sin emoción alguna por el vidrio de la ventana de la camioneta. El progenitor dejo escapar un suspiro largo y cansado mientras que una voz fingida llena de alegría le pregunto a su hijo en donde quería celebrar su cumpleaños, Ichigo ni siquiera se musito; es más, no le importaba en donde quería celebrar su cumpleaños.

El pelinaranja dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y con una voz tranquila le contesto a su padre en donde él quería no sería problema para él (N/A: O sea que Ichigo le dio chance a su padre de que él decidiera por el pelinaranja), en ese momento a Masaki se le ocurrió visitar el acuario que tanto habían esperado sus hijas y su padre que abrieran sus puertas, ya que en ese lugar abría un espectáculo de delfines. Ichigo miro a su madre mientras que él le sonreía cálidamente. Una vez que llegaron allí el estacionamiento casi estaba a punto de reventar debido a la gran cantidad de autos que había allí. Por suerte para la familia Kurosaki en ese momento habían encontrado un lugar para estacionarse, estacionaron el auto y luego se bajaron.

– Muy bien Ichigo ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? – pregunto animado Isshin a su hijo.

– No lo sé. – respondió con tranquileza el muchacho.  
– Oh, vamos Ichigo hoy es tu cumpleaños… queremos disfrutar este día y recordar todo de ella. – comento el padre de familia mientras trataba de sonar muy animado pero sabía perfectamente que detrás de ese tono se ocultaba el dolor y la tristeza de un padre.

– Ichigo… hijo si no quieres ir a ningún lado entiendo… si quieres podemos regresar a casa y disfrutar allí tu fiesta de cumpleaños. – dijo Masaki mientras miraba con cariño y amor a su único hijo varón.

–Si quieren ustedes vayan a lo que vinieron a ver… yo iré a pasear un rato por allí. – comento Ichigo en un tono cansado y aburrido.

– Eh? Pero Ichi-nii hoy es tu cumpleaños, yo quiero que tú te la pases bien este día con nosotros. – dijo Yuzu mientras miraba a su hermano con incredulidad y a la vez con tristeza.

– _Por todos los cielos Yuzu, ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que convencer con esa miradita de perrito triste?_ – pensó Ichigo en sus adentros mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana con esa mirada de perrito abandonado. – Ugh… está bien tu ganas Yuzu, bien vayamos a ver esos aburridos peces buenos para nada. – dijo en un tono rendido y molesto.

–_ Esto nunca falla, jajajaja._ – se dijo en sus adentros la pequeña Yuzu mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Muy bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir Ichigo? – pregunto Masaki en su tono maternal.

– A donde Yuzu y Karin quieran ir, por esta vez quiero que estas dos decidan por mí. – dijo Ichigo mientras coloco sus dos manos sobre ambas cabezas de sus hermanas y a la vez les revolvía sus cabellos.

– ¡Ichi-nii no hagas eso! – gritaron al unísono las gemelas mientras retiraban las manos de su hermano mayor para después comenzar a poner en su lugar sus revueltos cabellos en su lugar como es debido.

– ¡Oh, mis adorados no saben cuánto me alegra de verlos felices… abrazo de oso! – en ese momento Isshin se abalanzo contra sus tres hijo mientras gritaba como un loco llamando la atención de las personas, pero lamentablemente para la felicidad del padre de familia no duro por mucho.

– ¡Aléjate de nosotros cabra loca desquiciada! – gritaron al unísono Karin e Ichigo mientras golpeaba al loco de su padre en diferentes partes del cuerpo, haciendo que aun más gente lo viera con extrañeza y a la vez que se le colgaban una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas.

– _Maldito viejo loco mira que ponernos en ridículo y en especial en mi cumpleaños._ – pensó un cierto chico de cabello naranja mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido. – No conozco a este sujeto. – dijo Ichigo mientras se retiraba rápidamente de aquel lugar.

– Ichigo, espéranos. – grito Masaki y Yuzu al unísono mientras corrían detrás del pelinaranja.

– ¡Masaki, hijos míos no me dejen aquí desamparado! – grito Isshin mientras que las miradas de las personas lo miraban como un loco desquiciado.

– De todos los hombres ¿Por qué mi mamá escogió a uno que está completamente loco y que nos deja en vergüenza a mis hermanas y a mí? – gruño entre dientes el pelinaranja mientras había llegado en la entrada del acuario. – Espero que… mis hermanas disfruten este tanto como yo… – se dijo así mismo mientras observaba sus hermanas emocionadas, en especial Yuzu.

– ¡Ichi-nii! – el grito de su hermana Yuzu lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras observaba que su familia ya estaba dentro del edificio.

– Ya voy. – grito el pelinaranja mientras sonreía de una manera cálida a su hermana.

Una vez que la familia Kurosaki entro al acuario un brillo se les apareció en los ojos de Yuzu y de Masaki, el lugar era bastante enorme y además tenía una hermosa decoración de la vida marina desde el ser más pequeño hasta el más grande de todos los animales. Cuando Isshin le entrego las entradas al quien comisa los boletos **(N/A: La verdad no sé cómo se llaman a esas personas así que no me critiquen -.-')** la familia Kurosaki entro al enorme lugar, Yuzu miro con emoción y un brillo en los ojos las hermosas criaturas marinas; mientras que Masaki e Isshin miraban a sus hijos con una sonrisa cálida y feliz en sus labios, en es especial a su hijo quien estaba disfrutando un momento feliz con sus pequeñas hermanas. Las cinco integrantes Kurosaki caminaron hasta otra puerta mientras que una vez dentro de esta pudieron presencia la hermosa vida de la fauna marina, dentro de allí se podía aprecia una enorme pecera de los lados izquierdo y derecho del lugar; en las peceras se podían apreciar los pequeños peces hasta los gigantescos mamíferos.

Yuzu y Karin corrieron en cada lado del lugar mientras apoyaban sus manos sobre el grueso y enorme pared de cristal, observando cada detalle de aquellas hermosas criaturas, Isshin y Masaki caminaban como la pareja de enamorados que eran mientras que un Ichigo solamente observaba con calidez a su feliz familia; él quería conservar aquel hermoso recuerdo de todos ellos felices y lleno de vida hasta el último momento en que le queda de estar junto a ellos. Ichigo dejo toda tristeza y dolor atrás mientras observaba con ilusión la maravilla de la naturaleza, para él estar allí era como una paz y a la vez una fantasía; aquel mundo de sueños, ilusiones, de vida y de alegría lo inundaba más y más. Se sentía seguro y feliz. No había dolor, tristeza ni mucho menos rabia. Todo para Ichigo estaba en completo silencio y lleno de paz. Era como estar en el paraíso. En un paraíso acuático.

– ¿Bonito, no? – pregunto una de mujer en un tono tranquilo, mientras que Ichigo no se despegaba de la pared de cristal viendo a aquellos hermosas criaturas.

– Sí. – respondió el pelinaranja tranquilamente.

– Es la primera vez que veo algo así… en el lugar donde vengo no hay muchas cosas interesantes que ver. – comento la mujer en un tono serio y aburrido. – En cambio en este lugar hay muchas cosas demasiado interesantes… lástima que nunca duran por siempre.

– Puede que tenga razón. – dijo Ichigo en un tono tranquilo.

– Bonito collar. – dijo la extraña mujer, mientras que el pelinaranja la miro confundido.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido mientras miraba a la mujer, pero en ese momento no pudo verle complemente el rostro, pues tenía puesto una capucha que le cubría la mitad de su rostro y además de eso le cubría completamente el cuerpo. Pero eso no quería decir que el parte donde no estaba descubierta podía notar que su tez era completamente morena.

– En tu bolsillo de tu pantalón tienes un collar de la forma de un sol negro. – respondió con tranquilidad la mujer mientras que el pelinaranja la miraba en shock.

– ¿Cómo sabes de eso? ¿Cómo sabes de qué yo tengo un collar así? – pregunto algo anonado mientras que un escalofrió recorrió en cada célula de su cuerpo.

– Sera porque lo estoy viendo en ese momento. – comento la mujer mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba el collar, Ichigo miro su bolsillo y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, el collar se le había salido del bolsillo de su pantalón. – ¿Por qué tan nervioso? – pregunto la mujer en un tono divertido y burlón.

– No es nada… últimamente no me he sentido muy bien que digamos. – respondió el pelinaranja ya algo tranquilo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

– Pues contrólate… porque no querrás que haiga un accidente en este lugar ¿Verdad? – Ichigo miro a la extraña mujer confundido.

– ¿De qué está hablando? – pregunto ya algo irritado ante el misterioso comportamiento de la mujer.

– Muy pronto lo sabrás a su tiempo. – comento misteriosamente la mujer, Ichigo miro fruncidamente y desconfiando a la misteriosa persona que se encontraba a su lado. – Por cierto, ¿Has escuchado la leyenda del sol negro? – pregunto la mujer en un tono misterioso.

– ¿La leyenda del qué? – Ichigo comenzó a sospechar el comportamiento de extraña mujer mientras que una parte de él no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando él y ella.

– La leyenda del sol negro. – respondió la mujer un tanto irritada. –_ Por todo los cielos este chico me está sacando de mis casillas… a no ser que… lo olvidaba él ya no nos recuerda… ni siquiera su hermana._ – pensó la misteriosa mujer mientras que Ichigo la miraba algo confundido e irritado.

– Bueno y que rayos es esa tal leyenda del sol oscuro. – dijo ya algo desesperado e irritado el pelinaranja.

– Muy pronto lo sabrás… pregúntale a tus padres tal vez ellos te cuenten esa leyenda. – respondió con burla la mujer, en ese momento Ichigo comenzó a dudar del extraño carácter de la mujer. – Y no se dice sol oscuro sino sol negro. – corrigió graciosamente la mujer.

–_ Esta mujer no además es rara sino que ya que me está cansando de mis casillas._ – pensó irritado el muchacho mientras comenzaba a fruncir severamente su ceño.

– Bueno ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte y hablar contigo Kurosaki Ichigo. – en ese momento Ichigo se quedó en shock al escuchar a aquella mujer nombrarlo por su nombre completo, antes de que la misteriosa mujer se fuera el muchacho la detuvo en ese momento.

– Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto confundido y en shock mientras que un sudor frio se apodero en todo su cuerpo al igual que él se había quedado inmóvil por el shock.

– Todo nuestro mundo te conoce Kurosaki Ichigo, eres muy popular desde el día que tú naciste. – menciono la mujer en un tono tranquilo, mientras que una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios. – Ya falta muy poco para que te recojan, solamente te quería mandar este recado de la Srta. Kuchiki. – fue lo único que dijo antes de irse de allí.

– ¡Alto, e-espera! ¿Quién es esa tal Kuchiki? – grito confundido el pelinaranja.

– Tu mismo deberías saberlo. – conforme a esto la mujer desapareció entre la multitud dejando a un Ichigo confundido y en shock.

–_ ¿Acaso esa tal Kuchiki es… la misma chica-súcubo que siempre ha estado invadiendo mis sueños?_ – se preguntó en sus adentros temeroso y en shock. – ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? ¿Por qué me está diciendo todas esas tonterías? ¿Y qué tiene que una estúpida leyenda con todo esto? – Ichigo comenzó a decirse por sí mismo entre dientes, en ese momento saco de su bolsillo el collar mientras lo observaba; sin pensarlo dos veces tiro el collar mientras se alejaba para buscar a su familia.

Una vez que el pelinaranja encontró a su familia decidieron irse a la función de los delfines, Yuzu se iluminaron sus ojos cuando llegaron al lugar donde darían el espectáculo. Isshin les entrego los boletos de entrada a los supervisores mientras que ellos les entregaron unos brazaletes especiales para participar en el espectáculo, cosa que a Yuzu le agrado la idea e incluso se imaginó a ella misma acariciando y conviviendo con los hermosos delfines; pero en cambio a Ichigo solamente deseo en sus adentros que a él no le eligieran pues eso no iba con él. Cuando entraron al lugar y se sentaron en las sillas donde tenían el número del asiento que a ellos les dieron en los boletos, miraron desde una pantalla grande y plana los entrenadores junto con los delfines. Minutos después el show empezó los gritos, risas y todos los "OOOH" de asombro comenzaron a inundar el lugar, en ese momento uno de los entrenadores comenzó a hablar diciendo que escogerían a dos personas del público para que estuvieran en el escenario.

En ese instante la pantalla había señalado a un joven de unos 15 de cabellos azabaches, tez aperlada, ojos cafés, que vestía una camiseta negra y pantalones vaqueros. Aquel muchacho se fue caminando rápidamente por las escaleras mientras que fue recibido por uno de los entrenadores. Luego pantalla señalo a Ichigo que en ese momento se había maldecido mentalmente, al principio se había rehusado en ir pero luego se acordó de su hermana Yuzu que desde un principio ella había querido que la escogieran estar cerca de los delfines, Ichigo se acercó al oído su hermana y le dijo que tomara su lugar. Al principio Yuzu se negaba pero luego de que su hermano la convenció de que se divirtiera, la más pequeña de los Kurosaki dio un brinco de alegría y se fue directamente al escenario.

Los Kurosaki miraron a Yuzu con una sonrisa en rostro mientras disfrutaba de lo máximo con los delfines, una vez que terminaron el muchacho y Yuzu uno de los entrenadores hicieron que los delfines se despidieron de los jóvenes con un beso en la mejilla; cosa que a la pequeña Kurosaki casi se desmallaba de la emoción. Cuando la pelicastaña volvió a su asiento lo primero que hizo fue abrazar y a la vez besar a su hermano mientras le agradecía con una voz alegre un "gracias Onii-chan", Ichigo en cambio asintió mientras le sonreía a su hermana menor una sonrisa cálida.

Cuando termino la función de los delfines la familia Kurosaki se retiró mientras agradecían a su hijo por el gran detalle que le hizo a su hermana, Ichigo en cambio solamente lo hizo porque no quería a ver a su pequeña hermanita deprimida; cosa que a Yuzu no le agrado el comentario de su hermano mayor, pero además de eso estaba agradecida con él. Después de disfrutar de ver todo el acuario la familia Kurosaki se retiró de lugar para luego regresar al estacionamiento, una vez allí la familia entro al auto y se fueron del estacionamiento del acuario.

Minutos más tarde Isshin llevo a su familia a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ichigo en un restaurante Italiano, cosa que a la familia le agrado. Una vez que tomaron asiento en la mesa el camarero comenzó a tomar nota los platillos que escogieron los cinco integrantes de la familia. Para el poco rato Masaki e Isshin comenzaron a contar las maravillas historias de cuando Ichigo era un niño, cosa que al pelinaranja comenzó a sonrojarse al extremo de los vergonzosos relatos de su infancia y hasta de sus travesuras de cuando era niño. En ese momento el camarero llego con la comida de la familia Kurosaki, y para sorpresa de todos a Ichigo le regalaron un pastel miniatura de chocolate con una bola de nieve de vainilla cubierta de jarabe de chocolate.

– Mamá. – hablo Ichigo en ese momento mientras su madre lo miraba con cariño.

– Si, Ichigo. – respondió en un tono maternal Masaki.

– ¿Alguna vez has escuchado o leído la… leyenda del sol negro? – pregunto algo dudoso y temeroso el pelinaranja.

– ¿El sol negro? ¿Qué es eso Ichi-nii? – pregunto curiosa Yuzu mientras miraba a su hermano con un brillo en los ojos.

– Es una leyenda Yuzu. – dijo en un tono aburrido Karin mientras comía una enorme cantidad de espagueti.

– Si, Ichigo he escuchado esa leyenda desde que tengo memoria. – respondió Masaki en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez algo nostálgico.

– Ya veo. – murmuro Ichigo mientras comía un pedazo de lasaña.

– ¿De qué se trata esa leyenda mamá? – pregunto la pelicastaña a su madre.

– Trata de un dios de la muerte que se enamoró de una humana... – en ese momento la madre de los tres muchachos fue interrumpida por su hija de cabello negro.

– Y aquí vamos con otra aburrida historia de amor. – dijo Karin en un tono aburrido y a la vez irritado.

– ¡Karin eso fue cruel! – exclamo levemente Yuzu a su gemela.

– Pues no tengo la culpa que no me gusten las historias cursis. – se defendió la pelinegra mientras seguía comiendo su espagueti.

– ¿Y qué más se trata esa historia mamá? – pregunto Ichigo haciendo que sus hermanas lo miraran sorprendidas.

– Pues… vaya hace mucho que no cuento esa historia, pues según la leyenda cuenta sobre un dios de la muerte que se enamoró de una humana… y bueno de esa relación nació un niño que era un semidiós y además era reconocido como "el sol negro" debido que cuando tenía la mayoría de edad se tatuó un sol negro en su brazo derecho. – explico la mujer Kurosaki en un tono convencido, mientras tanto sus hijos Karin e Ichigo se les colgaron una gotita de sudor en su nuca mientras miraba a su madre sin entender.

– Te equivocas Masaki. – dijo Isshin a su esposa mientras que ella lo miraba confundida y extrañada. – Según la leyenda por la razón que aquel muchacho tenía un sol negro en su brazo no fue por se lo tatuó, sino que su padre sello los poderes de su hijo ya que no sabía controlarlo; es más, la leyenda dice que si aquel sello en forma de sol desaparece o se destruye no además se liberara aquel poder, sino que algo maligno se revelara de aquellos que se enfrentaran ante él. – una vez que el hombre de familia menciono eso, la pobre de Yuzu comenzó a temblar del miedo, Karin miro interesada el relato de su padre e Ichigo… bueno digamos que a él le valió un cacahuate y además ni le intereso el trama de la leyenda.

– ¡Wow! ¡Oye papá ¿No te importa contarme la leyenda para después contársela a mis amigos del equipo de futbol?! – pregunto emocionada la pelinegra a su padre.

– ¡Escuchaste eso Masaki, nuestra pequeña y hermosa hija Karin me está pidiendo un favor! – exclamo con agrada Isshin a Masaki.

– Si querido lo he escuchado perfectamente bien. – respondió Masaki en un tono cariñoso y tranquilo.

– ¿Acaso esa leyenda tiene algo que ver con mi marca de nacimiento? – se preguntó en sus adentros el pelinaranja mientras comía el postre que le habían dado.

– Onii-chan. – dijo Yuzu sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano.

– Mande Yuzu. – respondió Ichigo tranquilamente.

– ¿Ya terminaste? Porque ya nos vamos. – dijo la pelicastaña en un tono cariñoso.

– Umm… si, ya termine. – comento el primogénito de los Kurosaki.

Una vez que los cinco integrantes de la familia terminaron de comer, Isshin pago la cuenta de la comida mientras que su familia lo esperaba dentro del auto. En ese momento en el que Ichigo se subió al auto sintió un tremendo escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia pues adentro de aquel restaurant hacia demasiado frio y debe ser normal para todos sentir eso. Cuando Isshin se subió a la camioneta puso en marcha el carro y después se retiró del estacionamiento, ya era más menos como 3:30 p.m. y todo estaba bien tranquilo para la familia Kurosaki.

– Oye papá ¿Me puedes contar la leyenda esa que nos relataste en el restaurant? – pregunto Karin con algo de emoción en su voz.

– ¿Estas segura de que lo quieres escuchar Karin? – pregunto Isshin algo burlón y tranquilo. – Porque no quiero que mi linda y pequeña hija pesadillas. – agrego el padre de familia en un tono gracioso y divertido.

– No seas payaso papá. – dijo en un tono molesto la pelinegra.

– Karin no le digas así a tu padre. – contesto Masaki llamándole la atención a su hija.

– Que él me está molestando mamá. Y además tú sabes que a mí me choca que papá me trate como una niña de kínder. – se defendió la Kurosaki pelinegra en un tono molesto e irritado.

– Isshin tu también aplácate. – llamo la atención de su marido.

– Esta bien Masaki, lo que tú digas. – respondió el hombre de familia mientras hacia un puchero. – Bueno Karin si tanto quieres escuchar la historia te la contare. – Isshin hizo una pequeña mientras carraspeaba su garganta.

– Mejor me tapo los oídos porque no me gusta las historias que contengan sangre y violencia. – dijo Yuzu temerosa mientras se tapaba las orejas.

– Ten Yuzu, te presto mi iPhone5 para que escuches música. – dijo en un tono aburrido Ichigo mientras le entregaba su iPhone5 a su hermana.

– Gracias Ichi-nii. – agradeció la pelicastaña a su hermano mientras se colocaba los audífonos en sus orejas.

– Ahora si ¿Ya me cuentas la leyenda? – pregunto Karin algo irritada mientras esperaba a su padre que le relatara la historia.

– Bien tú ganas Karin. Todo comienza con el dios de la muerte llamado Ashram**(1)**, era el dios más temido por los humanos e incluso con otros dioses. Ashram era un ser egoísta, frívolo, rencoroso, manipulador e incluso no tenía amor en su corazón. Todos aquellos valientes guerreros o dioses osaban enfrentarla recibía un terrible castigo, la muerte. – en ese momento Isshin fue interrumpido por Ichigo.

– Oye papá ¿No se supone que los dioses sin inmortales? – pregunto en un tono aburrido el pelinaranja.

– Ichigo ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interrumpas? Y más cuando tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Karin. – respondió en un tono berrinchudo el primogenitor.

– Ichigo tiene razón querido, los dioses son inmortales. – dijo Masaki defiendo a su hijo.

–_ Ichigo: 1 – Papá: 0_ – pensó en sus adentros el pelinaranja triunfadoramente.

– Bueno, como te decía Karin. Si algún dios osaba enfrentar a Ashram, él mismo le quitaría el honor y el orgullo. Un día cuando el dios de la muerte se le cruzo en su camino una jovencita no lo dudo dos veces con tal de asesinar, pero en ese momento cuando la iba a asesinar... – nuevamente el pobre hombre lo interrumpieron.

– Argh, no me digas que se enamoró repentinamente de esa chava papá. Mejor adelántate esa escena que luego me dan unas ganas de vomitar. – se quejó Karin mientras ponía cara de asco cuando se imaginaba el romance de aquel dios con la humana.

– _Ya ni respeto me tienen mis propios hijos._ – pensó tristemente Isshin mientras lloraba al estilo anime.

– Tranquilo querido, Karin aún es demasiado joven como para ese tipo de temas compréndela. – respondió Masaki mientras consolaba a su marido.

– Esta bien Masaki. Bien como decía, cuando Ashram iba a asesinar a la chica, ella no presento ningún miedo alguno; cosa que al dios de la muerte se quedó confundido. Cuando el dios de la muerte le pregunto a la chica por qué no le tenía miedo, ella le respondió que para tenerlo si ella al menos moriría en paz sin ninguna carga de pecado. Ashram se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de la chica, ante eso él le perdonó la vida a la chica. – Isshin hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba a sus tres hijos por el espejo retrovisor; Yuzu estaba escuchando música, Karin tenía una expresión seria e Ichigo una expresión aburrida. – Pocas semanas después aquel dios de la muerte comenzó a enamorarse de la chica humana, y al igual que ella también comenzó a enamorarse de aquel dios. De esa relación nació el primer semidiós quien fue llamado Magetsu – la voz de Isshin comenzaba a tornarse seria haciendo que sus dos hijos; Karin e Ichigo lo miraran atentamente. - Cuando el niño creció comenzó a tener poderes espaciales; no sé con exactitud qué clase de poderes tenia, pero lo que si se es que dentro de él guardaba un gran poder al igual que…

– _¡Shougai, kimi nitotte ore wa donna ore de ireru daro yo? Te o nigitte yume o katatte nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi no mirai de i tai!_ **(2)** – en ese momento Yuzu comenzó a cantar tan fuerte que espanto a los cuatro integrantes de la familia.

– Me asusto. – dijo Karin mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho mientras sentía sus latidos acelerados de su corazón.

– Jajaja, deberían ver tu cara cariño. – rio Masaki mientras le decía eso a su marido.

–_ Ahora ya sé porque nunca le compro a Yuzu el iPod Touch que tanto quiere._ – dijo mentalmente Isshin muy asustado.

– Por todos los cielos Yuzu a la otra me vas a dar un paro. – murmuro entre asustado y sorpresa el pelinaranja mientras miraba fulminante a su hermana.

– Oye papá ¿Ya terminaste de contarle la historia a Karin? – pregunto inocentemente Yuzu a su padre.

– N-no Yuzu t-todavía no termino de contarle a tu hermana la historia. – respondió Isshin aun estado de shock.

– Pues ya termínala de contarla viejo. – dijo Ichigo algo irritado.

– Pues cada vez que quiero terminarla de contarla me interrumpen. – se defendió el padre de familia.

– Pues qué esperas en terminar de contarla, ya me estoy aburriendo. – grito enfada y desesperada la pelinegra.

– Bien si tanto quieren que termine de contárselas, lo hare. Cuando el hijo del dios comenzó a desarrollar sus poderes su padre tuvo que sellarlos porque tenía algo o un poder que podía destruir el mundo, es más también de así mismo, es por eso que Ashram coloco este sello en forma de sol para evitar que su hijo liberara ese poder. Todos dicen que si aquel sol se torna negro los poderes de aquel semidiós Magetsu se liberaran junto con su bestia interna. Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado. – todos se quedaron en piedra al escuchar el relato rápido de Isshin, ninguno de los hijos; Karin e Ichigo no dijeron nada al igual que Masaki.

Cinco minutos después las cosas se calmaron con la familia Kurosaki, o bueno la mitad de ella ya que Yuzu estaba tan distraída con el iPhone5 de su hermano, ninguno de los integrantes dijeron absolutamente nada. Hasta que una leve risa comenzó en aparecer; era Masaki quien trataba de contener su risa pero lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo, en ese momento la mujer comenzó a reírse mientras que aquella risa comenzó a contagiar a sus hijos y después a su esposo. Sin duda alguna cuando la familia se ponía seria y además amarga, la risa de Masaki era la única cura.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar dos jóvenes miraron con atención el auto de la familia deteniéndose cuando el semáforo se puso en color rojo, la primera joven era una chica que aparentaba tener unos 16 años, ella solamente usaba una túnica blanca que le cubría completamente el cuerpo e incluso una capucha que le cubría la cabeza, pero lo único que se le podía notar era su tez completamente blanca. El otro joven era un muchacho que aparentaba tener 17 años, él al igual que la chica también usaba una túnica blanca pero en vez tener cubierta su cabeza era todo lo contrario, su cabello era de un tono azulado, su tez era totalmente pálida, y sus ojos eran lilas metálicos.

Aquel muchacho tenía una enorme guadaña blanca y roja en sus manos, mientras miraba con algo de tristeza a un cierto chico pelinaranja riendo y junto su familia. El chico comenzó a mirar a la chica que tenía a su lado mientras que ella sonreía satisfactoriamente pero él sabía que dentro de ella habitaba la tristeza y el arrepentimiento. En cuanto a la misteriosa chica veía con alegría al muchacho pelinaranja pero también con algo de pena, lo que ella y el chico iban a ser con el pelinaranja jamás se lo perdonarían ellos mismo ni tampoco su mundo o peor aún la persona quien cuido de ellos dos. Pero ambos harían cualquier cosa con tal ver a esa persona feliz.

– ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto nee-san? – pregunto el muchacho en un tono tranquilo y a la vez preocupado.

– Estoy segura, quiero volver a ver a Rukia-nee-san sonreír y también feliz. – respondió la chica en un tono melancólico.

– Nee-san… tú sabes bien las reglas y sabes muy bien lo que nos pasara si "ellos" se enteran de lo que le haremos al humano. – dijo el chico en un tono triste y a la vez calmado.

– Lo sé… pero haría cualquier cosa de ver a Rukia-nee-san feliz. – comento la joven mientras miraba al muchacho con tristeza y a la vez con cariño. – Si nuestra sentencia es la muerte entonces moriremos felices por Rukia-nee-san. – la chica le dedico una sonrisa cálida y a la vez triste al muchacho.

– Espero que ese humano haga feliz a Rukia-nee-san. – murmuro con tranquilidad el chico mientras observaba al pelinaranja. – Nee-san… ya sabes que hacer. – dijo el muchacho mientras ocultaba su mirada entre sus cabellos.

– Sí. – en ese momento la chica salto del edificio donde estaba mientras que estaba en medio de la autopista, al instante de que ella piso el semáforo cambio a verde haciendo que en la camioneta donde estaba la familia Kurosaki diera en marcha al igual que los otros autos que estaban detrás de ellos. – Rukia-nee-san espero que nos perdones. – pensó la chica mientras que ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos haciendo que el semáforo que estaba en el otro lado de la calle cambiara a verde.

– ¡Isshin cuidado! – la chica alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Masaki cuando se alarmo que unos autos que iban a toda velocidad había chocado contra la camioneta, haciendo que el vehículo rodara tres veces.

– ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! – grito una persona mientras se alarmo por la escena.

– ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Por favor ayuden a esas personas! – grito una mujer asustada y preocupada.

– Nee-san… ya es hora. – dijo el muchacho quien estaba detrás de la chica, mientras observaban como las personas ayudaban a la familia Kurosaki salir del vehículo. Isshin y Masaki estaban cubiertos de sangre, mientras que Yuzu y Karin estaban en shocks pero con algunos raspones en sus brazos piernas y rostros.

– Isshin… ¿Dónde están Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin? – ambos jóvenes miraron a la madre de los jóvenes Kurosaki preocupada y asustada.

– Mamá. – dijo Karin llamando la atención de sus padres.

– ¡Karin! ¡Yuzu! – gritaron aliviados Isshin y Masaki mientras corrían en donde estaban sus hijas.

– ¡¿Están bien mis niñas?! – pregunto alarmada Masaki a sus gemelas.

– Si… ¿pero Ichi-nii? ¿Dónde está Ichi-nii mamá? – pregunto preocupada Yuzu a su madre.

– ¡Un médico necesitamos un médico en instante! – grito alarmada una mujer llamando la atención de la familia y de los dos misteriosos jóvenes, cuando la familia Kurosaki rodearon la camioneta sus miradas se dilataron; Masaki tuvo que cubrir los ojos sus hijas para que no pudieran presenciar la horrible escena.

– ¡Ichigo! – grito Isshin mientras corría hasta donde su hijo; su cuerpo estaba completamente ensangrentado, tenía una herida abierta en el costado derecho de su cabeza haciendo que la sangre saliera rápidamente, su brazo izquierdo estaba dislocado y los huesos de su pierna derecha se le podían notar que estaban fuera de esta. – ¡Soy médico háganse a un lado por favor! ¡Ichigo, hijo ¿Puedes escucharme?! – grito el padre del pelinaranja mientras intentaba hacer reaccionar a su primogénito.

– ¡Señor, señor ya llame a una ambulancia! – dijo un señor a Isshin pero él no le hizo ningún caso alguno.

– Papá… duele… duele mucho. – menciono Ichigo en un tono entrecortado y adolorido.

– Resiste Ichigo… la ambulancia ya está en camino. – comento Isshin tratando de sonar entrecortado, miro a su hijo con una profunda tristeza pero a la vez algo aliviado.

– ¿Y mamá… Yuzu y… Karin? ¿Dónde… están? ¿Están bien? – pregunto preocupado mientras buscaba a su madre y sus hermanas.

– Ellas están bien Ichigo. – respondió entre un susurro el padre de familia a su primogénito.

– Quiero… ver a… mamá. – murmuro cansado el pelinaranja mientras trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos.

– Si, Ichigo… ¡Masaki! – grito levemente llamando a su mujer mientras que ella se acercó a su marido junto con sus hijas.

– Ichigo… mi amor, todo va a estar bien mi vida… la… la ayuda viene en camino. – dijo Masaki tratando de sonar tranquila pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo después de ver la terrible condición estaba su hijo.

– Mamá… me alegro de que… tu, papá, Yuzu y Karin… estén bien… – dijo cansadamente Ichigo.

– ¿Ichigo? – Isshin miro a su hijo preocupado mientras que su vista comenzó a tornarse borroso debido de que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos.

– Estoy… cansando… tengo sueño. – respondió Ichigo sonando cada vez cansando y débil.

– Ichigo… por favor resiste un poco más hijo, por favor resiste. – suplico Masaki a su hijo mientras que su voz se entrecortaba cada vez más, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

– Mamá… gracias… por darme la vida… por ser una buena madre… por siempre estar allí cuando siempre… te necesite… gracias por todo… mamá… – Ichigo miro con dificultad a su madre mientras que su voz cada vez se iba poniendo débil.

– Ichigo. – murmuro débilmente la madre del pelinaranja mientras comenzaba a llorar.

– Papá… has sido un buen padre… te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado… me alegro mucho de ser tu hijo… y al igual… que mamá… también te agradezco… que me hayas dado la vida. – las lágrimas del pelinaranja comenzaron a caer mientras miraba a sus padre quienes lloraban por la palabras de su hijo.

– Ichigo… – Isshin soltó un gemido de dolor al ver a su desfallecer poco a poco, en ese momento los padres del muchacho escucharon la ambulancia cerca.

– Ichigo… mi vida la ambulancia ya está aquí amor. – dijo Masaki mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo.

– Tengo… sueño… – murmuro cansando el joven Kurosaki mientras que sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

– Ichigo mantente despierto… Ichigo ¡Ichigo! – dijo desesperadamente el padre del muchacho.

– Señor, señora retírense por favor para atender al muchacho. – dijo el paramédico mientras atendía a Ichigo.

– Masaki ve con Ichigo… – insistió el Kurosaki a su esposa.

– Pero Isshin… – antes de que la madre de los tres jóvenes Kurosaki hablara su esposo la interrumpió.

– Yo iré con las niñas en la otra ambulancia… te veré en el hospital. – respondió el hombre de familia a su mujer, en un tono tranquilo y seguro. Mientras que la mujer asintió para luego subirse a la ambulancia donde se llevarían a su hijo al hospital.

– Nee-san… ya sabes que hacer. – dijo el muchacho misterioso a la chica.

– Si… aunque la verdad me dolerá ver a esa sufrir por lo que vamos a hacer. Pero es por el bien de Rukia-nee-san. – respondió la chica en un tono triste y doloroso, miro la ambulancia mientras que levanto su mano y en ese momento hizo un movimiento como si estuviera jalando algo. En ese mismo instante que hizo eso de la ambulancia salió o más bien atravesó la puerta del vehículo Ichigo. – Ya está, con esto es más que suficiente. – comento la chica mientras observaba el pelinaranja que estaba a sus pies acostado y además en su pecho traía una larga cadena que estaba siendo sostenida por la muchacha.

– Sera mejor irnos de una vez. – dijo tranquilamente el muchacho. – Aun pienso en lo que acabamos de hacer no fue buena idea. – aclaro el chico.

– Yo soy la que está a cargo de todo esto, vámonos ahora mismo antes de que vengan "los otros" – comento la chica en un tono serio.

– como tu ordenes, nee-san. – murmuro el joven muchacho mientras que con un movimiento de su guadaña abrió por los aires un portal, llevo a un Ichigo inconsciente en sus espaladas mientras que él y la chica entraron al portal sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Bueno aquí con un capitulo agridulce; agrio porque mate a Ichigo T^T y dulce porque disfruto sus últimos momentos con su familia.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible, desastroso, mal hecho, bueno, pasable, fantástico excelente, maravilloso, interesante? Háganmelo saber por fa.

**1.) Ashram es un grupo musical italiano; sus temas típicamente se componen de piano, violín, violonchelo y voz. (Y claro su música es bastante hermosa que gracias a ello me inspire mucho en este capítulo)**

**2.) La canción que use se llama "Last Moment" de SPYAR. (Es mi canción predilecta al igual que la banda)**

Si saben quiénes son los dos personajes que se llevaron a Ichigo les daré una recompensa.

La primeras tres personas en contestar se ganarán:

**1er Lugar:** Una historia larga/One-Shot ICHIRUKI y un dibujo hecho por mi.

**2do Lugar:** Una historia larga/One-shot ICHIRUKI.

**3er Lugar:** Un dibujo ICHIRUKI.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	12. Capítulo 11: Un Regalo Especial

**Look at Me**

Aquí otro capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia, les agradezco a todos por dejar sus comentarios. Me hacen sentir feliz y además orgullosa de mi trabajo. Bueno mejor los dejo que sigan leyendo esta magnífica lectura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**** BLEACH no me pertenece sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya hubiera hecho otra película ICHIRUKI o HITSUKARIN.**

**NOTA:En el capítulo anterior hice una pregunta y las tres personas que me contestaron son:**

**ShinigamiSustituto8**

**yamagi rin **

**Tifa19**

**¡Muchas felicidades!**

Las personas que me comentaron:

**ShinigamiSustituto8**

**yamagi rin**

**Tifa19 **

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**Asashi-san**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Un Regalo Especial**

Ichigo's Pov

Esta oscuro

…

¿Dónde estoy?

…

Hace frio

…

Comienzo a abrir mis parpados mientras que en mí alrededor solamente habitaba la oscuridad, empiezo a correr desesperado buscando alguna puerta o una luz para salir de este lugar. Grito pero siento que mi voz está débil y apagada. Comienzo a sentir algunas gotas de sudor bajar por mi sien, estoy asustado… estoy solo… ¿Hay alguien quien me pueda ayudar a salir de aquí? En ese momento la vi, veo la luz al final de esta inmensa oscuridad, escucho una voz. Alguien me está llamando. Me es familiar. Me hace sentir lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Corro, comienzo a correr rápidamente hacia aquella luz resplandeciente. Cada vez me estoy acercando más y más, escucho voces… pero… no son los de mis padres o la de mis hermanas. No importa… con tal de que haya personas al otro extremo de esa luz me sentiré tranquilo. Llego, estoy llegando. ¿Quién me esperara a través de esa inmensa luz? Ya casi llego, ya casi llego…

Abrí lentamente mis ojos mientras observaba mi alrededor borroso y con poca luz, poco a poco mi vista fue aclarándose dejando ver que estaba en una habitación… pero… no era la mía, me levante bruscamente haciendo que me sentara en el colchón de la cama. Comencé a ver que la habitación no era la mía, tenía un estilo algo antiguo como en esos tiempo de la época victoriana o gótica, la verdad yo que sé. En ese momento me sentí extraño, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, lo único que recuerdo fue que mis padres y mis hermanas estaban celebrando mi cumpleaños y después…

– ¡Ichigo! – una voz que me era bastante familiar me saco de mis pensamientos, alce mi vista mientras que sentí mi mirada dilatarse.

– Tú… – susurre mientras sentí una corriente helada por todo mi cuerpo hasta calarme los huesos, era "ella".

– Ichigo. – dijo otra vez mi nombre, pude ver en su mirada alivio y a la vez tristeza, en ese momento aquella chica corrió de una manera sobrenatural para después abalanzarse sobre mí, al principio pensé que me iba a atacar, pero todo fue lo contrario me abrazo. – Ichigo… me alegro de que estés bien… – la voz de aquella chica comenzó a entrecortarse mientras pude sentir como su rostro se aferraba a mi cuello.

– O-oye… – retire a la súcubo de mí, mientras que en ese momento sentí mi corazón oprimirse contra mi pecho; ella estaba llorando. No sabía con exactitud si era de tristeza, alegría o de cualquier emoción. – ¿Por qué… estas llorando? – pregunte sin pensar mientras observaba a aquella chica sonreírme cariñosamente.

– Porque… estas aquí. – susurro en un tono tranquilo y cariñoso. – Ichigo, no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora. – me susurro en un tono que no pude reconocer, pero, me hizo sentir extraño y a la vez algo tranquilo.

– ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – pregunte confundido.

– En este momento estas en la mansión del Clan Kuchiki, en el reino de Seretei. – respondió con tranquilidad la muchacha mientras que ella acariciaba suavemente mis cabellos.

– ¿Y mis padres? ¿Dónde están mis padres y mis hermanas? – pregunte alarmado. – ¡El choque! ¡¿Dime que no les paso nada?! ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Qué les paso a ellos?! ¿Están… – estaba alarmado y preocupado por mi familia que no medí mi tono o es más no me importaba cuantas preguntas estaba formulando, en ese momento ella me coloco un dedo sobre mis labios haciéndome callar.

– Ellos están bien Ichigo… no sufrieron ningún daño alguno. – respondió calmadamente pero en su mirada se notaba algo de tristeza.

– Yukata… ¿Pero… estas segura de que ellos están bien? – volví a preguntar mientras que ella asentía levemente. – ¿Puedo verlos? – cuando le pregunte eso la vista de ella se dilato mientras que note su cuerpo tensarse.

– Ichigo… hay algo que debo decirte, pero, necesitas hacer fuerte. – su tono de voz hizo que me pusiera nervioso y a la vez asustado, mi corazón estaba acelerado y cada vez me costaba respirar.

– ¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa? – pregunte asustado mientras sentí todo mi cuerpo temblarme. – ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi familia? – pregunte molesto mientras miraba con molestia a la súcubo.

– Porque… Ichigo, tu estas muerto. – aquellas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, sentí mi cuerpo temblar no sabía con exactitud de que era.

– ¿Muerto? – murmuro incrédulo mientras miraba fijamente mis manos. – Estoy… muerto. – me dije a mi mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza mis manos. – No… eso no es cierto… ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No estoy muerto, no lo estoy! – grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sentí a esa súcubo tensarse.

– Ichigo cálmate por favor… tienes que… – trato de tranquilizarme pero en ese momento con profundo odio.

– ¡No me digas que me calme maldita sea! – le grite haciendo que ella me mirara con susto y a la vez en shock. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que estoy muerto?! ¡Yo… yo… – en ese momento aquella súcubo abrazo mi cabeza mientras la acurrucaba entre su pecho y a la vez que ella comenzaba como a cantar en una lengua extraña.

_Anol Shalom_

_Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um_

_Shaddai_

_Flavum _

_Nom de leesh_

_ Ham de nam um das_

_La um de_

Me sentí lleno de rabia lleve mis manos sobre los costados de la súcubo mientras enterraba mis dedos y uñas sobre su piel, pude sentir como ella se tensó cuando le hice eso pero eso no quería decir que ella dejara de cantar.

_We de ze zu bu_

_We de sooo a ru_

_Un va-a pesh a lay_

_Un vi-i bee_

_Un la da la pech ni sa_

_Un di-i lay na day_

_Un ma la pech a nay _

_Mee di un ku_

Trate de ignorar esa voz… pero… simplemente no podía hacerlo, aquel cantico cada vez penetraba más y más todos mis sentidos. Algo dentro de mí poco a poco comenzó a controlarse, pero en cambio yo estaba aún molesto y lleno de rabia.

_La la da pa da le na da na_

_Ve va da pa da le na la_

_Dumda_

_(4x)_

Poco a poco toda la rabia que tenía acumulada y oculta comenzó a desaparecer, libere un poco mi agarre de los costados de la chica mientras entrecerré mis ojos para escuchar más de aquel cantico.

_Anol Shalom_

_Anol she lay kon-nud de ne um_

_Flavum_

_Flavum_

_M-ai shondol-lee_

_Flavu… Live on_

_Lof flesh lay _

Cuando cerré completamente mis ojos me concentre en aquel cantico pero más en su voz, sonara raro y loco… pero… una parte de mi sentía que aquella voz me era bastante familiar. No sabía por qué pero a la vez que me resultaba incómodo con eso también me sentía en paz.

_Nom de lis_

_Ham de num um dass_

_La um de_

_Flavne_

_Flay _

_Shom de nomm_

_Ma-lun des_

Esa voz… esa voz dulce y hermosa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa voz se me hace familiar? Sin pensarlo dos veces abrace la cintura de la chica mientras trataba de aferrarme más a ella, aquella parte de mi me decía que debía buscar en ella la compasión que ella misma me estaba brindando.

_Dwwondi_

_Alas sharum du koos _

_Shaley koot-tum _**(1)**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos mientras miraba borroso en una parte la habitación, sentí en ese momento un sentimiento nostálgico y a la vez lleno de dolor. No me había dado cuenta que en ese mismo instante yo estaba llorando.

En ese momento poco a poco aquella chica-súcubo me retiro de ella, coloco sus frías manos sobre mis mejillas haciendo que yo la mirara directamente a sus ojos. Con sus pulgares comenzó a retirar las lágrimas que resbalaban de mis mejillas. Su roce era mágico y a la vez suave como la de un pétalo de una flor, aquellas manos empezaron a acariciar mis anaranjados cabellos haciendo que me dejara llevar por aquel delicioso y relajado toque. Empecé a respirar aquel delicioso aroma de aquel ser, era delicioso; me recordaba esos días invierno y a la vez a la fresca primavera cuando las flores de cerezo retoñaban en las mañanas de la primavera.

– ¿Ya estas tranquilo? – pregunto aquella chica-súcubo.

– Un poco… ¿Cómo puedo estar muerto? – pregunte intranquilo mientras que el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mi otra vez.

– Tuviste un accidente Ichigo, tarde o temprano tenías que morir en tu cumpleaños. – mis ojos se dilataron al escuchar las palabras de ella.

– ¿Qué? ¿C-cómo es eso de que tenía que morir tarde o temprano? – pregunte confundido y en shock, mientras que pude notar en la mirada de esa súcubo tristeza y culpa.

– Era parte del ritual. – sentí que un balde de agua fría caer sobre mí, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa maldita súcubo?

– ¿Ritual? ¿Qué clase de ritual? – pregunte en shock mientras sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar, mire con rabia a ese ser del mal pero ni siquiera ella se musito.

– Muy pronto lo veras con tus propios ojos Ichigo. – me dijo en un tono calmado mientras tocaba mi mejilla, en ese momento la retire bruscamente como si me quemase. – Todo va a estar bien Ichigo, te prometo que cuando el ritual termine te sentirás como nuevo y además… serás el guardián del caos más poderoso de todos – cuando aquel súcubo me menciono eso, ella acerco mi rostro contra el suyo mientras que su fría respiración chocaba contra mi rostro.

– ¿Qué… – en ese momento ella me interrumpió con un beso en mis labios.

Mi mente comenzó a ponerse en blanco, en un principio intente separarme de aquel súcubo pero me era imposible de alejarla de mí; así que correspondí al beso. Aquel beso era lujurioso y lleno de pasión, me recosté completamente en la cama mientras que aquella chica se colocó encima de mí. sentí como sus dientes perforaron mis labios mientras que de estos salían mi sangre, cuando ella se separó de mí, sentí mi respiración acelerado mientras que la miraba confundido y a la vez lleno de deseo. Lo que note en ella fue su sonrisa llena de satisfacción y juguetona, y luego su mirada que mostraba lujuria.

En ese momento escuche su voz, ella había dicho algo en un lenguaje extraño que ni siquiera conocía. Cuando intente levantarme para alejarme de ella no pude hacerlo, mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo, nuevamente ella se me acerco hasta mi rostro mientras comenzaba a lamer cuidadosamente mi labio que aún estaba sangrando. Solté un gruñido cuando ella volvía a morder mi labio pero esta vez fue leve solté un suspiro cuando ella lamio juguetonamente mis labios, en ese momento comencé a abrirlos mientras sentía la lengua de aquella súcubo meterse a mi boca.

Sentí como sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por debajo de mi playera mientras que yo soltaba suspiros roncos, apreté con fuerzas mis manos quería sentir en ese momento sus cuerpo con mi tacto de mis manos. La chica-súcubo se separó de mí mientras que miraba con lujuria y deseo un hilo de saliva que salía de mi boca y a la vez conectada en la lengua de ella. en ese momento ella se sacó su camisón blanco dejándola completamente desnuda, trague saliva sonoramente mientras apretaba con fuerza mis ojos. Debo estar soñando otra vez, de un momento a otro mis hermanas o mis padres me despertaran de esta pesadilla.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos mientras que sentí un inmenso calor en mis mejillas, aun aquella chica súcubo se encontraba desnudo y para el colmo estaba sentaba a la mitad de esa "zona". En un abrir y cerrar de ojos de un estirón arranco mi camiseta dejándome ahora semidesnudo, una gota de sudor frio comenzó a deslizarse por mi sien hasta mi mejilla que en ese momento fue quitada por la lengua de ella. la mire directamente a los ojos, en este momento estaba nervioso y confundido, ella en cambio me miro con tranquilidad y calidez. Esos ojos amatistas, cada vez que los veía sentía que ya los había visto en alguna parte… no en mis sueños, sino en otra parte.

Ella comenzó a susurrar algo que no había entendido, en ese mismo instante mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse pero eso fue cuando ella me beso otra vez. Trate de separarla de mi pero cada vez que lo intentaba de hacer comencé a acariciar su piel desnuda, era suave pero fría. La chica-súcubo dejo de besarme para después besar mi cuello, en ese instante ella soltó un gemido leve cuando comencé a masajear sus senos; eran pequeños pero debo admitir que eran perfectos y hermosos. Ella hizo un poco atrás su cabeza mientras que yo besaba, chupaba, mordía y lamia su cremoso y largo cuello, pude escuchar como sus gemidos aumentaban más y más cuando le hacía eso.

– Ichigo… detente… tengo que terminar con tu… ah! – no deje de que ella terminara la oración, en ese momento bese ferozmente uno de sus seños mientras pasaba mi lengua por el rosado pezón. – Ichigo… más… más por favor… n-no te d-detengas Ichigo. – seguí con mi labor, en ese instante escuche como ella soltó un grito de placer cuando mordí juguetonamente su pezón.

– _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no me detengo? Maldita sea, no puedo dejar de evitar besar sus labios, su cuello, sus senos todo de ella... todo esto es adicto para mí. – me dije eso en mis adentros mientras saboreaba con mi lengua aquella exquisita piel cremosa de la hermosa chica, las gotas de sudor caían de su perfecto y bello cuerpo mientras que yo las limpia y a la vez las saboreaba del delicioso sabor que tenía._

– Ichi… mmn… hazme tuya. – ronroneo la chica-súcubo en mi oído mientras que no me resistí a esta tentación y seducción que ella me brindaba; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya estaba debajo mí.

– ¿Quién… ngh… eres? – pregunte entre gruñidos de placer cuando ella rozo su rodilla en aquella "zona".

– Tu ya deberías saberlo… – me respondió entre besos ella acaricio mi espalda con sus uñas mientras que yo acariciaba sus bien formadas y cremosas piernas. – Ichigo… – suspiro mi nombre mientras masajeaba sus glúteos.

– Dime… ¿Quién… eres? – volví a preguntar mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer de aquella chica cuando pase mi lengua por su cuello, clavícula, sus senos para luego meter uno de sus pezones en mi boca.

– Ah! Ichigo… mmn… soy… soy… – deje de hacer mi labor mientras observaba a la chica-súcubo quien mostraba en su mirada deseo y lujuria, mire perdidamente todo su cuerpo desnudo que está cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Los rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana hacían que aquellas gotas de sudor parecieran como finos y hermosos diamantes. – mi nombre es… Rukia Kuchiki. – respondió entre jadeos.

– Rukia… Kuchiki… – murmure su nombre mientras no dejaba de mirarla. De pronto sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi cabeza mientras me la apretada con fuerza con mis manos y enterrando mis uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo. Me senté sobre mis rodillas mientras comencé a gritar del inmenso dolor.

– ¡Ichigo! – alcance a escuchar el grito de Rukia antes de que me recostara a un lado de ella retorciéndome del dolor que provenía de mi cabeza, en ese momento unas borrosas imágenes aparecieron rápidamente por mi mente haciéndome que me mareara y me sintiera mal de lo peor. – Ichigo ¿Qué tienes Ichigo? – mire con dificultad a la chica mientras que ella me acurruco sobre su pecho, comencé a escuchar con dificultad lo que ella decía mientras me abrazaba de manera protectora. – Ichigo… lo siento… en verdad lo siento… – fue lo único que alcance de escuchar antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Rukia's Pov:

Acurruque a Ichigo en mi mientras que lo miraba con tristeza y dolor, susurre su nombre mientras que él caía profundamente dormido, aun podía notar su expresión de dolor en rostro. Una lagrima cayo de mi ojo mientras que esta resbala de mi mejilla hasta desaparecer de mi mentón, coloque mi rostro sobre sus cabellos naranjas mientras acariciaba y enredaba con mis dedos algunos de sus mechones naranjas. Me duele tanto verlo sufrir y todo por mi culpa… pero… sabía que tarde o temprano él tendría que aceptar este cruel y doloroso destino. Mire de reojo su espalda pero solamente en la parte donde tenía su marca de nacimiento.

Comencé a acariciar con las yemas de mis dedos aquella parte de su espalda, sintiendo cada célula de su desnuda piel; me recosté a un lado de él pero eso no quería decir que no lo dejaría de soltarlo, observe atentamente su rostro ya algo relajado y con ese ceño fruncido. Acaricie su rostro sintiendo la calidez de su tez, de un momento a otro sentí como él me abrazaba alrededor de mi cintura; aquel sentimiento cálido y hermoso. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras miraba con cariño aquel muchacho que tenía en mis brazos.

Comencé a cerrar mis ojos mientras acurrucaba a Ichigo en mi pecho desnudo, lástima que no haya podido terminar el ritual desde un principio solo espero que esta noche nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, porque no voy a tener otra oportunidad. Solté un suspiro cansado mientras me dejaba llevar en los brazos de Morfeo, pero antes de eso comencé a recordar aquel momento cuando Ichigo y yo nos conocimos.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Era un día como cualquier otro, estaba observando en el mundo de los humanos para saber si no había ningún ataque de "ellos". Fue en ese momento cuando sentí una presencia espiritual poderosa, pero, no representaba ninguna maldad en ella. comencé a dirigirme dónde provenía aquella presencia, era en un parque de juegos, mire a mi alrededor para saber dónde se encontraba aquel poseedor de esa energía. Me oculte entre las ramas de uno de los árboles que se encontraban en ese parque, para prevenir que algo o alguien notaran mi presencia.

En ese momento lo sentí, esa poderosa presencia espiritual provenía de uno de los niños que se encontraban en aquellos juegos. Me concentre para saber en qué niño poseía tan grande poder. Cada vez que lo hacía aquella presencia se acercaba más y más hasta a mí, fue en ese momento que escuche esa voz infantil en un tono de emoción y sorpresa.

– ¿Por qué estas allá arriba? – abrí mis ojos de sorpresa mientras observaba a un niño que estaba enfrente del árbol donde yo me encontraba, era el niño más lindo y tierno que he visto en toda mi larga vida. Sus ojos avellanas eran como la calidez del sol, su cabello naranja era como el atardecer y finalmente lo que me llamo la atención de él era su sonrisa que parecía como el de un querubín.

– ¿Acaso puedes verme? – pregunte anonada mientras observaba al niño quien sonreía de oreja a oreja alegremente.

– Claro que puedo verte. – respondió el niño alegremente mientras me miraba con ternura. – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – me quede aún más sorprendida cuando el niño me pregunto eso, un sentimiento cálido comenzó a inundar todo mi ser.

– Umm… está bien… – respondí nerviosa. – _¿Por qué este niño puede verme? Y además, ¿Por qué posee una energía espiritual tan poderosa? – me dije en mis adentros mientras observaba al niño quien me sonreía alegremente._

– ¡Qué bien! – grito el niño emocionado al mismo tiempo que dijo eso baje de un salto del árbol, para en ese entonces aquel niño tomo rápidamente de mi mano mientras me jalaba a unos de los juegos, bueno más bien era una caja de arena.

– _Necesito alejarme de este niño, no es que me caiga mal… pero… necesito encontrar el paradero de… – en ese momento la voz de aquel niño interrumpió mis pensamientos._

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto el pequeño mientras me miraba curioso y a la vez note que sus manos aun jugaban con la arena.

– Mi nombre es Rukia, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas pequeño? – pregunte animadamente mientras le sonreía cálidamente al retoño, debo admitir que… se parece bastante a "él".

– Yo me llamo Ichigo, Rukia. – en ese momento mi corazón di un salto en mi pecho y a la vez miraba al niño con sorpresa, una alegría se apodero en mi ser mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en mis labios.

– _Ichigo, al fin después de buscarte por cuatro años al fin te encontré Ichigo. Juro que esta vez no dejare que nada ni nadie te separe de mí. – me jure a mí misma en mis adentros mientras que la felicidad seguía invadiéndome, sentí unas ganas de llorar de la felicidad pero me contuve en ese momento. – Ichigo ¿Puedes prometerme algo? – le dije a Ichigo mientras que él me miro con curiosidad y a la vez confundido._

– ¿Prometerte que Rukia? – pregunto curioso el pequeño mientras me miraba gentilmente.

– ¿Me prometes que vivirás conmigo para siempre? – pregunte cariñosamente al querubín mientras lo miraba con calidez.

– ¿Vivir contigo? – pregunto confundido y a la vez curioso mientras que yo asentía levemente. – Tendré que preguntárselo a mi mami. – respondió en un tono miedo pero la verdad estaba tranquilo.

– No ahora Ichigo aun eres demasiado pequeño para estar junto a mí. Pero, una vez que seas mayor, un hombre hecho y derecho, podrás vivir conmigo por siempre ¿Me lo prometes Ichigo? – le explique con cuidadosamente al pequeño mientras que él me miraba con algo de duda y a la vez ponía una expresión de tranquilidad. En ese momento me respondió.

– Bueno lo prometo Rukia, cuando sea grande como mi papá iré contigo. – una gran alegría sentí en mi corazón mientras le sonreía a Ichigo con una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que hoy es el día más feliz de toda mi vida.

– Gracias Ichigo, gracias a ti toda tristeza, preocupación y dolor ha desaparecido en mi corazón. – me dije a misma en mis adentros mientras observaba como Ichigo intentaba construir un castillo de arena.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Comencé a abrir mis ojos mientras miraba algo borroso la cama, me levante mientras tallaba con el dorso de mi mano los ojos. Luego de que mi vista se aclaró note por la ventana de la habitación que ya había anochecido, después dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba Ichigo, quien en ese momento se encontraba dormido. Sonreí cálidamente mientras acariciaba su rostro, en ese mismo instante él comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, escuche claramente como Ichigo soltó un gruñido mientras se levantaba de su sueño. Al momento que él me vio note un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que yo lo miraba preocupada.

– Ichigo Estas bien? – pregunte mientras me le acerque.

– A-aléjate de mí. – grito en shock, lo mire confundida y a la vez algo dolida. – Por todos los cielos Rukia ponte algo de ropa. – al momento que el menciono mi nombre, mi corazón se aceleró rápidamente de mi pecho.

– Veo que ya te acordaste de mi nombre, I-chi-go. – le susurre seductoramente al oído mientras le lamí y a la vez le mordí sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Ichigo soltara un gruñido.

– D-déjame en paz. – dijo casi en un tono ronco cuando lamí su cuello. – ¿Por qué… haces… esto? – me pregunto entre suspiros.

– Ya te lo dije. – susurre en un tono tranquilo al oído de él. Aproveche que Ichigo estaba distraído mientras recorría lentamente mi mano en el abdomen de él hasta deslizarla hasta la parte de su pantalón donde allí comencé a desabotonar el botón y luego deslizar la cremallera.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – me grito Ichigo con rabia mientras alejaba mi mano de aquella "zona". Sonreí picaronamente mientras me acosté bocarriba y a la vez que jale a Ichigo haciendo que él terminara encima de mí. – ¿Pero qué…

– Aun es tu cumpleaños Ichigo… y es por eso que yo te daré mi "regalo". – ronronee mientras que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos bese apasionadamente a Ichigo.

En un principio el resistió al beso e incluso intento separarse de mí, cosa que eso no le permití; pues lo primero que hice fue rodear con mis brazos en sus cuello mientras que enrede mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y ambos soltáramos un gemido.

* * *

Normal's Pov:

Una vez que Rukia hizo a aquel con el pelinaranja, Ichigo se impulsó en aquel beso haciendo más apasionante. La chica soltó un gemido mientras abría la boca para que la lengua del muchacho entrara y explorara dentro de su cavidad. Ichigo al sentirse recibido por aquel beso gruño con lujuria mientras que con sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de Rukia, cuando ella recibió aquellos roces de él en ese momento comenzó a gemir de placer. Ichigo rompió el beso haciendo que la joven Kuchiki lo mirara con suplica y a la vez confundida, pero en ese momento ella soltó un leve gemido cuando el muchacho beso, lamio, mordisqueo levemente el cremoso y largo cuello de la joven.

Rukia paso sus entre la cabellera del chico mientras soltaba ronroneos y suspiros cuando él masajeaba placenteramente los senos de ella. Poco a poco los besos de Ichigo fueron bajando del cuello de la Kuchiki para después besar su clavícula hasta llegar a los seños de la chica, en ese mismo instante la joven soltó un sonoro gemido de placer cuando el muchacho se llevó uno de los pezones de los senos a su boca; mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaban el otro seno. En un solo movimiento Ichigo abrazo con un solo brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rukia, mientras que él se sentó en el colchón de la cama y con ella en su regazo.

El pelinaranja no dejo de lamer, chupar y morder el pezón de la pelinegra mientras que la joven se impulsó más su pecho hasta a él para recibir el placer que le daba. Rukia movió en ese instante sus caderas mientras sentía la erección del pene de Ichigo rozando con su mojada y sensible vagina, ambos jóvenes soltaron un gemido de placer al sentir aquel roce de sus sexos. Ichigo dejo de jugar con el pezón de Rukia mientras que hacia el mismo labor con el otro haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de excitación. Las manos del joven Kurosaki comenzaron a acariciar la desnuda espalda de la Kuchiki mientras que aquel excitaba aún más a la chica.

La joven retiro la cabeza de Ichigo de su seño mientras lo volvía a besar con pasión y lujuria en sus labios, el pelinaranja volvió a recostar a la pelinegra en el colchón mientras que ambos se devoraban con besos apasionados. Cuando las manos del primogénito de los Kurosaki recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo de la Kuchiki, él comenzó en acariciar las esbeltas y suaves piernas de ella. Suspiros, jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a inundarse en la habitación hasta que un grito de placer apareció en ese momento. Aquel grito placentero había llegado de los labios de Rukia cuando Ichigo acaricio sensual y eróticamente los labios vaginales de la chica.

Ichigo al escuchar ese grito de la joven lo éxito tanto que comenzó a acariciar más y más aquellos labios femeninos íntimos de la chica; le excitaba, excitaba aquellos gemidos eróticos y placenteros de la chica. Rukia comenzó a mover sus caderas para recibir de aquel placer que le brindaba el joven Kurosaki. En ese momento el pelinaranja metió un dedo dentro de la vagina de la chica mientras que ella recibía aquel éxtasis de placer, Ichigo sintió la rodilla de la chica rozar en su hombría mientras que él libero un sonoro gemido placentero y erótico. Rukia sonrió en sus adentros por hacerle gemir al muchacho de cabellos naranjas. El Kurosaki al ver a la Kuchiki con esa mirada lujuriosa y placentera metió otro dedo en su intimidad haciéndola gritar placenteramente.

La pelinegra alzo sus brazos mientras los enredaba alrededor del cuello del joven pelinaranja para después jalarlo y besarlo apasionadamente. Ichigo estaba cegado por el placer que rápidamente correspondió al beso de la chica, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el muchacho ya estaba distraído aprovecho en quitarle su pantalón y seguido sus bóxer. La Kuchiki en ese momento rompió el beso mientras se perdía en la mirada avellana del muchacho, cuanto le gustaba ver aquella mirada desde el día en que le vio a los ojos sintió una paz y felicidad.

Ichigo se colocó entre las piernas de Rukia mientras observaba con lujuria el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, la joven Kuchiki enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Kurosaki mientras que sintieron sus sexos rozarse uno del otro; causando que ambos chicos soltaron un gemido. Ichigo comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras que él y Rukia comenzaron a jadear placenteramente. El pelinaranja no lo resistió más y la penetro bruscamente mientras que aquella barrera que marcaba la virginidad de la joven se rompía, causando que la chica gritara de dolor y a la vez del placer. Rukia se aferró a la espalda del muchacho mientras que sus uñas arañaban la piel del muchacho haciendo que unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieran de su espalda.

Ichigo gruño en ese instante cuando sintió el arañazo de la joven mientras que él se aferraba a la cintura de la chica y a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en el hueco de ella. Ambos comenzaron a respirar y exhalar con dificultad, Rukia comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras que el dolor de su intimidad disminuida y el placer y la lujuria aumentaban. El pelinaranja gruño al sentir aquellos movimientos eróticos de parte de la pelinegra mientras que él no se quedó atrás. El Kurosaki comenzó a aumentar más y más la velocidad de sus caderas haciendo que la Kuchiki le siguiera al vaivén de sus caderas, y a la vez que ella gimiera, jadeara y gritara del excitante placer.

Una capa de sudor cubrió los cuerpos desnudos de ambos jóvenes mientras que sus intimidades chocaban entre sí, el calor de la habitación aumentaba más y más haciendo que el placer de ambos de muchachos los dejaran cegados y disfrutando de aquel momento. Rukia comenzó a morder seductora y eróticamente el cuello del muchacho mientras que él soltaba gruñidos de la excitación. Ichigo se sentó mientras coloco a la chica en su regazo mientras que el pene de él chocaban contra la vagina de ella, ambos sentían que ya estaban a punto de tocar el cielo con sus manos mientras que ellos dos se aferraban del uno otro para recibirlo juntos en ese momento en que ambos se correrían.

La paredes vaginales comenzaron a apretar el grueso y enorme miembro del muchacho haciendo que él soltara un sonoro y ronco gemido, en ese momento Ichigo penetro más fuerte a Rukia haciendo que su pene tocara el punto de ella; causando que la pelinegra y el pelinaranja se corrieran mismo tiempo. Ambos jóvenes colapsaron en la cama, ella en el colchón y el encima de ella. Ellos dos se aferraron uno al otro temiendo de que alguno de ellos desaparecieran en ese instante después del acto que ambos hicieron, sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas al igual que los latidos de sus corazones. Rukia acaricio los mojados cabellos de Ichigo mientras que él besaba con paciencia y dulzura el cuello de ella. Poco a poco sus respiraciones comenzaron a calmarse lentamente mientras que ambos jóvenes empezaron a cerrar sus ojos y dejándose llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Por fin termine este capítulo que tanto tiempo me llevo de escribir. ¿Y bien qué les pareció? ¿Horrible, desastroso, malo, pasable, interesante, excelente, excitante? Háganmelo saber.

Hoy sábado 2 de Marzo del 2013 me acabo de graduar y la verdad estoy demasiado feliz por ello :D

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

**1.) La canción que utilice es: ****"Now We Are Free" de Enya del tema de ****"GLADIADOR".**

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	13. Capítulo 12: Una Mañana Placentera

**Look at Me**

Una vez más muchas gracias por sus comentarios mis queridos lectores, espero que estén disfrutando de este maravilloso fic. No tengo más que decir más que gracias.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH ni sus PERSONAJES me pertenecen sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya daría inicio la temporada del anime ¬3¬**

Los que me comentaron:

**yagami rin**

**Asashi-san**

**ruki91**

**jessy moon 15**

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**Jus**

**Karla**

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Una Mañana Placentera**

Ichigo's Pov:

Comencé a abrir perezosamente mis ojos, la luz del sol hacia que me levantara de mi sueño, y hablando de ello tuve el sueño más loco que en mi vida nunca había soñado. Que yo me había mantenido relaciones sexuales con aquella súcubo con el tal nombre de Rukia… por cierto… ese nombre es bastante hermoso como para que un ser que no debe ser nombrado lo lleve. Pero también debo admitir que… por ser una súcubo tiene unos hermosos ojos y un bello rostro… esperen un momento que rayos estoy diciendo. Deberás que ya no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, maldita sea espero que él viejo no venga a molestarme para que luego vea mi "problema".

Justamente cuando me iba a levantar sentí en ese momento un suave apretón en mi cuello y a la vez en mi cadera, fantástico ahora por el sueño mojado que tuve me enrede con las malditas sábanas. Justamente cuando iba a desenredarme de las molestas telas sentí en ese instante un inmenso calor en mi rostro. No… puede… ser… díganme de que lo estoy no es cierto, no puede ser que aquel sueño fue real, no puede ser que en verdad me haya acostado con ella; la súcubo Rukia.

Trague grueso mientras miraba en shock a aquella chica, no sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar en ese momento porque estaba en completo shock. Solté un gruñido cuando ella hizo un movimiento con sus caderas, jadeé mientras sentía que el calor aumentaba en mi cuerpo corporal. Cuando comencé a bajar mi vista para ver que era aquel extraño sentir, y en ese momento me quede como un completo idiota. Observe cada parte del cuerpo denudo de Rukia mientras respiraba con dificultad. Trague grueso mientras que con un pequeño roce de las yemas de mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar las denudas caderas ella.

En ese momento me detuve cuando la chica que estaba debajo de mi despertó, sentí en ese momento mi corazón latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Aquellos ojos amatistas comenzaron a mirarme con calidez y a la vez con tranquilidad. Rukia… como ella se llamaba… empezó a acariciarme el rostro con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra la acariciaba lentamente mi espalda. Poco a poco ella comenzó a acercar sus labios contra los míos haciendo que estos se rozaron. De un momento a otro por impulso la bese, ella soltó un gemido y yo un gruñido; ambos nos besábamos con pasión y deseo. En ese instante sentí como sus caderas comenzaron a moverse haciendo que yo soltara un gemido placentero, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba dentro de ella. Comencé a moverme dentro de ella sintiendo aquella ola de placer, escuche como Rukia gimió de placer cuando toque su clítoris con mis dedos y a la vez cuando masajee uno de sus senos. Bese su mejilla, mentón, cuello hasta lamerlo y morderlo, la clavícula hasta llegar a su otro seno libre.

Soltó un grito placentero cuando me lleve un pezón en mi boca, ella se impulsó al mismo tiempo sus caderas y pecho llevándonos al extremo de la lujuria. Después de tantas embestidas bruscas y placenteras ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, caí rendido en el cuerpo de Rukia. Ella empezó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras que nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas debido al agotamiento. Estaba cansado, no físicamente sino psicológicamente. Sentí en ese momento una culpa y rencor contra mí mismo, ¿Cómo me pude dejar que esa súcubo me hiciera esto?

– ¿Por qué? – pensé en voz alta.

– ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto esa súcubo de Rukia en un tono preocupado, me rio en su cara.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? – alce mi voz mientras la miraba con rabia, pero ella ni siquiera se musito.

– Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar Ichigo. – respondió tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué tenía que pasar qué? – grite enojado. – ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Qué demonios me hiciste maldita súcubo del infierno? – en ese momento ella me miro con frialdad y rabia, para después tumbarme con fuerza en la cama; mientras que ella se colocó encima de mí y después colocar una de sus manos sobre mi cuello hasta apretarlo.

– En primer lugar nunca vuelvas a llamarme de esas alimañas innombrables. Y segunda lo hice porque era parte del ritual… aunque solamente falta una cosa para que el ritual se complete. – su voz era fría, oscura y maligna mientras que ella seguía apretándome el cuello haciéndome que poco a poco dejara de respirar. En ese momento ella me soltó haciendo que respirara una gran bocanada de aire y a la vez tosiera con tan mal. – Idiota… mejor no hables si no sabes que soy yo. – aún seguía hablando con rudeza.

– ¿Quién… demonios… eres? – pregunte entre toses, una vez que controle la tos ella me agarro de mi mentón con cuidadosamente mientras me miraba tranquilamente.

– Soy una guardiana del caos… pero "ellos" nos llaman exterminadores. – la mire confundido no pude entender con exactitud lo que ella trataba de decir.

– ¿Guardiana del caos? ¿Exterminadores? – pregunte confundido mientras la miraba aun en shock.

– Muy pronto lo sabrás todo Ichigo… solamente falta una cosa más para terminar con este ritual. – me susurro en un tono tranquilo y cariñoso, me tomo mis mejillas con sus manos mientras que ella miraba con calidez pero a la vez con seriedad. – Solamente necesito un poco de tu sangre y a cambio yo te daré la mía para que así el ritual se complete… ya obtuve lo que quería primero; tu cuerpo, tu mente, tu corazón, tu espíritu/alma e incluso… tu virginidad. – todo aquello me lo susurro al oído mientras que lo último que ella me dijo sentí un balde de agua fría y a la vez vergüenza y asco de mí mismo.

– Ahora… déjame mostrarte mi mundo, I-chi-go. – en ese momento ella me beso, cada vez que ella hacia eso mi corazón se me aceleraba. De un momento a otro ella mordió mi labio inferior donde me lo había mordido la vez anterior, solté un quejido mientras pude sentir su lengua saborear la sangre.

– D-detente por favor… – suplique pero ella no me dijo nada simplemente me miro con tristeza y perdón, siguió lamiendo mis labios mientras que yo los abría. Rukia pasó su lengua dentro mi boca, en ese momento saboree un extraño sabor a cobrizo; era sangre. La sangre de ella. En ese mismo instante me la pase junto con mi saliva.

– Ahora el ritual esta completado. – susurro Rukia, estaba en shock y no podía mover mi cuerpo. En ese momento un dolor pulsante apareció detrás de mí espada y también en mi pecho. – Todo estará bien Ichigo… solamente es el cambio de tu vida. – sentí como ella me abrazo y acurruco su cabeza sobre su pecho. Yo en cambio la abrace con fuerza mientras que el dolor aumentaba más y más.

Respire con dificultad cuando el molesto dolor termino, sentí mi cuerpo corporal calentarse y a la vez temblaba debido al dolor. Comencé a sudar frio mientras aun me aferraba en el cuerpo de Rukia. Ella empezó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras que me relajaba en su toque. Poco a poco mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y después perdí el conocimiento en ese momento.

* * *

**Rukia's Pov:**

Me sentí culpable por aquel dolor que Ichigo tuvo… pero… no podía hacer nada por él porque era parte del ritual, lo único que hice fue en abrazarlo y en cambio él me abrazo. Mire como él se quedó dormido nuevamente en mis brazos mientras que yo simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza. Lo recosté nuevamente mientras lo tapaba con las sabanas en la parte de sus caderas, me salí de cama mientras levantaba del piso el camisón que me había puesto la otra noche. Antes de salir de la habitación de Ichigo lo mire por última vez dormido, deje escapar un suspiro mientras que una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Una vez que salí de la habitación me dirigí a la mía, que se encontraba en dos puertas más de la habitación de él.

Cuando llegue allí lo primero que hice fue irme al baño para tomar una larga ducha, cuando entre al baño me dirigí a la regadera mientras abría la puerta de esta que por su eran de cristal, en la parte derecha del baño en vez de que hubiera una pared había un enorme espejo. Me mire la parte detrás de mi espalda mientras que de esta podía observar mi marca de nacimiento; que era la de una luna creciente. Abrí la llave caliente de la regadera mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente, un suspiro al sentir el líquido recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento la imágenes de aquella noche de placer que tuve con Ichigo invadieron mi mente, no además fue hermoso sino que también le había entregado mi virginidad a él.

Después de que termine de bañarme me salí de la regadera mientras que el vapor del agua caliente cubría todo el baño, agarre una bata que se encontraba a un lado de la regadera mientras me ponía. Luego de eso salí del baño mientras que el vapor se salía de allí, me dirigí al armario y de allí saque una blusa de manga larga color crema estilo victoriano, un chaleco negro, una falda negra que tiene un estilo corsé y luego de allí mismo saque unos zapatos victorianos con un toque contemporáneo. **(1)**

Comencé a caminar a uno de mis muebles donde allí guardaba mi otra ropa y otras cosas más. Del tercer cajón saque una ropa interior de lencería color negro con listones beige, junto con unas calcetas delgadas color negro. Comencé a ponerme la ropa interior mientras que ponía unos ligueros en la lencería baja y en las calcetas. Luego me vestí con la ropa que escogí y después los zapatos. Una vez ya vestida salí de mi habitación para ir a desayunar, justamente cuando me iba a dirigir a las escalera y después al comedor me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo. Comencé a recordar los momentos de aquella noche de pasión y lujuria mientras sentía mi intimidad mojarse y a la vez el calor de mi cuerpo aumentarse.

Ladee en ese momento mi cabeza mientras me retiraba rápidamente del lugar, aún tenía una gran duda acerca de la "muerte" de Ichigo, según tenía planeado que esa misma noche en el mundo de los humanos él me entregaría su virginidad al igual que yo también le daría la mía… pero… ese accidente que tuvieron los Kurosaki hizo que Ichigo perdiera la vida pero ¿Por qué? Y no además de eso… según tenia informado que una de las hermanas de Ichigo también debió haber muerto en ese accidente. Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra bien, y lo descubriré cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

**Ichigo's Pov:**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos perezosamente mientras me revolvía entre las sabanas de mi cama. Me levante con dificultad mientras me llevaba una mano sobre mi frente, ya que un inmenso dolor de cabeza comenzó a molestarme. Una vez sentado en el colchón mire a mí alrededor. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, ah es cierto estoy muerto, justamente cuando me iba a quitar la sabana de mi cuerpo me quede en shock y avergonzado. En ese mismo instante comencé a recordar lo sucedido de la noche anterior y lo de esta mañana, maldición esa maldita súcubo me engatusó otra vez.

Apreté con fuerzas las sabanas mientras apretaba mi mandíbula debido a la furia y rabia que tenía en ese momento. De pronto me sentí con unas ganas de matar a alguien en ese instante, justamente cuando me iba a salir de la cama sentí como si algo me quemara por detrás que empecé a gritar y gruñir del inmenso dolor. Me acosté bocabajo mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre las almohadas y a la vez me aferraba a ellas, cuando el dolor desapareció poco a poco respire con dificultad. Me levante con dificultad de la cama y Salí de esta… pero… debido al inmenso dolor que era como de mil rayos caí junto la sábana que la tenía enredada alrededor de mi cintura. Solté un gruñido de dolor en ese momento.

Me agarre del colchón de la cama mientras me sujetaba la sabana alrededor de mi cintura, me senté sobre la cama mientras miraba distraídamente el suelo. En ese momento escuche que alguien había tocado la puerta, no dije nada es más ni siquiera le preste atención alguna, al momento en que habían tocado la puerta escuche esta abrirse. Mire de reojo a la persona, era una mujer de unos 20 años, quien en ese momento había sacado de un enorme armario –que se encontraba a una distancia lejana de la cama–, de allí saco una camiseta de manga larga color blanca, un chaleco gris y unos pantalones negros. Al momento en que aquella chica coloco la ropa en la cama vino otra chica pero más joven que la otra, la chica joven traía consigo una bandeja de plata mientras la dejaba en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta del balcón.

La chica mayor me miro con algo de lujuria y deseo mientras que la que la más joven miro a su compañera con algo seriedad y además con algo preocupación y miedo, la menor tuvo que jalar a su compañera para irse de la habitación mientras que yo las miraba con tranquilidad y aburrimiento. Una vez que esas dos chicas se fueron di un suspiro cansado, tome del suelo mi ropa interior mientras me la ponía. Camine hasta la mesa donde estaba la charola, quite la tapa mientras que el olor de la comida inundo en ese momento mis fosas nasales. El desayuno contenía; sopa de miso, una ración de arroz blanco, pescado al grill, té verde y jugo de naranja.

Coloque nuevamente la tapa en la charola para después alejarme de la mesa, comencé a dirigirme hasta la cama mientras me ponía la ropa que aquellas extrañas muchachas me la habían escogido. Una vez que termine de vestirme me coloque unas botas negras de cuero que estaban a un lado de la cama, solté un suspiro cansado mientras decidí ir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Cuando abrí la puerta del balcón una fresca brisa golpeo suavemente mi rostro, me salí hasta el balcón mientras miraba con incredulidad el lugar que me rodeaba. Era un enorme jardín decorado con hermosas flores exóticas y además con un estilo japonés de los tiempos de la Era Edo. Me asome por el barandal de piedra mientras observaba los arboles de cerezo, esos árboles que tanto le encantaban a mi madre me daban una gran paz y tranquilidad.

La brisa hacia que aquellos pétalos rosados bailaran en una elegante danza al compás del viento, una parte de mi comenzó a llenarse de paz… pero… mi otra parte comenzó a invadirme de un sentimiento de tristeza y de nostalgia al recordar lo que Rukia me había contado. Quién hubiera dicho que el mismo día de mi cumpleaños terminaría muerto. Comencé a sentir un malestar en la boca de mi estómago y a la vez un dolor punzante en mi corazón, en ese momento empecé a preguntarme como estarán mis padres y mis hermanas que ya no estoy con ellos… espiritualmente porque físicamente estoy en donde están ellos. En ese momento escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse pero yo ni siquiera me musite o quise ver quien era la persona quien se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación. Fue en ese mismo instante que escuche la voz de un muchacho pero al parecer el tono de su voz se podía escuchar tembloroso.

– D-disculpe señor… s-solamente vengo a i-informarle que la señorita Rukia desea verlo en el jardín. – en ese momento al escuchar el nombre de esa persona mi sangre comenzó a hervirme mientras que apretaba con fuerza mis manos haciendo que mis uñas se encajaran en las palmas de mis manos.

– Dile a esa persona que no tengo ganas de verla. – respondí con rudeza y frialdad a aquel muchacho.

– P-pero señor… – en ese momento interrumpí al muchacho.

– ¡Dije claramente que no deseo verla! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras escuchaba la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse en un sonoro sonido. – Que lata. – murmure con rabia mientras fruncía mi ceño.

Después de unos 10 o 15 minutos estando fuera del balcón regrese nuevamente dentro de la habitación **(N/A: Oigan rimo XD)**, destape la tapa de la charola aun el olor del desayuno inundo mis fosas nasales, la verdad es que no me dio nada de hambre en ese instante así que volví a taparla con algo de asco. En ese momento escuche la puerta de la habitación abriéndose de golpe, ni siquiera me musite por el molesto estruendo de la madera chocando contra la pared. Me voltee para ver quién era el escandaloso quien irrumpía mi privacidad y para el colmo tenía que ser esa loca acosadora.

– Se puede saber ¿Por qué no viniste a verme cuando te mande a llamar? – pregunto esa loca en un tono molesto.

– Porque no se me dio la regalada gana. – respondí con frialdad y molestia, en ese momento note en la mirada de esa tal Rukia cambiar de un perfil serio a una asesina.

– Tenme más respeto Ichigo, por si no lo notaste estas en mi mundo y merezco respeto. – me dijo la muy maldita molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

– ¿A qué viniste? – pregunte con frialdad mientras miraba con malicia a la enana.

– Vengo para decirte que muy pronto comenzaremos con tus lecciones. – respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– Lecciones… ¿Lecciones de qué? – pregunte con molestia.

– Eso lo veras tú mismo. – respondió secamente Rukia, pude notar como sus mirada se distrajo para ver no sé qué cosa y para luego mirarme a mí. – Disfrutaste tu desayuno.

– No. – respondí a secas.

– Necesitas comer algo para tener energía en tus lecciones de entrenamiento. – mire con aburrición a la enana quien mantenía ese perfil seguro pero pude notar en su mirada preocupación.

– No tengo hambre. – respondí con frialdad.

– Ichigo… – pude notar como la voz de ella había cambiado de repente, en ese momento sentí en mi mejilla un toque suave y a la vez frio. – Ichigo. – mire con odio y a la vez con desprecio a Rukia mientras que ella me miro con tranquilidad, preocupación y nostalgia.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veo a los ojos me hace sentir tranquilo y lleno de paz? – pensé en mis adentros mientras observaba aquella mirada cambiar, en ese momento aquellos ojos tenía un brillo especial y también algo más.

– Tienes que comer algo Ichigo. – me dijo casi en un susurro mientras colocaba su otra mano en mi mejilla. – Tienes… hermosos ojos. – alcance a escuchar lo que dijo ella en un susurro bajo.

Poco a poco note como Rukia comenzó a ponerse de puntitas mientras que ella acercaba mi rostro junto al suyo, en cambio yo simplemente la miraba a los ojos y a la vez que me inclinaba hacia a ella. En ese momento nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse uno del otro mientras que nuestras respiraciones chocaban en nuestros rostros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos besamos. Sentí como los brazos de ella comenzaron a abrazarme por detrás de mí cuello mientras que yo la abrazaba alrededor de su pequeña cintura, no sé en qué momento termine de acorralarla en una de las paredes de la habitación o cuando comencé a desabotonar los botones de su blusa hasta dejarle descubierto su pecho semidesnudo.

– Ichigo… tómame otra vez… onegai… – ronroneo en mi oído Rukia, gruñí en ese momento cuando sentí su intimidad rozando contra la mía.

– Rukia… – gruñí de placer su nombre mientras la besaba con desesperación, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que nuestras intimidades chocarán aún más. En ese momento ambos soltamos un sonoro gemido mientras que yo la llevaba a la cama para después recostarla. – Rukia… me vuelves loco… – lamí y mordí juguetonamente su cuello mientras la escuchaba gemir.

– Ah!... ¡Ichigo! – sentí como sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo atreves de la camisa. – Ichigo… n-no… no te detengas por favor. – ronroneo con lujuria mientras que yo besaba uno de sus senos. En ese momento la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de mí haciendo que yo mismo rompiera con tal brutalidad el sostén que llevaba Rukia. – ¡Ichigo!

Lamí uno de sus pezones erectos y rosados mientras que ella acariciaba y jalaba alguno que otro mechón de mi cabellos, lleve una de mis manos sobre el seno libre de Rukia mientras que el otro comenzaba a acariciar una de sus hermosas, cremosas y esbeltas piernas. Aquella mano libre la empecé a recorrer por debajo de su falda color negro mientras escuchaba cada ronroneo, gruñido y gemido de placer y lujuria de parte de ella. Rukia separo sus piernas dándome el permiso de continuar en mi camino, me separe de su seno mientras que la miraba con deseo y lujuria. D

Debo admitir que se veía hermosa, sexy y cadente. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rosadas, su respiración estaba totalmente acelerada, su pecho descubierto me dejaban ver aquellos pequeños y redondos desnudos con aquellos pezones erectos y rosados, y finalmente su mirada me había dejado hipnotizado, aquella mirada perdida llena de lujuria la hacían ver sensual. En ese momento Rukia me jalo hasta ella haciendo que nuestros labios se juntaron uno del otro, ella soltó un sonoro gemido de placer cuando comencé a jugar con su clítoris con mis dedos; aproveche que ella hizo eso para que yo metiera mi lengua dentro de su boca.

Nos besamos con deseo, pasión y lujuria mientras que ambos soltábamos suspiros y gemidos; sentí como ella me despojo de mi camiseta haciendo que esta terminara en el suelo haciendo un sonido seco. Yo en cambio comencé a despojarle la falda y de paso su blusa dejándola simplemente con su última prenda que estaba conectada con sus calcetines gracias a un liguero. Bese nuevamente sus senos y después comencé a jugar eróticamente con sus pezones rosados, me detuve en ese mismo instante mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza. En ese preciso momento comencé a deslizarle lentamente la última prenda junto con sus calcetas negras hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. Pude notar en su mirada algo de vergüenza combinado con lujuria y deseo.

Tome una de las piernas de Rukia mientras que yo comenzaba a besarlas y a la vez pasando lentamente mi lengua sobre su suave piel, escuche suspiros, gemidos y ronroneos de parte de ella mientras hacia mi labor. Cuando pase casi por la entrepierna de ella alcance escuchar un grito de placer de parte de ella, una sonrisa burlona pero a la vez triunfante apareció en mis labios, note de reojo como las manos de Rukia se aferraban a las sabanas de la cama mientras dejaba escapar gemidos y ronroneos placenteros. Un dolor punzante comenzó a molestarme en aquella "zona" de mi pantalón cuando tenía pensando en hacerle "eso" a Rukia.

De un momento a otro pase mi lengua de forma sensual en los labios vaginales de ella, mientras escuchaba como la enana había soltado un grito de placer. En ese momento no lo resistí más y comencé a pasar mi lengua más allá de aquellos labios vaginales, separe más las piernas de Rukia para adentrarme más en ella. comencé a saborear aquel delicioso néctar a no poder más, ese sabor tan dulce y cítrico era como un manjar para mi boca y además para mí solo. Empecé a succionar el clítoris como si de un caramelo se tratase, sentí en ese momento como Rukia jalaba fuertemente mis cabellos mientras escuchaba salir de su boca gemidos y gritos de placer y eróticos. Con mis manos empecé a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de Rukia hasta llegar a sus hermosos y redondos senos, justamente allí comencé a pellizcarle suavemente sus erectos pezones. En ese momento sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de mi cabeza mientras que a la vez jaloneaba mis cabellos, lleve una de mis manos en la intimidad de Rukia mientras que con mis dedos empecé a separar los labios vaginales de ella para que así pudiera adentrar más mi lengua dentro de su cavidad.

Justamente cuando pasaba mi lengua por aquella cavidad mojada y a la vez saboreándola, Rukia se vino en mi boca mientras que yo disfrutaba de aquellos deliciosos jugos. Pase una vez más mi lengua para no dejar ni una sola gota de aquel néctar, cuando ya no había rastro alguno de aquello me retire de la cavidad de Rukia mientras que notaba como la respiración de ella estaba acelerada. Ella alzo sus brazos temblorosos y a la vez con dificultad hasta llegar a mi cuello, pude sentir como ella me jalo lentamente hasta su rostro mientras observaba su mirada llena de lujuria y pasión.

En ese momento Rukia me beso, pero aquel beso era débil pero a la vez era inocente y lleno de cariño. Sentí como sus manos comenzaron a recorrer por toda mi espalda mientras que sentía unas descargas eléctricas en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Gruñí en ese momento cuando su rodilla rozo mi hombría, me aleje de ella mientras sentía su mirada decepcionante sobre mí. En ese mismo instante comencé a quitarme los pantalones junto con mi ropa interior, me acomode entre las piernas de Rukia mientras que ella me veía con lujuria. Y en ese mismo instante la penetre, al sentir lo estrecha que estaba, me aferre a su cuerpo mientras que ella hacia lo mismo.

Comencé a embestirla mientras que ambos disfrutábamos de aquel exquisito éxtasis placentero, Rukia enredo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas mientras que ella se movía junto conmigo al compás de las embestidas que yo le brindaba. Gemimos ante aquel placer que ambos nos brindamos uno del otro. Nos besamos, nos acariciamos, nos entregamos uno al otro. Después de tantas embestidas ambos llegamos al clímax, mientras que yo llene todo mi esencia dentro de ella; haciendo que Rukia gritara del placer. Caí rendido en ese mismo instante encima de Rukia mientras sentí como ella me abrazaba.

– _Otra vez me engatuso._ – pensó en mis adentros molesto. –_ Pero… cada vez que siento su cuerpo junto al mío, me da una sensación de paz… y hace que no yo quiera dejarla sola por un momento._ – abrace a Rukia mientras me aferraba más a su cuerpo desnudo.

– Ichigo… – me llamo con una voz cansada. – ¿Me prometes esta vez que… no te aparataras de mi lado? – su voz cada vez era cansada pero a la vez tranquila y gentil.

– Si… lo prometo, Rukia. – dije sin pensar en ese momento mientras que el sueño comenzaba a invadirme.

– Gracias… Ichigo. – con eso me sentí con algo tranquilidad pero a la vez algo raro.

En ese momento me deje llevar en los brazos de Morfeo mientras observaba por última vez el sereno rostro de Rukia, debo admitir que sus facciones parecen más las de un ángel que las de un súcubo.

* * *

Waaaaaaaah! ¡Por fin termine el capítulo! Estoy llorando de felicidad en este momento, lamento mucho la demora pues tuve problemas con la imaginación y además con mis tareas caseras que me andan poniendo mis padres, pero lo más importante es que termine al fin.

Acepto cualquier crítica, y también abucheos, pastelazos, tomatazos, zapatazos, kiduos, bankais, bakudos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

**1.)** No soy buena describiendo la ropa asi que pueden checar en mi perfil para que puedan verlo.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Dos Corazones Rotos

**Look at me**

Okay, aquí les tengo otro capitulo más de esta maginifica historia, en fin me alegro de que a ustedes les esten gustando este fic. No tengo palabras en este momento, pues estoy realmente agradecida con ustedes porque cada vez que recibo un comentario de cada uno de ustedes me siento realmente feliz por eso.

En fin sigan continuando con la lectura.

**ADVERTENCIA:**** BLEACH ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si su trabajo fuera mio, ya hubiera hecho un canon ICHIRUKI y ademas pondría una boda ICHIRUKI o HITSUKARIN en el manga**

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15**

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**iloveKia-chan**

**sweet vampire angel**

Disfruten el capitulo ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Dos Corazones rotos**

Normal's Pov:

Cuando Ichigo y Rukia despertaron de su sueño, el pelinaranja no hablo ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a la morena pues estaba bastante confundido lo que le había ocurrida esa misma mañana. Rukia sabía perfectamente los sentimientos del pelinaranja, pero al no recibir esa mirada avellana o escuchar su voz varonil la hacía sentir destrozada y a la vez culpable por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Ambos se vistieron mientras salían de la habitación, en ese preciso instante la joven de los Kuchiki le ordeno al Kurosaki que la siguiera. Cosa que a él ni lo convenció, pero no tenia de otra más que seguirla.

En ese momento cuando se iban a dirigir por las escaleras, un sirviente quien estaba completamente nervioso y asustado se dirigió corriendo hasta Rukia. Cuando la ojivioleta miro a aquel sirviente sin ninguna emoción mientras que el pobre y dramático del sirviente le explicaba que el primogénito de la familia Hitsugaya quería verla inmediatamente. En ese momento la mirada de Rukia había cambiado a una seria y molesta. La joven Kuchiki miro por última vez a Ichigo mientras que le decía con una voz tranquila y seria que muy pronto le enseñaría la mansión y luego lo llevaría a sus entrenamientos.

Con eso Rukia se fue, seguido por el nervioso sirviente dejando completamente solo a Ichigo, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta él los siguió sigilosamente. La joven Kuchiki le dijo al sirviente que era mejor que se fuera hacer sus deberes pues no quería que nadie la acompañara en ese momento. La ojivioleta se fue caminando a paso rápido dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca. Una vez que llego allí sintió una poderosa energía y además un aura asesina detrás de la habitación. Rukia respiro profundo y exhalo, en ese momento ella abrió la puerta mientras recibía la mirada más fría, sombría y llena de rabia de parte del primogénito de los Hitsugaya.

– ¿A qué debo tu visita Toshirou Hitsugaya? – pregunto Rukia sin ninguna emoción en su voz mientras cerraba a sus espaldas la puerta con tranquilidad.

– No estoy de buenas hoy Kuchiki. Dime ¿Qué le paso a Karin? – grito con rabia y frialdad Toshirou.

– No sé de lo que estás hablando Toshirou. – respondió sin emoción la Kuchiki.

– No te hagas la que no sabe Kuchiki. Y contéstame la maldita pregunta. – Toshirou tuvo que tener la paciencia con tal de no atacar a la pelinegra quien aún se encontraba en un perfil seguro y serio.

– Ella está bien, por suerte. – respondió con seriedad mientras observaba al peliblanco dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. – ¿Por qué tan aliviado Hitsugaya? ¿Qué no siempre les decías a tu padre y a tu tío que harías cualquier cosa con tal de estar con la hermana de Ichigo? – pregunto sin emoción alguna.

– Eso es diferente. Pero cuando me entere de aquel accidente sabía que era muy pronto y además sería muy doloroso para ella que estuviera muerta. – respondió con agresividad.

– Bien, dejemos a un lado todo esto porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer Toshirou Hitsugaya. – con eso Rukia estaba a punto de retirarse, pero en ese momento el muchacho la detuvo.

– Espera allí Kuchiki. Esto aún no ha terminado, escúchame muy bien y atentamente Rukia Kuchiki; si me entero de que tu o alguien intenta hacerle daño a Karin no te las vas a acabar. – amenazo Toshirou haciendo que eso le molestara a la ojivioleta.

– Agradece que aun ella siga con vida Toshirou Hitsugaya. A propósito ¿Por qué tan agresivo conmigo? Según yo tenía pensado que estarías feliz si la hermana de Ichigo estuviera contigo costara lo que costara. – eso fue la última gota que derramo el vaso, justamente cuando el peliblanco iba a atacar a Rukia ella lo detuvo, pero con palabras. – Antes de que hagas una atrocidad Hitsugaya piénsalo dos veces antes de atacar.

– Tienes suerte Kuchiki que aún me queda una pisca de paciencia en este momento. – con eso el primogénito de los Hitsugaya salió enojado de la biblioteca pero antes de que se dirigiera hasta la salida y sin ver a la Kuchiki, él le dijo una última cosa. – No importa cuántas veces la quiero a mi lado Kuchiki, pero… me prometí a mismo que algún día cuando ella recuerde sus memorias ese día estará conmigo sin importar las consecuencias.

– Enamórala. – dijo en un tono seco la Kuchiki, haciendo que su amigo se parar en seco.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido y a la vez sorprendido.

– Si la enamoras, no además vas a crear nuevos lazos con Karin Kurosaki; sino que tal vez ella logre recordarte. – Rukia miro con algo de seriedad al peliblanco quien solamente se había quedado quieto.

– Lo tendré en mente. – fue lo único que el muchacho para después dejar sola a Rukia en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Rukia dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio mientras miraba con preocupación a su amigo y compañero desaparecer por una de las esquinas de los pasillos, la joven Kuchiki nuevamente entro a la biblioteca mientras observaba con algo nostalgia el lugar. En toda aquella habitación había una gran cantidad de libros, desde tamaños pequeños a grandes, de delgados a gruesos, de viejos escritores hasta recientes. Rukia se dirigió hasta uno de los enormes libreros mientras que de allí saco un libro color negro y de un buen tamaño, ella comenzó abrirlo mientras veía con nostalgia y tristeza las primeras páginas. En ese momento ella soltó un sollozo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas para después comenzar a llorar con profunda tristeza.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Toshirou:**

Maldiciendo mentalmente a la menor de los Kuchiki, Toshirou se fue muy enojado de aquella mansión, mientras que en las afueras de la mansión se encontraba una elegante y a la vez enorme carreta color azul marino con hermosos diseños de forma de dragón color azul hielo. El cochero al ver a su amo de regreso le abrió la puerta mientras que él muy enojado se subió, con una voz fría y neutra le ordeno al cochero que lo llevara inmediatamente a su hogar.

Una vez que él estaba dentro del coche miro con rabia y frialdad la residencia de los Kuchiki, comenzó a murmurar y maldecir a Rukia mientras que el carruaje comenzó a andar en su camino. El joven de cabellos su nombre es; Toshirou Hitsugaya. Hijo y primogénito de Shiro y Yuuki Hitsugaya. Y hermano mayor de Rangiku Hitsugaya. **(N/A: Adoro mucho a Rangiku y la verdad es que no pude evitar de ponerla como su hermana sorry).** Toshirou dejó escapar un suspiro cansado pero en su mirada habitaba la tristeza y la soledad misma. Aunque contaba con el cariño, el respeto y el amor de sus padres y de su hermana, aquel hueco de su corazón no estaba lleno.

Después de 5 horas viajando en el carruaje por fin el joven de cabellos blancos regreso a su hogar, bueno más bien en la entrada que era un enorme y grueso muro de piedra, Toshirou asomo un poco su cabeza mientras que los guardias abrían las pesadas y a la vez enormes puertas de metal grueso bañados en oro blanco y con el emblema familiar que era la de un dragón color azul hielo. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par mientras que el cochero avanzaba el carruaje.

Se detuvieron en ese momento en la entrada de la mansión de la familia Hitsugaya, mientras que el primogénito baja con cuidado del carruaje miro su hogar sin ningún sentimiento alguno. La mansión era como los tiempos de la Era Edo, el hogar de los Hitsugaya estaba pintado completamente de blanco como la nieve mientras que el techo era de un color azul marino. La enorme puerta de esa mansión tenía un enorme escudo dragón como el de la entrada mientras que este dragón sostenía en una de sus garras una esfera y a la vez desprendía unas enormes alas de su espalda.

Toshirou suspiro resignado mientras subía las escaleras de su hogar hasta llegar a la puerta, que en ese momento se abrió de par en par. Justamente cuando él entro a la mansión de la nada ya estaba haciendo asfixiado por algo o mejor dicho por alguien.

– ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Mi hermanito bonito regreso al fin! – la voz de una mujer chillo de la emoción mientras abrazaba con fuerza al chico.

– Ramgimkum. – trato de hablar Toshirou y a la vez alejarse de la mujer.

– Uh? ¿Hermano qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hablas así de raro? – pregunto preocupada la hermana de Toshirou.

–Mo mespido– respondió con dificultad.

– ¿No respiras? No, no hermanito no te me mueras respira, respira. – chillo desesperada la mujer mientras acurrucaba más al pobre y asfixiado muchacho.

– Rangiku si dejaras de abrazar de esa forma a tu hermano, tal vez si respiraría querida. – en ese momento la voz de otra llamo la atención de la nombrada mientras que ella al ver lo que le estaba haciendo al peliblanco lo soltó.

– Ay hermanito no me des esos espantos por favor que me asustan. – dijo aliviada Matsumoto mientras veía a su hermano mayor respirar bocanadas de aire. – ¿Estas bien Toshirou?

– _Rangiku me aguanto de no regañarte por dos simples razones; 1) No estoy de humor y 2) Porque mis padres están aquí presentes._ – pensó de mala gana Toshirou mientras que su respiración ya estaba normal.

– ¿Cómo te fue con los Kuchiki cariño? – pregunto Yuuki Hitsugaya. La mujer tenía un hermoso cabello color plateado, tez sumamente blanca como la nieve, ojos turquesas y una belleza sobrenatural. Vestía un hermoso kimono azul hielo con decoraciones de copos de nieves color azules claros.

– Bien. – dijo a secas el peliblanco mientras se retiraba dónde estaban su madre y su hermana, quienes lo miraron confundidas y preocupadas.

– ¿Sucedió algo hijo? – pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

– No madre… simplemente estoy cansado por el viaje eso es todo. – mintió el primogénito mientras se iba de aquel lugar dejando solas a su madre y hermana.

El peliblanco camino por los pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta llegar a su destino; su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entro inmediatamente. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue derrumbarse en su cama mientras se aferraba a las colchas, enterró su cara entre las almohadas mientras que dejaba su cuerpo relajarse. Se levantó con algo de dificultad mientras sacaba del cajón de su mesa de noche un brazalete de plata pero además llevaba 5 dijes; aquellos dijes decían "KARIN"

Una sonrisa de triste y forzada apareció en los labios de Toshirou mientras veía con nostalgia el brazalete, el muchacho se recostó en su cama mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Lo único que recordó antes de quedarse dormido fue aquella sonrisa de la pelinegra que siempre le dedicaba a él.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Era una tarde de verano. El primogénito de los Hitsugaya fue a una misión que los consejeros de los Guardianes del Caos le otorgaron; buscar el paradero de Ichigo Kurosaki y averiguar unos extraños ataques de jovencitas entre 15 a 21 años. Toshirou caminaba por las calles de Okinawa, Japón mientras que las miradas de las chicas adolescentes lo miraban desde la cabeza hasta los pies mientras babean por él. Que por cierto a él le molestaba tanto eso. Reviso en su celular una fotografía de una mujer cargando a un bebé recién nacido. Toshirou guardo su celular mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro largo y cansado.

El joven de cabellos blancos decidió tomar un descanso por un rato, despejo su mente mientras miraba los edificios de la ciudad de Okinawa; cuando Toshirou llego a un parque se sentó en una banca para descasar después de tanto caminar. El calor lo estaba sofocando pero él simplemente lo ignoro. En ese momento algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, sintió un leve golpe en la punta de sus zapatos; el peliblanco simplemente agacho la mirada para saber lo que era y para su sorpresa era un balón de futbol.

El muchacho se inclinó mientras tomaba el redondo objeto entre sus manos mientras lo miraba con algo de curiosidad, en ese momento escucho unas pisadas que se detuvieron enfrente de él pero ni siquiera el peliblanco le dio importancia de quien era. Hasta que él escucho su voz.

– Disculpe señor… ¿Me podría dar mi pelota por favor? – Toshirou levanto la vista para ver al deño de aquella voz, hasta que sus ojos se dilataron de más. Frente a él había una niña entre uno años de edad; su cabello era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran como la piedra ónix y su tez era blanca como la leche.

– Toma. – el muchacho le entrego el balón a la pequeña, pero un movimiento sus largos dedos rozaron la suave y pequeña mano de la infante, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera por todo su cuerpo.

– Gracias señor. – en ese momento Toshirou se quedó sin habla, y además se había quedado estático en ese mismo instante. La pequeña le estaba dedicando una sonrisa tierna, cálida e inocente a él.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue… eso? – se preguntó así mismo casi en un susurro audible el muchacho, mientras miraba a la niña jugando con la pelota con otra niña y un niño más mayor que ella.

Para Toshirou en toda su larga vida nunca se había sentido así, él siempre veía como las personas que tiene a su alrededor le dedicaban todo tipo de sonrisas. Pero… aquella sonrisa de esa niña fue la única que lo había dejado sorprendido. En ese momento aquella pequeña niña lo miro a verlo mientras lo saludaba animada e inocentemente, cosa que para el peliblanco lo dejo aún más sorprendido de lo normal. Toshirou sin que él lo notara también la saludo mientras que en sus labios se había posado una tierna y pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento la vida del primogénito de los Hitsugaya y de la pequeña niña estarían marcados en un destino que jamás tendría en un fin.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Toshirou abrió bruscamente los ojos mientras se levantaba de su sueño, otra vez ese recuerdo pensó el peliblanco frustrado y preocupado. Se llevó una mano sobre sus ojos mientras se los masajeaba. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras salía de la cama, en ese momento su mirada se posó sobre su mano donde tenía aquel brazalete. El joven Hitsugaya entrecerró sus ojos mientras guardaba el hermoso objeto de plata en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Miro por última vez aquel cajón mientras se retiraba de su habitación.

Cuando Toshirou salió de su habitación en ese momento se había encontrado a su hermana Rangiku con una mirada preocupada y a la vez seria mientras que ella tenía sus brazos cruzados. El muchacho sabía perfectamente bien lo que representaba esa mirada de su hermana, "¿Qué es lo que te sucede?", dejo escapar un suspiro de rendición y a la vez de cansancio. El joven Hitsugaya se recargo en la pared que estaba a unos centímetros alejados de la puerta de su habitación, cerró sus ojos y dijo con una voz seria y molesta.

– Hoy en la mañana me entere que la familia de ese Kurosaki tuvieron un accidente, él murió en ese instante antes de que lo llevaran al hospital… pero… lo más raro es que una de sus dos hermanas también debería haber muerto como su hermano.

– Ya veo… ¿Es por eso que estabas tan furioso, onii-san? – pregunto seriamente Rangiku.

– Si… y más por esa Rukia Kuchiki. – respondió con frialdad, cosa que a Rangiku simplemente soltó un leve suspiro de cansancio.

– E-espera Toshirou… ¿Cómo que Rukia te hizo enojar?, si ambos sabemos que es un ángel. – dijo algo anonada Rangiku a su hermano mayor mientras lo miraba incrédula.

– Pues más bien la Kuchiki que todos habíamos pensado que era un ángel, no es más que uno de "ellos" disfrazado de ángel. – respondió el primogénito con rabia y frialdad.

– ¡Onii-san, no digas eso de Kia-chan! – exclamo entre molesta y sorprendida la mujer de grandes atributos.

– ¡No la defiendas Rangiku Hitsugaya, todos sabemos que Rukia Kuchiki siempre había perseguido a ese mal nacido de Kurosaki desde el momento que él nació! – grito con extrema furia el peliblanco.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto Toshirou? – pregunto con seriedad y molestia Rangiku a su hermano.

– Que si alguien se atreve a dañar a Karin, juro que con esta no voy a responder. – respondió en un tono venenoso Toshirou, mientras que la mujer lo miraba con tristeza y a la vez con seriedad.

– Onii-san… sé que aquel día… tú y Kia-chan han cambiado mucho cuando… lo que trato de decir Toshirou-nii-san es… que ya no te aferres en aquel pasado, lo que ocurrió ese día nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo. – Rangiku miro Toshirou con tristeza mientras recordaba aquel día cuando la vida de su hermano y de la menor de los Kuchiki habían sido destruidos. – Pero lo único bueno onii-san es… que puedes volver a comenzar nuevos lazos con la hermana de Kurosaki… tal como aquellos días que siempre estabas con ella cuando… – en ese momento la mujer de enormes atributos fue interrumpida por el peliblanco.

– Rangiku… se a lo que te estas refiriendo… porque Kuchiki también me dijo lo mismo que tu estas tratándome de decir. – Toshirou se llevó una mano sobre sus cabellos blancos mientras se rascaba la nuca en forma de desesperación. – Dejemos esta platica para después Rangiku. – con eso el peliblanco se retiró de aquel lugar dejando a su hermana sola en el pasillo.

– _Onii-san sé que aun sufres por aquella humana… y más ahora porque ella te olvido, al igual que fresita-kun con Kia-chan._ – pensó con tristeza la menor de los Hitsugaya, miro de reojo a su hermano desaparecer por los pasillos mientras que una gran tristeza y nostalgia la invadía.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión Kuchiki:**

Rukia estaba de rodillas mientras lloraba con profunda tristeza, ella miraba con nostalgia, dolor y tristeza las páginas de aquel libro. En ese momento la ojivioleta cerro el libro mientras lo acurrucaba en su pecho para luego soltar un fuerte sollozo, para en ese preciso momento la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió entre golpe; dejando ver a un serio Ichigo. Pero luego la mirada del pelinaranja cambio repentinamente, al momento que él miro a Rukia allí sentada de rodillas y además destrozada llorando; Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces mientras corría hasta la azabache para luego abrazarla.

– Rukia… Rukia cálmate por favor. – dijo en un tono calmado y a la vez asustado Ichigo mientras sentía la pequeña Kuchiki abrazarlo con desesperación.

– Ichigo. – sollozo Rukia mientras se aferraba al pecho del muchacho.

– Rukia… ¿Dime que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto preocupado mientras que no dejaba de abrazar a la joven.

– Ichigo… Ichigo… no me sueltes por favor, no me sueltes. – dijo entre sollozos la Kuchiki.

– Nunca te soltare Rukia, te lo prometo. – le susurró al oído de Rukia mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

– Ichigo… lo siento, en verdad lo siento. – murmuro con tristeza la azabache mientras se tranquilizaba, poco a poco el pelinaranja separo a la chica mientras le secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

– te perdono por todo Rukia, pero ya no llores por favor, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar. – en ese momento la mirada de Rukia se dilato mientras observaba aquellos ojos avellanas de Ichigo. En ellos había bondad, sinceridad y a la vez llena de calidez. En ese instante la Kuchiki empezó a recordar cuando él le dijo aquellas mismas palabras cuando era pequeño.

– Ichigo. – susurro el nombre del muchacho mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos, cosa que Ichigo volvió a limpiarlas con sus pulgares. – _Aunque no me recuerdes… aun sigues siendo aquel niño de bondadosos y cálidos sentimientos, Ichigo._ – pensó la Kuchiki dejándose llevar por aquel suave y cálido roce del muchacho.

Y así permanecieron los dos, Ichigo consolando a Rukia mientras que ella no además recibía el consuelo sino que también el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del chico. Pocos minutos después el pelinaranja ayudo a la azabache a levantarse del suelo mientras que los dos se sonreían cálidamente uno al otro. Rukia aferro el libro que aun sostenía en sus manos sobre su pecho mientras que Ichigo miraba con curiosidad el objeto.

La azabache acaricio la mejilla del muchacho y casi en un susurro le dijo al pelinaranja un "gracias Ichigo", con eso la Kuchiki se retiró de la biblioteca mientras dejaba a Ichigo solo en aquella habitación. Pero en ese preciso momento antes de que la ojivioleta se cruzara aquella puerta, el pelinaranja la detuvo haciendo que ella se girara a verlo con sorpresa. Esa mirada, aquella mirada de preocupación, temor pero a la vez llena de cariño que poseía el muchacho de ojos avellanas lo reconoció inmediatamente Rukia.

Una sonrisa cálida pero triste apareció en los labios de la joven Kuchiki, ella retiro lentamente su brazo del agarre del muchacho; cosa que a él se reusó en que ella se soltara por temor. Rukia rio mentalmente mientras continuaba retirando su brazo hasta que su mano toco la del muchacho. En ese momento la joven Kuchiki se salió junto con el Kurosaki de la biblioteca aun tomados de las manos, para el pelinaranja al sentir aquel frio pero suave toque entre su mano se sintió seguro y a la vez alegre; no sabía con exactitud porque él se sentía así, pero cada vez que Rukia lo abrazaba, lo besaba, lo acariciaba, lo miraba y le hablaba le agradaba.

Cuando Rukia decidió llevarlo a su habitación, la de ella, en ese preciso momento un sirviente venia corriendo por el pasillo mientras le gritaba a la Kuchiki algo que ella ni Ichigo pudieron entender. Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en ese momento mientras miraron al sirviente, claro Ichigo tenía una mirada fruncida y molesta mientras que Rukia tenía una mirada seria pero tranquila. El sirviente se detuvo delante del pelinaranja y de la azabache mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento. En el momento de que aquel sujeto recupero el aliento miro a la Kuchiki mientras le decía lo siguiente.

– Rukia-sama… llegaron… todos ellos llegaron. – Ichigo miro a Rukia confundido mientras que ella seguía en su perfil de Kuchiki.

– ¿Quiénes? – pregunto sin emoción Rukia al sirviente.

– Las familias; Ishida, Inoue, Yasutora e incluso Hitsugaya… están aquí majestad.– dijo algo nervioso el sirviente a la Kuchiki.

– _¿Majestad? ¿Por qué este sirviente le dijo eso a Rukia?_ – pensó confundido el Kurosaki mientras miraba con seriedad a la chica.

– Gracias por avisarme, puedes retirarte. – ordeno Rukia al sirviente mientras que él se retiraba no antes de hacer una reverencia. – Se lo que me vas a preguntar Ichigo, y te prometo que te lo diré todo. – la ojivioleta miro con tranquilidad, sinceridad y cariño al pelinaranja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida.

– ¿Quiénes son esas familias? – pregunto Ichigo con seriedad pero a la vez con curiosidad, cosa que a la Kuchiki soltó una leve risa.

– En este momento te presentare con ellos, Ichigo. – dicho esto la chica guio nuevamente al muchacho por el pasillo mientras que ambos se dirigían al recibidor, allí miraron la sala de estar donde se podían apreciar a 6 jóvenes parados y platicando alegremente, bueno alguno de ellos.

– Rukia. – dijo casi en un susurro Ichigo mientras apretaba levemente la mano de la joven nombrada.

– Jajaja, no tengas miedo ellos no te harán daño. – dijo burlonamente Rukia mientras que notaba la mirada molesta y fruncido del pelinaranja.

– Yo no tengo miedo. – gruño el Kurosaki mientras que un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

– _Jajaja, Ichigo aunque tú no lo recuerdes que aun sigues siendo aquel niño que siempre temía de lo desconocido._ – pensó con nostalgia la Kuchiki, pero en su mirada tenía una calidez y cariño hacia el pelinaranja.

– ¡Rukia! – exclamo una chica de estatura baja y de tez morena clara muy entusiasmada al ver a la ojivioleta, llamando toda la atención de los otros muchachos.

– Hola chicos. – dijo en un tono calmado Rukia. – Antes de que hablen déjenme presentarles a el primer varón de toda la dinastía Kurosaki; chicos, él es… Ichigo Kurosaki. – el joven pelinaranja miro son seriedad y con su ceño fruncido a la Kuchiki, mientras que ella tenía una sonrisa burlona cuando lo presento a los 6 jóvenes; quienes en ese momento todos se quedaron en shock.

* * *

Por fin termine este capítulo que tanto tiempo me tomo por crear, en fin, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Desastroso, horrible, aburrido, malo, bueno, pasable, entretenido, interesante, fantástico, excelente, magnifico? Ustedes opinen como quiera, acepto cualquier crítica o comentario.

No olviden comentar ;D.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	15. Capítulo 14: Conociéndonos (Parte I)

**Look at Me**

Hola, holitas minna-san. Les agradezco mucho pero mucho que les estén gustando este magnífico fic que para mí es como una obra de arte. Quiero informales a todos por su apoyo porque cada vez un leo un nuevo comentario de todos los lectores me hacen sentir feliz. Enserio muchas gracias minna-san.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Que por cierto ya que ponga un canon de nuestra pareja y además que haga una película de ellos dos por todos los cielos ¬3¬. Sorry algunas veces cuando leo otra vez el manga y veo los capítulos incluyendo las películas donde salen los momentos IchiRuki me pongo así de loca, y más cuando veo FADE TO BLACK *¬*.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Antes de que se me olvide en este fic me pondré a mí misma como la pareja de Chad, y no me pongan esas caras de O.O (sorpresa o que loca), simplemente para mi Chad es uno de mis otros personajes favoritos. Y como TITE-SESNEI todavía no pone a una pareja con Chad quiero aprovechar este momento para saber qué es lo que se siente ser la pareja de un personaje ficticio. ¿Alguna vez no se les ha ocurrido algo así?**

Los que me comentaron:

**jessy moon 15**

**iloveKia-chan**

**sweet vampire angel**

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**Renton-torston**

Que disfruten de su lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Conociéndonos (Parte I)**

Normal's Pov:

Los 6 invitados al ver a Ichigo junto Rukia se habían quedado en shock, un silencio incomodo comenzó a reinar en el lugar haciendo que los jóvenes se sintieran un poco incomodos por la situación. El pelinaranja al ver a aquellos jóvenes que no dejaban de mirarlo comenzó a molestarle y sacarlo de sus casillas, miro atentamente los rostros de esos 6 jóvenes mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en su cabeza; lo cual él ignoro en ese momento. Rukia al percatarse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Ichigo, debido a que ella lo noto rápidamente por la expresión de molestia y dolor en su rostro, tomo al pelinaranja del brazo mientras lo dirigía al sofá para que se sentara y descansara.

En cuanto al Kurosaki nuevamente miro a los invitados de Rukia quienes lo veían preocupados, pero más en 3 chicas.

La primera persona fue a una chica de cabellos naranjas –como los de él –, ojos grises, tez blanca, físico voluptuoso y estatura alta. Ella vestía un hermoso una blusa blanca con un suéter rosado y falda amarilla que le llegaba a los tobillos. Aquella muchacha miraba con preocupación al chico pelinaranja.

La segunda persona fue a un muchacho de cabellos azules, ojos eran azules, tez aperlada y estatura alta. Él vestía de un pantalón caqui, una camiseta blanca con un chaleco caqui. Aquel chico tenía su mano entrelazada con la chica de cabellos naranjas, mientras que él miraba al Kurosaki con seriedad.

La tercera persona fue otro muchacho de cabellos cafés oscuros que le cubría la mitad del rostro, el único ojo que tenía descubierto lo era café, tez extremadamente morena y era mucho más alto que todos ellos y más que Ichigo. Él vestía simplemente unos pantalones cafés oscuros y una camiseta marrón. Aquel chico miro a Ichigo con preocupación y un poco de tranquilidad.

La cuarta persona fue una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos cafés oscuros, tez morena clara, y estatura pequeña –como la de Rukia–. Ella vestía un pantalón caqui y una blusa lila de tres cuartos. Aquella muchacha estaba haciendo abrazada por el moreno, mientras que ella miraba sumamente preocupada al pelinaranja.

La quinta persona era otra chica de cabellos cobrizos, ojos grises, tez aperlada, físico voluptuoso y estatura alta. Ella vestía una blusa blanca con un corsé negro mientras enseñaba toda su pechonalidad y pantalones negros. La muchacho miro a Ichigo preocupada pero luego miro a Rukia con algo de tristeza.

Y finalmente la ultima persona fue otro chico de cabello blanco como la nieve, ojos turquesas, tez de un tanto bronceada y estatura medio alta. Él vestía un pantalón gris y una camiseta azul marino. El muchacho simplemente miro al IchiRuki con un semblante frio y serio.

Todos aquellos jóvenes se sentaron en el otro sillón que quedaba frente a frente con Ichigo y Rukia, el silencio aún seguía gobernando mientras que las miradas de todos aquellos presentes se miraban unos a otros, bueno más en especial al Kurosaki. Nadie se atrevió en hablar, todos se habían quedado mudos por la presentación del joven pelinaranja. Pero en ese momento alguien decidió romper ese molesto silencio de una vez y por todas.

– Mucho gusto en conocerte Ichigo Kurosaki. – dijo la chica de tez morena al joven.

– Lo mismo digo, umm… – en ese momento Ichigo callo pues no sabía exactamente el nombre de la joven.

– Alexis Yasutora, pero simplemente llámame Alexis. – comento la morena amistosamente.

– Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, Kurosaki-kun. – dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas.

– Yo soy Uryuu Ishida. – menciono el chico de cabellos azules mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– Soy Sado Yasutora… pero puedes llamarme Chad. – comento el otro moreno mientras que hizo una pausa de 1 minuto para después contestar lo siguiente.

– Yo soy Rangiku Hitsugaya, y este de aquí es mi lindo, tierno y encantador hermanito divino. – dijo la chica de atributos enormes en un tono animado mientras abrazaba a su hermano haciendo que el pobre se asfixiara con su enorme anatomía.

– Umm… Rangiku será mejor que dejes de abrazar a tu hermano, lo estas asfixiando. – comento Alexis mientras que a todos se les caían una gotita de sudor detrás de sus nucas.

– Uh? Ah!, hermanito bonito divino perdón. – se disculpó Rangiku mientras soltaba al peliblanco que respiraba a bocanadas.

– ¡Rangiku… ¿Cuántas veces… te he dicho que… no hagas eso?! – grito con enfado el primogénito de los Hitsugaya.

– Lo siento mucho hermanito bonito divino. – nuevamente se disculpó la chica de cabellos de cobre hacia su hermano. – Es más no tengo la culpa de que seas tan lindo, y más cuando te enojas.

– Argh, ya mejor cállate… mi nombre es Toshirou Hitsugaya. – dijo molestamente Toshirou mientras miraba con seriedad a su hermana.

– _Parecen buenas personas… pero… ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de que ya los había visto antes?_ – pensó en sus adentros Ichigo mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

– ¿Y a qué viene su visita chicos? – pregunto Rukia en un tono más femenino y meloso, cosa que a Ichigo le molesto mucho de ese comportamiento de ella.

– _¿Por qué Rukia hablo con vocecita tan molesta?_ – pensó molesto mientras miraba fruncidamente a la Kuchiki.

– Bueno queríamos saber cómo estabas Rukia. – respondió Alexis en un tono calmado.

– Eh? Pero Yasutora-san pensé que íbamos a ver a Kuchiki-san por… – en ese momento Ishida le cubrió la boca antes de que ella hablara de más, cosa que a los jóvenes y Rukia suspiraron de alivio internamente por el acto del muchacho. Mientras que Ichigo miraba desconfiado y a la vez con curiosidad a la chica.

–Yo solamente vine porque mi hermanito tiene algo que decirte Kia-chan. – comento Rangiku llamando la atención de todos mientras que ella miraba a Toshirou. – Anda hermanito bonito, dile a Kia-chan lo que le tienes que decir.

– Rangiku. – gruño Toshirou mientras que le brotaba un par de venas en su sien.

– Oh vamos hermanito no seas infantil. – dijo juguetonamente la mujer de grandes atributos.

– No soy infantil, y será mejor que te calles Rangiku que soy tu hermano mayor y merezco respeto. – respondió con enfado el peliblanco a su hermana.

– Pero porque te enojas si lo que te digo es la mera verdad. – hizo un puchero la menor de los Hitsugaya mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

– Me disculpare con Kuchiki cuando yo quiera. – con eso hizo que la mirada de Ichigo mirara con molestia al primogénito de los Hitsugaya.

– Umm… Rukia ¿Cómo se encuentran Byakuya y Hissana? – pregunto Alexis algo nerviosa por la situación entre los hermanos Hitsugaya.

– Oh, ellos están bien Alexis. – respondió tranquila Rukia.

– ¿Quiénes son Byakuya y Hissana? – pregunto confundido Ichigo.

– Oh, son los hermanos de Kuchiki-san. – respondió con agrado Orihime.

– Ya veo. – murmuro el pelinaranja mientras miraba a la Kuchiki como si quería preguntarle algo que no podía decir.

– Luego te lo digo. – le susurro la azabache con gentileza.

– Umm… ¿Y ustedes dos son hermanos? – pregunto el Kurosaki a los dos morenos, mientras que una leve risa comenzó salir de los labios de Alexis.

– Eres muy gracioso Ichigo. Y no, Chad y yo no somos hermanos. – respondió la morenita con simpatía mientras le tomaba la mano a Chad, en cuanto él entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica. – Somos esposos.

– ¿Qué? Pero son demasiados jóvenes como para que estén casados. – casi grito Ichigo de la sorpresa de los Yasutora.

– Eh? Jajaja, pues te agradezco que digas eso de Chad y de mí. – dijo burlonamente la joven al pelinaranja.

– Eh? – miro aún más confundido el Kurosaki a la pareja.

– Lo que Yasutora-san trata de decir Kurosaki es que todos nosotros somos más mayores que tú. – explico Ishida en un tono serio mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

– ¿Cómo? – grito en un tono de sorpresa el muchacho mientras miraba anonado a los jóvenes.

– Si, ¿Kia-chan te lo menciono cierto? – pregunto Rangiku al muchacho mientras que él lo negaba, ocasionando que a Toshirou mirara molesto a Rukia.

– ¡Kuchiki, se supone que ya deberías haberle dicho todo a este humano sobre nuestro mundo! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?, es tu obligación como Guardiana del Caos de enseñarle todo a este insignificante humano! – grito con furia el peliblanco mientras señalaba al pelinaranja y miraba con frialdad a la Kuchiki.

– ¡Onii-san compórtate! – en ese momento Rangiku le dio un tremendo coscorrón en la nuca del peliblanco haciendo que él sobara mientras miraba con molestia a su hermana.

– Todo tiene su tiempo Toshirou Hitsugaya. – respondió con frialdad Rukia al primogénito de los Hitsugaya.

– Umm… bueno nosotros ya nos retiramos Rukia, nos vemos mañana ¿Si? – comento Alexis mientras se levantaba del asiento junto con Chad.

– Parece que nosotros también nos vamos Kuchiki, hablaremos mañana. – Ishida se levantó de su asiento mientras ayudaba a Orihime a levantarse también.

– Pero Uryuu si apenas comenzamos a llevarnos bien con Kurosaki-kun. Además no le hemos dicho a Kurosaki-kun de la… – en ese momento la chica de cabellos fue callada por él.

– Si no vamos te hare los vestidos que tú quieras. – con eso la mirada de Orihime se le ilumino mientras que unas estrellitas comenzó a aparecerles en sus ojos. – Bien al parecer esto la distrajo, espero que Kuchiki le diga pronto a ese Kurosaki de la situación de nuestro mundo y de él también.

– Bueno luego nos vemos Kuchiki-san, y Kurosaki-kun me alegro mucho de conocerte otra vez. – con eso la Inoue se llevó de una manera sobrenatural al pobre de Ishida que se había quedado anonado, mientras que los dos salieron muy apresurados de la mansión de la Kuchiki.

– Adiós Rukia y a ti también Ichigo. – se despidieron el matrimonio Yasutora de ellos mientras se retiraban de la mansión.

– Ya estarás contento onii-san, por tu culpa nuestros amigos se fueron. – se molestó Rangiku con su hermano mayor.

– Y nosotros también. – respondió con frialdad y a secas Toshirou mientras se levantaba del sofá. – Vámonos Rangiku. – llamo a su hermana en un tono frio.

– Rukia en verdad lamento por el comportamiento de Toshirou-nii-san… es que él… – no pudo terminar ella ya que fue interrumpida por la Kuchiki.

– No hay problema Ran, será mejor que te vayas también no hagas esperar al amargado de tu hermano. – dijo burlonamente Rukia mientras que Rangiku asentía con algo de vergüenza y a la vez animada.

Y así las cosas fueron algo desastrosas, sus amigos se fueron para no ocasionar más problemas con la pequeña Kuchiki mientras que Ichigo aún seguía confundido y a la vez molesto por la situación que vio por parte de Toshirou. El pelinaranja no sabía con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, él sentía unas ganas de romperle la cara al peliblanco por haberle faltado al respeto a Rukia y a la vez que una parte de él le pedía a gritos que la defendiera de aquel sujeto sin vergüenza. Para Rukia ver a sus amigos, la mayoría de ellos, se sintió algo nerviosa pero a la vez feliz. Cuando la Kuchiki noto la mirada de sus amigos al ver a Ichigo frente a frente de ellos, una sensación de temor la había invadido en ese momento.

Un silencio molesto e incómodo había reinado en ese momento en el lugar, la joven Kuchiki comenzó en apretar sus manos en la falda con tanta fuerza que hasta sus nudillos se pusieron completamente blancos; Ichigo al ver eso de la azabache no lo pensó ni dos veces y coloco su mano sobre la de ella. Rukia al sentir la cálida mano del pelinaranja reacciono de manera inmediata mientras observaba aquella enorme mano de él, una pequeña sonrisa alegre se le poso en aquellos labios de la chica mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los del muchacho.

El frio y cálido toque de ellos dos lo disfrutaban tanto que no querían soltarse para nada. Las miradas avellanas y azules-violetas de ambos se perdieron del uno al otro, para Rukia al ver esos hermosos y claros ojos la hicieron sentir feliz y viva nuevamente, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no sentía algo así desde ese fatal "día". En cuanto a Ichigo al ver esa mirada azul-violeta lo hicieron sentir tranquilo y alegre, una parte de él aún se sentía confundido pues cada vez que el pelinaranja estaba cerca de la azabache su corazón le palpitaba rápidamente e incluso cuando la escuchaba decir su nombre se sentía feliz. No sabía cómo comprenderlo con exactitud pero lo único que si podía explicar es como si una parte perdida de Ichigo había regresado nuevamente a él fue gracias a Rukia.

– ¿Estas bien, Rukia? – pregunto Ichigo preocupado a Rukia.

– Je, estoy bien Ichigo no te preocupes ¿Si? – respondió la Kuchiki en un tono cariñoso y calmado mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho, para la sorpresa de ella el pelinaranja se dejó acariciar.

– Me prometiste que me dirías quien era esas personas. – dijo casi en un susurro el pelinaranja mientras miraba con calidez a la Kuchiki.

– Y así lo hare, una Kuchiki siempre cumple con sus promesas. – Rukia soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba con algo de preocupación al muchacho. – Veras Ichigo, en el mundo que ahora estás viviendo es Seretei; el reino de las almas puras.

– ¿Es algo como… el cielo? – pregunto algo nervioso pero a la vez con curiosidad Ichigo, mientras que Rukia asentía levemente y a la vez dejaba escapar una risa angelical.

– Si, algo así. Aquí en Seretei hay 11 de las 12 más importantes de este reino; el primero somos nosotros; los Kuchiki. Después los siguientes son; los Yasutora, los Hitsugaya, los Inoue, los Ishida, los Shiba, los Abarai, los Shihouin, los Urahara, los Sousoke, los Abarai. Estas familias somos las que protegemos de "ellos", no además de nuestro mundo Ichigo también del tuyo. – explico la Kuchiki tranquilamente pero a la vez seriamente, cuando miro la mirada confusa de Ichigo sintió unas ganas de no contarle más detalle de su mundo.

– Aun no comprendo ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? ¿Y por qué esas familias son tan importantes? ¿De qué protegen tu mundo y el mío, Rukia? – pregunto aún más confundido el pelinaranja.

– Son muchas preguntas por hoy, pero te prometo que yo te las responderé otro día Ichigo. – ella acaricio nuevamente la mejilla del joven, mientras suspiraba cansadamente; aclaro su garganta y comenzó a contar. – Como te decía, estas familias son las más importantes en nuestro reino. No además protegemos dos mundos, también somos muy importante en la Corte de los Guardianes del Caos.

– Los Kuchiki, que en este cosa soy una de ellos, somos reconocidos por nuestro orgullo, honor, valentía y poder. Mi hermano; Byakuya Kuchiki fue coronado como el rey de todo el Seretei por el antiguo rey mismo. – Ichigo miro y a la vez escucho atentamente a Rukia relatando cada parte de su historia de su familia y de su mundo con sumo cuidado. – Mi hermana Hissana; fue escogida por nii-sama como su esposa y reina del Seretei. Mientras que yo, fui adoptada por los Kuchiki ya que gracias a Hissana-nee-sama y Byakuya-nii-sama así lo decidieron.

– ¿Y las otras familias? – volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja.

– Jejeje, eres demasiado impaciente Ichigo.- dijo en un tono cariñoso y burlón, cosa que a él le molesto y a la vez frunció el ceño. – Bien, comenzaremos con los Yasutora. Como ya sabrás Chad y Alexis están casados. Los Yasutora fueron reconocidos por su gran poder física y mental, y también por una larga generación de varones que nunca nació una mujer entre ellos.

– Los padres de Chad murieron por proteger su vida de "ellos", su abuelo Don Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa lo crio desde pequeño. Cuando su abuelo murió, mi hermano junto con la Corte le dieron el puesto de ser un Guardián del Caos. – Rukia trago saliva para aclararse un poco su garganta mientras miraba a Ichigo con cariño. – Para después de eso Chad acepto la petición de ser un Guardián del Caos. Luego llego Alexis a nuestro mundo siendo la primera mujer humana en casarse con un Yasutora.

– Basta. Basta en este momento Rukia ¿Quieres decir que no soy el único humano aquí? ¿Alexis también es una víctima de ser un intercambio de algo como yo también lo soy? – pregunto enfadado Ichigo mientras retiraba la mano de Rukia de la suya y a la vez se levantaba bruscamente del sofá dejando asustada y a la vez preocupada a la azabache. En ese instante el pelinaranja comenzó a recordar cuando se había enterado de la historia de su familia.

– Ichigo no malinterpretes las cosas por favor y contrólate. – suplico Rukia al pelinaranja tratando de calmarlo, pero él se negó.

– ¿Entonces qué es Rukia? – pregunto con frialdad haciendo que la ojivioleta se tensara y a la vez mirara en shock al muchacho.

– Ichigo… Chad simplemente se enamoró de ella y nada más. – con eso el muchacho miro con incredulidad a la azabache, quien estaba tranquila pero en su mirada podía ver temor y a la vez un poco de esperanza. En cuanto a ella solamente quería que el chico que estaba enfrente de ella le creyera porque temía que él no lo creyera. – Ichigo… - fue interrumpida por él.

– No me… siento… bien… – en ese momento en que Ichigo dijo eso él colapso hasta terminar en el suelo y totalmente pálido.

– ¡Ichigo! – grito alarmada Rukia mientras corría hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho. – ¡Ichigo, Ichigo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué ocurre?! – pregunto asustada la joven Kuchiki mientras tomaba a Ichigo entre sus brazos.

– Creo… que… ya me dio hambre. – con eso la ojivioleta soltó una risa mientras miraba aliviada de que el Kurosaki no le haya pasado nada malo.

– Tonto, no vuelvas hacer eso. – Rukia le dedico una sonrisa tierna y gentil, en ese momento ella le beso la frente al pelinaranja.

Rukia en ese momento ayudo a Ichigo levantarse del suelo mientras que lo ayudaba a recostarlo en el sofá, en eso la azabache mando a llamar a unos de los sirvientes, que estaba cerca de la entrada, para que le preparan algo de comer para ella e Ichigo. La joven Kuchiki miro con algo de preocupación al pelinaranja pues desde el día de ayer no había cenado, ni tampoco había desayunado esa mañana. Al verlo pálido y además débil le preocupo mucho, la joven chica acaricio los cabellos naranjas del muchacho sintiendo los suaves mechones del chico entre sus dedos. Pocos minutos después el sirviente llego con una bandeja de plata mientras la colocaba encima de la mesa de centro, el sirviente destapó la tapa de aquella bandeja mientras que el olor de la comida inundo las fosas nasales de Rukia y de Ichigo.

En ese momento Rukia ayudo a Ichigo a levantarse mientras que él miraba con asombro la exquisita comida que contenía la bandeja; era salmón shioyaki, arroz blanco, sopa de miso, te helado, y finalmente de postre una rebana de pastel de chocolate con crema batida encima y bañada en jarabe de chocolate. La joven Kuchiki tomo el primer plato que era el salmón shioyaki, ella comenzó a cortar la suave carne con el tenedor mientras que comenzó alimentar al Kurosaki; cosa que a él le desagrado por un momento, es más, hasta le dio un poco de vergüenza por aquel acto generoso de la chica de ojos azules-violetas.

Cuando Ichigo comió el primer bocado de aquel delicioso salmón, sintió en ese momento un delicioso y jugoso sabor que le despertaron todos sus sentidos. Él le pidió a la joven de cabellos negros que le diera más de aquel delicioso platillo. El corazón de Rukia dio un salto de alegría pues no además le estaba pidiendo que lo alimentara ella misma, sino que pudo notar en la mirada del joven un brillo especial. Gustosa la Kuchiki lo alimento como si de un niño se tratase, cuando el muchacho termino todo el alimento miro a Rukia complacido ante tal bondad que le había brindado.

Cuando el pelinaranja iba a hablar en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada de la mansión se abrió mientras que todos los sirvientes se inclinaban en la entrada, cosa que a Ichigo le extraño ver eso, miro a Rukia como si queriendo decir de que estaba pasando pero luego al notar la mirada seria y tranquila le sorprendió aún más. En ese instante la voz de una mujer llamando a Rukia lo saco de sus pensamientos, se volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella y cuando la vio casi le daba un infarto; era igualita a Rukia. el pobre muchacho sentía que se le bajaba la presión o peor aún.

– Rukia, ¿Él es… – en ese momento Hissana había sido interrumpida por su hermana.

– Sí. Ichigo quiero presentarte a mi nee-san; Hissana Kuchiki. – Ichigo en ese momento reacciono de manera inmediata cuando escucho la voz de Rukia, parpadeo por un segundo sus ojos mientras observaba a la hermana de Rukia.

– E-encantado de conocerla. – respondió algo nervioso el pelinaranja, causando en Hissana un sonrisa cálida y agradable. – Se parece tanto a Rukia. – pensó anonado Ichigo.

– Igual para ti Ichigo, y por favor simplemente llámame Hissana. – comento la pelinegra en un tono gentil mientras le sonreía amistosamente al muchacho.

– Su nombre… algo me dice que ya había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte… pero… ¿En dónde lo habré escuchado? – pensó algo confundido Ichigo mientras observaba cuidadosamente a la mujer que se parecía tanto a Rukia.

– Cuanto has crecido pequeño Ichigo, espero que le brindes la felicidad a mi hermana que tanto se merece tener. – Hissana desvió la mirada del pelinaranja para ver a su hermana.

– Rukia. – en eso una voz varonil pero madura y a la vez en un tono serio llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes y de Hissana.

– Rukia ¿Y ese quién es? – pregunto murmurando a la joven azabache.

– Ichigo, él es mi nii-sama; Byakuya Kuchiki. – respondió en un tono tranquilo Rukia. – ¿Sucede algo nii-sama? – pregunto a su hermano cuando entro a la sala de estar.

– Necesito hablar contigo en mi despacho, ahora. – comento en un tono realmente serio Byakuya a su hermana mientras que él se retiraba del lugar.

– Bien te dejo Ichigo, puedes irte a tu habitación si quieres. – Rukia se levantó del sofá y después se inclinó para depositarle un beso en la frente del muchacho. – Nos veremos esta noche. – le susurro en un tono seductor haciendo que la mirada de Ichigo se le dilatara, con eso la pequeña Kuchiki se fue de la sala de estar para irse al despacho de su hermano.

– _Ok, eso sí me saco de onda… pero… ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?, y algo más importante ¿Por qué ya no me siento enojada con ella?_ – se preguntó así mismo mientras que un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que Hissana lo noto en ese instante.

– _Si, sin duda alguna este chico no además es el elegido sino que también es la persona más especial para mi hermana._ – pensó Hissana mientras sonreía cálidamente, pero luego se tornó a una de tristeza. – _Lastima que Ichigo no recuerde a mi hermana… ni tampoco a nuestros amigos, a Byakuya-sama y a mí._ – en eso la mujer ojivioleta se sentó a un lado de Ichigo mientras que él la miraba nervioso.

– Eh… umm… ¿Sucede algo Hissana? – pregunto nervioso el muchacho, pues no se sentía muy a gusto con otra mujer que se pareciera tanto a Rukia.

– No, ¿Por qué tan nervioso Ichigo? – pregunto tranquilamente la mujer mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad.

– Pues… es solo que… todo esto es algo nuevo para mí y también algo confuso. – respondió con sinceridad.

– ¿Y por qué dices eso Ichigo? – volvió a preguntar Hissana.

– La verdad es… que no lo sé aun. Primero me entero de que estoy muerto, luego Rukia siempre actúa muy extraño siempre que está conmigo, después unas personas quienes dicen ser los amigos de Rukia me miran como si… ellos me conocieran. Y ahora Rukia trato de contarme algo de las 11 de las 12 familias más poderosas y respetables de este lugar llamado Sere-que-no-sé-que. – se explicó el pelinaranja algo cansado y confundido mientras se masajeaba las sienes de su cabeza. – Pero lo peor es… que siempre cuando escucho o veo algo comienzo a tener unas extraña sensación de que todo esto ya lo había vivido.

– _No puede ser… ¿Acaso será que Ichigo está…_ – pensó nerviosa Hissana mientras miraba en shock al muchacho.

– ¿Tu sabes algo verdad? – pregunto algo angustiado el ojiavellana.

– No. – respondió tranquilamente Hissana.

– Puedo hacerte una pregunta Hissana. – Ichigo miro distraído el suelo mientras que la mujer Kuchiki lo miro confundida.

– Adelante. – dijo Hissana.

– Si hay 11 familias que se menciona en su mundo ¿Por qué no menciona la 12ª familia? – pregunto el pelinaranja algo serio pero a la vez lleno de curiosidad.

– Eso se lo tendrás que decir a Rukia. Ella al igual que las otras 11 familias sabe lo que pasó con la 12ª familia. – respondió la Kuchiki mayor con sinceridad y a la vez en un tono serio y misterioso, cosa que a Ichigo le extraño eso.

– Bueno… gracias por tu respuesta, enserio. – Ichigo se levantó de su asiento mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Me retiro Hissana, fue un gusto conocerte. – el pelinaranja le dedico una sonrisa alegre y sincera a la hermana mayor de Rukia mientras que él se retiraba de la sala de estar.

– _Sin duda alguna este muchacho ha cambiado mucho desde aquel trágico accidente que tuvieron él y su hermana._ – pensó Hissana mientras escuchaba la pisadas del muchacho subir las escaleras. – Pero debo admitir que sigue siendo aquel niño que Rukia siempre ha estado cuidado por mucho tiempo. – se dijo a sí misma la Kuchiki mayor.

Con eso Hissana se levantó del sofá y después se retiró de la sala de estar, mando a llamar a un sirviente que se llevara la bandeja que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala y de paso le trajera unos bocadillos y té en el jardín.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar:**

Una hermosa chica de estatura pequeña, tez morena y cabello negro miraba el cielo de la hermosa atardecer desde el enorme balcón de su habitación, recargo su mejilla sobre su mano mientras liberaba un largo suspiro de cansancio. Cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la fresca brisa del atardecer, en ese momento la joven sintió unos cálidos labios sobre su mejilla mientras que ella embozaba una sonrisa alegre y cálida.

– ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto una voz varonil y grave en un tono tranquilo y cariñoso a la chica.

– Solamente disfrutando el día. – respondió la morena en un tono alegre mientras miraba a su pareja con ternura. – Sabes hoy en la tarde cuando visitamos a Rukia me quede con una duda.

– ¿En qué? – pregunto el joven hombre.

– Por un momento pensé que… Ichigo nos recordó, pude ver en su mirada algo de confusión pero a la vez lleno de nostalgia. – comento la joven en un tono preocupado y a la vez de tristeza. – ¿Qué pasaría si él nos llegara a recordar Chad?

– No lo sé. – respondió Chad tranquilo. – Sé que algo te preocupa Alexis, a mí no me engañas. – Chad miro a su esposa con preocupación mientras que ella tenía una mirada seria pero a la vez preocupada.

– Nuevamente tuve ese sueño. – Alexis desvió su mirada mientras observaba la puesta del sol.

– ¿Lo del accidente? – el moreno miro aún más preocupado a su pequeña esposa mientras que ella negaba levemente.

– No, no ese sueño. El "otro sueño". – ene se momento la voz de la morena cambio a una seria, causando que su marido se tensó.

– Alexis… – Chad iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

– Se lo que piensas Chad… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si mi sueño se vuelve realidad?, tú no eres el único que lo sabe también las otras familias lo saben. – la mirada de Alexis comenzó a inundarse en una de tristeza y dolor, causando a que su esposo se espantara ante eso, en ese momento el moreno abrazo a la joven de forma protectora. – Tendré que ver a los Kuchiki mañana, en especial a Rukia, ella tiene que saber lo de mi sueño Chad.

–… – él no dijo nada, solamente se limitó en abrazar más a su mujer como si temiese perderla.

– Sé que tienes miedo Chad, y más ahora porque estamos en guerra con "ellos". – Alexis abrazo a su marido mientras que él aferraba su cuerpo con la de ella.

– Prometo que no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño Alexis. – la voz de Chad sonaba seria pero a la vez ruda y siniestra.

– Siempre lo has hecho Chad, desde que tengo memoria. – la joven esposa se separó del moreno mientras lo miraba con ternura y le sonreía cálidamente.

En ese momento el rostro del moreno se le aparecieron una marcas negras hasta el cuello, mientras que sus ojos tenían de un color carmesí, sus manos eran más grandes de lo normal y en vez de uñas tenía unas largas y filosas garras. Alexis suspiro cansada pero no quitaba esa sonrisa cálida de su rostro. Ella acaricio la mejilla de su esposo mientras que él cerraba sus ojos al sentir el cálido y suave toque de su esposa.

– Necesitas controlarte Chad. – dijo calmadamente la morena mientras soltaba una leve risa.

– Lo siento… simplemente recordé "ese" día. – la voz de Chad sonó débil y a la vez triste. Las marcas negras, los ojos carmesí y al igual que sus uñas largas desaparecieron mientras que todo de él volvía a la normalidad.

– Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió "ese" día Chad. Asi que no te culpes a ti mismo, por favor. – la voz de Alexis fue calmando poco a poco al moreno mientras que él la miraba con tristeza.

– Pero en parte si fue mi culpa, si hubiera llegado a tiempo tal vez estaría… – en ese momento la morena lo detuvo, colocando su dedo índice en los labios de su marido.

– Él hubiera no existe Chad. Es mejor dejar todo eso en el pasado y vivir nuestro presente. – ante eso el moreno sonrió débilmente mientras se inclinó para después besar los labios de su esposa.

– Ahora ya sé porque me case contigo. Es porque siempre has sido una luz en mi vida, una luz que nuca se extinguirá y que siempre alumbrara mi oscuridad. – Ante eso Alexis le dedico una tierna y cálida sonrisa a su marido mientras que lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

– Y tú siempre vas a hacer mi ángel guardián. Mi único angel guardián. – con eso ambos morenos se besaron apasionadamente mientras que la luna y las estrellas eran los únicos testigos de su amor.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Karakura:**

En la residencia de los Kurosaki se encontraba Karin en su habitación a oscuras mientras se abrazaba así misma sentada sobre su cama, estaba llorando mientras recordaba el accidente que tuvieron hace dos días, aquellos días eran la peor pesadilla para su familia y para ella también. Karin recordó cuando ella, su padre y hermana llegaron al hospital; su hermano mayor había sido sometido a una cirugía de 18 horas, pues debido a que estaba en terribles condiciones tenía que ser operado urgentemente.

Cuando el doctor les aviso a la familia que habían estabilizado al primogénito de los Kurosaki, que no además había salvado su vida sino que había entrado en un estado de coma. Para la familia Kurosaki al escuchar esa terrible noticia del doctor Masaki al igual que sus hijas rompieron el llanto mientras que Isshin solamente podía consolarlas mientras que él también lloraba por la vida de su hijo.

Karin se secó las lágrimas mientras se levantaba de su cama, saco de su armario un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja con amarillo. Se quitó la pijama mientras se ponía el conjunto de ropa que había escogido. Una vez ya vestida salió de su habitación y después se dirigió a la escaleras para luego bajarlas, en el comedor encontró solamente a su padre con la mirada perdida mientras miraba el álbum familiar. La joven Kurosaki pudo notar las lágrimas de su padre caer de sus ojos mientras dejo escapar un leve sollozo. Karin se le acerco a su padre y con una voz tranquila pero quebrada le dijo.

– Voy a salir un rato, papá.

– No, vas a salir Karin. – dijo Isshin en un tono quebrado mientras miraba a su hija con tristeza.

– Papá… no eres el único que también está sufriendo por Ichi-nii… también oka-sama, Yuzu y yo lo estamos también. – Karin miro a su padre con dolor mientras que de sus ojos ónix caían gruesas lágrimas.

– Todo esto ha sido mi culpa… si yo no hubiera… si yo no hubiera… – en ese momento el padre de familia había soltado un sollozo mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

– Papá… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… nadie tiene la culpa. – Karin comenzó a consolar a su padre mientras que él la miraba destrozado y decaído. – Además… gracias al cielo que Ichi-nii aún sigue vivo… ya lo veras papá. Ya verás que Ichi-nii despertara muy pronto. – Isshin embozo una sonrisa de tristeza mientras que la Kurosaki menor lo abrazaba.

– Si… tienes razón Karin. – dijo en un tono entrecortado el padre de familia.

– Papá… me dejas ir por un momento al templo… quiero orar por la vida de Ichigo. – suplico la ojionix.

– Esta bien… puedes ir… pero lleva siempre encendido tu celular Karin por favor. – Karin asintió levemente mientras le sonreía cálidamente a su padre.

Con eso la menor de los Kurosaki se fue de la casa mientras se borraba de su rostro aquellas lágrimas para que nadie supiera que ella había estado llorando. Camino y camino cabizbaja, y también triste y preocupada. Cuando la pelinegra llego al templo, lo primero que hizo fue sonar la campana mientras que esta sonó haciendo un gran eco en el vacío templo, Karin dio dos palmadas mientras comenzaba a orar silenciosamente.

Al momento en que ella oraba por la salud de su hermano las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cerrados, en ese momento un leve y audible sollozo salió de la boca de la Kurosaki mientras que sus piernas ya no aguantaron más el peso de ella; haciendo que la joven cayera de rodillas mientras sollozaba levemente. De pronto una fresca brisa acaricio el empapado rostro de Karin mientras que un agradable aroma inundo sus fosas nasales. Ella dejo de llorar cuando escucho una voz que se le hizo muy familiar.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto aquella voz en un tono suave y gentil.

– N-no estoy llorando… e-es solo que se me metió algo en el ojo. – respondió Karin mientras intentaba hacerse la fuerte en ese momento. – A todo esto… a ti que te importa. – en ese momento cuando la Kurosaki miro al sujeto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse como si estuviera en un maratón.

– Lo siento si te incomode… es más creo que mejor voy, ya que con tus lloriqueos no puedo concentrarme en mi oración. – dijo en un tono burlón y a la vez serio el muchacho, justamente cuando él se iba a retirar del lugar; la voz de Karin lo detuvo.

– ¡Ya te dije que no estaba llorando! – miro molesta al muchacho mientras que él embozaba una sonrisa burlona.

– Ah, bueno entonces si no estabas llorando ¿Qué era lo que salían de tus ojos? – pregunto burlonamente el chico haciendo que la ira de Karin aumentara.

– Argh, sabes que mejor cállate y déjame en paz. – con eso la pelinegra se alejó del templo mientras refunfuñaba del coraje.

– Lo siento. – en ese momento Karin se detuvo en seco mientras se volteaba a ver al muchacho quien se había disculpado. – Sé que no debí meterme en tus asuntos, así que perdón si te lastime.

– Disculpa aceptada. La verdad es que yo también me disculpo por mi comportamiento, es solo que en estos momentos son muy difíciles para mí y para mi familia. – comento la Kurosaki en un tono cansado y triste.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el muchacho.

– Karin. Karin Kurosaki. – respondió la pelinegra en un tono amigable pero a la vez cool, cosa que al misterioso chico le agrado el carácter de ella. – ¿Y el tuyo extraño? – pregunto burlonamente.

– Toshirou Hitsugaya.– respondió el muchacho. – Un placer conocerte Karin. – con eso Toshirou tomo la mano de Karin mientras le posaba un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella, causando que la pelinegra se le subiera los colores al rostro de la pena.

– _¿Qué es esto lo que siento? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?, esta sensación es… agradable y hermoso._ – pensó confundida y a la vez calmada Karin mientras observaba con pena al peliblanco separarse de su mano mientras que el embozaba una sonrisa.

– Ya me tengo que ir. Espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a ver, Karin. – en ese instante el Hitsugaya se retiró mientras que la Kurosaki simplemente se quedó anonada, ella vio atentamente como aquel muchacho desaparecía al bajar la escaleras del templo.

En ese momento para Toshirou el destino nuevamente le daría otra oportunidad más en unirlo con la hermana pequeña de Ichigo Kurosaki, sin importar las consecuencias que traería a su mundo y la de ella; él jamás permitirá que nada ni nadie lo separaría de nuevo de aquella hermosa chica otra vez.

* * *

¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Por fin termine el capítulo T ˆ T! hasta estoy llorando de emoción por eso de al fin terminarlo, pero esperen que eso no eso no esto todo; porque muy pronto todos ustedes sabrán de que está pasando con nuestros personajes, en el próximo capítulo será aún más interesante y emocionante que jamás querrán despegarse de su computadora.

En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario, al igual que los tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, abucheos, etc.

Otra cosa más, si tienen amigos o amigos de sus amigos que les gusta BLEACH y más por ICHIRUKI recomiéndales que lean este interesante fic, al igual que mis otras historias como; **MY LITTLE MOONBEAM ON MY DARKNESS, ¿CÓMO SE LO DIGO? Y CONOCIENDO A LA PRIMA ALEXIS**.

No olviden comentar.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	16. Capítulo 15: Misterios

**Look at Me**

Hola, holitas minna-san otro capítulo más para que vayan disfrutando esta maravilloso y entretenida historia ICHIRUKISTA. Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por seguir este fic y además por dejar sus comentarios que me hacen feliz.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece sino a nuestro querido KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Por cierto si su trabajo fuera mío ya hubiera puesto escenas ICHIRUKI y tambien HITSUKARIN. Es más, hasta haría otra película ICHIRUKI.**

Los que me comentaron:

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**iloveKia-chan**

**sweet vampire angel**

**Renton-torston**

Disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Misterios**

Normal's Pov:

El sol se había ocultado en el reino del Seretei mientras que sus habitantes dormían plácidamente en sus camas sin temor y sin ninguna preocupación, a excepción de un cierto chico pelinaranja de nombre Ichigo Kurosaki. Él se encontraba observando la hermosa, enorme y blanca luna llena liberando su hermoso resplandor en la oscuridad de la noche. La fresca brisa lo refrescaba haciendo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, Ichigo se giró en ese instante pensando que era Rukia la que había entrado a su habitación, pero no era ella.

Era una de las sirvientas de esa misma mañana, era la más joven, aquella chica traía consigo una bandeja de plata con una charola encima de esta mientras la colocaba en la mesa. Ichigo al ver a la muchacha irse sin dirigirle la palabra o sin mirarlo se sintió algo extrañado, la joven se retiró de su habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ichigo camino hasta la mesa mientras destapaba la tapa de la charola mientras que el olor de la comida inundo sus fosas nasales; la cena contenía yaki udon, ebi tatami y por ultimo té verde y agua. El muchacho al ver ese exquisito y elegante manjar no tuvo de otra más disfrutar de su cena. Se sentó en su silla y comió, aquel exquisito manjar se disolvía en su boca como si de un helado se tratase. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, el joven de cabellera naranja desvió su vista de su cena mientras miraba la entrada de su habitación, en ese instante su corazón dio un salto de alegría al ver a Rukia allí parada en la entrada de su habitación, ella vestía simplemente con un camisón color negro con encaje color crema.

La joven Kuchiki cerró la puerta mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el muchacho, lo miro con una mirada cálida mientras le sonreía gentilmente. La azabache se sentó en la otra silla quedando frente a frente de él.

– ¿Qué te pareció la cena? – pregunto Rukia mientras observaba al muchacho que seguía comiendo su cena.

– Nada mal. – respondió con sinceridad.

– Lamento que no hayas disfrutado la cena conmigo y con mis hermanos. Como veras nii-sama aún se siente desconfiado en que cenes con nosotros. – la Kuchiki desvió su mirada al otro lado de la habitación con profunda seriedad.

– No te disculpes por algo que no sentido. – Ichigo bebió el vaso de agua mientras disfrutaba la fría y fresca bebida. – Es más… en este momento estas aquí haciéndome compañía mientras estoy cenando. – en ese momento el pelinaranja le dedico una sonrisa alegre a la ojivioleta, cosa que a ella le agrado.

– Si… tienes razón Ichigo. – susurro Rukia en un tono alegre.

– Por cierto… Rukia tu habías mencionado algo de las 12 familias más importantes de Seretei, pero solamente haz mencionado a 11 ¿Por qué no mencionaste a la 12ª? – Ichigo miro con curiosidad a la Kuchiki mientras le formulaba aquella pregunta. La azabache dejo escapar un suspiro mientras observaba con seriedad al muchacho.

– Ichigo… hay cosas que no podemos desenterrar del pasado, pero si tanto quieres saberlo te lo diré. – Rukia miro con dulzura al pelinaranja mientras le sonreía cálidamente, cosa que a él le agrado. – La 12ª familia eran los Ikeda. La familia más poderosa, reconocida y respetable de todas. Aquella familia tenía un rango más alto de todo el reino, los Ikeda eran más superiores a nosotros y las otras familias; pues ellos tenían un poder y técnica especial que nosotros nunca podríamos tener.

– Los Ikeda tenían dos hijos, gemelos por así decirlo; el primogénito se llamaba Jacob y el segundo Jason. Ambos hermanos eran muy unidos y compartían una gran amistad y hermandad entre ellos, un día a ellos los eligieron para terminar una misión en el mundo de los humanos, pero cuando ellos dos regresaron de su misión todo allí comenzó a cambiar. La armonía de ambos hermanos había terminado. – cada vez la voz de Rukia se tornaba seria pero tranquila. – Un año después de aquella misión la ira, el rencor y el odio habían cegado por completo al menor de los Ikeda. Y dos años después Jason traiciono al reino y a su propia familia por unirse a "ellos", simplemente porque quería tener más poder que todos.

– Cuando Jason hizo eso, su familia junto con las 11 familias lo desterraron. En ese momento Jason había jurado que él junto con "ellos" se vengaría de nosotros de la manera más dolorosa que jamás podría sanar.

– ¿Qué le sucedió al otro hermano? – pregunto Ichigo mientras miraba a Rukia seriamente.

– Meses después Jacob fue elegido como el líder de todos los Guardianes del Caos, y todo el reino olvido la amenaza del segundo hijo de los Ikeda. En el 1,050 aniversario del reino del Seretei todo allí cambio, Jason había vuelto a cumplir con su venganza. Masacro a todo el quien intentaba interponerse en su camino e incluso hasta masacro a su propia familia. – la Kuchiki comenzó apretar su mandíbula con fuerza mientras que sus ojos empezaban a aparecer lágrimas.

– Jacob fue el único quien detuvo en ese momento a su hermano, no además lo asesino sino que también oculto su arma. Una espada. – Rukia se levantó de su asiento mientras se dirigía a la cama de Ichigo donde allí se sentó cómodamente. – Luego de aquella terrible masacre Jacob renuncio a ser nuestro líder para luego dárselo a nii-sama. Después él desapareció sin dejar rastro y sin dejar un sucesor. En un principio ya no supimos nada de él, pero 11 años después nos enteramos de que Jacob había muerto solo por salvar a una niña que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por uno de "ellos". Eso es todo lo que paso con aquella familia. Ichigo.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué no mencionaste a esa familia desde un principio? – pregunto confundido pero a la con seriedad Ichigo a la Kuchiki, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

– Porque… es doloroso… Jacob no además fue un líder respetable y amado por todos, sino que fue un gran amigo y hermano. Cada vez que alguien habla de Jacob recordamos la tristeza y el dolor que todos vivimos por aquel día de su muerte. – poco a poco la voz de Rukia se fue apagando recordando aquel triste día.

– Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. – musito el pelinaranja mientras que la mirada incrédula se posó en él.

Al sentir la mirada de Rukia sobre de él, Ichigo la miro con tranquilidad mientras que una leve sonrisa se le cruzo en sus labios. Cosa que a la Kuchiki se le apareció un leve rubor en sus mejillas. La mirada avellana del Kurosaki comenzó a observar el hermoso y sereno rostro de la Kuchiki, poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse uno del otro; sus miradas se perdían una a la otra, sus respiraciones chocaban levemente sus rostros, sus narices comenzaban a acariciarse y sus labios se rozaban uno del otro. En ese momento no lo resistieron más y se besaron apasionadamente.

Ichigo acerco a Rukia hacia él mientras la sentaba sobre sus piernas. Ella en cambio separo sus piernas para estar más cómoda en el regazo del pelinaranja, el Kurosaki dejo de besar sus labios para luego besar, lamer y morder su cuello; ocasionando que la Kuchiki comenzara a gemir del placer que el pelinaranja le brindaba. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer las suaves y cremosas piernas de la azabache mientras que ella ronroneaba y suspiraba. Poco a poco Ichigo desposo el camisón de Rukia mientras que su mirada estaba llena de sorpresa, excitación y lujuria, frente a él la Kuchiki estaba completamente desnuda; ella no traía nada de ropa interior, solamente traía aquel camisón para cubrir su desnudes.

Rukia soltó una leve risa de ver la sorpresa del pelinaranja al verla completamente desnuda, ella tomo una de las manos del muchacho mientras que con esta comenzaba a recorrerla por todo su cuerpo. Ella gimió levemente cuando poso la mano de Ichigo en uno de sus senos, mientras que él no lo resistió más y comenzó en masajear el pequeño pero redondo seno de Rukia. En ese momento la Kuchiki soltó un grito de placer cuando el Kurosaki metió dentro de su boca el pezón libre de la joven; lo lamio, lo succiono y lo mordió suavemente solo para escuchar aquellos gemidos eróticos de la chica.

La azabache aferro la cabeza del pelinaranja más a su pecho para sentir aquel exquisito éxtasis de placer que podía sentir por todo su cuerpo. La mano libre del muchacho recorrió una de las piernas de la Kuchiki hasta llegar a su intimidad vaginal, allí fue cuando ella soltó fuerte gemido de excitación cuando el pelinaranja metió un dedo dentro de ella. Ichigo no se pudo contener más de su gran deseo y lujuria sexual por Rukia, la acostó sobre su cama mientras que él volvía a juntar sus labios junto con los de ella. En cuanto a la azabache sin pensarlo dos veces desgarro con tanta fuerza la camisa del muchacho haciendo que los botones de esta salieran volando por toda la cama. Luego las manos de la joven comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón mientras que de un jalón se los saco junto con sus boxers.

Ichigo se separó de los labios de la Kuchiki mientras que él había soltó un gruñido de placer al sentir la liberación de su erecto pene y a la vez sintiendo el aire frio golpear aquel enorme y grueso miembro. En un movimiento rápido Rukia había recostado a Ichigo sobre la cama mientras que ella estaba encima de él, una sonrisa triunfante y juguetona apareció en los labios de la chica causando que al pelinaranja la mirara excitado y a la vez ansioso. La Kuchiki comenzó a besar, lamer, morder y succionar juguetonamente el cuello del Kurosaki, causándole que liberara gemidos roncos y placenteros. Poco a poco Rukia fue descendiendo hasta el desnudo pecho del pelinaranja, en ese preciso momento la azabache se llevó un pezón en su boca mientras que Ichigo soltó un ronco y leve gemido al sentir la cálida y mojada lengua de la chica jugando con su pezón.

La ojivioleta se separó del pelinaranja mientras que ella lo miraba satisfecha y con lujuria, en cuanto a él tenía su respiración acelerada y su rostro tenía un gran sonrojo. Rukia se acomodó entre el erecto pene del muchacho mientras que ella comenzaba a meter aquel grueso pedazo de carne dentro de ella. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido placentero y lleno de lujuria, la azabache comenzó a mover eróticamente sus caderas mientras que suspiros, ronroneos y gemidos salían de la boca de ella y de él. Ichigo llevo una de sus manos sobre uno de los senos de la Kuchiki mientras que con sus dedos; anular y pulgar apretó el erecto y rosado pezón del seno, esto hizo que la ojivioleta diera un gritillo placentero.

El Kurosaki excitado lo volvió hacer solamente para volver a escuchar aquella voz de la hermosa mujer que estaba encima de él. En ese momento el pelinaranja noto que Rukia no estaba completamente dentro de él, sin pensarlo dos veces la penetró rápidamente y bruscamente haciendo que ella liberara un grito placentero y erótico cuando había entrado en él por completo. Ante eso la Kuchiki comenzó a domar al pelinaranja mientras que ella y él sentían como sus anatomías entraban y salían, Ichigo se abalanzó hasta el desnudo pecho de Rukia mientras que él se metía un pezón dentro de su boca.

Ambos estaban cegados en un mar de placer, lujuria y deseo. En ese momento la azabache había llegado primero al orgasmo, liberando en ese momento un grito lujurioso y placentero que había inundado toda la habitación. Ella había caído rendida encima del cuerpo del pelinaranja mientras que su respiración estaba acelerada, de su boca liberaba gemidos y suspiros de excitación al sentir como ella disfrutaba las embestidas que el Kurosaki le brindaba.

Ichigo recostó a Rukia nuevamente en colchón mientras que él no dejaba de embestirla ni por un instante; el muchacho al ver el hermoso rostro sonrojado, y el perfecto y escultural cuerpo de la chica lo excito aún más haciendo que él la embistiera tan fuerte y bruscamente. En ese momento la azabache y el pelinaranja llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo. El Kurosaki cayó rendido en el cuerpo de la Kuchiki mientras que ambos respiraban con dificultad pero a la vez suspiraran satisfactoriamente. Una capa de sudor había cubierto por completo el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes haciéndolos lucir como si ellos dos tuvieran un velo de diamantes. La luz de la luna que dejaba alumbrar todo su resplandor hizo que Ichigo sintiera unas ganas de volver a ver a Rukia, y lo hizo.

Al ver aquella mujer debajo de él y además gracias aquel resplandor de la luna la hacía lucir terriblemente hermosa.

– Eres hermosa. – susurro Ichigo al oído de Rukia, causando que el corazón de ella diera un soltó de sorpresa y de alegría.

– ¿Lo dices enserio, Ichigo? – pregunto llena de sorpresa la joven, mientras que el muchacho simplemente embozaba una sonrisa cálida.

– Si, lo digo en verdad. – el pelinaranja acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de la azabache mientras que él acariciaba sensualmente el cuerpo de ella.

– Ichigo. – suspiro Rukia al sentir el toque del muchacho recorrer en su cuerpo. Ella acaricio los cabellos naranjas de él mientras que ella pasaba sus dedos en cada mechón de aquel cabello.

– ¿Por qué siento que ya te conozco Rukia? – susurro el muchacho mientras caía lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo, ante eso la Kuchiki se tensó mientras que ella observaba sorprendida al joven quien ya se encontraba dormido entre su cuerpo.

– Porque… en verdad así fue Ichigo, mi querido Ichigo. – declaro Rukia en un tono clamado, la joven beso la cabeza del joven mientras que una lagrima traviesa resbalo de su ojo derecho hasta su mejilla. – Por culpa de ellos casi te pierdo… pero tú… perdiste algo más importante en tu vida… tus memorias.

– Esta vez te prometo, que nada ni nadie te volverá a separar de mi lado otra vez… Ichigo. – con eso la ojivioleta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo mientras que ella abrazaba al pelinaranja protectoramente.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar desconocido:**

Una silueta negra estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono, aquella silueta sostenía en su mano derecha una copa de cristal con vino en esta. La persona dio en pequeños sorbos aquel vino mientras observaba con tranquilidad el lugar en donde estaba. De pronto la puerta de ese lugar se abrió de golpe mientras que la silueta ni se musito por aquel estruendo. Dio un suspiro cansado mientras miraba con molestia aquella persona quien había entrado al lugar irrumpiendo su paz.

– ¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? – pregunto la silueta en un tono irritado y a la varonil.

– Lamento molestarlo mi señor, pero he recibido malas noticias en el mundo de los humanos. – se disculpó la persona, quien era una mujer, mientras se inclinaba hacia su amo.

– ¿Y qué noticias son esas? – pregunto molesto el sujeto.

– Mi señor, mis compañeros fueron asesinados por esos malditos cazadores cuando estábamos buscando la espada. – respondió la mujer en un tono lleno de rabia.

– Solamente era eso, no me interesa. – comento con desinterés la persona quien estaba en el trono mientras bebía y disfrutaba del buen vino. – Lo importante es que usted está viva capitana.

– Señor ¿Qué acaso usted no le importa que estamos perdiendo más de nuestros seguidores? – pregunto con rabia la mujer a su amo.

– Capitana a mí no me importa, ¿Qué acaso no lo ve? Recuerde muy bien que mis seguidores se multiplican cada vez que desean satisfacer su apetito sexual con las jovencitas, en este caso con las humanas. – respondió con burla el sujeto mientras miraba a la mujer con tranquilidad. – Ya te lo había dicho muchas veces mi querida capitana. Cambiando de tema ¿Ya encontraron al muchacho de la marca del sol negro?

– Aún se desconoce su paradero mi señor. – la mujer lo miro con seriedad mientras observaba como su amo mostraba una mirada irritada.

– Pues en vez de estar aquí quejándose de perder a sus camaradas, deberían estar buscando a ese muchacho capitana. – elevo su voz el sujeto en un tono molesto.

– Como usted lo ordene mi señor. – con eso la mujer hizo una reverencia mientras salía sumamente molesta del lugar, dejando completamente solo al sujeto.

– Inútiles. Siempre estoy rodeado de inútiles buenos para nada. – murmuro enojado la persona mientras se bebió de un enorme sorbo el vino. – Bien creo que ya es hora de irme a ese aburrido reino, para la aburrida reunión de los Guardianes.

El sujeto se levantó de su trono mientras se dirigía a la salida mientras que daba una última mirada a su santuario. Una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa apareció en sus labios mientras soltaba una risa seca pero triunfante.

– Muy pronto padre… muy pronto vengare tu muerte. Y también muy pronto te hare pagar por tu traición tío. – se dijo así mismo el sujeto, mientras miraba que a lado de su trono también se encontraba otro. – Ah, tendré que conseguir muy pronto a una reina. ¿Pero quién será? ¿La hermana de los Kuchiki o la esposa de Yasutora? – con eso el sujeto se retiró del lugar mientras que aún se quedaba con la imagen de ambas chicas en su mente.

* * *

**Mientras en la Mansión Yasutora:**

Alexis se levantó bruscamente de la cama sudando frio, miro a su alrededor de su habitación mientras que ella suspiraba de alivio. Ella miro a su esposo quien dormía tranquilamente, la morenita sintió un gran alivio en ese momento mientras embozaba una leve sonrisa. La joven esposa se inclinó mientras posaba un beso en los labios de su marido. Alexis salió de su cama mientras que ella caminaba hasta la silla del peinador donde allí se encontraba una bata de terciopelo color blanco, la señora de Yasutora tomo la bata mientras se la ponía para cubrir su desnudo cuerpo.

La joven esposa se dirigió a la puerta de su balcón mientras la abría de par en par dejando que una cálida brisa entrara a la habitación. Alexis salió de su habitación para caminar en el balcón, observo con atención las estrellas y la luna, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras observaba con atención los hermosos pétalos de cerezos bailando al compás de la brisa, luego ella observo un columpio que se balanceaba levemente por la brisa en ese momento ella recordó aquel día cuando Chad le hizo aquel detalle como regalo de cumpleaños número 16.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Era un 20 de Mayo **(N/A: Es el día de mi cumple ˆ-ˆ)** común y corriente, Alexis se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión mientras leía concentradamente "Las Mil y Una Noches", desvió por un momento su mirada de la lectura para ver a través de la enorme ventana de la biblioteca el hermoso y pacifico jardín de la mansión. La chica embozo una sonrisa mientras dejaba el libro sobre la enorme mesa de caoba, ella abrió la ventana mientras que la cálida brisa golpeaba con delicadeza su rostro al igual que los rayos del sol también lo hacían._

_La joven observo admirada las hermosas flores exóticas y silvestres adornando el enorme jardín, en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse unos leves golpes en la puerta de la biblioteca llamando en ese instante a Alexis._

_– Adelante. – contesto la morenita, mientras que la puerta se abría. Dejando ver en ese momento a un joven hombre guapo de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes, tez blanca y alto._

_– Lamento mucho interrumpirla madame, pero Yasutora-sama desea verla en este momento. – comento el joven hombre mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto a la joven._

_– ¿Le paso algo con mi marido? – pegunto preocupada Alexis. – No me digas que Sado tuvo una discusión con el consejo de los Guardianes del Caos por…_

_– No, no, no madame. Yasutora-sama no fue hoy al consejo, el señor desea verla en el jardín. – respondió el joven mayordomo calmando a la joven chica._

_– ¿En el jardín? ¿Qué hace Sado allí? – pregunto curiosa la morenita al mayordomo._

_– Eso lo tendrá que saber por si misma madame. – dijo en un tono burlón el joven sirviente._

_– Escúchame bien Shyuu, si tú y mi marido me hacen otras de sus bromas ya lo verán los dos. – comento Alexis en un tono sombrío y maléfico haciendo que el pobre hombre temblara de miedo._

_– L-le aseguro madame que no es así. – contesto Shyuu en un tono nervioso y a la vez temeroso._

_– Ok, bueno que tengas un lindo día Shyuu. – dicho esto la joven esposa de Chad le sonrió burlonamente al mayordomo mientras salía alegre de la biblioteca._

_– _Amo espero que no le haga una broma a la señora, porque todos sabemos lo que su esposa es capaz cuando le hacen una broma bastante pesada._ – el pobre mayordomo pensó temeroso mientras recordaba cuando su señor le hizo una broma pesada a su señora._

_Mientras tanto Alexis se dirigió a la puerta donde conducía hasta el balcón del jardín y por supuesto donde se encontraba también su marido de espaldas mientras observaba tranquilo el hermoso paisaje. La morenita abrió de par en par las puertas mientras que la cálida brisa de verano golpeaba levemente su rostro, sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por aquel fresco y delicioso aroma de las flores pero más de aquel aroma varonil de su marido._

_Chad al ver a su hermosa y joven esposa en la entrada de la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente, camino hacia a ella mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de su mujer para después besar aquellos suaves y carnosos labios de la morena. El moreno saco una pañoleta de su bolsillo de su chaleco mientras le vendaba cuidadosamente los ojos su mujer._

_– Jajaja, Sado ¿Qué haces? – pregunto divertida Alexis mientras acariciaba las manos de su marido._

_– Te vendo los ojos… tengo una sorpresa para ti. – le susurro cariñosamente su marido al oído de ella, mientras que el corazón de la joven latía rápidamente._

_– ¿Una sorpresa? – rio la morenita mientras que Chad le tomaba de la mano para guiarla hacia su sorpresa._

_– Cuidado con los escalones amor. – el moreno ayudo a su esposa cuidadosamente bajar las escaleras mientras que ella reía._

_– ¿Cuál es la sorpresa Sado? – pregunto emocionada Alexis mientras escuchaba a su marido reír levemente._

_– Muy pronto lo sabrás Alexis. – cuando ambos esposos llegaron al lugar Chad se colocó detrás de su esposa mientras que ya estaba a punto de quitarle la pañoleta. – Ya estamos aquí, ahora ya puedes ver tu sorpresa. – con eso el moreno le quito la pañoleta mientras que la morenita miraba con asombro su sorpresa._

_– Sado… es... hermoso. – la joven esposa miro asombrada un columpio en su árbol favorito; el de cerezo, mientras que con la ayuda del viento el columpio se mesaba levemente._

_– Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Alexis. – con eso el esposo beso la mejilla de su mujer mientras que ella dejo escapar una leve risa de felicidad por aquel hermoso detalle que su marido le había hecho._

_– Gracias, Sado. – Alexis se volteo mientras que ella besaba con amor y ternura a su marido mientras que él correspondía al beso de su mujer._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Alexis suspiro mientras que su sonrisa se notaba aún más en su rostro, su mirada se le iluminaba cada vez que ella recordaba cada momento que convivía con su esposo. En ese momento los pensamientos de la joven esposa fueron interrumpidos, ya que unos brazos la rodearon por detrás mientras que un cálido aliento golpeaba su oído haciéndole cosquillas.

– ¿Por qué te saliste de la cama? – pregunto curioso Chad.

– Además de que no podía dormir, tenía ganas de ver la luna y las estrellas. – respondió cariñosamente la morenita.

– Vuelve a la cama está haciendo frio. – insistió el moreno mientras que Alexis lo miraba juguetona.

– No quiero quedarme un rato más aquí afuera, además ¿No crees que hoy la luna es aún más hermosa? – cuando menciono eso la morenita Chad miro con cariñosamente a su esposa sin prestar atención a la luna.

– Sí. Pero tú eres mucho más hermosa que la luna, además tú eres la única que libera un resplandor más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa. Mi hermosa Alexis. – al escuchar las palabras de su esposo la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse de más. – Pero te ves aún más hermosa cuando te sonrojas. – comento algo burlón el moreno.

– Ya deja de hablarme así Sado. – comento Alexis mientras volvía a su habitación, seguido por su marido.

– También te mencione que… – en ese momento fue interrumpido por ella.

– Sado por favor haces que me dé más pena de lo que ya estoy. – la pobre esposa no pudo evitar controlar su sonrojo mientras que su marido reía divertido y a la vez besaba la mejilla de su mujer. – Eres un problema. – susurro avergonzada Alexis mientras que reía al ver a su esposo tan cariñoso con ella.

* * *

**Mientras en la Mansión Kuchiki:**

Ichigo se despertó lentamente al sentir una caricia sobre su cabello, la mirada avellana del muchacho miraron perezosamente a la joven Kuchiki; quien en ese momento tenía la mirada cálida y relajada en el chico. El pelinaranja sin darse cuenta le sonrió cariñosamente mientras acurrucaba su cabeza entre el desnudo pecho de Rukia, para el ojiavellana al escuchar los latidos del corazón de la azabache eran como una tierna y tranquila melodía. Él comenzó a abrazar la pequeña cintura de la Kuchiki mientras volvía a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Para Rukia al ver al pelinaranja durmiendo encima de ella y de esa forma sobreprotectora con ella una sonrisa cálida y tierna apareció en sus labios. Nuevamente acaricio sus ya secos y suaves cabellos naranjas del muchacho mientras que la Kuchiki se relajaba ante la calidez que Ichigo le brindaba a ella. En ese momento ella recordó aquel tiempo cuando el Kurosaki era un bebé, la azabache siempre lo visitaba o se quedaba junto a él cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Al verlo tan indefenso siempre se prometía así misma protegerlo de todo e incluso de ella misma.

Una sonrisa de tristeza en ese momento apareció en sus labios y en su mirada al recordar ese trágico día, cada vez que ella lo recordaba sentía unas ganas de asesinar a todos "ellos" por haberle arrebatado la felicidad a ella y a sus amigos. Justamente cuando la ira, el rencor, la maldad y el odio se iban a apoderar en Rukia un leve apretón sintió en su cintura mientras que ella recibía más de aquella calidez sobre su cuerpo. La Kuchiki miro un tanto sorprendida a Ichigo mientras que la paz, la tranquilidad y el alivio volvieron en la joven nuevamente.

En ese momento ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza del pelinaranja mientras que una sonrisa llena de calma apareció en sus labios. Poco a poco los parpados de Rukia se fueron cerrando para después entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Una noche de invierno y con un hermoso manto blanco habían reinado en la ciudad de Karakura, mientras que en la residencia de los Kurosaki dormían plácidamente los dueños en sus camas calientitos. En ese momento una joven mujer de cabellos negros había irrumpido el lugar, ella había entrado en una recamara de un infante. Era Rukia. Ella miro la recamara del infante mientras que su vista se centró en una cuna color café chocolate._

_La joven mujer se encamino hasta la cuna mientras que una sonrisa cálida y alegre apareció en sus labios, dentro de aquella cuna dormía un bebé de unos 7 meses de edad de cabellos naranjas. Rukia apoyo sus brazos entre los bordes de la cuna mientras observaba al infante durmiendo, ella luego miro un intercomunicador que estaba encendido; la ojivioleta sin pensarlo dos veces apago el aparato mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente._

_Pocos minutos después el pequeño bebé comenzó a llorar mientras que Rukia lo había tomado cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. La joven Kuchiki comenzó a arrullarlo levemente mientras que ella se dirigía a una mecedora que se encontraba a una esquina de la habitación. La ojivioleta al no ver ningún resultado en calmar al pequeño comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna._

_La voz de la chica empezó a calmar al bebé mientras que él comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos para ver a la persona quien le estaba cantando. Poco a poco la mirada avellana y la violeta-azulada se encontraron uno al otro. El pequeño ya algo tranquilo no despejo ni por un segundo su tierna y encantadora mirada de la joven mientras que ella aún seguía cantándole hasta terminar la canción._

_– Eres demasiado tierno e indefenso, mi pequeño Ichigo. – murmuro cariñosamente la Kuchiki mientras tomaba la pequeña manita del pequeño, cosa que el infante tomo el delgado dedo índice entre su manita hasta apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas. – Je, eres demasiado fuerte pequeño._

_– Pero sabes vas a hacer aún más fuerte que cualquier ser humano, que nosotros e incluso de "ellos". – Rukia observo como el pequeño Ichigo comenzaba a dormirse nuevamente mientras que él aún seguía apretando con su manita el dedo de ella. – Espero que algún día me perdones por todo esto, mi pequeño Ichigo. – con eso la joven Kuchiki beso la frente del infante mientras que él se había quedado profundamente dormido._

_La azabache dejo escapar un suspiro mientras arrullaba al pequeño infante acurrucando su pequeña cabecita sobre el pecho de la joven, una sonrisa cálida y agradable decoro sus labios mientras observaba al pequeño entre sus brazos. Rukia se levantó del asiento con sumo cuidado para no despertar al pequeño Ichigo, se dirigió hacia la cuna y luego coloco al bebé pelinaranja dentro de esta._

_Entre en un susurro cariñoso y gentil le dijo al infante un "dulce sueños, mi pequeño Ichigo", con eso la joven Kuchiki encendió nuevamente intercomunicador y miro por última vez al infante dormir profundamente. La azabache acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Ichigo mientras se alejaba lentamente de la cuna. Con eso Rukia se fue de la habitación del pelinaranja no sin antes mirarlo otra vez._

_– Te volveré a visitar otra vez como siempre, mi pequeño Ichigo. – dijo casi en murmuro la joven mientras salía de la habitación del pequeño._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Poco a poco los ojos de Rukia comenzaron a abrirse mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, en ese momento ella sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos; la ojivioleta al mirar al pelinaranja besándola no lo dudó ni un segundo y lo beso, rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mientras tanto cuando Ichigo despertó al verla allí tranquila dormida e incluso desnuda, él comenzó a observarle la cara a la joven dormida mientras que la tentación de besarla lo apodero. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión mientras se acariciaban uno al otro.

– Ichigo. – suspiro cuando el pelinaranja lamio uno de sus pezones, ella acaricio los cabellos naranjas del muchacho mientras disfrutaba del placer que él le brindaba.

– Déjame entrar una vez más dentro de ti Rukia. – gruño con lujuria mientras que la azabache soltó un gemido cuando sintió la punta del pene rozando entre su vagina.

– Entra… entra en mi… – ronroneo la Kuchiki en el oído del Kurosaki mientras que él sin resistirlo más la penetro. – _Es enorme._ – pensó con lujuria la azabache mientras que de su boca salían gemidos de placer.

– _Tan estrecha… quiero sentirla una vez más._ – pensó el pelinaranja mientras la penetraba con desesperación. – Eres hermosa. – le susurró al oído a la azabache mientras que ella se aferraba al cuerpo del muchacho para sentir aquel mar de placer.

– Ichigo. – grito con pasión Rukia al sentir las fuertes y placenteras embestidas del miembro de Ichigo adentrarse más a ella.

– Rukia. – gruño de placer Ichigo mientras que en una fuerte y placentera embestida ambos tocaron el cielo y las estrellas con sus manos.

– Eres… un… aprovechado… pero… debo admitir que, no lo haces nada mal. – comento la ojivioleta entre suspiros mientras miraba y a la vez acariciaba los anaranjados cabellos de su amante.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces que caiga tan rápido en estos placeres de la carne Rukia? – pregunto el ojiavellana mientras miraba a su amante con lujuria, deseo y cansancio.

– Sé que esto sonara raro para ti Ichigo… pero… si lo quieres saber te lo diré. – Rukia lo miro directamente a los ojos y dijo. – Es porque… estamos destinados a estar juntos. – con eso la joven acaricio la mejilla del pelinaranja mientras que él estaba un tanto sorprendido pero a la vez calmado por el toque de la chica.

– ¿Destinados? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de estar destinados? – pregunto confundido pero a la tranquilo el Kurosaki.

– Son muchas preguntas por hoy, pero te prometo; te prometo que te lo diré todo. – Rukia alejo a Ichigo de ella, haciendo que él la mirara confundido. La joven mujer se acercó a él mientras lo abrazaba alrededor de su cuello. – Es más, para que no pienses que soy mala esta será mi palabra como Kuchiki. – con eso la azabache lo beso en los labios mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior, haciendo que el muchacho gruñera y abriera sus labios dejando que la lengua de ella se adentrara en su boca.

– Ru… kia… – nombro el nombre de la mujer entre besos mientras que ella sonreía satisfecha.

– Veo que te gustan mis besos, eso es un buen inicio. – pensó la Kuchiki triunfadoramente, en eso ella rompió lentamente el beso mientras observaba la lujuria, el deseo y el placer en la mirada avellana del Kurosaki. – Ahora mi palabra esta sellada I-chi-go. Sera mejor que te bañes y te cambies porque quiero mostrarte la mansión y todo lo que lo rodea. – replico la joven en un tono seductor y a la vez juguetón al pelinaranja. Con eso la azabache salió de la cama del pelinaranja mientras que él la miraba sin importar que ella estuviera completamente desnuda.

– Por cierto… ¿Quieres que te haga compañía en el baño? – preguntó Rukia en un tono seductor mientras miraba picarona al Kurosaki.

– Y-ya quisieras. – por fin respondió Ichigo pero en un tono nervioso mientras que los colores se le subieron al rostro.

– Jajaja, solamente bromeaba Ichigo. Pero ¿Enserio no quieres que te acompañe?, puedo ser de gran ayuda como para tallarte la espalda. – la Kuchiki al ver al pelinaranja completamente rojo no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida. – Jajaja, deberías ver tu cara Ichigo.

– Argh… mejor vete por favor. – Ichigo se cubrió el rostro con la sábana mientras evitaba de ver a la ojivioleta.

– Awww, eres tan lindo cuando te comportas así; tan tímido y además sonrojado. – con eso la joven mujer lo abrazo por detrás sin importar que ambos estaban desnudos.

– Maldición… puedo sentir su senos desnudos contra mi espalda… esperen un momento ¿Acaso me dijo que era lindo? – pensó entre tanto nervioso y a la vez molesto el Kurosaki mientras que su ceño se frunció. – No vuelvas a decirme que soy lindo. – dijo un tanto molesto haciendo que la Kuchiki lo mirara extrañada.

– Eh? ¿Y por qué no? – pregunto en un tono inocente y a la vez con esa vocecita de niña buena.

– Argh, porque no. No le puedes decirle a un chico que ve lindo se escucha tonto y raro. Y por favor deja de utilizar esa vocecita tuya que me molesta. – se quejó el pelinaranja mientras observaba a Rukia con irritación, en cuanto ella no pudo evitar soltársele una leve risa.

– Bueno si tú lo dices. Sera mejor que te bañes aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy… I-chi-go. – susurro la azabache en un ronroneo en el oído del Kurosaki mientras que él había dejado escapar un suspiro ronco. – O tal vez quieres continuar con esto. – la Kuchiki comenzó a acariciar el desnudo abdomen hasta recorrer su mano en la anatomía del muchacho, pero lamentablemente él la detuvo antes de que ella tocara su hombría.

– Yo creo que no, y por favor ya deja de hacer eso. – dijo casi en un tono ronco mientras miraba a los azules-violetas de la mujer.

– Bueno por esta vez te la dejo pasar Ichigo, porque gracias a ti hoy amanecí de buen humor. – dijo Rukia entre los labios de Ichigo, queriéndolo tentarlo con aquel roce de sus suave labios contra los suyos para ser besados en cualquier momento. – Pero sabes… eso no quiere decir que yo volveré en esta habitación esta misma noche para continuar con lo nuestro.

La mirada de lujuria y deseo envolvieron a los dos jóvenes, sin pensarlo dos veces Ichigo la beso con la pasión que él mismo tenia envuelto en su ser. Rukia gimió al instante cuando ella abrió sus labios para que la lengua de Ichigo entrara dentro de su boca, las manos del pelinaranja comenzaron acariciar con desesperación el desnudo, blanco y suave cuerpo de la Kuchiki. La joven mujer al sentir la erección del pene rozándole entre sus labios vaginales no pudo evitar soltar un gemido más fuerte. Justamente cuando el Kurosaki iba a entrar nuevamente en ella unos golpes de la puerta de aquella habitación se escucharon haciendo que ambos amantes se separaran.

Rukia con una voz molesta y fría dijo un "adelante", en ese momento pasaron las dos chicas de la mañana de ayer. La chica mayor quien estaba sacando del armario la ropa que se pondría el pelinaranja, miro de reojo al muchacho sin importar que su ama la mirara con desprecio y llena de rabia. La chica más joven ni siquiera le dio importancia que el muchacho se encontrara desnudo, dejo la bandeja de plata que tenían dos charolas en estas sobre la mesa. Ella hizo una reverencia hacia su ama y al joven Kurosaki mientras tomaba a su compañera de la mano para luego salir de la habitación.

Ichigo al ver como ambas se retiraron de su habitación sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, sentía que el lugar estaba bastante frio e incluso comenzaba a calarle los huesos debido al frio que sentía en ese momento. Él miro a Rukia quien tenía en ese momento su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos, el pelinaranja sintió un vuelco en su corazón al verla así, cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien en ese momento ella hablo.

– La matare. Matare a esa maldita sirvienta. – la voz de la Kuchiki se escuchaba tétrica, fría, maligna y oscura.

– ¿Rukia? – la llamo preocupado mientras trataba de tocarla.

– Voy a matarla. – gruño con frialdad mientras que el pelinaranja sintió un gran miedo, no por el carácter de Rukia o por ella, sino de las cosas que ella decía sin sentido.

– Rukia tranquilízate por favor. – trato de calmarla pero en ese momento cuando la Kuchiki volteo a verlo, Ichigo se quedó estático. Aquella mirada que tanto le agro ver ya no era misma; ahora era llena de muerte, malicia y frialdad combinada con aquella mirada de serpiente que había visto aquella vez que cuando la había rechazado en aquella ocasión. –¿Rukia? – en ese mismo instante Rukia se abalanzo contra a él haciendo que el pelinaranja terminara acostado sobre el colchón.

– Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede mirarte más que yo Ichigo. – el tono de voz de la Kuchiki era maligna, fría y oscura; haciendo que el Kurosaki se tensara al escucharla de esa manera. – Eres mío. Me escuchaste… mío Ichigo. Mío y de nadie más. Cualquier persona quien te mire, te desee y/o intenta pasar solo una noche contigo… será castigado… con la muerte. – Ichigo al escuchar aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de Rukia, se preocupó.

– ¿Qué hago? No quiero ver ni tampoco escuchar hablar así de esa manera. Quiero… quiero a mi Rukia de vuelta. – pensó preocupado y desesperado el pelinaranja al ver que la joven mujer no volvía en sí. En eso el Kurosaki noto rápidamente algo en la mirada de ella. Ya no eran aquellos sentimientos que lo intimidaron hace algunos segundos, sino que ahora en esa mirada lila bajo se encontraba solo un sentimiento; tristeza. – Rukia… aun me siento algo confundido con todo esto… pero… te traeré de vuelta a tu mismo yo.

– No quiero que nadie te… – en ese momento la voz de la azabache había cambiado en un tono de tristeza, pero también había sido interrumpida cuando Ichigo la abrazo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. – ¿Ichigo?

– Soy tuyo… todo tuyo. – el pelinaranja comenzó a susurrarle al oído de la azabache mientras le lamia el lóbulo de su oreja.

– Ichigo. – suspiro la Kuchiki cuando el Kurosaki comenzaba a besar su cuello.

– Soy tuyo, completamente tuyo Rukia. – Ichigo recostó cuidadosamente a Rukia en el colchón mientras que el continuaba besando su cuello hasta descender a su clavícula. – Mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi mente, mi corazón… todo te pertenece a ti, solo a ti Rukia.

– ¡Ichigo! – grito de placer la azabache cuando sintió la cálida y mojada lengua de su amante jugar con su pezón.

– Dime que tú también eres mía Rukia. – gruño roncamente mientras acariciaba el clítoris de ella.

– ¡Sí! ¡Soy toda tuya Ichigo! – chillo de placer Rukia mientras disfrutaba de la ola de placer que le brindaba Ichigo.

– Eso es lo que quería escuchar. – dijo casi en un susurro mientras metía un dedo dentro de la vagina de la Kuchiki.

– I-idiota… ah… e-esa es mi… ngh… mi lineaaaa. – decía entre gemidos de placer la azabache mientras sentía como otro dos dedos del pelinaranja se adentraban dentro de ella.

– ¿Quieres continuar o lo dejamos para después? – comento roncamente el Kurosaki mientras besaba el cuello de la joven.

– Con… continua… ¡I-Ichigo! – grito Rukia después de sentir como ella se había corrido en la mano del pelinaranja, ante eso el ojiavellana se llevó su mano hacia su rostro mientras que con su lengua saboreaba los jugos de la Kuchiki entre sus dedos. Lo cual a ella excito.

– Tus jugos saben deliciosos Rukia. – dijo en un tono ronco y lujurioso Ichigo mientras miraba con placer a la joven mujer.

– Ichigo. – susurro junto con un gemido la azabache, mientras que ella tomo el rostro del muchacho para después besarlo en los labios.

Antes eso Ichigo la penetro mientras que ambos amantes habían soltado un gemido ahogado dentro de sus bocas, las embestidas no tardaron en aparecer de parte del pelinaranja ni tampoco los gemidos de placer de parte de Rukia. ambos estaban cegados en un mar de deseo, lujuria y pasión mientras se entregaban uno al otro por aquel placer de la carne. Después de tantas embestidas el Kurosaki descargo toda su esencia dentro de la Kuchiki mientras que el cuerpo del pelinaranja colapso a un lado de ella.

Pocos minutos después recuperaron un poco de energía, la joven mujer tomo su pijama que había dejado anoche mientras se la ponía, mientras tanto Ichigo simplemente se había enredado una sábana alrededor de su cintura.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa mientras abrían la tapas de la charolas, el desayuno contenía; un plato lleno de coctel de frutas, jugo de naranja, leche y pan tostado con mantequilla. Ichigo en un santía amen comenzó a devorar su desayuno mientras que Rukia simplemente lo miraba con calidez y agrado, cuando ambos terminaron de desayunar la Kuchiki se retiró de la habitación del pelinaranja pero no sin antes de besarlo apasionadamente en los labios; cosa que a él correspondió de manera inmediata.

Una vez que Rukia salió de la habitación, Ichigo solamente se quedó ido viendo la puerta de su habitación. Ladeo levemente su cabeza mientras se levantaba de asiento, se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba justamente enfrente de él. Cuando la abrió, en ese momento de la nada unas luces cegadoras alumbraron el lugar. El pelinaranja se quedó anonado al ver que sus ojos veían. Ese lugar era su baño; allí dentro había una enorme tina que parecía como esos baños romanos antiguos, de lado derecho había una regadera con puertas de cristal, y del lado derecho bueno como en todos los baños tiene que haber un retrete y además un enorme espejo que cubría completamente la pared pero eso si también un moderno lavamos tallada en ónix. El suelo era de madera de caoba, las paredes tenía una hermosa decoración estilo romano y por ultimo justamente en la pared donde se encontraba la tina había enorme cabeza de león de piedra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ichigo decidió entrar en la enorme tina, de pronto como por arte de magia el agua comenzó a salir de la boca de aquella enorme estatua de piedra. Poco a poco la enorme tina comenzó a llenarse mientras que el Kurosaki solamente miro anonado y con la boca abierta. En ese momento el pelinaranja se quitó la sábana mientras se metía cuidadosamente dentro de la tina, soltó un gemido ronco al sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, se sentía relajado en ese instante. El joven de ojos avellanas se sumergió sin importar lo caliente que esta el agua, luego volvió a emerger mientras libera respiraba una gran bocanada de aire.

En ese momento el pelinaranja observo en una de las esquinas de la tina productos de baño para varones; Ichigo se acercó y tomo primero el zampo, destapo la tapa y comenzó a olfatearlo. En ese instante se aplicó el producto en su cabello para luego tallárselo, una vez que sintió la espuma del zampo por toda su cabellera se dirigió donde se encontraba la cascada que salía de la boca del león mientras se enjuagaba el cabello. Una vez que termino de bañarse tomo una toalla de la repisa, se la enredo alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño. Lo primero que hizo al estar en su habitación fue en cambiarse, al lado izquierdo de su habitación se encontraba un mueble más con muchos cajones, se dirigió hasta allí y empezó a revisar en cada cajón que es lo que tenía en su contenido. En el tercer cajón encontró lo que estaba buscando, ropa interior, saco de allí una trusa color negro mientras se lo ponía inmediatamente.

Luego de vestirse con la ropa que le escogieron las sirvientas se retiró de su habitación. en ese momento justamente enfrente de él se encontró con Rukia con una mirada tranquila y serena. Ella usaba un hermoso vestido estilo lolita con hermosos encajes victorianos y colores claros. El Kurosaki al ver lo hermosa que lucía no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la Kuchiki al notar aquel rubor en las mejillas del joven se sintió complacida por ello.

– ¿Listo para mostrarte mi mansión Ichigo? – pregunto tranquilamente la Kuchiki mientras miraba con cariño al muchacho.

– Eso creo. – respondió algo dudoso.

– Bien, entonces vamos. – la joven mujer ofreció su mano al pelinaranja, mientras que él sin duda la tomo. En ese momento él sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo sintió eso?, y además ¿Por qué esto se me hace tan familiar? – se preguntó así mismo en sus adentros mientras que él y la Kuchiki caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar en las escaleras.

– ¿Te parece bien si te muestro primero el jardín? Hoy hace un hermoso día como para disfrutar el aire libre. – comento Rukia con una voz dulce y gentil mientras le sonreía cálidamente al pelinaranja.

– Esta bien… un poco de aire libre no nos caerá nada mal. – respondió Ichigo con sinceridad mientras le sacaba una agradable sonrisa a la joven mujer.

– Bien. – murmuro la azabache.

Con eso ambos jóvenes salieron de la parte trasera de la mansión mientras que la mirada de Ichigo miraba anonado los lujos que poseían los Kuchiki, en ese momento que los dos salieron una fresca brisa acaricio el rostro del joven Kurosaki mientras que un aroma esquicito invadió sus fosas nasales.

– Por aquí. – dijo en un tono cariñoso pero a la vez tranquilo Rukia, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– Wow, es hermoso. – dijo asombrado el Kurosaki mientras observaba el hermoso y enorme jardín.

– Sí. Mi hermana Hissana y yo plantamos todo este jardín. – comento alegremente Rukia mientras que una sonrisa sincera y alegre apareció en sus labios.

– Pues debo admitir que no les quedo nada mal. – Ichigo miro a la ojivioleta con calidez.

– Gracias. – agradeció la Kuchiki.

– Si madre estuviera aquí, ella aprobaría tu jardín (N/A: Oigan rimo) – la joven mujer miro curiosa y a la vez sorprendida al Kurosaki mientras que él observaba maravillado el jardín.

– ¿Enserio? – pregunto sorprendida.

– Sí. Mi madre es una experta en la jardinería, es más, ella es una mujer reconocida en Karakura porque gracias a sus proyectos; los parques, los jardines de casa e incluso de los museos son los mejores de todo Japón. – relato muy emocionado Ichigo sobre su madre, mientras que Rukia simplemente lo miraba con calidez.

– ¿La amas verdad…?, a tu madre – pregunto Rukia con cariño.

– Sí. Pero… tambien la extraño. – comento en un tono nostálgico mientras que su mirada mostraba una tristeza.

– Ichigo… Ichigo, mírame. – Rukia llevo una mano sobre la mejilla del Kurosaki mientras que él la miraba con aquella mirada triste y nostálgica. – Te prometo Ichigo, te prometo que cuando termines por completo tu entrenamiento hare que vuelvas a ver a madre y a tu familia.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso quieres verme la cara de estúpido?, yo… yo ya estoy muerto Rukia. – respondió con una voz quebrada y dolida, en ese momento la pequeña mujer lo de su camiseta beige para después abrázalo alrededor de su cuello.

– Lo sé, sé que estás muerto Ichigo… pero… no de todo. – en ese momento la mirada de Ichigo se dilato al escuchar aquellas palabras de Rukia.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto confundido.

– Que no estas lo suficiente muerto… una parte de ti aún se quedó en el mundo de los humanos. – respondió casi en un susurro la Kuchiki. – Es por eso que aún puede que tengas la posibilidad de volver… pero… no ahora, tu energía espiritual aún está muy débil. Si regresas al mundo de los humanos en este estado… entonces morirás por completo. – explico con algo de seriedad y a la vez con tranquilidad la joven mujer.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? – elevo su voz en un tono enojado el Kurosaki.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando mi nii-sama hablo conmigo ayer? – Rukia se separó de Ichigo para verle el rostro, mientras que él asentía. – Ese día me explico que cuando fue a la reunión de los Guardianes del Caos… le avisaron que tú todavía no estabas lo suficientemente muerto.

– ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices enana? – gruño molesto el pelinaranja, pero en ese momento una venita le broto de la cabeza de la azabache mientras le dio un tremendo coscorrón al muchacho. – Argh!, ¿Por qué me golpeas enana del demonio?

– En primera tenme más respeto idiota y segunda porque sí. – respondió de mala gana mientras miraba molesta al Kurosaki.

– ¿Eres bipolar o qué? – el joven de cabellos naranja miro con seriedad a la Kuchiki mientras que ella solamente le devolvía la mirada con molestia.

– Bipolar tu abuela, claro que no. – con eso una venita palpito en la sien del muchacho mientras que un tic apareció de repente en su ojo derecho.

– Oye con mi abuela no te metas… no sé cuál de las dos pero no las metas en esto. – gruño enojado mientras miraba con seriedad y molestia a Rukia.

– Pues el que se lleva, se lleva Ichigo. – dijo burlonamente la ojivioleta mientras encorvaba una sonrisa juguetona. En ese momento una risa traviesa salió de los labios de la joven mientras que ella trataba de controlar su risa el pelinaranja comenzó a reír con ella.

Después de que Rukia le enseñara el jardín a Ichigo, le enseño la cada rincón de la mansión. El Kurosaki al ver asombrado los lugares que la Kuchiki le ensañaba jamás habría querido de la riqueza que su familia poseía, es decir, cualquiera lo dejaría con el ojo cuadrado al saber que alguien como ella poseyera poder y riqueza en un mundo que es muy distinto al de él. Pero para Ichigo solamente estaba asombrado, pero eso no quería decir que estaba interesado en las riquezas y los lujos de Rukia.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar por el recorrido, en ese momento el pelinaranja se distrajo al ver una enorme puerta en uno de los pasillos. Se le hizo raro que a Rukia no le hubiera enseñado lo que había detrás de aquella puerta, por un instinto del pelinaranja coloco su mano sobre la perilla mientras que cuidadosamente comenzaba a abrirla, justamente cuando se escuchaba el crujido de la puerta al abrirse de la nada sintió una fuerte palmada en su mano y a la vez un grito asustado de parte de Rukia.

Cuando Ichigo reacciono miro a la joven mujer confundido mientras que ella cerraba sonoramente la puerta mientras que miraba con seriedad y frialdad aquel pedazo de madera. Luego de eso miro al Kurosaki quien estaba bastante confundido, la mirada de la Kuchiki mostraba preocupación y miedo en ese momento.

– Ichigo ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupada mientras alzaba sus manos para después colocarlas sobre ambas mejillas del muchacho, estaba bastante pálido y además más helado que ella.

– Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – contesto confundido.

– Ichigo tienes que prometerme que por ninguna razón alguna no debes entrar en esta habitación. – dijo con seriedad Rukia.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta Rukia? – pregunto aún más confundido de lo debido.

– ¡Solamente prométemelo! ¡Prométeme que no entraras en esta habitación! – grito molesta pero tambien con algo de miedo, el pelinaranja la miro un poco asustado por aquel comportamiento extraño de la mujer.

– Esta bien… lo prometo Rukia… no volveré abrir esta puerta. – dijo casi en un tono tranquilo pero tambien algo culpable.

– Ichigo. – en ese momento ella lo abrazo protectoramente como si temiera perderlo o peor aún que lo separaría de su lado. – Lamento haberte gritado de esa forma… pero… hay algunas puertas de esta mansión que no deben de ser abiertas por ningún motivo. – susurro en un tono ya algo calmado, mientras miraba con tranquilidad el rostro de confusión del muchacho.

– _¿Qué más secretos me estás ocultando Rukia?_ – se preguntó en sus adentros el pelinaranja. – Lo que tú digas, Rukia. – musito el Kurosaki mientras sentía los labios de la Kuchiki sobre su frente.

– Espero que así sea Ichigo. – murmuro entre los cabellos de Ichigo.

Rukia miro directamente a los ojos del pelinaranja mientras que ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, a la vez que ella acariciaba los suaves cabellos del muchacho de su frente. en un tono calmado le susurro al joven Kurosaki que sería mejor alejarse de ese lugar. Cosa que a Ichigo no tuvo otra opción más que asentir y obedecerle a Rukia. cuando ambos amantes se alejaron de ese lugar, la Kuchiki miro de reojo y con un ceño fruncido y a la vez frio en aquella puerta.

Cuando ella se enteró de que Ichigo no la estaba siguiendo; una voz tétrica y misteriosa comenzó a en aparecer. En ese momento la Kuchiki se giró rápidamente mientras que su mirada se dilato de más, al ver como unas especies de serpientes blancas seducían al joven Kurosaki (N/A: Para Ichigo son invisibles, pero para Rukia son visibles), llamándolo por su nombre y que abriera la puerta. Pero tambien Rukia noto en la mirada avellana de Ichigo se habían tornado en un color marrón oscuro y sin aquel brillo que tanto le agradaba, pero lo que más le alarmo a la joven Kuchiki fue que la espalda del Kurosaki comenzaba a salir como un especie de humo negro. Haciendo que las serpientes quisieron entrar en la espalda del muchacho.

Por suerte para Rukia lo detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que aquellas alimañas entraran en su cuerpo. En ese momento ella se juró en sus adentros y así misma, que nada ni nadie lastimarían o le haría algún mal a Ichigo.

* * *

¡Yaaaaaay! ¡Por fin termine este capítulo! Hasta estoy llorando estilo Isshin de la felicidad. Espero que les haya agradado este largo capitulo.

Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario, es más, hasta acepto tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, abucheos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	17. Capítulo 16: Conociéndonos II

**Look at Me**

Hola minna-san. Pues hoy me siento muy bien, pues he recibido comentarios –no muchos pero tampoco poquitos– de ustedes me alegre por ello. Aunque eso si la verdad es que me asusté mucho de que jamás fanfition sería el de siempre. Pero en fin todo volvió a la normalidad.

**ADVERTENCIA:**** BLEACH ni sus PERSONAJES no me pertenecen sino a nuestro querido KUBO TITE-SENSEI. La verdad yo en su lugar ya estaría haciendo en estos momento escenas ICHIRUKI e incluso el anime ¬3¬.**

Los que me comentaron:

**sweet vampire angel**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki**

**Renton-torston (me envió un MP, así que para mí tambien cuenta) **

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

**Cherry**

Que disfruten de la historia ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Conociéndonos II**

Normal´s Pov:

Después de aquel incidente que tuvo Ichigo, Rukia aún se sentía inquieta y preocupada por el pelinaranja. En cuanto al pelinaranja aún se sentía confundido y a la vez preocupado por la joven mujer. Justamente cuando iba a hablar una sirvienta los interrumpió avisándole a la Kuchiki que las familias; Inoue, Ishida, Yaustora y Abarai habían llegado e incluso que la estaban esperando en la sala de estar.

Rukia le ordeno a la mujer que se retirara, y con eso la sirvienta se fue, la azabache dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se masajeaba la fuente de su nariz. Ichigo al ver lo tensa que estaba la joven mujer coloco una mano sobre el delgado hombro de ella. La Kuchiki al sentir el cálido toque del muchacho lo miro cálidamente mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

La ojivioleta retiro cuidadosamente la mano del pelinaranja mientras entrelazaba sus dedos entre los suyos. Y así ambos amantes se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron allí, fueron bien recibidos por sus amigos. En ese momento las miradas picaras de algunos de los presentes se posaron en la pareja, cosa que a Ichigo le incomodo en ese momento; pues él jamás había estado en un situación así.

– ¿Cómo amaneciste Kuchiki-san? Pregunto animadamente Orihime.

– Muy bien Orihime, ¿Y ustedes como amanecieron? – contesto tranquilamente Rukia.

–Bien. – respondieron al unísono los amigos de Rukia.

– Así que… ¿Este es el famoso Ichigo? – pregunto con burla un muchacho de cabellos rojos amarrado con una coleta, tez bronceada y tatuajes en la frente. – Mucho gusto yo soy Renji Abarai.

– Ichigo Kurosaki. – contesto el pelinaranja en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿A qué vinieron chicos? – pregunto curiosa la joven Kuchiki.

– Bueno yo quería saber si era cierto si el único hijo varón de la larga dinastía Kurosaki estaba aquí en nuestro mundo. – dijo burlonamente Renji.

– Renji compórtate ¿Quieres?, y no seas grosero. – comento Alexis mientras miraba bien gacho al pelirrojo. – Rukia la razón por la que yo vine fue para saber si estabas bien… y pues… tenía algo que contarte.

– ¿Y qué es Alexis? – pregunto curiosa la Kuchiki, mientras que las miradas de todos se posaron en la morenita.

– Preferiría decírtelo a solas Rukia. – respondió con seriedad y a la vez con tranquilidad.

– Ya veo. – aclaro la azabache. – Ichigo, te dejo regresare pronto. – con eso la Kuchiki y la esposa de Chad se retiraron, pero en ese momento la morenita se detuvo.

– Orihime, tambien quiero que vengas con nosotras. – ante eso Inoue puso una cara de WHAT.

– Esta bien Alexis-chan. – comento Orihime mientras se levantaba del sofá para luego irse con las chicas, dejando a los chicos solos.

– Mujeres tenían que ser. – replico el Abarai mientras observaba como las chicas se alejaban de allí.

– Pero ¿Qué haríamos sin ellas? – comento Uryuu mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

– ¿Qué hay de ti Ichigo? ¿Acaso tienes alguna mujer tan especial en tu vida? – pregunto burlonamente Renji mientras miraba con curiosidad y a la vez picarona al Kurosaki.

– En realidad no. – respondió con sinceridad. - ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – pregunto con tranquilidad.

– Pues como nos veras a mí y a Yasutora tenemos a nuestras parejas. – comento Ishida con sinceridad. – Bueno Abarai al menor no eres el único solterón aquí. – agrego burlonamente el muchacho.

– Mejor cállate cuatro ojos, muy pronto le preguntare a Kuchiki-sama la mano de Rukia. – cuando menciono eso, el corazón de Ichigo se detuvo al igual que su respiración.

– Eso lo dudo Abarai, solamente hace falta que Kuchiki y su hermana acepten tu propuesta, como veras la Hissana-sama es una mujer difícil de convencer. – comento con seriedad Ishida.

– ¿Por qué dices eso de que Hissana-san es una mujer difícil? – pregunto confundido Ichigo.

– Pues simple, como Hissana-sama es la hermana biológica de Kuchiki es la única quien puede dar la autorización de quien se casa o no con Kuchiki. – explico el muchacho de los anteojos.

– Bueno al menos tenemos a una persona que no se casó por obligación y es más por elección. – menciono Renji mientras miraba a Chad quien no había hablado ni los próximos minutos.

– No me gustaría meterme en la vida personal de los demás pero tengo esta duda desde que Rukia me hablo acerca de las 12 familias. – los tres amigos miraron al pelinaranja con tranquilidad pero a la vez algo incomodos. – ¿Por qué Alexis es la única humana aquí en Seretei? – pregunto curioso.

– Simple… porque según Chad se enamoró de ella. – comento el Abarai mientras miraba con burla al moreno.

– Si, aunque Yasutora sabía bien de lo que él hizo estaba en contra de las reglas. – dijo en un tono serio Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

– ¿Reglas? ¿Hay reglas en este lugar? – pregunto confundido Ichigo.

– Por supuesto que sí. Y la regla más importante de todas es… que ningún ser que habita en este mundo no debe tener ninguna relación con un humano. Pero al parecer alguien quebranto esa regla de oro. – replico el pelirrojo mientras observaba aun "tranquilo" moreno mirando fijamente un punto de la sala.

– ¿Y cómo se conociste a Alexis, Chad? – pregunto tranquilamente el pelinaranja a Chad.

– Conocí a Alexis cuando ella tenía 5 años… luego ella me conoció a la edad de los 8 años. – respondió con tranquilidad el Yasutora, en ese momento un silencio molesto había reinado en el lugar.

– Y no además de eso Yasutora en ese tiempo cuando la conoció tenía 200 años. – respondió con tranquilidad el Ishida. En ese momento todo la paz colapso en el lugar.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿CONOCISTE A ALEXIS A ESA EDAD? – grito consternado el Kurosaki.

– Así es. – respondió tranquilo Chad sin importar el escándalo que hacia el pelinaranja.

– Y lo peor fue cuando te casaste con ella, sin importar que Alexis ya había cumplido los 15 años. – se burló Renji, en ese momento el moreno lo miro con cara de pocos amigos; causando que al pelirrojo se pusiera pálido – Mejor me callo.

– Uh, y a todo esto… ¿Por qué te casaste con Alexis sabiendo que estaba prohibido? – pregunto confundido y a la vez curioso el Kurosaki.

– Porque me enamore de ella… y no me arrepiento de eso. – contesto Chad mientras que su voz se podía notar una paz combinada con cariño. – En todos mis años… desde que tengo memoria jamás me había sentido así. Cuando era joven era de lo peor... pero luego cuando conocí a Alexis fue allí que todo cambio.

– Imagínate Ichigo, si lo hubieras conocido… ufff… terminarías totalmente moribundo. Chad era una persona bastante brava y de poca paciencia. Es más, hasta con sus sirvientes era como el demonio en persona. – comento Renji, mientras que las miradas molestas de Ishida y del Yasutora lo hicieron cambiar. – Pero lo que más nos alegró a todos en el Seretei fue que gracias a Alexis Chad cambio por completo.

– Ya veo. Se nota que amas mucho a tu esposa Chad. – dijo Ichigo en un tono convencido y tranquilo.

– Sí. Alexis es… ese rayo de luz alumbra siempre mi oscuridad, en especial cuando sonríe me siento en paz. – explico el moreno.

– Ya veo a lo que te me tratabas de decirme ayer Rukia… y la verdad es que tuviste la razón. – pensó en sus adentros mientras embozaba una sonrisa curvada.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en una parte de la mansión:**

Cuando las tres chicas salieron de la sala dejando a sus amados allí para que conversaran entre ellos, los nervios de Alexis comenzaron en aumentar mientras que sentía que su alma se estaba carcomiendo del temor y de los nervios. Rukia miro lo tensa que estaba su amiga y la verdad es que la preocupo demasiado, la Kuchiki decidió llevar a sus amigas al jardín para que pudieran estar tranquilas y tan siquiera estar al aire libre –solamente lo hizo por la morenita–.

Antes de que ellas tres salieran la dueña de la mansión llamo enseguida a un sirviente que estaba limpiando por allí, le ordeno con tranquilidad y a la vez con gentileza que le trajera a ella y a sus amigas una bebida refrescante. Con eso el sirviente asintió y se fue de la vista de las tres mujeres.

Cuando ya las tres amigas salieron al jardín se sentaron en una sillas mientras que ellas disfrutaban del aire libre y de la naturaleza.

– ¿Qué querías contarme Alexis? – pregunto con tranquilidad Rukia.

– Rukia… argh, ayer en la noche… tuve una visión, la más fuete de todas. – respondió cansada y a la vez inquieta Alexis.

– ¿Qué es lo que viste Alexis-chan? – pregunto preocupada Orihime al ver a su amiga tan inquieta y nerviosa.

– Rukia… la visión que tuve fue… horrible. Habrá una batalla entre los dos mundos, pero esta será la más temible y desastrosa de todas. – comento la morenita con una voz temblorosa, esto hizo que sus dos amigas la miraran con temor y preocupación. – Tambien… vi… mi propia muerte.

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron con temor la Kuchiki y la Inoue.

– Sí. En mi visión vi mi propia muerte… mi muerte fue… que di mi vida por la de un infante. – cada vez la voz de Alexis se fue apagándose, mientras que las miradas de Rukia y la de Orihime estaban en shock.

– Alexis… – Rukia intento en hablar pero estaba bastante en shock que no pudo seguir continuando.

–Alexis-chan ¿Yasutora-kun lo sabe? – pregunto Orihime preocupada y en shock, pero en ese momento la morenita miro a ambas chicas con una mirada seria y a la vez llena de terror.

– Ni siquiera se les vaya a ocurrir en decírselo a Sado. – casi grito del temor y a la vez de molestia la esposa del Clan Yasutora.

– Alexis esto es enserio… Chad tiene que enterarse de esto. – replico la Kuchiki seriamente a su amiga.

– No Rukia, Sado no debe de saber lo de mi visión. Chicas por favor se los suplico, no le vayan a decir a mi esposo sobre de mi visión ni mucho menos que voy a morir. – suplico la morenita mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse de sus lágrimas. – Ustedes saben bien… el dolor que sufriría Sado si se enterara de esto… ¿Acaso ya olvidaron aquel "día"?

– Si… ni siquiera Yasutora-kun no lo puede olvidar, ni tampoco nosotros Alexis-chan. – respondió con una tristeza Orihime hacia su amiga mientras que el dolor y tristeza se mostraban en sus ojos.

– Alexis… sé que somos las mejores amigas, pero esto es enserio. Tarde o temprano Chad descubrirá todo esto. – replico la azabache mientras miraba con tristeza y preocupación a la morenita.

– Lo sé, pero si Sado se entera lo de mi visión… le romperé… el corazón. – en ese momento la señora de Yasutora rompió el llanto mientras que las gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos. – Yo… yo no quiero ver a mi esposo triste… ni mucho menos romperle por segunda vez su curado corazón. – sollozo la pobre y joven esposa de Chad mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.

– Alexis… lo sentimos, en verdad no queríamos lastimarte ni mucho menos ahora. – se disculpó Rukia mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que Orihime mientras consolaba a su pobre amiga.

– Ya no llores Alexis-chan por favor. Te prometemos que Kuchiki-san y yo guardaremos tu secreto, pero no llores. – comento la chica de cabellos naranjas mientras abrazaba a la morenita.

– Gracias… por entender chicas. – sollozo levemente Alexis mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Después de haber consolada a Alexis, las chicas disfrutaron del aire libre e incluso de un delicioso té helado que el sirviente les trajo hace unos minutos. Las tres amigas comenzaron a platicar de sus vidas sociales e incluso de un cierto chico de cabellos naranjas. En ese momento Rukia se le ocurrió que esa misma porque no de entrenar de una vez al joven Kurosaki, ya que desde que él llego nunca tuvo la oportunidad de llevarlo con las personas que los entrenaría.

En un dos por tres las res jóvenes mujeres se retiraron del jardín mientras que volvían dentro de la mansión, ya que la Kuchiki tenía planeado de llevarse a Ichigo a sus entrenamientos de una vez y por todas. Cuando las tres amigas llegaron a la sala vieron y escucharon a sus amados junto con el Abarai divirtiéndose y riéndose al todo dar.

Mientras tanto los cuatro amigos cuando observaron que las tres jóvenes mujeres regresaron de su pláticas, las miraron y a la vez sonreían cálidamente. Orihime se sentó a un lado de Ishida mientras que Alexis se sentó en el regazo de su marido. Y Rukia se sentó a un lado de Ichigo.

– ¿Y bien de qué estaban hablando mientras nosotras no estábamos? – pregunto Rukia con aquella vocecita de niña buena y melosa, cosa que a Ichigo no le gusto.

– ¿Podrías dejar de usar ese tonecito de voz? – gruño irritado el pelinaranja mientras mostraba su ceño fruncido.

– Oh, ¿Acaso te molesta Kurosaki-kun? ~ – canturreo la Kuchiki mientras veía con diversión al pelinaranja.

– La verdad sí. – respondió de mala gana, cosa que a Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

– Volviendo a la pregunta ¿Qué estaban platicando chicos? – pregunto inocentemente Alexis.

– Estuvimos platicando de cómo nos conocimos Alexis. – respondió en un tono calmado y a la vez cariñoso Chad a su esposa, mientras que un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del joven hombre.

– Ah, ya veo. ¿Y cómo lo tomo Ichigo, Renji? – pregunto la morenita a su amigo divertida.

– Hubieras visto su cara casi iba a tener un colapso nervioso, es más, puso una cara de idiota cuando se lo contamos. – se burló el Abarai mientras que un cierto pelinaranja comenzó a molestarle los insultos.

– Ah, ya veo. – se rio la morenita mientras miraba divertida al Kurosaki.

– Sí. Aunque todavía no puedo creer que tú te enamoraste de Chad a la edad de los 5 años. – respondió de mala gana Ichigo.

– Error. Cuando tuve 5 años Sado fue quien me conoció primero, después a la edad de los 8 años yo lo conocí a él, luego a la edad de los 12 años me entere que estaba enamorada de él y por ultimo a la edad de los 15 años me case con el quien ahora es mi marido. – explico cada detalle Alexis al pelinaranja mientras que este casi sentía que la mandíbula se le caía por los suelos.

– La verdad a todos nos sorprendió, cuando Chad nos dijo que se había enamorado de una niña de 5 años y además humana no lo podíamos creer. – comento Ishida mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

– Aja, si Ishida. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tu tenías 6 años cuando te comprometieron con Orihime quien apenas era tan solamente una bebé recién nacida. – comento burlonamente Alexis mientras que un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de los dos mencionados.

– E-eso es diferente Alexis. – con eso la joven esposa de Chad rodo los ojos sabiendo lo inmaduro que era el Ishida.

– Bueno cambiando de tema. ¿Cuándo empieza el entrenamiento del naranjito? – pregunto burlonamente Renji, cosa que a Ichigo no le agrado.

– ¿Naranjito? Naranjito tu abuela. – dijo en un tono molesto, eso causo una gracia para los chicos pero una molestia para Renji.

– ¿Qué me dijo este idiota? – gruño molesto el Abarai mientras miraba con desprecio al Kurosaki.

– Lo que escuchaste. – replico Ichigo aumentando su tono de voz.

– Maldito y miserable humano. –gruño molesto el pelirrojo, en ese momento los ojos cafés oscuros de Renji cambiaron en un tono carmesí.

Ichigo comenzó a toser mientras se llevaba una mano sobre sobre su cuello, el joven Kurosaki empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras se desabotonaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa. La mirada de espanto comenzaron en aparecer, los gritos de alto de parte de Ishida, Orihime, Chad y de Alexis comenzaron a inundar la habitación; mientras que Rukia tuvo que socorrer a Ichigo mientras miraba en pánico como el rostro y el cuello del muchacho comenzaba a tornarse azul-morado y a la vez como sus venas comenzaron a brotar y tornarse de un color negro.

La mirada de Ichigo era de desesperación, le costaba tanto respirar que casi podía escuchar sus latido y sonoros latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. El Kurosaki al ver a la Kuchiki espantada y aterrada aferro su mano contra las de ella. en ese momento el pelinaranja volvió a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire mientras que poco a poco su color de piel comenzó a volver a la normalidad, pero a la vez al recuperar su respiración perdió en ese instante la conciencia.

Antes de que Ichigo perdiera la conciencia y a la vez volviera a la normalidad, Alexis tuvo que actuar de inmediato. Abofeteo tan fuerte en la mejilla de Renji haciéndolo reaccionar. Cuando el Abarai reacciono miro espantado la escena, se maldijo así mismo mientras suplicaba el perdón de la joven mujer quien se encontraba a un lado del pelinaranja, con una mirada ya algo tranquila pero a la vez seria.

– Rukia… no era mi intención… – replico Renji desorientado mientras miraba con terror lo que había hecho.

– Renji, ahora no. – respondió sin ninguna emoción la Kuchiki mientras revisaba la salud de Ichigo.

– Déjame checar a Ichigo, Rukia. – dijo Alexis mientras se colocaba a un lado del cuerpo de Ichigo. Comenzó a revisarlo; su pulso estaba bajo, sus pupilas estaban dilatas y sin brillo y su ritmo cardiaco estaba débil. – ¡Llamen a Unohana-sensei rápido! – grito alarmada la morenita mientras que todos se alarmaron ante eso.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Rukia preocupada y con temor.

– La energía espiritual de Ichigo… se está extinguiendo, Rukia. – contesto la morenita mientras que la mirada de la Kuchiki se dilato de más.

– ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Llámenla! – grito desesperada la ojivioleta mientras coloco una mano sobre el pecho de Ichigo, en ese momento un aura celeste apareció rodeando todo el cuerpo de Ichigo. – Ichigo… Ichigo por favor no mueras. – grito mentalmente la joven mujer mientras le transportaba su energía espiritual al muchacho.

Unas horas después las puertas de la mansión Kuchiki se abrieron de par en par mientras que entraba a toda prisa una hermosa mujer, los sirvientes la guiaron hasta donde estaba el joven Kurosaki; quien ese momento se encontraba en su habitación. cuando la mujer subió las escaleras y después llego a la habitación del muchacho; allí encontró a todos los miembros de las familias junto con la Kuchiki. Todos tenía una mirada llena de preocupación y mortificación al ver al pelinaranja acostado en su cama inconsciente y además totalmente pálido. En ese momento la doctora Unohana comenzó en checar al joven muchacho, pero al sentir la energía espiritual de la Kuchiki estaba demasiado inquieta les sugirió a todos los jóvenes que se retiraran de la habitación, sin pretextos.

Cuando todos salieron, Rukia caminaba desesperada e inquieta mientras miraba irritada la habitación. en cuanto a sus amigos simplemente miraban preocupados a su amiga totalmente descontrolada. La ansiedad comenzaba a en aparecerle a la joven mujer de cabellos negros mientras no dejaba de caminar ni tampoco de ver fruncidamente la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo.

– Argh, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar más? Unohana dijo que no iba a tomar mucho en revisar a Ichigo y ya han pasado 2 horas. – dijo Rukia impaciente mientras miraba con molestia a la puerta.

– Rukia tranquilízate por favor. No han pasado más que 30 minutos. ¿No crees que estas exagerando? – comento Alexis mientras trataba de controlar a su amiga.

– ¡No lo estoy, además Unohana no tenía ningún derecho de sacarme de la habitación! – exclamo furiosa la Kuchiki mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido.

– Claro que lo tenía, porque cada segundo le estabas haciendo muchas preguntas y no dejabas hacer su trabajo. – dijo tranquilamente Ishida mientras que una gotita de sudor caía de su nuca.

– Argh, ya se está tardando. – se quejó la ojivioleta. – ¿Y si algo le paso a Ichigo? Tal vez sea por eso razón que Unohana no sale de la habitación. Necesito entrar ya. – antes de que Rukia tocara la perilla Orihime y Alexis la detuvieron.

– Rukia tranquilízate por favor, sé que estas preocupada por el estado que sufrió Ichigo pero él está bien. – comento la morenita a su amiga.

– Alexis-chan tiene razón Kuchiki-san. Ya verás que Kurosaki-kun se pondrá bien. – dijo animadamente la chica de cabellos naranja.

– Sí. – susurro débilmente la azabache. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras que salía la doctora. – Unohana, ¿Cómo esta Ichigo? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está mal? ¿Por qué no responde Unoha… – la Kuchiki le tapó enseguida la boca.

– Discúlpela Unohana, esta algo paranoica. – comento burlonamente Alexis mientras que la ojivioleta se le salto una venita en su sien. – Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra Ichigo.

– Esta muy bien, tiene mucha suerte de estar vivo ya que perdió una gran cantidad de energía espiritual. Pero ya está estable. – comento con tranquilidad la mujer.

– Que bueno. – todos suspiraron del alivio, en ese momento le destaparon la boca a la azabache.

– Ya vez Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun está bien. – respondió Orihime mientras le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa a su amiga.

– Si… Unohana, gracias. – agradeció Rukia a la doctora.

– Por nada su alteza, es mi deber como doctora de la familia real. – comento Unohana con tranquilidad. – Bien yo ya me retiro. Y señorita Kuchiki… cuando el joven Kurosaki despierte dele esto. – en ese momento la mujer le entrego un frasco color marrón.

– ¿Y esto qué es? – pregunto curiosa Rukia.

– Eso es para estabilizar la energía espiritual del joven Kurosaki, solamente agrégale dos gotas en su bebida. – respondió la mujer.

– Esta bien, así será Unohana. Gracias nuevamente. – con eso la Kuchiki hizo una reverencia al igual que todos en forma de agradecimiento.

– Por nada. Con su permiso alteza. – y en eso la mujer se retiró dejando al grupo de amigos fuera de la habitación del Kurosaki.

– Tengo que ver a Ichigo. – en ese momento Rukia camino rápidamente entrando a la habitación.

– E-espera déjame a… ¡Itai! – antes de que la Kuchiki entrara a la habitación, no se había dado cuenta de que Renji la estaba siguiendo. Es más, ni cuenta se dio que cuando había cerrado la puerta había golpeado al pelirrojo en la mera cara.

– Ándale, eso te pasa por encimoso Renji. – comento burlonamente Alexis mientras soltaba una leve risa, que por cierto había contagiado al grupo.

– Jajajaja, muy chistosita Alexis. – dijo sarcásticamente el Abarai.

– Bueno será mejor irnos ¿No lo creen? – replico Orihime mientras que todos sus amigos asintieron.

Con eso el grupo se despidió de Rukia detrás de la puerta, pero lamentablemente no recibieron respuesta alguna. Todos se retiraron en ese momento mientras que todos ellos se le ocurrió la idea de comer juntos. Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación del Kurosaki, Rukia se encontraba sentada en la silla observando ya algo más tranquila al muchacho, la última vez que ella lo miro estaba completamente y pálido; pero ahora que lo ve ya un poco mejor no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada.

La joven mujer comenzó en acariciar la suave y cálida mejilla de Ichigo mientras que él dejo escapar un suspiro relajado, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de ella mientras que su corazón comenzó en acelerarse rápidamente en su pecho. Pocos segundos después los parpados de la Kuchiki comenzaron a pesarle, se los tallo levemente mientras seguía observando al joven pelinaranja dormido. Ella no quería quedarse dormida, lo único que tenía en mente era mantenerse despierta hasta que el muchacho despertara.

Pero lamentablemente no lo resistió más, dejo sobre la mesa de noche el frasco de cristal, se quitó los zapatos y con mucho cuidado se subió a la cama. Rukia se acostó a un lado de Ichigo mientras que cuidadosamente destapo las sábanas, se metió entre estas y acomodo su cabeza en el torso del Kurosaki. Los latidos del corazón de él la hicieron sentirse aún más tranquila, es más, hasta parecían como una hermosa melodía o una canción de cuna. En ese momento Rukia abrazo a Ichigo y luego se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Por fin termine este capítulo, espero que les hayas gustado. Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario; al igual que los tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, abucheos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	18. Capítulo 17: Tristeza y Reencuentro

**Look at Me**

Hola minna-san!

Aquí con otro capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia. Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios al igual de quienes me siguen con el fic. Bueno mejor aquí le corto por mientras mi agradecimiento para que le sigan leyendo.

**ADVERTENCIA:**** BLEACH no me pertenece sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si su proyecto fuera mío ya hubiera hecho boda y tambien familia ICHIGO y RUKIA.**

**NOTA:**** En este capítulo será un HITSUKARIN. Los que están contra de esta linda pareja pueden retirarse. Y los que no pues síganle.**

Los que me comentaron:

**sweet vampire angel**

**Dark-Kuchiki17**

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**Anónimo**

**Resident-Hellboy **

**Nya-NyaGirl**

**Berry-Peach1**

**Anónimo**

**Lady in Water**

Que la lectura comience.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Tristeza y Reencuentro**

**Mientras tanto en Karakura:**

En la residencia Kurosaki se encontraba toda la familia almorzando en silencio, ninguno de los integrantes hablo ni siquiera Isshin quien era el más escandaloso de la familia. Karin al ver el lugar vacío donde solía sentarse su hermano sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Dejo el tazón de arroz en el que estaba semi-lleno sobre la mesa. La mera verdad es que ella no tenía ni apetito. Miro de reojo a su familia como si estuvieran muertos en vida, pueden que ellos estaban allí presentes pero Karin sabía perfectamente que no lo estaban. La joven pelinegra se levantó de su asiento haciendo el menor ruido posible para no molestar a su familia.

– Voy a salir un rato. – dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz la Kurosaki.

– ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Isshin mirando a su hija sin ninguna emoción en su mirada.

– Iré al templo papá…quiero ir a rezar por la salud de Ichi-nii. – respondió Karin.

– Iré contigo hija. – comento Masaki mientras dejaba a un lado su comida. – Yo tambien quiero rezar por la vida de mi hijo.

– Esta bien mamá. – dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la puerta para ponerse los zapatos.

– ¿Quieres venir Isshin? – pregunto Masaki con una voz triste pero a la vez llena de cariño a su esposo.

– No, yo iré con Yuzu al hospital para ver cómo sigue nuestro hijo Masaki. – respondió con tranquileza Isshin mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste a su esposa.

– Esta bien… ¿Se te ofrece algo por si acaso? – pregunto cariñosamente la Kurosaki mayor.

– No. Sera mejor que te vayas, ya sabes cómo se comporta Karin cuando uno se tarda. –trato de sonar burlón el padre de familia pero no pudo hacerlo.

– Isshin… – trato de hablar la pobre mujer pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

– Papá tiene razón mamá… mejor ve con Karin al templo para que no se les haga más tarde. Es más, si se nos ofrece algo yo te llamo. – comento su hija Yuzu mientras le sonreía cálidamente a su madre.

– Esta bien. Nos vemos después en el hospital querido. – se despido la hermosa mujer de su esposo mientras le daba un beso en sus labios cosa que él correspondió, ya con eso Masaki y Karin se fueron de la casa dejando solos a Isshin con su otra hija.

Una vez que Masaki y Karin se fueron de la casa, comenzaron a dirigirse al templo. Cuando madre e hija llegaron, la mujer toco la campana mientras que ella y la joven pelinegra aplaudieron dos veces y a la vez que cerraron sus ojos para comenzar a orar. Después de 2 horas de oración Masaki y Karin se fueron del templo para ir al Hospital de Karakura. Cuando llegaron e iban a entrar por las puertas automáticas, la pelinegro detuvo su paso, la mujer al no escuchar o presenciar a su hija se volteo preocupada mientras observaba como su hija estaba allí parada y con la mirada oculta entre su fleco.

– Karin ¿No piensas entrar? – pregunto preocupada la señora Kurosaki.

– Odio los hospitales oka-san. – respondió con rudeza, pero a la vez con una voz quebrada.

– Karin… – susurro Masaki con tristeza mientras se dirija hacia su hija. – En vez de estar aquí en el hospital ¿Por qué no vas a caminar para despejar tu mente? – comento la madre de familia.

– No puedo hacerlo mamá. – dijo la pelinegra anonada. – No puedo hacer esa crueldad a oji-san ni a Yuzu… ni tampoco a Ichi-nii.

– Sé que estas estresada cariño… anda ve y distráete un poco, yo le diré a tu padre de esto. – con eso la mujer beso la frente de Karin mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

– Esta bien… mamá. – dijo casi en un susurro la Kurosaki mientras se alejaba lentamente del hospital no sin antes de abrazar a su madre.

Una vez que su hija se alejó Masaki dio un suspiro mientras la observaba como se alejaba del lugar, con eso la mujer entro al hospital mientras que el olor de las medicinas, cloro, sangre y muerte inundaron sus fosas nasales. Se dirigió a terapia intensiva donde allí encontró a su esposo y a su otra hija sentados enfrente de la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo. La mujer se dirigió hasta ellos mientras que Yuzu, su hija se percató de la presencia de su madre.

– Mamá. – se levantó de su asiento para luego abrazar a su madre.

– ¿Cómo esta Ichigo, Isshin? – pregunto Masaki a su marido.

– Igual de siempre Masaki, sin responder. – contesto Isshin con una voz apagada, Masaki se dirigió donde estaba su esposo mientras lo abrazaba alrededor de su cabeza.

– Todo estará bien Isshin… ya lo veras. – las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de su esposo mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo de dolor, se aferró a su mujer mientras ocultaba su rostro en el estómago de ella.

– Oka-san, ¿Dónde está Karin-nee-san? – pregunto Yuzu mientras miraba con dolor y a la vez tristeza a sus padre.

– Le pedí que fuera a despejarse… ya sabes cómo es tu hermana cuando visita un hospital. – respondió Masaki mientras embozaba una sonrisa triste.

– Familia Kurosaki. – dijo una enfermera llamando la atención de los presentes. – El doctor Tanaka me informo que pueden pasar a ver al paciente, solamente les daré 30 minutos. Con su permiso.

– Vamos. – dijo la señora Kurosaki a su esposo e hija.

– Yo aquí me quedo mamá, tú y papá vean a Ichi-nii. – afirmo la pelicastaña mientras que sus padres asintieron.

Una vez que la pareja entro a la habitación sus corazón se detuvieron mientras que unas gruesas y rebeldes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. La habitación comenzó a ponerse tenso y molesto pero eso no quería decir que ambos padres dejarían de ver a su hijo. En una cama se encontraba posado el primogénito de los Kurosaki, varias máquinas con sus aparatos estaban conectados al cuerpo de Ichigo.

El torso lo tenía completamente vendado al igual que su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha estaba enyesada al igual que tenía como unos especies de tornillos gigantes alrededor de este para sostenerlo, su rostro estaba inflamado, morado y con varias heridas que tuvieron que recibir puntadas debido a lo profundas que estaban, y por último en su boca tenía un tubo conectado que le ayudaba a respirar.

Masaki e Isshin se encontraron a un lado de la cama del pelinaranja mientras que sus sollozos comenzaron a escapárseles. La mujer se sentó en un silla que estaba a un lado de la cama mientras tomaba con sus manos las de su hijo que estaban bastantes frías. En ese momento los padres rompieron el llanto.

– Ichigo. – sollozo Masaki mientras que sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

– Tenemos suerte de que… nuestro hijo este… aún vivo. – dijo entre un tono entrecortado el hombre de familia.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando... tuvimos que venir… al hospital porque… Ichigo tuvo el apéndice? – comento la mujer en un tono cansado y a la vez triste.

– Si… gran susto que nos dio ese niño de 8 años. – Isshin miro a su esposa y a su hijo en coma con tristeza y melancolía.

– Hubiera… preferido ser yo la quien estuviera en esa cama y no Ichigo. – confeso la mujer mientras apretaba la mano de su hijo.

– No digas eso Masaki. – dijo alarmado Isshin a su mujer. – Si eso hubiera pasado… jamás tus hijos me lo perdonarían… ni mucho menos de mí mismo.

– El dolor que puede sufrir los padres… es que sus hijos salgan heridos… y… que sufran. – sollozo la mujer mientras que ella recibió un abrazo consolador de parte de su marido.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Karin:**

La pelinegra caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, su mirada estaba perdida al igual que su mente tambien lo estaba. Después de estar camine y camine Karin decidió tomar un descanso en el parque, se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol y dejo escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio. La Kurosaki en ese momento observo algunos niños jugando en los juegos del parque mientras que una tristeza invadió su ser.

– Ichi-nii. – pensó tristemente la pelinegra al recordar a su hermano cuando ella, Yuzu y su hermano mayor jugaban en aquellos juegos de niños.

– ¿Por qué esa cara larga Kurosaki? – en ese momento al escuchar aquella voz que le hizo familiar, el corazón de la chica dio un brinco.

– T-Toshirou. – exclamo Karin mientras observaba con sorpresa al chico de cabellera blanca con una mirada calmada.

– ¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a responder? – pregunto Toshirou mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelinegra.

– _Maldición, ¿Por qué cada vez mi corazón late como locomotora alocada cuando veo a ese chico?_ – pensó en sus adentros la Kurosaki mientras trataba de evitar la mirada turquesa del muchacho. – Que te importa. – respondió la ojionix en un tono desinteresado.

– Me importa… y mucho. – eso si era una gran sorpresa para la Kurosaki. Al escuchar aquella respuesta del muchacho el corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

– ¿Qué?

– Olvídalo… solamente ya no pongas esa cara de tristeza, no te queda bien. – respondió con sinceridad Toshirou.

– Eh? Eres raro. – miro con algo de desconfianza Karin al peliblanco.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con seguridad.

– Porque si… digo te pareces así de la nada y luego me dices cosas que ni siquiera llego a entender. – respondió con algo de desesperación la pelinegra.

– Bueno si tanto te molesta mi presencia entonces me voy. – justamente cuando el Hitsugaya se levantó y casi se iba de allí, sintió un agarre en su brazo mientras que él volteaba a ver a Karin con confucion.

– Yo nunca dije que me molesta tu presencia tonto… es solamente que… últimamente mi familia y yo estamos pasando por un momento difícil. – explico con algo de cansancio la pelinegra sin aun soltar al peliblanco.

– Ya veo. – musito el muchacho. – _Claro en el mundo del humano Kurosaki Ichigo aún está en coma… _– pensó con seriedad el primogénito de los Hitsugaya.

– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Toshirou? – pregunto con curiosidad la menor de los Kurosaki.

– Mph… aquí paseando, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te interesa saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo? – pregunto Toshirou en un tono de picardía, causándole a Karin un rubor en sus mejillas.

– No, la verdad es que no. Si me disculpas ya me voy. – con eso Karin se levantó de la banca mientras se alejaba de allí, pero al escuchar los pasos de que el peliblanco la estaba siguiendo se sintió incomoda.

–¿Y a dónde se puede saber? – pregunto curioso Toshirou.

– ¿Quién es el interesado ahora? – miro con picardía la pelinegra al muchacho.

– Solo por curiosidad(?) – una sonrisa burlona y divertida apareció en los labios de la Kurosaki, mientras observaba aquellos ojos aguamarinos del Hitsugaya.

– Iré al hospital. – respondió con tranquilidad.

– ¿Estas enferma? – pregunto el peliblanco.

– No… no estoy enferma. Es solo que… – antes de que Karin respondiera hizo una pequeña pausa.

– ¿Solo que qué? – volvió a cuestionar el primogénito de la familia Hitsugaya.

– Digamos que una persona muy importante para mí se encuentra internado en el hospital. – murmuro la joven Kurosaki en un tono de tristeza.

– ¿Acaso es un amigo o un novio? – pregunto con tranquilidad, aunque Toshirou sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablado la chica. Quien ese momento le causo gracia.

– Jeje, no. No es un amigo ni tampoco un novio. Más bien es mi hermano mayor. – respondió con algo nostalgia mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

– Ah, ya veo. No pienses mal de mí, ni tampoco creas que soy un encimoso… pero… el día que yo te encontré llorando en el templo fue porque tu hermano estaba internado en el hospital ¿Cierto? – en ese momento Karin lo miro con algo de tristeza mientras asentía levemente. – ¿Y por qué tu hermano está internado en el hospital? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo? – volvió a preguntar con tranquilidad.

– Mi hermano fue internado en el hospital… porque… mi familia y yo… tuvimos un accidente automovilístico. – cuando la Kurosaki le respondió con una voz medio quebrada el corazón del peliblanco se le encogió, mientras que un sabor amargo se apodero de su boca.

– Lo siento. – murmuro Toshirou.

– Ese mismo día del choque… iba a ser un día especial para mi hermano… era su cumpleaños. – en ese momento Karin comenzó sollozar levemente mientras que una gruesas y rebeldes lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos ónix. – Argh!... no debo llorar, Karin Kurosaki no llora ni mucho menos enfrente de las personas. – se secó las lágrimas bruscamente tratando borrar la evidencia, pero no podía hacer que sus lágrimas desaparecieran.

– Toma. – Toshirou le ofreció a la chica un pañuelo color blanco con el dibujo del emblema familiar (que por supuesta era la de un dragón color azul celeste).

– Gracias… – murmuro débilmente Karin mientras tomaba el pañuelo y con este se secaba las lágrimas. – Ten. – se lo devolvió al peliblanco pero ni siquiera él lo tomo.

– Quédatelo, te lo regalo. – el joven de cabellera le dedico una cálida y sincera sonrisa, cosa que a la chica le agrado.

– ¿E-estas seguro? – pregunto nerviosa.

– Sí. – respondió gentil y tranquilidad.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Karin mientras que un leve rubor decoro sus mejillas, el silencio reino en ese momento entre los dos jóvenes. Las miradas de ambos estaban enfocadas del uno con el otro, si la mirada hablara en ese momento se dirían muchas cosas e iniciarían una plática que jamás querrían terminar. Pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, justamente cuando uno de los dos iban a hablar el sonido de un celular interrumpió en ese momento. Era el de Karin.

Ella atendió a la llamada mientras que asentía en todo lo que le decían. Después de unos segundos colgó, miro a Toshirou muy apenada y le dijo que tenía que ir al hospital para reunirse con su familia, el Hitsugaya no dijo nada simplemente asintió mientras le dedicaba a la Kurosaki una cálida sonrisa. Con eso la pelinegra le agradeció en todo mientras se alejaba de aquel parque dejando solo al muchacho de cabellera blanca mientras observaba con tranquilidad a la chica.

– ¿Cuánto has estado espiándome Hyōrinmaru? – pregunto ahora Toshirou con seriedad al hombre quien se encontraba detrás de él.

– Lo suficiente maestro. Lamento mucho si lo incomode. – Hyōrinmaru hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba con el muchacho.

– Tienes suerte de que Karin no haya sentido tu presencia Hyōrinmaru. – contesto con una voz ruda y molesta el Hitsugaya.

– ¿Por qué tan preocupado maestro? – pregunto con calma el hombre.

– Vámonos Hyōrinmaru. – respondió con frialdad Toshirou a su confidente.

– Como usted lo ordene amo. – comento Hyōrinmaru mientras hacia una reverencia. – Amo… sé que no debo meterme en donde usted no me llama, pero ¿Por qué le dio a la chica su pañuelo favorito? – pregunto curioso el joven hombre a su amo.

– Si te lo digo, dejas de molestarme y de espiarme. – con eso asintió levemente el hombre. – Nunca me ha gustado verla llorar, es por eso que le di mi pañuelo… y tambien… para que me recuerde rápido.

– Amo, sé que ha pasado 11 años después del "accidente" que tuvieron el joven Ichigo Kurosaki y su hermana. – en ese momento el cuerpo de Toshirou se tensó.

– Ya basta Hyōrinmaru. – gruño de la rabia el peliblanco.

– Amo, no se culpe así mismo. Usted y la señorita Kuchiki no tenían idea de que "ellos"… – antes que Hyōrinmaru siguiera hablando el Hitsugaya lo interrumpió.

– Ya no digas nada Hyōrinmaru. Todos saben perfectamente bien que Kuchiki y yo… no hicimos nada en ese momento… – la voz del muchacho cada vez comenzaba a debilitarse más y más. – Así que mejor no me sienta culpable de aquel día.

– Como usted lo ordene amo. – con eso Toshirou y el joven hombre se retiraron cuando un portal de forma de un senkaimon apareció, el peliblanco miro de reojo el lugar donde había desaparecido la pelinegra.

Una gran tristeza apareció en su mirada mientras entraba al portal junto con su confidente hasta que la senkaimon desapareció. Pero lo que ellos dos no sabían es que Karin lo había observado todo, de cómo apareció la senkaimon y después cuando este desapareció de la nada. En ese momento ella sintió una nostalgia y a la vez tristeza cuando vio que aquel muchacho se fue en esa extraña puerta.

Cuando Karin regreso a su casa se encontró solamente con su padre y su hermana cenando en silencio, Yuzu a ver a su hermana de regreso le dijo que le serviría la cena pero la pelinegra simplemente lo negó pues estaba un poco cansada de estar por allí y por allá caminando en la ciudad; así que decidió irse a su habitación para descansar. Una vez que la Kurosaki entro en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse en sus pijamas y después acostarse en su cama. Un silencio molesto reino en la habitación de la pelinegra mientras que un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza inundo su ser.

En ese momento Karin recordó el pañuelo que le había dado Toshirou en el parque, saco el pañuelo y lo miro atentamente. Una sonrisa media alegre decoro sus labios mientras observaba con atención el pañuelo, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la suave tela de esta. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras que ella acurruco el pañuelo sobre su pecho, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle y de un momento a otro se dejó llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en un poste de luz una silueta de un muchacho observaba con atención a la chica dormida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquel misterioso muchacho apareció en la habitación de la joven Kurosaki. Su mirada era de un color verde claro y a la vez llena de calidez. El misterioso chico se inclinó hasta la altura de la cama de la Kurosaki mientras admiraba la belleza de ella. él comenzó en acariciar levemente la mejilla de la joven mientras que ella soltó un suspiro cansado.

– Has cambiado bastante Karin. – murmuro con suavidad el misterioso muchacho. – Pero es una lástima que hayas perdido la memoria y todo es por la culpa de ese maldito albino y de esa Kuchiki. – dijo en un tono lleno de molestia.

– Te prometo que muy pronto conseguiré tus memorias, al igual que me vengare de esos malditos Guardianes del Caos y destruiré a ese tal elegido de la marca del sol negro. – dijo con una voz gruñona y a la vez llena de malicia, pero al ver el rostro sereno de la joven dormida su voz se fue calmando. – Espero que me recuerdes muy pronto _*watashi no chīsana hoshi*_

– ¿La hará suya teniente? – en ese momento la voz de mujer interrumpió los pensamientos del joven.

– No por ahora… es más… quiero primero que ella caiga rendida a mis pies y después de que ella lo haga me rogara que la haga suya. – con eso una sonrisa macabra y burlona apareció en los labios del joven.

– Si usted lo dice… pero… ¿Qué hará con el pequeño Toshirou? – pregunto la mujer con seriedad.

– No lo sé… y mejor cierra esa boca tuya si no quieres que accidentalmente mi espada termine cortando esa boquita tuya. – contesto con frialdad y llena de malicia. – Sabes perfectamente que odio que nombre a ese maldito malnacido del albino.

– Como usted lo diga teniente. – la mujer miro sin emoción al muchacho mientras que él observaba a Karin aun durmiendo.

– Se ve tan hermosa e inocente cuando duerme. – murmuro el muchacho. – Bueno siempre lo ha sido. Vámonos.

– ¿Seguro teniente? Esta usted perdiendo la oportunidad de procrear y reclamar a esa chica como suya. – comento sin emoción la mujer.

– Te lo volveré a decir vieja entrometida y grábatelo muy bien en esa cabecita inútil que tienes. – ante eso la mirada fría y asesina de la mujer comenzó a mirar al muchacho. – Karin será mía cuando ella me lo ruegue con eso quedare satisfecho. Y créeme que esto nunca falla con las chicas. Ahora si vámonos.

La mujer rodo los ojos mientras recitaba en una lengua muy extraña haciendo que esta se abriera un portal, antes de que el muchacho se fuera junto con la mujer beso la mejilla de Karin. Ya con eso los dos sujetos se fueron sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto Karin acurruco más a su pecho aquel pañuelo que le dio Toshirou, una sonrisa tranquila y llena de calidez se posó en sus labios mientras que ella susurraba el nombre del muchacho en un tono lleno de bondad y tranquilidad.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario, al igual que tambien acepto tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, abucheos, etc.

No olviden comentar ;D

*watashi no chīsana hoshi* significa Mi pequeña estrella.

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	19. Capítulo 18: Accidente, Cena y Perdón

**Look at Me**

Buenos mis queridos lectores primero que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por todo los ánimos que me fan para seguir con este fic. Bueno mejor dejo que sigan con su lectura para no demorarlos más.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH ni sus PERSONAJES me pertenecen, sino a KUBO TITE-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya hubiera hecho que ICHIGO y RUKIA admitieran sus sentimientos, es más harían que se besarán. Y no decir con TOSHIROU y KARIN a ellos dos también ya hubiera hecho que besarán. ¬3¬**

Los que me comentaron:

**sweet vampire angel**

**Zoe Zinnecker**

**Anónima**

**Nya-NyaGirl**

**Berry-Peach1**

**Lady in Water**

**Soul Dragon**

**Kira**

Ahora si disfruten de su lectura ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Accidente, Cena y Perdón.**

Ichigo's Pov:

Comencé a abrir perezosamente mis ojos, los pocos rayos del sol comenzaron a lastimar mi vista. Solté un gruñido de dolor cuando moví mi brazo izquierdo, todo mi cuerpo me dolía como si me hubieran golpeado a no poder más. Justamente cuando me iba a levantar además de que me dolía el cuerpo sentí un peso sobre mi pecho, voltee levemente mi cabeza mientras sentí como los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Rukia estaba durmiendo a un lado mío. Vaya debo admitir que es realmente hermosa e inocente cuando duerme. Me acomode cuidadosamente a un lado para ver perfectamente a Rukia, al verla así tan tranquila e indefensa me dan una ganas de protegerla de todos y eso también incluyéndome. Lleve una mano acariciando el rostro de ella mientras que note como ella comenzaba a acurrucarse más a mí mientras me abrazaba.

– Ichigo. – mi corazón dio un gran salto cuando me nombro. – No… no le hagan daño a Ichigo. – vi como ella comenzó a tensarse y a la vez gotas de sudor empezaban a resbalar de su rostro.

– Rukia. – la llame mientras que ella comenzaba a quejarse y a temblar. – Rukia despierta.

– Ichigo corre. – gruño mientras apretaba con fuerzas mi camiseta. – Aléjense de él.

– Rukia, despierta por favor. – la moví levemente del hombro pero no vi ningún resultado en ella.

– ¡Aléjense de él! – en ese momento Rukia me ataco mientras ella comenzaba en apretar mi cuello y a la vez enterraba sus uñas sobre la carne.

– Ru… Rukia. – trate de hacerla reaccionar pero no me escuchaba.

– No dejare que le hagan daño otra vez. – comencé a quedarme sin aire, trate de quitar sus manos de mi cuello pero me era inútil ya que ella era más fuerte que yo.

– Ru… kia. – trate de respirar el mínimo aire posible pero me era imposible, en ese momento todos mis sentidos fueron cegados y poco a poco mi vista se fue oscureciendo.

Mi corazón retumbaba mis oídos y casi ya no podía mover mi cuerpo, deje escapar lo que me quedaba de aire mientras perdía poco a poco la conciencia. Antes de que eso sucediera por completo no sé si era mi imaginación pero puedo asegurar que escuche el grito de una mujer y la de un hombre gritando el nombre de la chica quien me estaba ahorcando. Lo único que alcance a ver antes de que perdiera en ese momento la conciencia fue el rostro de horror de Rukia.

¿En dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto? Todo está callado pero agradable.

– Ichigo. – alguien me llama ¿Quién será? – Ichigo… despierta.

Trato de buscar a esa persona quien me está llamando, pero no encuentro a nadie.

– Ichigo… Ichigo. – esperen conozco esa voz es... – Ichigo. – es la voz de Rukia.

Ya voy Rukia, espérame por favor.

Veo en mí alrededor a buscar alguna puerta o algo para salir de esta oscuridad. Pero nada. No había nada en esta fría y molesta oscuridad. En ese momento note una pequeña luz, que fue aumentando más y más. Era hermosa pero a la vez estaba llena de calidez. Una parte de mi me decía que fuera allá… pero… otra parte me lo impedía.

– Ichigo. – la voz de Rukia estaba al otro de esa luz. – Ichigo… por favor… por favor despierta. – su voz, su voz era angelical.

Ya voy Rukia.

– Ichigo. – comencé a correr hacia a aquella luz, era cálida y brillante. – Ichigo.

Allí estaba, allí estaba parada… estaba esperándome. Mi corazón late rápidamente y no dejo de sonreír.

Rukia. Mi hermosa Rukia.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos con dificultad, lo único que vi fue una pequeña vela que estaba en la mesa de noche. Deje escapar un quejido mientras sentía un terrible dolor en mi cuello, me lleve una mano sobre mi cuello en ese momento sentí como unas vendas alrededor de mi cuello. Cuando traga saliva sentí un terrible ardor en mi tráquea, solté un suspiro mientras me masajeaba los ojos, justamente cuando me iba a levantar sentí un peso sobre mis piernas.

Mire confundido en aquella parte de mi cuerpo mientras que en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentí que muy pronto mi corazón saldría de pecho en cualquier segundo. Justo enfrente de mí se encontraba Rukia acostada y dormida entre mis piernas pero su rostro mostraba tristeza y dolor, hasta pude ver las marcas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Empecé dejar un suspiro cansado mientras observaba a Rukia, me dolía verla así… triste y dolida. Sin pensarlo dos veces acaricie suavemente su cabeza sintiendo sus suaves y gruesos cabellos entre mis dedos. En ese momento note que ella comenzó a moverse y a la vez a abrir lentamente sus ojos, cuando los abrió rápidamente se levantó mientras que ella salto sobre mí para abrazarme.

– Perdón… perdón, perdón, perdón. – comenzó a disculparse mientras se aferraba más a mí. – Ichigo… perdón por lo que te hice.

– Rukia… estoy bien. No te preocupes. – le dije al oído mientras trataba de calmarla, ella se separó de mi mientras que me lo negaba.

– No, ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien Ichigo?, por mi culpa casi te… casi te… – la mire preocupado mientras que note que de sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a salirle las lágrimas.

– No llores Rukia, no llores. – susurre mientras le limpiaba el rostro. – Lo que paso fue un accidente.

– Pero te hice daño. – en ese momento soltó un sollozo.

– Rukia… mírame. – ella se negó a mirarme pero luego tome su mentón para que me mirara. – No pasa nada… toda esta bien.

– Pero lo que paso… – en ese momento coloque mi dedo sobre sus labios, ocasionándole un sonrojo.

– Lo que paso fue un accidente. Y nada más. – murmure mientras le acariciaba su rostro, una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos mientras que yo se la limpiaba. – Ya no llores más Rukia.

– Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo decirte que ya no te disculpes? – pregunte burlonamente pero a la vez en un tono cariñoso.

– Lo sien… – en ese momento ella callo mientras me miraba apenada y a la vez notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas. – murmure entre sus labios, pude sentir aquellos suaves y tiernos labios rozando contra los míos.

– I-Ichi… go. – escuche claramente como ella jadeo cuando pase una mano sobre cintura para después acariciarla. – N-no… e-estas débil y necesitas descansar. – Rukia me separo mientras que su respiración se encontraba entrecortada.

– Esta bien. – suspire resignado.

– Por cierto tengo que darte la medicina que me dio Unohana. – arquee una ceja mientras miraba a la enana llenar un vaso con agua y después echarle unas gotas de aquel extraño frasco. – Tómatelo. – me ofreció el vaso con agua, mire desconfiado mientras que ella me miro con tranquilidad.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunte con algo de desconfianza.

– No preguntes y tómatela. – me respondió con un tono de seriedad, agarre el dichoso vaso, lo olfateé y lo mire con asco.

– Huele raro. – respondí con asco.

– Si huele raro, tapate la nariz y tómatela. – mire a Rukia con algo de molestia, pero luego un sentimiento lleno de nostalgia me invadió… esa mirada y ese carácter me recordaron mucho a mi madre.

– Sonaste igual que mamá. – murmure pero al parecer la enana me escucho claramente, lo sé porque su rostro mostro sorpresa. En ese momento contuve mi respiración y comencé a beberme toda el agua.

Cuando me lo termine hasta la última gota, puse una cara de asco. No siquiera me quiero imaginar la cara que puse enfrente de Rukia… esperen ¿Por qué me avergüenzo enfrente de ella? En ese momento escuche como ella se reía mientras que yo me moría de la vergüenza.

– ¡N-no te rías! – exclame enojado y a la vez avergonzado.

– Jajajajaja, lo siento Ichigo… pero… no puedo evitarlo… te viste chistoso. – me dijo entre risas, que vergüenza.

– Que vergüenza. – gruñí avergonzado mientras me cubrí con la sabana. En ese momento sentí como Rukia me abrazaba mientras calmaba su risa.

– Ya no te enfades Ichigo… es más… debo admitir que "nunca" en mi vida me he reído así. – una calidez invadió mi ser y a la vez me dejo sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunte sin ni siquiera retirar mi rostro de la sábana.

– Toda mi vida ha estado vacía… aunque estoy rodeada de lujos y de sirvientes que realmente me respetan y están allí para lo que yo necesite… no me siento satisfecha. – sentí como Rukia me retiraba la sábana para después que yo la mirara frente a frente. – Pero luego todo eso cambio cuando llegaste por fin al mundo Ichigo. – en ese momento algo dentro de mí se alegró de escuchar eso.

– ¿Por qué dices que yo llene tu vacío? – pregunte confundido, mientras que Rukia me sonreía con llena de calidez.

– Porque es cierto. Aunque tú no lo creas, tu y yo… – Rukia se me acerco hasta mi oreja y luego me susurro lo siguiente. – Fuimos algo especial en nuestras vidas pasadas.

– ¿A-A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunte aún mucho más confundido y en shock.

– Que tú y yo… – ella comenzó a susurrarme entre mis labios, mientras sentí su frio aliento rozarme mi labios al igual que sus labios. – Somos…

TOC, TOC

– Rayos, ahora quién demonios quieren. – murmuro molesta Rukia mientras miraba con malicia la puerta. – Adelante. – grito con irritación.

– Señorita Kuchiki. Lady Kuchiki y Kuchiki-sama la esperan en la cena. – mire a la sirvienta de esta mañana, no la que siempre me ve con lujuria y todo eso, sino la otra. – Tambien quieren que el joven Kurosaki los acompañen. Con su permiso, me retiro. – con eso la sirvienta se retiró de mi habitación.

– Bueno ya escuchaste Ichigo. ahora vístete. – Rukia se levantó jalo bruscamente las sabanas.

– No es para tanto es solamente una estúpida cena. – en ese momento ella me miro de forma fría y molesta.

– Puede que sea una cena normal para ti Ichigo… pero… para mi es algo muy importante ya que nii-sama jamás pero jamás acepta a alguien que no sea de la nobleza. – mire a Rukia confundido. – Ahora que tienes esa oportunidad aprovéchala Ichigo, porque esto nunca pasa tan seguido con nii-sama.

– Esta bien, pero no exageres de una cena. – note una media sonrisa en los labios de ella.

– Eres un inmaduro ¿Lo sabes? – justamente cuando iba salir de la cama, pude sentir sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas. – Que te parece si… en vez de que tú te vistas solo, te ayudo a vestirte. – cuando dijo eso ella comenzó a desabotonar completamente mi camiseta hasta quitármela.

– No creo que sea necesario Rukia. – dije casi en un tono seductor, casi, pude notar la sorpresa en sus ojos mientras que una sonrisa picarona apareció en sus labios. – Tal vez sea yo quien te ayude a vestirte. – donde demonios saque eso.

– Grrr, golpe bajo. La verdad es… – en ese momento Rukia se sentó en mis piernas, pero digamos que la forma en la que está sentada era… como decirlo… bastante provocativa. (N/A: si es lo que están pasando acertaron y los que NO es que aún son MUY INOCENTES para pensarlo o saberlo) – Que sí. Necesito tu ayuda, pero no para elegir mi ropa sino para otra "cosa"

– Pero es una lástima que no nos queda tiempo porque tenemos que ir inmediatamente a la cena. – justamente cuando Rukia se iba ir de mi habitación la tome del brazo y la jale haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedara juntos.

– ¿Quién dice que no lo podemos "hacerlo" ahora, Rukia? – le susurre roncamente al oído mientras la escuchaba como ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

– I-Ichi… ngh… – en ese momento comencé a morder levemente su lóbulo.

Comencé a recorrer con una de mis manos por su cintura mientras la escuchaba suspirar, poco a poco fui besando su oreja, su mandíbula y su cuello solamente para escuchar sus hermosos gemidos y suspiros. Con una de mis manos libres acaricie las largas y perfectas piernas de ella, en ese momento cuando fui ascendiendo mi mano por uno de sus glúteos Rukia comenzó en abrir sus piernas. Pude sentir su mano sobre la mía mientras que esta la llevaba en aquella "zona" que ya había sido tocada por mí.

Metió mi mano dentro de su ropa interior mientras que sentí como ella movía sus caderas entre mis dedos. En ese momento una parte de mi reacciono de manera inmediata, retire rápidamente mi mano de ella mientras la miraba apenado y como un idiota.

– Lo siento. – desvié mi mirada de ella. – Sera mejor que te vayas a cambiar.

– Ichigo… – en ese momento la interrumpí.

– Vete por favor Rukia. – dije casi en un susurro. La mire de reojo mientras que ella tenía la cabeza baja, escuche como ella dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras salía de mi habitación. – Maldición. – gruñí de molestia.

Después de vestirme de un elegante traje tocaron a mi puerta, dije un "adelante" mientras que esta se abría era Rukia. ella me miro con algo de seriedad pero a la vez con tranquilidad. Con una voz sin emoción me dijo que ya era hora de que nos fuéramos a cenar, y así sucedió, una vez que salí de mi habitación y bajamos las escaleras nos dirigimos al comedor. La verdad es que me dejo bastante sorprendido, la mesa estaba decorada con un juego de vajilla de plata fina, y a la vez con un gran manjar que te hace agua en la boca.

– Lamentamos la tardanza Hissana-nee-sama, nii-sama. – mire a Rukia hacer una reverencia a sus hermanos quienes se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa.

– No te preocupes Rukia, por favor toma asiento. – dijo Hissana mientras le sonreía a Rukia. – Tu tambien tamo asiento Ichigo-kun.

– Sí. – musite mientras me dirigía a la mesa, retire la silla donde Rukia se sentaría mientras que ella me miro con calidez.

– Gracias. – Rukia se sentó en su asiento mientras que yo asentía levemente. Me senté a un lado de ella mientras la miraba de reojo.

– Bien, comemos. – respondió Hissana mientras que todos tomábamos lo que quisiéramos. – Rukia después de la cena Byakuya-sama y yo queremos hablar contigo. – sentí un escalofrió cuando escuche el tono de voz de la hermana de Rukia.

– ¿Tan serio es? – pregunto Rukia con desinterés.

– Rukia. – me sentí algo incómodo con la "platica" que tenían Rukia con sus hermanos.

– Si Rukia, es muy serio de que lo que vamos a hablar. – respondió Hissana con seriedad.

– Ya veo. – mire a Rukia beber de su copa el fino vino que le habían servido mientras tenía una mirada seria y molesta.

– Ichigo-kun… ¿Cómo te has sentido viviendo en nuestro mundo? – mire a Hissana con un poco de nervios mientras me tragaba el pedazo de carne que tenía en mi boca. Aclare mi garganta y dije.

– Bien.

– Ya veo. ¿Rukia cuándo inician los entrenamientos de Ichigo-kun? – mire a Rukia mientras que ella mantenía un perfil seguro.

– Mañana nee-san. – aclaro con seguridad.

– Espero que sea así. Mañana antes de que los primeros rayos del sol salgan quiero que este muchacho se vaya en el campo de entrenamiento. – fruncí el ceño mientras miraba con molestia ese tal Byakuya.

– Como tú lo ordenes nii-sama. – note algo de seriedad en la mirada de Rukia pero tambien pude notar preocupación en ellos.

La cena estaba deliciosa pero debo admitir que me resulto muy incómodo cuando Rukia y sus hermanos dejaron de hablar. Una vez que yo termine, me levante de mi asiento y les agradecí a los Kuchiki y a Rukia por la cena. Pude escuchar a Rukia nombrar mi nombre, pero la ignore. Solté un suspiro cuando salí del comedor, alcance a escuchar la discusión de Rukia con sus hermanos; la verdad es… que eso me molesto mucho, no por Rukia, sino por sus hermanos.

Una parte de mi me decía que tenía que regresar con ella y enfrentarme a sus hermanos, en especial ese Byakuya que no era de fiar. Pero simplemente ignore aquella parte porque eran cosas de familia que no debería meterme. Cuando llegue al segundo piso comencé a dirigirme a mi habitación, la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansado. Entre a mi habitación mientras soltaba suspiro cansado, pase una mano entre mis cabellos mientras me lo masajeaba.

Me quite el traje mientras me quedaba solamente con mi ropa interior, coloque la ropa en la silla y después me dirigí a la cama ya para acostarme. Una vez ya que estaba acostado observe desde la ventana el hermoso resplandor de la luna, en ese momento sentí una calidez pero a la vez una nostalgia en mi interior; no sé cuál era el motivo de esos sentimientos pero sentí mucha tristeza en tan solo de pensarlo. Bostece en ese momento mientras que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse debido al tremendo cansancio que tenía. Mire por ultima la hermosa y majestuosa luna antes de dejarme llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí una mano cálida y suave recorrer por mi rostro mientras que una hermosa y agradable voz cantaba una bellísima canción, comencé a entreabrir mis ojos mientras que una luz cegadora comenzaba a molestarme. Solté un gruñido mientras me cubría la vista con el antebrazo izquierdo, en ese momento escuche una risa; una hermosa y encantadora risa de una chica.

– Jajaja, ¿Descansaste bien amor mío? – me pregunto la voz de una chica, ¿Quién será?

– Si… descanse lo bastante bien. – respondí con cariño… esperen ¿Por qué mi voz suena extraña? Suena más… adulta.

– Me alegro escuchar eso. Últimamente te has esforzado demasiado en tu duro entrenamiento amor mío. – trate de mirar el rostro de la chica… pero… no podía verle el rostro debido a aquella luz que me deja ciego.

– Que se le puede hacer… ya sabes como es mi padre. – lleve una de mis manos sobre uno de los largos y sedosos cabellos de la chica. – Te ves tan hermosa a luz del sol amada mía. – ok esto se está poniendo raro.

– Jajaja. – no sé lo que está pasando… pero… debo admitir que estar junta a ella me siento… feliz.

– Dime una cosa y se sincera mi amada. – ok la verdad no sé de donde saco tantas cursilerías.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber mi amor? – pregunto inocente la chica mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

– ¿Me seguirás amando aun sabiendo que dentro de mi esta sellado un ser que siempre trata de dominarme? – pregunte con una voz preocupada y a la vez cansada.

– Yo siempre te amare, sin importar lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo. – sentí la cálida y suave toque de su mano acariciando mi rostro. – ¿Y tú? ¿Me seguirás amando mientras que yo cargue con este ser del mal que tarde o temprano tratara de dominarme?

– Siempre y para siempre, hasta los siglos de los siglos te amare eternamente. Mi hermosa *Natsuki*. – pude sentir la cálida y suave mejilla de aquella chica Natsuki.

– Mi querido Mugetsu. – murmuro la chica… esperen ¿acaso ella me llamo Mugetsu? ¿Dónde habré escuchado ese nombre? Me suena bastante familiar.

En ese momento la chica comenzó a cantar mientras que yo comencé a sentir pesadez en mis parpados, aquel cantico era hermoso y angelical que no me dio de otra más que quedarme dormido en el regazo de aquella chica… espero que Rukia no le dé un arranque de ira o de celos, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que le esperara a esta chica o a mí que estoy durmiendo en su regazo.

Sentí nuevamente una acaricia en mi mejilla… pero esta era muy fría pero suave, poco a poco abrí perezosamente mis ojos. Mire con algo de dificultad la silueta de una chica que estaba sentada a un lado de mi cama. En ese momento ella se inclinó hasta sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras que sentí mis mejillas arder, sin pensarlo dos veces me levante bruscamente mientras miraba con sorpresa a la chica quien aún se encontraba sentada a un lado de mí.

– ¿Q-Quien eres tú? – pregunte nervioso, en ese momento gracias a la luz de la luna pude ver claramente bien aquella persona. – Rukia… eres tú.

– ¿Estas bien Ichigo? – pregunto preocupada. – Estas sudando. – sentí sus manos acariciado mi rostro mientras que yo me dejaba llevar por su toque.

– Si… ahora estoy bien. – respondí ya más aliviado.

– Lamento lo que ocurrió en la cena. – observe la mirada de Rukia totalmente avergonzada y llena de tristeza.

– No porque disculparte por eso Rukia. – dije casi en un susurro mientras le levantaba su mentón para que pudiera ver aquella hermosa mirada violeta-azulada. – No quiero verte triste Rukia.

– Ichigo. – en ese momento ella me sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba mi mano que tenía sobre su mentón, para luego colocarla sobre su mejilla. – Gracias… Ichigo.

– No hay de que Rukia. – le sonreí cariñosamente.

– Ichigo… no te importa si yo me quedo a dormir aquí contigo. – pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que yo la miraba sorprendido.

– Jajaja, puedes quedarte las veces que tú quieras Rukia. Recuerda que este es tu hogar y puedes hacer lo que quieras. – ella me miro sorprendida mientras que su rubor se hacía más notable.

– Bueno si tú lo dices. – en ese momento ella se levantó pero aún estaba en el colchón. Sentí en ese momento arder mi cara mientras cubría mis ojos, bueno un poco. Rukia estaba completamente desnuda en ese momento.

– P-ponte e-el vestido Rukia. – exclame, en eso sentí como Rukia retiraba mis manos de mis ojos.

– Jejeje, no te apenes Ichigo. – ella coloco sus manos sobre mis mejillas mientras que me miraba con cariño y a la vez con deseo. – No es la primera vez que me vez desnuda.

– Rukia… ponte algo, si no lo haces yo… – en ese momento ella me callo.

– Shhh, está bien. Esta vez no hace nada que te haga sentir incomodo, solamente quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto con el mío y nada más. – Rukia me recostó nuevamente en el colchón mientras que ella se acostó encima de mí. – Me gustan los laidos de tu corazón… se siente tan tranquilos.

– Control Ichigo, control. Ella confía en ti, no le hagas quedar mal. – trague saliva y apreté con fuerza las sabanas para evitar acariciarle su suave y hermoso cuerpo. Respire con dificultad al sentir como sus pezones comenzaron a ponerse erectos. – Oh. Al diablo con el autocontrol, ya no aguanto más.

– Ichigo estas… ¡kya!

La bese con locura mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas sintiendo en ese momento su ya mojada intimidad, sonreí cuando ella me correspondió al beso y a la vez como ella me quito el último pedazo de tela. Gruñí de placer al sentir como mi anatomía fue liberada y a la vez fue tocada por las manos de Rukia, no lo resistí más y la penetre ambos gemimos y jadeamos nuestros nombre ante aquel placer. La embestí con brusquedad y salvajemente mientras que una ola nos invadió a Rukia y a mí. lamí, succione, acaricie y mordí los rosados y erectos pezones de la mujer quien estaba debajo de mi mientras que yo la escuchaba gemir y gritar con lujuria y placer.

Cada vez que ella me exigía más y más yo aumentaba más la velocidad, en ese momento cuando di la última embestida ambos nos corrimos sintiendo aquel delicioso éxtasis placentera. Jadeamos con dificultad mientras nos abrazábamos uno al otro, cuando mire el cuerpo de Rukia podría jurar que con la luz de la luna la hacían lucir extremadamente hermosa, como una diosa, aquellas gotas de sudor parecían hermosos diamantes que decoraban toda su hermosa desnudez. Comencé a besar cuidadosamente y lentamente el cuerpo de Rukia, mientras que ella suspiraba relajada y a la vez acariciaba mi cabello.

– Eres hermosa. – dije entre cada beso. – Más hermosa que la luna misma.

– Ichigo. – ella levanto mi rostro para después besarme, correspondí a beso mientras que ella abría su boca dándome el permiso para meter mi lengua dentro su cavidad.

– Por qué cada vez que estoy contigo… siento que ya te conozco… en alguna parte. – le dije mientras la acurrucaba más a mí.

– Si te lo dijera… jamás me creerías. – la mire confundido mientras que ella acariciaba mi torso.

– Dímelo. – bese su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

– Es porque… en verdad si nos conocimos, pero eso paso mucho tiempo. – ella me miro con algo de nostalgia pero a la vez llena de culpa. – Lo siento por todo lo que te he hecho Ichigo. – sentí como Rukia oculto su rostro en mi torso.

– No sé lo que tratas de decir con todo esto Rukia… pero… te perdono por todo lo que has hecho. – me dije en mis adentros mientras la abrazaba protectoramente. – Te perdono por todo Rukia. – dije casi en susurro antes de que me dejara llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Rukia´s Pov:

Me quede en shock cuando Ichigo menciono eso, una parte de mí se sintió llena de paz y alegría… pero… sabía que mi otra parte estaba de todo lo contrario. Mire aquel hermoso ser durmiendo plácidamente entre sus sueños, como quisiera también dormir como él. Sin tener ningún remordimiento, sin gritar o llorar todas las noches en vela, o cosas que me hacen sentir mi alma mal. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras me encontraba en los brazos de aquel muchacho de quien siempre estuve enamorada.

Así es, yo Rukia Kuchiki. Admito que siempre he estado enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki, aquel niño que siempre he visto crecer hasta convertirse en hombre.

– Te prometo Ichigo… te prometo… contarte todo lo que sucedió hace 11 años. El cómo tú y tu hermana perdieron la memoria y nos olvidaron a mí, a Tosido, a mis amigos y a los quienes iban a ser tus maestros para que fueras su aprendiz de Guardián de Caos. – se lo dije entre sus labios mientras le depositaba un beso entre ellos.

En ese momento me acurruque más a su cuerpo mientras me dejaba llevar en los brazos de los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Bueno aquí terminamos otro capítulo por hoy, y lamento mucho si he tardado mucho en publicarlo pero he tenido mucho trabajo en el cole que no me da tiempo para terminar los capítulos de mis fics.

Pero en fin espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario, al igual que los abucheos, zapatazos, tomatazos, pastelazos, bakudos, kidous, bankais, etc…

_***Natsuki***_ significa Nueve Lunas. Por cierto para los que leyeron el **Capítulo 10: La Leyenda del Sol Negro** cambie el nombre de **Kaien** por el de **Mugetsu**.

Ha por cierto se me olvidaba decirles:

**HOY 20 DE MAYO 2013 ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS XD**

Dejen sus felicitaciones y comentarios please :D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire**.


	20. Capítulo 19: Entrenamiento: Día 1 (Pt I)

**Look at Me**

Hola, holitas minna-san espero que les estén gustando esta historia ICHIRUKISTA.

No tengo mucho que decir por hoy así que disfruten el capítulo.

**ADVERTENCIA: BLEACH no me pertenece, sino a nuestro locutor favorito TITE KUBO-SENSEI. Si fuera mío ya habría hecho una boda ICHIRUKI, ISHIHIME y HITSUKARIN desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo.**

Los que me comentaron:

**yagami rin**

**sweet vampire angel**

**IloveKia-chan**

**Berry-Peach1**

**Nya-NyaGirl**

**Lady in Water**

**Cherry**

Disfruten el capítulo ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 19: El Entrenamiento: Día 1 (PARTE I)**

Normal's Pov:

Y llego la mañana en la mansión Kuchiki, los dos jóvenes ya levantados, bañados y bien vestidos se fueron de la mansión. Ese día no iba a ser como cualquiera, sino que sería el primer entrenamiento para el joven Kurosaki. "Era raro" pensaba el pelinaranja pues apenas era su primer día que iba a conocer a sus entrenadores y luego le dicen que de una vez iba a entrenar… pero bueno que se le podía hacer.

Rukia e Ichigo se subieron al hermoso carruaje color negro que también tenía el escudo familiar que eran la forma de dos garzas. Cuando se subieron la pelinegra dio la orden al cochero que ya condujera. No pasaron ni 20 minutos y ya el joven pelinaranja comenzaba a aburrirse en el viaje, Rukia miro de reojo a Ichigo quien miraba con aburrición la gran cantidad de árboles que pasaban.

– Argh, ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? Ya me estoy aburriendo. – se quejó el Kurosaki, mientras que escuchaba una risa burlona de parte la chica.

– Jejeje, pareces un niño pequeño Ichigo… no te preocupes ya falta poco. – respondió Rukia en un tono maternal mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

– N-no me digas así. – comento Ichigo dejando confundida a la pelinegra.

– ¿Qué cosa quieres que no te diga Ichigo? – pregunto inocentemente la Kuchiki.

– ¡Que me llames niño pequeño! – frunció el ceño el muchacho mientras que una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Rukia.

– Esta bien… no lo volveré a decir. ¡Kya! – en ese momento la carreta se movió bruscamente haciendo que ocasionara que Ichigo cayera encima de Rukia.

– Itai… ¿Rumia estas bien? – pregunto Ichigo mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor. En ese momento cuando abrió los ojos un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

– Si… no te preocupes estoy bien. – respondió la Kuchiki, en ese momento ella miro de forma picarona al muchacho ya que ambos estaban en una situación digamos algo comprometedora.

– L-lo siento… e-enseguida me… – el Kurosaki no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios de la pelinegra se posaron junto con los de él.

En ese momento ambos gruñeron ante el beso mientras se besaban con más pasión y deseo, Rukia abrió sus piernas mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de placer cuando sintió una de las manos de Ichigo recorrer por una de sus piernas.

– Ichigo… mmm… es mejor que… paremos… – jadeo la Kuchiki mientras que el pelinaranja jugaba con su largo y blanco cuello.

– El viaje es largo… y estoy aburrido. – gruño en el oído de la joven.

– Ichigo… – soltó un gemido cuando sintió como aquellos dedos del joven jugaban en su intimidad a través de sus braguitas.

– Todavía no te toco… y ya estas totalmente mojada, Rukia. – nuevamente Ichigo gruño eróticamente en el oído de Rukia mientras jugaba más y más con la intimidad de la chica.

– Ichi… ah!... Ichigo… – ella abrazo alrededor del cuello del muchacho mientras que movía sus caderas

Para en ese momento Ichigo le quito bruscamente las bragas de la Kuchiki seguido por un gemido de placer de parte de ella, el Kurosaki levanto la falda del vestido que Rukia estaba usando para después colocar su cabeza entre las piernas de la chica. En ese preciso momento la morena soltó un gemido de placer cuando sintió la lengua del muchacho dentro de ella.

Rukia jalo los cabellos de Ichigo mientras gemía y gemía de aquel excitante placer que él le estaba brindando, mientras tanto Ichigo disfrutaba y saboreaba el delicioso néctar de la Kuchiki mientras que con sus dedos acariciaban los labios y el clítoris de la chica. Rukia embestía levemente sus caderas contra el rostro del muchacho mientras que las olas del placer la inundaban, en ese momento la Kuchiki llego al clímax cuando Ichigo chupo y mordió juguetonamente su clítoris; haciendo que sus jugos se le llenaran en la boca del muchacho.

Ichigo trago aquel delicioso y prohibido néctar de la morena mientras que él seguía continuando pasando su lengua entre los labios vaginales de la Kuchiki. Rukia se llevó una mano libre sobre uno de sus senos mientras que comenzaba a masajearlo. Cuando el pelinaranja termino de beber la última gota de aquel jugo.

– Tus jugos son demasiados sabrosos, Rukia. – Ichigo miro a Rukia de una manera lujuriosa y llena de deseo, cuando el pelinaranja observo que la morena había dejado al descubierto sus redondos senos. Él comenzó acariciarlos de forma erótica.

– Ichigo. – jadeo la chica mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias del muchacho.

– Eres hermosa realmente hermosa. – susurro de forma ronca y erótica, el pelinaranja se llevó un pezón a su boca mientras lo succionaba, lo mordía y lo lamia eróticamente.

– Ichigo… – Rukia separo cuidadosamente el rostro del Kurosaki de su pecho desnudo mientras comenzaba en acariciar su rostro. – Ichigo… yo… yo… te a…

– ¡Woah! – en ese momento el cochero detuvo el carruaje haciendo que ambos jóvenes reaccionaran inmediatamente, ambos chicos se arreglaron sus ropas rápidamente para después mostrar un perfil seguro y tranquilo. – Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-sama llegamos. – con eso el cochero abrió la puerta mientras que él ayudaba a su ama a bajar del carruaje.

– Bienvenido a la Academia de Seretei, Ichigo. – cuando Ichigo bajo y a la vez escucho la voz de la Kuchiki alzo su vista mientras que su mirada estaba llena de sorpresa y a la vez de emoción.

**(N/A: La Academia es igual que en el manga/anime)**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Un niño de cabellos anaranjados mostraba un gran brillo en su mirada mientras que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro. En ese momento el pequeño Ichigo desvió su vista para luego mirar la silueta negra de la que aparentaba ser la de una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos hasta la cintura mientras que el viento jugaba con ellos. Debido a la brillante luz del sol no le pudo verle su rostro pues le molestaba._

_– ¿Qué te parece el lugar Ichigo? – pregunto cariñosamente la mujer mientras lo miraba._

_– Es enorme. – comento el niño mientras que el brillo de sus ojos aumentaban de la emoción._

_– Jajaja, algún día Ichigo… algún día tú podrás asistir a esta Academia. – la mujer al mencionar eso y a la vez se incoó hasta quedar a la altura del infante, el pequeño se emocionó tanto que no pudo evitar de sonreír alegremente._

_– ¿Enserio? ¿Puedo asistir a este lugar tan enorme? – pregunto emocionado el pequeño Ichigo._

_– Si, lo digo enserio Ichigo. – asintió la mujer mientras acariciaba los cabellos naranjas del niño, cosa que a él le agrado._

_- ¿Y cuándo? ¿Cuándo voy a entrar a esa escuela? – pregunto nuevamente emocionado el pequeño Kurosaki._

_– Pronto. – respondió cariñosamente la mujer._

_– ¿Cuándo es pronto? – pregunto esta vez confundido el niño._

_– Cuando seas mayor. – Ichigo miro atentamente a la silueta de la mujer mientras que ella le depositaba un beso en la frente del niño. – Dime solamente una cosa Ichigo, ¿Estás seguro que quieres estar en esta Academia?_

_– ¡Sí! – exclamo el pequeño con seguridad._

_– ¿Y por qué lo quieres hacer? – volvió a preguntar curiosa y a la vez divertida la mujer._

_– Porque quiero ser fuerte como mi padre. – exclamo Ichigo con decisión, cosa que a la mujer le sonrió con calidez. – Y además para protegerte de los malos Rumia._

_– Y así será… mi pequeño y querido Ichigo. – murmuro la mujer mientras abrazaba al pequeño infante, quien también correspondía al abrazo de la misteriosa mujer._

_**FLASHBACK**_

En ese momento Ichigo sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza haciendo que él cayera de rodillas mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, los quejidos y los gruñidos de dolor no tardaron en salir de sus labios.

– ¡Ichigo! –grito alarmada Rumia mientras se hincaba hasta quedar a la estatura del muchacho para después tomar con ambas manos su rostro.

– Estoy bien… estoy bien. – le dijo en un tono entrecortado mientras la miraba con sinceridad.

– Ichigo ¿Acaso tu… – en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el cochero.

– Kuchiki-sama ¿Quiere que regresemos a la mansión?

– No, le prometí a Rumia que este día comenzare con mi entrenamiento. – respondió con seriedad Ichigo, mientras que Rukia lo miraba con sorpresa. – ¿Nos vamos Rukia?

– Sí.

Con eso los dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la entrada mientras que las miradas de los estudiantes observaban con sorpresa a la Kuchiki (de parte de los chicos) y al Kurosaki (de parte de las chicas). En ese momento los cuchicheos de todos los estudiantes no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Ichigo y de Rukia.

Los cuchicheos de parte de los chicos comenzaron a resonar en los oídos del pelinaranja diciendo "no puede ser la hermosa Kuchiki-sama está en la academia", "por todos los dioses se ve tan buena", "cuanto daría con tenerla un día en mi cama para así sentir su cuerpo" "¿Cómo será en la cama?" y entre otras tantas cosas pervertidas, que por cierto le molestaron demasiado a Ichigo.

Mientras tanto por parte de las chicas le sacaron de quicio a Rukia pues ella al escuchar los comentarios como "¿Qué hace un muchacho tan guapo con esa Kuchiki?", "por kami-sama ¿Quién será ese chico que se ve tan bueno?", "he escuchado que fue bendecido por los dioses", "¿Cómo sería en la cama?" y entre otras cosas sin sentido. Rukia no pudo evitar de mirar con frialdad y molestia a las estudiantes mientras que ellas miraban con lujuria y deseo a Ichigo.

Cuando ambos jóvenes entraron ya dentro de la academia recorrieron los pasillos, Ichigo miro con algo de sorpresa el enorme y grandioso lugar como si de un niño se tratase mientras que Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento ambos jóvenes se detuvieron mientras observaron una enorme puerta con una extrañas pero a la vez llamativos símbolos en esta.

En eso la puerta comenzó a abrirse de par en par, la luz del sol resplandeciente cegaron al muchacho mientras que poco a poco su vista se fue acostumbrando a la luz. En ese momento su vista se dilato de más y a la vez una especie de imagen se aclaró en su mente cuando observo a las personas que estaban reunidas en aquel enorme salón.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_En una pequeña parte del bosque que se encontraba en el parque se encontraba un niño de apenas 7 años junto con una hermosa mujer de cabellos sentados en el verde pasto. En ese momento un extraño portal apareció enfrente de ellos, cosa que al pequeño niño temió que tuvo que ocultarse detrás de la mujer que ya estaba de pie._

_– No temas Ichigo todo está bien. – la voz de Rukia calmo al niño mientras que él asomaba su cabeza con timidez. – Ichigo quiero presentarte a tus futuros maestros. Ellos te entrenaran y te enseñaran con sabiduría para ser un gran Guardián del Caos._

_El niño miro a 2 hombres y 2 mujeres quienes lo miraban con interés y a la vez con gentiliza, bueno a excepción de uno de ellos, que solamente lo miraba ansioso y con ganas de luchar contra él._

**_FLASHBACK_**

– Grandes líderes. – dijo Rukia mientras hacia una reverencia de respeto. – Como se los prometí, he venido con el primer varón de los Kurosaki; Kurosaki Ichigo.

– Bien comencemos entonces con el entrenamiento. – respondió con seriedad y con voz justa un hombre de tercera edad. – Espero que no haya errores con este muchacho, pequeña Kuchiki.

– Le juro por mi lealtad, el honor y el orgullo de mi familia que no será así Yamamoto-taichou. – contesto Rukia con una voz tan segura y llena de respeto hacia el más viejo de todos los líderes.

Ichigo al ver y escuchar a Rukia de expresarse de esa manera se había quedado boquiabierto. Noto en aquella mirada violeta-azulada de la joven mujer seguridad, orgullo y a la vez un poco ansiosa.

– Bien comencemos entonces capitanes. – replico Yamamoto mientras golpeaba levemente su bastón contra el suelo de madera.

– Yo soy Soi Fong, te entrenare en cómo te defenderás de tus enemigos y de lo más importante de "ellos". –respondió una mujer de cabellos azules oscuros amarrados en una delgada coleta, tez un poco bronceada, vestida en un traje un tanto provocativo, y con una mirada seria y justa.

– Soy Kisuke Urahara, te enseñare en cómo puedes utilizar tu energía espiritual en un bankai. – comento un hombre de cabellos rubios pálidos, tez blanca, vestido en un kimono verde, mientras se ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con un abanico.

– Yo soy Yoruichi Shihōin, lo mío es lo más básico te enseñare a utilizar las artes prohibidas demoniacas. – respondió la voz de un hombre que en ese momento estaba oculto entre los capitanes, cosa que a Ichigo le pareció algo misterioso de no ver al sujeto por allí.

– Yo soy Zaraki Kenpachi, espero que sepas manejar bien la espada muchacho porque no acepto debiluchos en mi equipo. – dijo un hombre de cabello negro con un típico peinado punk, tez algo aperlada, vestía unas extrañas ropas como si se las hubiesen rasgado, y finalmente con una mirada terrorífica y sonrisa socarrona y psicópata.

– Bien, no perdamos el tiempo capitanes. Entrenen a este muchacho de inmediato. – ordeno Yamamoto mientras miraba fijamente al Kurosaki quien solamente lo veía algo confundido.

–Como usted lo ordene capitán Yamamoto. – respondieron al unísono los capitanes mientras hacían una reverencia de respeto al viejo capitán.

– Síguenos Kurosaki. – contesto Soi Fong con una voz seria y una mirada fría y justa.

El muchacho no dijo nada mientras seguía al grupo de capitanes fuera de aquella habitación. en el momento en que todos salieron, el capitán Yamamoto miro con algo de seriedad al muchacho de cabellos naranjas mientras que una gota de sudor se le resbalaba de su sien. En eso una puerta secreta apareció detrás del capitán mientras que la figura de un hombre caminaba hacia a un lado del viejo capitán.

– ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto con enfado y seriedad el anciano hombre.

– Tuve asuntos que atender Capitán Yamamoto. – respondió con tranquilidad el misterioso hombre.

– Quede bien claro que quería a todos los capitanes reunidos. – confirmo con molestia Yamamoto.

– Lamento mucho mi ausencia mi Lord. – comento el hombre.

– Para la próxima avisa que no asistirás a la reunión, Sosouke Aizen. – alzo la voz el viejo capitán mientras miraba con enfado al capitán.

– Como usted lo ordene Capitán Yamamoto. – respondió con tranquilidad Aizen. – Dígame mi señor, ya recibieron al muchacho.

– Sí. En este momento ya deben de estar en el campo de entrenamiento. – dijo con seriedad el viejo hombre. – Por cierto cuando llegue el Capitán Zangetsu avísale que quiero hablar con él.

– Así que él también llego tarde a la reunión ¿No? – pregunto con burla Aizen.

– Tan siquiera el Capitán Zangetsu me envió un recado avisándome que llegaría tarde por un asunto que él tenía que atender. – respondió con seriedad Yamamoto. – Ahora retirase Capitán Aizen y reúnase con los demás capitanes y con el muchacho. – ordeno con extrema seriedad el viejo capitán.

– Como usted lo ordene Capitán Yamamoto. – Aizen hizo una reverencia de respeto hacia el viejo hombre y luego se retiró de allí sin nada más que decir.

– _Espero que el chico Kurosaki no nos defraude y nos haga quedar mal._ – pensó el Capitán Yamamoto mientras miraba la puerta de la enorme donde salieron los capitanes e Ichigo.

**Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento:**

Una vez que Ichigo y los capitanes estuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento, los capitanes miraron con algo de seriedad pero a la vez con una pizca de emoción al muchacho de cabellos naranjas. Muchos sentimientos que habían enterrado en el pasado comenzaron en aparecer en los ojos de los capitanes, dejaron por un momento a un lado aquellos sentimientos mientras comenzaron a poner manos a la obra. Entrenar a Ichigo.

– Bien comenzaremos de una vez con el entrenamiento. – anuncio Soi Fong con voz justa y seria. – La primera lección será que tendrás que luchar contra mí, a ver qué tan bueno eres luchando.

– Buena Kurosaki, lo necesitaras. – dijo burlonamente Urahara mientras se ocultaba detrás de su abanico.

– ¿Eh? – miro confundido Ichigo al joven hombre, en ese momento un dolor punzante sintió en su mejilla izquierda mientras que su cuerpo caía bruscamente en el suelo. – ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás loca o qué? – grito con rabia Ichigo a la mujer, al darse cuenta de que ella lo había golpeado sin que él se diera cuenta.

– Regla numero 1: Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo mientras estés en una pelea. – respondió a secas y seriedad la brava mujer.

– ¿Pelea? Pelea mi abuela, ni siquiera hemos iniciado por todos los cielos. – grito con furia el Kurosaki mientras miraba con desprecio a su nueva entrenadora.

– Oh, perdóname por no haberle avisado su majestad. ¡Solamente le diré esto solo una vez y escuche con atención porque no lo repetiré! – exclamo con furia Soi Fong al joven pelinaranja quien la miraba con algo de sorpresa. – ¿Usted piensa que todo esto es un juego? ¡Pues créelo que no! ¡¿Acaso piensa que su enemigo le dirá que inicien una pelea?! ¡Pues no! ¡Ahora levántate y pelea!

– Esta mujer está completamente loca. – se dijo en sus adentros el pobre muchacho mientras miraba con algo de miedo a la mujer.

– ¿Y bien que estas esperando Kurosaki? Pelea de una buena vez. – respondió Soi Fong con rudeza mientras miraba con seriedad y frialdad al pelinaranja.

– Soi Fong-taichou ¿No cree que usted este exagerando con el entrenamiento de Kurosaki? – pregunto con tranquilidad pero a la vez con preocupación Ukitake a su compañera.

– Tontería. Comencemos con el entrenamiento Kurosaki. – comento Soi Fong mientras miraba con rudeza al muchacho.

Ichigo se mantuvo en una posición de defensa mientras mantenía su perfil lleno de seguridad y seria. En ese momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Soi Fong ataco al pelinaranja justamente en el estómago sin que él lograra defenderse a tiempo. Ichigo cayó de espaldas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que la brava mujer le había sacado de un solo golpe.

Después de unos segundo Ichigo se incorporó mientras miraba con molestia a la mujer quien simplemente mostraba una sonrisa burlona y a la vez que lo miraba con aburrición. El Kurosaki tomo nuevamente la posición de defensa mientras miraba con seguridad a la mujer, en eso Soi Fong corrió hasta a él de una manera sobrenatural mientras lo atacaba con una patada voladora, pero antes de que aquella patada tocara al Kurosaki este la esquivo sin ningún problema.

Soi Fong no demostró ninguna emoción de sorpresa, pero en sus adentros era todo lo contrario. Pero eso no quería decir que ella dejara de entrenar al joven. La mujer nuevamente lo ataco de una manera brusca y salvaje mientras tanto que Ichigo simplemente los esquivaba con algo de dificultad. Los golpes que recibía de Soi Fong ya lo estaban cansando y a la vez su cuerpo ya no soportaba los dolorosos golpes.

En ese momento Ichigo sintió un dolor punzante en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, Soi Fong le había dado una fuerte patada causándole que sus costillas se quebraran. Ante eso, el Kurosaki dejo escapar un grito de dolor, en ese mismo instante el muchacho había colapsado en el suelo. Cada vez que el trataba de respirar aquella parte adolorida de su cuerpo se lo impedía, pues aquel dolor punzante era tan insoportable y dolorosa que no lo dejaba incorporarse y seguir con su pelea con aquella mujer.

Mientras tanto Rukia miro con preocupación la pelea, pues, ella sabía muy bien que Soi Fong era una persona muy estricta y que no le gustaban las personas débiles y cobardes. Pero lo que más le preocupo era que Ichigo apenas iba comenzando con su entrenamiento y Soi Fong no le explico ningún detalle sobre las peleas físicas. De pronto, Rumia observo con terror y a la vez con preocupación en como Ichigo había sido brutalmente golpeado por la mujer. La Kuchiki quería ir hacia donde estaba el Kurosaki pero sabía que no tenía que interferir en ese momento, pues, aun no acababa el entrenamiento y además si se trataba de la Guardiana del Caos más ruda y hábil de todos.

– Eres patético niño. – dijo Soi Fong mientras miraba con desprecio y aborrecimiento al muchacho, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento. – No sé porque te tengo entrenar si eres tan débil como un vil insecto, o mejor aún eres igual que "ellos". ¿Para que llegaste a este mundo Kurosaki Ichigo? Si ni siquiera me has demostrado nada en esta pelea.

– Ara, ara. Soi Fong ¿No crees que estés haciendo ruda con Kurosaki-san? Apenas si es su primer día de entrenamiento. – dijo Kisuke mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de su abanico.

– Tu no opines Kisuke y no te entrometas en donde nadie te llama. – respondió la mujer en un tono venenoso y frio al güero.

– Bueno yo solamente decía Soi Fong, no tienes que ser así. – contesto el hombre en un tranquilo mientras observaba con pena al Kurosaki.

– Tch, en mis tiempos los jóvenes que querían ser Guardianes del Caos eran muchos mejores en peleas, pero ahora hoy en día no son más que pura basura. – se quejó Soi Fong mientras miraba con molestia y aborrecía al pelinaranja. – Y tú ya levántate.

– Esta mujer está más loca que mi padre cuando me recibe a casa con sus ataques. – pensó Ichigo con algo de enojo y a la vez quejándose del terrible dolor de su cuerpo. – Por todos los dioses como duele mi cuerpo.

– Al parecer ese muchacho no sobrevivirá el día hoy con el entrenamiento. – comento burlonamente Yoruichi mientras que Urahara reía detrás de su abanico.

– Piensa y ríe todo lo que quieras Yoruichi, yo sé que Ichigo podrá con su entrenamiento. – respondió con seguridad Rumia al gato.

– ¿Y tú como lo sabes Kuchiki-san? – pregunto Urahara a la joven.

– Porque tengo en él. – respondió decidida.

– ¿Qué te parece si apostamos? – pregunto el gato a la Kuchiki mientras que ella la miraba confundida.

– ¿Cómo en qué?

– Si en toda esta semana Ichigo vence una vez a Soi Fong, yo te dejare que estés en mi entrenamiento con el pelinaranja. – Yoruichi miro a Rumia de forma seria pero divertida.

– Esta bien. – respondió casi en un susurro la morena.

– Pero… – en ese momento la Kuchiki miro de forma seria y fría al gato. – Si Ichigo no logra vencer a Soi Fong entonces… tendrás que dejar que se quede 1 semana conmigo y… no sé tal vez que me "entretenga" un poco.

– Estas mal si piensas que dejare a Ichigo con alguien como tu Yoruichi. – respondió con una voz llena de veneno la joven mujer.

– Ya era tan solo una broma Kuchiki, pero en serio tu bien sabes que las técnicas demoniacas son bastantes complicadas y se necesitan bastante de concentración. – dijo el minino en un tono serio mientras miraba con tranquilidad a la Kuchiki.

– Esta bien, si Ichigo no logra vencer una sola vez a Soi Fong te dejare que él se vaya contigo para que entrenen a gusto. – el gato miro de forma triunfadora y divertida a la joven que tenía a un lado suyo, pero en ese momento la mirada del minino cambio a una de con función. – Pero una cosa si te digo Yoruichi, tu bien sabes y todos saben que tengo ojos por todos lados, si me entero de que tú o cualquiera de tus sirvientas intentan propasarse con Ichigo conocerás el dolor.

– Esta bien lo que tú digas Kuchiki. – con eso la apuesta quedo en acuerdo entre Rumia y Yoruichi. – ¿Te parece bien si iniciamos mañana la apuesta?

– ¿Mañana? – miro dudosa Rumia a Yoruichi.

– Si como veras ese tonto se ve que ya está cansando. – dijo el minino mientras miraba con pena a un pelinaranja ya todo agotado y para el colmo apunto de estar noqueado.

– Esta bien. – respondió con seguridad Rumia. – _Ichigo hagas lo que hagas no te dejes vencer por favor._ – pensó la Kuchiki preocupada mientras miraba con algo de preocupación al muchacho pelinaranja continuando con su pelea contra la energética mujer que tenia de contrincante.

* * *

Bien ha pasado mucho tiempo después de mi última publicación y la verdad lo siento pero he tenido muchas en cosas en mente al igual que otras cosas familiares y trabajos. Bueno helo aquí otro capítulo más de esta magnífica historia.

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario e incluso críticas. Al igual que también acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, abucheos, sarcasmos, bankais, kidous, ceros y otras cosas más que tengan en mente.

No olviden comentar ;D

**Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
